The Dark One
by SnixRegal
Summary: Emma Swan es el nuevo Oscuro y Regina Mills piensa librarla de esa maldición aunque sea lo último que haga.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es el fic que se me ocurrió viendo el final de la S4 de OUAT jajaja el titulo no es muy original, lo sé, debe de haber ahora mismo trescientos mil fics con ese titulo, pero lo que es poner títulos se me da fatal -.- Probablemente me esté metiendo en camisa de once varas subiendo otro fic, pero no lo he podido evitar, no me salia de la cabeza la historia, así que... aquí está jajja**

 **La imagen de portada del fic es una manip de** ** _Coalitiongirl_** **, que me encanta por cierto, si alguien lee fics en inglés seguro que sabe quien es, y si no sabe quien es y lee fics en inglés deberíais leerla por qué es genial, su " _So does this make us both the other woman?_ " creo que es mi fic favorito Swan Queen! Yo aquí, haciendo publicidad a otros jajajja**

 **Y los descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Emma no dejaba de mirarla a través del remolino de oscuridad que la rodeaba y Regina no sabía por qué era incapaz de moverse, todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con horror a la Salvadora y su expresión de dolor, por qué sabía que le dolía igual que le había dolido a ella hacía apenas unos segundos, antes de que Emma Swan hiciese la mayor estupidez de su vida ofreciéndose a si misma a la oscuridad para salvarla. Quería gritárselo, quería gritarle que era idiota, que no tenía que hacer eso, que su final feliz no era nada en comparación con perderla. Y entonces supo por qué Emma no dejaba de mirarla, esperaba que corriese hacía su final feliz, así que lo hizo, no iba a dejar que el sacrificio de esa testaruda rubia fuese para nada. Corrió hacía Robin que abrió los brazos para recibirla, pero aun así Regina no apartaba la vista de Emma, que giró con dificultad para devolverle la mirada. Tenía que haber otra manera, tenía que sacar a Emma de allí y ya decidirían después que hacer con esa oscuridad que había escapado del corazón de Gold. Intentó moverse hacía ella, pero Robin la sujetó con fuerza para impedírselo, y aunque Regina sabía que solo intentaba protegerla estuvo a punto de apartarle mágicamente. La cara de Emma cambió, la expresión de dolor fue suavizándose hasta desaparecer sustituida por una calma nada esperanzadora. La oscuridad terminó de cubrirla del todo, alzándola en el aire hasta que todo lo que quedó fue la daga cayendo sobre el asfalto con el nombre de Emma Swan grabado en ella.

Todo se quedó en silencio por un momento, aunque Regina tenía un insistente pitido en los oídos, como cuando te vas a desmayar, pero sabía que no podía desmayarse. Se deshizo del agarre de Robin Hood y avanzó lentamente hasta la daga, arrodillándose al lado todavía en shock. Emma había desaparecido y todo lo que quedaba de ella era su nombre en la daga.

\- ¿A dónde ha ido?

Preguntó la voz del pirata tras ella, rompiendo el pesado silencio.

\- ¿A dónde ha ido?

Repitió con insistencia y algo de rabia en la voz. Regina quería gritarle que en vez de enfadarse podía haber hecho algo. Cualquiera podría haber hecho algo, podían haber detenido a Emma, pero en vez de eso todos se quedaron mirando como se lanzaba hacía la oscuridad. _Por ella_.

\- No lo se.

Respondió finalmente Regina con una voz que no parecía la suya. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar sobre la daga, lo sabía, estaba a punto romperse allí mismo, pero no podía, tenía que centrarse, tenía que recuperar a Emma. Cogió la daga con cuidado, como si fuese a deshacerse al tocarla, pero una mano se extendió junto a su cara.

\- Dámela, encontraré a Emma.

Dijo el pirata, irritando a Regina solo con esas cuatro palabras. Ni siquiera había conseguido encontrar una tienda de ropa cuando llegó a Storybrooke, mucho menos iba a ser capaz de encontrar a Emma. La morena se puso de pie sujetando la daga con firmeza.

\- No te molestes, _yo_ encontraré a Emma.

Respondió manteniendole la mirada con decisión.

\- Es de la vida de mi amor de quien estamos hablando, _majestad_. Es a mi a quien dijo que quería.

La morena estuvo a punto de reír con sarcasmo por esas palabras.

\- Y es por mi por quien se ha sacrificado.

Le recordó viendo complacida como el pirata apartaba la vista. La propia Regina no entendía porque Emma había dejado absolutamente todo por Regina, incluso cuando sus padres y el hombre al que decía querer le suplicaban que no lo hiciese, cierto que Emma le había hecho una promesa, pero esto iba mucho mas allá de eso, podría simplemente haber dejado que la oscuridad entrase en Regina e intentar salvarla después, podría haber encontrado cualquier otra solución, pero había saltado enseguida a salvarla, a ocupar su lugar, a atar la oscuridad a ella después de todo lo que ambas habían luchado para evitar que pasase justo eso. Había sido Emma quien había dado un paso al frente _por ella_ , quien se había sacrificado _por ella_ sin dudar, algo que ni siquiera Robin, su verdadero amor, había hecho. Regina lanzó una rápida mirada a al ladrón preguntándose por qué no había intentado coger él la daga para ser quien se sacrificase, pero era algo en lo que prefería no pensar en ese momento, mientras discutía con ese maldito pirata por la daga.

\- Hook, creo que es mejor que sea Regina quien tenga la daga, ella entiende mejor como funciona, y puede usar la magia.

Intervino Mary Margaret para sorpresa de Regina, que pensaba que toda la familia de Encantadores ahora besaba el suelo que pisaba Hook, además no esperaba que confiasen en ella de esa manera con algo que podía significar la vuelta de Emma, más aun si ese algo era la daga del Oscuro. Supuso que debía estar halagada de que Blancanieves no pensase que iba a dejarse vencer por el poder de la daga.

\- La encontraré.

Dijo Hook mirando a Regina con resentimiento y dolor por la perdida que acababa de sufrir. La morena no respondió y el pirata le dio la espalda para irse. Igual que David y Mary Margeret, e incluso Robin Hood, dejando a Regina sola en la calle. Levantó la daga, memorizando cada detalle con el que estaba escrito el nombre de Emma Swan, y entonces dijo:

\- Yo te invoco, _Emma_.

No era capaz de referirse a ella como _el Oscuro_. La temperatura bajó de golpe, dejando la calle fría y en silencio, y al final de ella apareció la figura de Emma, que miró a Regina solo un segundo antes de caer de rodillas gritando con un dolor tan agónico que prácticamente la propia reina podía sentirlo. Corrió hacía Emma todo lo rápido que podía, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla la rubia desapareció de nuevo, dejando solo el eco de sus gritos, y al mismo tiempo la daga desapareció de manos de Regina, dejándola sin nada, sin una sola pista de Emma.

Y era en ese momento cuando se despertaba, siempre. Cuando se quedaba sola en la calle con las manos vacías y el grito de Emma todavía en los oídos. Cada noche el mismo maldito sueño, revivía toda la escena del sacrificio de la rubia y luego se añadía la parte en que la propia Emma aparecía gritando. Y luego se despertaba. Habían pasado semanas, meses, desde que la Salvadora desapareció y aun no sabía donde estaba, o siquiera si estaba viva. Claro, que ni siquiera la había invocado, había pensado en hacerlo muchas veces, pero no estaba preparada para ello, para que Emma Swan apareciese ante ella como su esclava, como el Oscuro, simplemente no estaba lista, además no sabían que iba a pasar al ser también la Salvadora, era una mezcla peligrosa. Primero tenía que encontrar la forma de salvarla. Mary Margaret ya le había contado lo que el aprendiz les había dicho sobre ese tal Merlín y estaba decidida a encontrarlo, a obligarle a liberar a Emma de la maldición del Oscuro. Aunque no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo mas podría estar sin invocarla, en sus sueños la rubia siempre aparecía sufriendo, y ese pensamiento la perseguía también cuando estaba despierta, por no mencionar que Emma Swan estaba por todas partes, su presencia se había grabado en todo Storybrooke y fuese a donde fuese algo le recordaba a ella. Apenas podía pisar su despacho por qué se acordaba de cervezas y ensaladas y ellas sentadas en su sofá hablando. No podía ir a su mausoleo por qué recordaba a una Salvadora con ojos de cachorrito asegurándola que quería ser su amiga y que no iba a rendirse en ello incluso si quería matarla. No podía visitar el piso de Mary Margaret por motivos obvios, ni ir a la biblioteca sin recordar a la rubia saliendo del hueco del ascensor y desatandola de la silla, no podía estar en el ayuntamiento sin ver a Emma saltando para apartarla del camino del espectro y cayendo a través del portal, no podía ir a la comisaria por qué allí todo gritaba Emma Swan, no podía andar por la calle sin pensar en ese arrogante caminar que tenía la rubia, ni siquiera podía conducir hasta las afueras de la ciudad sin recordar a Emma conduciendo endiabladamente rápido para salvarla de aquella cosa con alas, o ir al bosque sin pensar en aquella vez que había ido con ella y habían acabado venciendo juntas un monstruo de hielo. Ni siquiera podía ir a Granny's con tranquilidad por qué sus ojos se iban automáticamente al asiento habitual de la sheriff, incluso su maldito coche amarillo seguía aparcado delante de la cafetería y nadie había tenido la buena idea de moverlo de allí. Prácticamente ni siquiera podía estar en su propia casa, o en su jardín. Emma Swan se había metido en todas partes, se había colado en cada aspecto de su vida y Regina ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la cantidad de recuerdos que compartían, los mismos recuerdos que ahora la asfixiaban día si y día también. Y maldita sea, pensaba mover el maldito escarabajo de la entrada de Granny's ese mismo día.

Se frotó la cara con cansancio en la oscuridad y miró a la persona que dormía a su lado totalmente ajeno a todo lo que se pasaba por la mente de Regina. Al principio Robin solía dormir abrazado a ella, pero la morena siempre terminaba apartándose e inconscientemente Hood lo había aceptado, respetando su espacio. Regina no podía evitar recordar aquella fatídica noche cada vez que le miraba, le veía apartado a un lado mientras Emma se sacrificaba por ella, cada vez que miraba la cara del hombre que se suponía que era su verdadero amor aparecía la cara de la Salvadora, empezaba a ver cosas en Robin que antes había pasado por alto, empezaba a recordar cosas sobre su relación a las que había estado ciega antes, y no sabía que la estaba pasando. Se suponía que por fin tenía su final feliz, Emma se había sacrificado por eso, y ella no era feliz, no lo quería. Su final feliz se le había quedado sin sabor en la boca por qué cuando Emma desapareció se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento siempre se había imaginado que pasase lo que pasase, acabase como acabase la Operación Mongoose, terminase o no con Robin Hood, Emma iba a estar con ella. En todas y cada una de las posibles situaciones, en cada imagen de un final feliz, siempre estaba presente Emma Swan de una forma u otra, y ahora la única cosa que había tenido segura se había ido y su final feliz no era feliz. Fue en el momento en que Emma desapareció y sintió como una grieta se abría en su pecho con dolor cuando supo con certeza que no tenía su final feliz, que fuese como fuese su final feliz estaba atado a la presencia de la Salvadora, de cualquier forma. Y quería odiarla por ello, y no podía. En vez de eso, dormía cada noche con Robin Hood intentando ver en él al hombre que veía antes, sin conseguirlo. Robin seguía siendo Robin, la que había cambiado era ella, y lo sabía, el sacrificio de Emma había cambiado más cosas de las que la propia Salvadora había pretendido. Y Regina no dejaba de darle vueltas, buscando un por qué, un motivo por el que Emma abandonaría todo y a todos, condenándose a si misma a la oscuridad, y solo _por ella_. Pensaba traer de vuelta a la Salvadora solo para poder gritarla sobre ello, para poder decirle lo idiota que había sido y lo poco que ella merecía el sacrificio, pensaba gritarla por marcharse, por abandonarla en Storybrooke con sus padres, y los enanitos y ese pirata que se había dado al ron desde que se fue, pensaba gritarla por hacerle eso, a ella y a Henry. Si, desde luego a la Salvadora le esperaba una buena bronca cuando su cabecita rubia apareciese por allí. Pero aun no estaba allí, algo que la reina tenía muy presente y que cada día le apretaba más en el pecho. Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, incluso aunque aun faltaban horas para que saliese el sol, pero como cada noche, sabía que después de ese sueño no iba a poder dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, que buen recibimiento ha tenido el fic! Muchas gracias ^/^! aunque que presión ahora jajajaja espero mantenerle a la altura ;P!**

 **Y si, el capítulo anterior es mas o menos mi interpretación de lo que yo creo que Regina debió sentir cuando desapareció Emma, y si en la quinta temporada no hacen ninguna mención a eso, o a loq ue sintió Emma al ver a Regina atacada por esa oscuridad y el por qué saltó sin dudarlo a sacrificarse por ella, voy a tener que golpear a alguien V_V**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Regina no podía estar allí, había ido a Granny's a desayunar con Henry, Robin y Roland, pero todo lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo. Mirase donde mirase se acordaba de Emma Swan, había comido en aquella mesa, se había sentado en aquella silla, en aquel taburete, en el menú estaban sus pedidos habituales…y si miraba por la ventana era aun peor, el coche amarillo atraía su atención como si fuese lo único que cabía en su campo de visión, así que con un suspiro de frustración se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban sentados Henry y Roland.

\- ¿Dónde están las llaves del escarabajo?

Preguntó con algo de impaciencia, aunque sabía que su hijo no tenía culpa de nada. El moreno la miró extrañado.

\- ¿El escarabajo?

\- El coche de Emma.

Henry sabía de que estaba hablando, lo que le pasaba es que la pregunta le resultaba extraña, no sabía para que podía querer su madre las llaves del coche de su otra madre.

\- Están en el apartamento de Mary Margaret, seguramente en la mesilla.

La morena asintió y se inclinó para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla, revolviendo el pelo de Roland.

\- No lleguéis tarde a clase.

Dijo justo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo mágico que dejó a todo el mundo un poco sorprendido, sobre todo a Robin, que seguía en la barra sin saber que había pasado.

Regina se materializó en el apartamento de Blancanieves, que por suerte en ese momento estaba vacío, y nada más llegar sintió como esa presión en el pecho que ya le era habitual, apretaba más, pero tenía que subir a la planta de arriba, a la habitación de Emma, donde recordaba haber estado solo dos veces, cuando puso el hechizo protector en todo el piso y la vez que subió a hablar con su hijo después de que la Salvadora perdiese el control. Subía las escaleras lentamente, perfectamente consciente de lo que iba a sentir al llegar arriba. Allí estaba la cama de la rubia, y a un lado una cama mas pequeña para cuando Henry dormía allí, algunas fotos repartidas por la habitación, un par de botas bajas tiradas de cualquier manera junto a la cama, como si su dueña fuese a volver pronto para ponérselas, el armario estaba entreabierto y podía ver la ropa de Emma, estuvo tentada de acercarse, de tocar la ropa de la Salvadora en un intento de no sentirla tan lejos, de no sentirse tan culpable de que se hubiese sacrificado por ella, pero sabía que sería mala idea, cogió las llaves que estaban en la mesilla ignorando la foto que había al lado de la rubia con Henry y volvió a desaparecer, directa al aparcamiento enfrente de Granny's. Robin la vio a través de la ventana, pero no llegó a tiempo antes de que la morena se montase en el coche y lo pusiese en marcha.

Y allí dentro era aun peor, todo el maldito coche olía a Emma Swan, todo el maldito coche _era_ Emma Swan, y no sabía donde llevarlo. No podía aparcarlo enfrente del edificio de David y Mary Margaret, si su madre tenía que verlo cada vez que entrase y saliese de casa iba a darla un ataque de algo, seguro, pero no podía dejarlo aparcado en cualquier parte, ni siquiera en la comisaria, no podía imaginar ese coche tan familiar abandonado de cualquier manera, como si Emma nunca fuese a volver a reclamarlo y pudiesen simplemente dejarlo sin atender. Podría dejarlo en el taller de Tillman, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea. Maldita fuese Emma Swan. ¿Por qué había tenido que hacer algo así? Había abandonado su coche y ahora no sabía donde iba a dejarlo. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a esa maldita rubia abandonar su coche? ¿A Henry? ¿A…? Regina frenó el coche de golpe y se dobló sobre el volante sin poder contener ni un momento más el torrente de lágrimas que se había negado a soltar hasta ahora. Lloró hasta que le dolieron las costillas, hasta que lo sacó todo, y ni siquiera tenía muy claro por que estaba tan afectada. Pero por supuesto, no era cualquier persona, era Emma Swan, y se había sacrificado _por ella_. Concretamente _por ella_. ¿Por qué? Era algo que no comprendía y que pensaba preguntarle en cuanto la tuviese delante, por que no pensaba darse por vencida, Emma Swan estaba en alguna parte, a la distancia de una invocación. Y la invocaría pronto, en cuanto pudiese decirle con seguridad que iba a salvarla. Buscó un pañuelo por el coche, pero en vez de eso lo que encontró fue la chaqueta roja de la Salvadora en el asiento de atrás, lo que provocó otro ataque de llanto agarrada a ella. Esa chaqueta era una especie de armadura que Emma se ponía cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a algo difícil, cada vez que tenia que ser la Salvadora, y estuviese donde estuviese, estaba sin ella. Pero también pensaba guardarla hasta poder ponérsela ella misma sobre los hombros si hacía falta. Dobló la chaqueta con cuidado y la puso en el asiento del copiloto, recomponiéndose antes de volver a poner en marcha el coche, ya sabía donde iba a llevarlo, a su propio garaje, después de todo su mercedes estaba aparcado fuera y el escarabajo no molestaría allí. Y cada vez que lo necesitase siempre podía sentarse en el, aunque ese era un pensamiento que no quería permitirse tener.

.

.

.

No le dijo a nadie donde había aparcado el escarabajo, y como ni Robin ni Henry iban por el garaje, tampoco lo vieron, igual que no sabían que la chaqueta estaba en el armario de Regina, y que en una tarde especialmente triste no había podido resistirse a ponérsela, quedándose horas sentada en su diván con ella hasta que escuchó la puerta de la entrada y la guardó de nuevo antes de que Robin subiese a la habitación. Nadie sabía tampoco que la daga del Oscuro solía ir con ella a todas partes, no se fiaba de dejarla en ninguna parte, no sabía donde esconderla, no había protección suficiente con la que se sintiese segura. Aunque quizá eso era un error, sobre todo por que un día un capitán Jones bastante bebido la alcanzó en la calle.

\- Majestad, que honor encontraros aquí, llevo semanas intentando hablar contigo.

Dijo el pirata con un inconfundible olor a ron. Regina nunca entendería como ese personaje había conseguido ganarse el corazón de Emma Swan. Igual que tampoco comprendía como si su corazón estaba con ese pirata, lo había sacrificado junto con su alma y libertad para salvarla, pero ese era otro asunto diferente.

\- ¿Has descubierto algo sobre Emma?

Preguntó Hook intentando enfocar la vista, después de las primeras semanas en las que había intentado encontrar a Emma por su cuenta, o alguna forma de salvarla, sin resultado, había decidido que la botella era preferible a los callejones sin salida, sobre todo cuando no le dejaron invocar a Emma con la daga por los posibles peligros que eso podría suponer para todos, incluida la propia Emma.

\- Creía que tu ibas a ser el caballero de brillante armadura que la encontrase.

Respondió la morena levantando una irritada ceja, no soportaba a ese hombre desde hacía mucho tiempo, o la forma en que miraba a Emma, o cuando estaba alrededor de Henry, y sin la Salvadora por allí, no tenía por que aguantar su presencia más de lo educadamente necesario.

\- Pero eres tu quien sigue manteniendo la daga fuera de mi alcance, y así no me ayudas. ¿Por qué simplemente no la invocas? Tráela de vuelta. _Devuélvemela_.

Regina tenía muy claro que Hook la consideraba directamente culpable del destino que había corrido Emma, él mismo se lo había dicho en mas de una y mas de dos ocasiones. Según él, si Emma no se hubiese sentido tan tremendamente culpable, no se habría obsesionado con su promesa del final feliz de la reina hasta el punto de creer que debía sacrificar el suyo a cambio. Pero Regina sospechaba que había sido algo mas que eso, la propia Salvadora le había dicho que no buscaba aliviar su culpa, si no su amistad, su compañía, su comprensión. Habían creado un lazo que ninguna de ellas habría creído posible algunos años atrás, y que por supuesto Hook era incapaz de comprender, ni Robin, ya puestos, que tampoco comprendía por que Regina se dejaba consumir de esa manera en la búsqueda de Emma, sin un momento de descanso. Pero eso era algo entre ellas, entre Emma y ella, y nadie más tenía opinión en ese asunto.

\- Ocúpate de tus asuntos, pirata

Dijo Regina despectivamente, lanzando una mirada de desprecio a la petaca que el moreno tenía en su única mano libre, echando a andar para dejarle atrás, pero Hook enganchó su garfio en el bolso de la reina, rompiendo el asa y tirándolo al suelo, volcando su contenido. Sus ojos volaron automáticamente hasta la daga que saltó del interior del bolso, y mas rápido de lo que se habría esperado con su nivel de alcohol, cogió el arma, dejando caer la petaca.

\- Dámela.

Ordenó Regina sin intentar siquiera recoger el resto de sus cosas, pero Hook no la escuchaba, tenía la daga en alto, mirando absorto el nombre de la rubia en ella, con cierto temor repentino de invocarla.

\- Emma.

Murmuró, y de forma automática Regina miró a su alrededor con cierta esperanza de ver aparecer a la rubia, pero nada.

\- Emma Swan.

Volvió a intentar Hook con mas decisión, y con el mismo resultado.

\- Yo te invoco, Emma Swan.

Otra vez nada, Regina buscaba a la rubia por todas partes, pero no había rastro de ella.

\- Yo te invoco, Oscuro. – Nada. – Te ordeno que aparezcas, Oscuro. Emma Swan. Salvadora.

Por más que intentaba, Emma no aparecía, y Hook miraba la daga con rabia, como si fuese culpa suya. Encaró a la morena.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona?

Regina miraba la daga con la misma confusión que él, sin comprender nada.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

Exigió el pirata dando un paso hacía ella, en un movimiento rápido Regina recuperó la daga de la mano del pirata, inspeccionándola con preocupación. No podía ser una falsificación ¿verdad? No se había separado de ella en ningún momento. Pero no, era la autentica y no entendía por que no funcionaba. A no ser que…no hubiese nadie a quien invocar, a no ser que Emma Swan se hubiese desvanecido para siempre, consumida en todos los sentidos por la oscuridad. Ese simple pensamiento la dejó sin aire, totalmente blanca.

\- No se que pasa. Es… Seguro que es por la daga, debe de estar…estropeada de alguna forma.

Respondió negándose testarudamente a creerse su propio pensamiento de que la rubia hubiese desaparecido por completo, de que hubiese muerto. Aunque estaba bastante segura de que la daga del Oscuro no era algo que simplemente " _se estropease_ " como un móvil que no funcionase bien o algo así. Tenía que investigar, tenía que averiguar que pasaba con la daga, por que ella tenía la absoluta convicción de que en el momento en que no pudiese mas e invocase a Emma, la rubia aparecería, pero si la daga no funcionaba correctamente… Si Emma estaba atrapada en alguna parte, sin escapatoria posible, quizá sufriendo, sometida a algún tipo de tortura. Su sueño volvió a su mente, recordando como Emma sufría en el. Con un movimiento, ella y sus cosas desaparecieron de la calle dejando allí solo a Hook y su petaca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me alegra que os esté gustando ^_^! Mils gracias por los comentarios, en serio, es genial saber que hay alguien al otro lado a quien le gusta lo que haces jajajaj :P!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Seguramente Robin debería hacer algo, decir algo, reaccionar, exigirle alguna explicación a Regina. Vivía con ella desde que había vuelto a Storybrooke, pero desde que Emma había desaparecido apenas pasaban tiempo juntos, la morena estaba totalmente absorbida con salvar a la Salvadora, todo lo que ocupaba su mente era Emma Swan. Entendía que estuviese preocupada, que quisiese traer de vuelta a la rubia, se había enterado de que ahora eran algo así como amigas, además de que era la otra madre de Henry, eso lo entendía, pero aun así no explicaba la absoluta obsesión de la morena, que dedicaba todas sus energías a recuperar a Emma, como si fuese su único motivo para levantarse por las mañanas. No estaban viviendo su final feliz, el final feliz por el que Emma se había sacrificado. Su intuición le decía que ese final feliz se había evaporado en el mismo momento en que la Salvadora había desaparecido, se había sacrificado por el final feliz que en realidad se había llevado, al parecer. Por eso Robin no decía nada, le asustaba la posible respuesta, le asustaba tener razón cuando Regina y el por fin estaban juntos, habían encontrado un termino medio, una pacifica convivencia, y se convencía de que por el momento eso era suficiente, cuando Emma regresase todo volvería a la normalidad y Regina recordaría de nuevo que su verdadero amor era él, recordaría todo por lo que habían pasado, lo que habían sacrificado, y podrían por fin empezar a vivir ese final feliz que no parecía llegar nunca. Estaba totalmente convencido de ello, aunque para conseguirlo tuviese que mirar para otro lado en lo que se refería a Emma y Regina, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que atravesara la linea de la ciudad con su falsa esposa. Al menos pasase lo que pasase le quedaba su hijo Roland, y ese futuro hijo que tendría, por mucho que despreciase a la madre.

.

.

.

Otra cosa a la que Robin hacia la vista gorda era a las continuas escapadas de Regina, como si necesitase huir de la casa en la que estaba él. En realidad de lo que Regina intentaba huir era de los recuerdos, incluso aunque ya tenía comprobado que en Storybrooke eso era imposible, la presencia de Emma Swan estaba en todas partes. Aun así encontrada cierta tranquilidad en conducir hacía las zonas mas desiertas de la ciudad, en la periferia, lugares tan poco habitados que Emma apenas había estado allí. O por lo menos no había nadie que pudiese verla derrumbarse, algo que le venia pasando desde que lo hizo en el escarabajo. Sentada en su mercedes miraba la daga que tenía en las manos sin comprender por que no había funcionado la invocación del pirata, una parte de ella querría que hubiese funcionado, que Emma hubiese aparecido, a pesar de los riesgos. Si Emma hubiese acudido a la llamada de Hook, no tendría que hacerlo Regina, que estaba esforzándose por ser racional con todo el asunto de la daga. Aunque ahora las cosas habían cambiado ¿verdad? Su prioridad ya no era asegurarse de que fuese seguro invocar a Emma, su prioridad ahora era poder invocarla, necesitaba saber que Emma Swan seguía existiendo, que estaba en alguna parte y podía aparecer solo con que la llamase. Tenía que asegurarse de que la Salvadora seguía…bueno, viva. Todo su esfuerzo no serviría de nada si no había nadie a quien traer de vuelta.

\- Emma ¿dónde estás?

Susurró Regina al aire sin dejar de mirar la daga, y aunque todo seguía igual, sintió una especie de impulso mágico, y al levantar la vista, allí estaba, Emma Swan, parada frente a su coche, confusa y con una mirada que solo podía describirse como asustada, con la boca entreabierta y un poco encogida, como previniendo un golpe. Regina salió a toda prisa del coche sin poder creérselo.

\- ¿Emma?

Debía de estar soñando otra vez. Pero no, Emma estaba allí. La rubia la miró sin saber muy bien donde estaba, comprendiéndolo poco a poco. Miró a su alrededor, perdiendo esa expresión asustada, sustituida por una mirada fría. La Salvadora estaba exactamente igual, nada de escamas o piel gris, era ella, era Emma, lo único que no parecía lo mismo era justamente la mirada que tenía en ese momento. Miró de nuevo a Regina y sus ojos cayeron automáticamente en la daga que la morena sostenía. Sin ningún tipo de aviso la rubia levantó la mano, separando a Regina del suelo y lanzandola por los aires. La reina cayó duramente al suelo, quedándose un momento sin respiración. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero la rubia la atacó de nuevo, lanzandola otra vez por los aires, haciéndola rodar por el suelo. Por segunda vez la morena intentó levantarse del suelo, esta vez bloqueando el ataque de Emma con un movimiento mágico de su mano. Una vez de pie vio a la Salvadora acercarse a ella con paso decidido y sin ningún tipo de compasión en la mirada, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca descargó un puñetazo que dio contra el campo de fuerza de la reina, rompiéndolo y consiguiendo que Regina rodase otra vez por el suelo. Se levantó sintiendo algo viscoso descendiendo por su frente y con el cuerpo dolorido.

\- Emma…

Murmuró, pero la rubia no reaccionó a ese nombre, cogió a la morena por el abrigo, lanzandola por encima de su cabeza contra su propio coche. Regina se quedó allí tirada mientras la rubia se acercaba de nuevo a ella, intentando recuperarse del golpe, creando un campo de fuerza para evitar el nuevo ataque de la Salvadora, aunque el campo de fuerza apenas resistió. Emma la levantó por el cuello, mirándola sin ningún tipo de emoción o reconocimiento. Regina intentó hablar, pero la presión en su garganta se lo impedía. La rubia la agitó un poco, como queriendo hacerla reaccionar, pero la otra mujer ni siquiera intentó atacarla. Con una mueca molesta colocó su otra mano frente al pecho de la morena y descargo allí un golpe de magia negra que una vez más hizo a Regina acabar por los suelos. La reina tosió con sabor a sangre en la boca, quedándose de rodillas en el asfalto, mirando a Emma Swan.

\- Emma…

\- Defiéndete.

Fue la primera palabra de la rubia, dando un paso hacía Regina, que negó con la cabeza con resignación, como esperando el siguiente golpe. Emma se inclinó ante ella agarrándola del pelo.

\- Defiéndete.

Sonaba a orden. La daga seguía en la mano de Regina, pero ni siquiera intentó usarla.

\- Emma, por favor, esta no eres tu.

Una sonrisa totalmente sin emoción cruzó la cara de la rubia.

\- Ahora si.

Regina negó de nuevo con la cabeza, la sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Emma, reemplazada por una nueva mueca de disgusto, golpeando de nuevo a Regina con un rápido gesto de la mano. La morena se levantó de nuevo, testarudamente, negándose a atacarla o a dejar de intentar llegar hasta la Salvadora, que se acercaba de nuevo a ella, y esta vez sin ningún tipo de magia, le soltó un tremendo puñetazo en la mandíbula que casi tira de nuevo a la reina al suelo. Regina encajó el golpe lo mejor que pudo, volviendo la cara de nuevo hacía Emma, mirándola sin rabia, sin odio, mirándola sin creerse que de verdad estuviese allí. Maldita sea, incluso quería abrazar a esa mujer que había estado lejos de ella tanto tiempo. Pero no era un abrazo el tipo de contacto que Emma quería, cogió los hombros de la morena, clavando los dedos en ellos, empujando a Regina.

\- Defiéndete.

Esta vez había rabia en su orden, orden que la morena seguía negándose a cumplir.

\- Emma, tu puedes luchar contra la oscuridad.

Otro puñetazo al otro lado de la mandíbula.

\- Esto es lo que soy ahora, harías bien en aceptarlo.

Gruñó el Oscuro, Regina dio un paso hacía ella, sin miedo, y la rubia la lanzó otra vez contra el coche.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me atacas?! ¡¿Por qué no te defiendes?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Estalló Emma finalmente, frustrada, no conseguía entender por que esa mujer tan solo se estaba dejando golpear. Sabía que Regina era perfectamente capaz de defenderse, de presentar batalla, la Regina que ella recordaba nunca dejarían que le diesen una paliza así sin mover ni un dedo. La morena dejó caer la espalda contra el coche, sin molestarse en levantarse esta vez, herida en más de un sentido.

\- Por que eres importante para mi, y nunca te haría daño, no mas del que ya te he hecho. Y, maldita seas, juré que nunca diría estas palabras, pero Emam Swan, siempre te encontraré, no importa lo perdida que estés en la oscuridad.

La rabia desapareció de la cara de Emma, afectada por esas palabras, abrió la boca sin decir nada, no sabía que decir, y realmente no quería decir nada, no estaba dispuesta a abandonar tan rápido toda la furia que ahora tenía dentro, pero no podía seguir atacando a Regina, no podía seguir haciéndola daño, no así, al menos. La morena le mantenía la mirada, vencida en el suelo, y podría jurar que antes de que la Salvadora desapareciese, vio una chispa de emoción en sus ojos, una chispa de humanidad, de la antigua Emma Swan.

.

.

.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para moverse, Regina se puso de pie, apoyada en el coche, y con una mueca de dolor movió su mano para curarse mágicamente. Suspiró mirando el lugar en que Emma había vuelto a desaparecer, pero al menos estaba allí, estaba viva, había acudido. Incluso sin que realmente la invocase. Hook lo había intentando de todas las maneras que a su pequeño cerebro lleno de agua se le habían ocurrido, sin resultado, y ella sin siquiera proponerselo, había conseguido invocarla. No lo entendía. Gruñó entrando en el coche, al final iba a tener que hacer la visita que llevaba tanto tiempo evitando, tendría que ir a ver a Gold.

El hombre aun estaba muy débil, pero al menos había despertado y Belle estaba cuidando de él, algo que a nadie le sorprendía, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho, la chica no podía evitar quererle, ella sabría por qué. La bibliotecaria se sorprendió un poco cuando Regina apareció en la puerta de la casa de Gold, ellas dos se veían a menudo por la ciudad, Belle incluso había estado ayudándola en su búsqueda de Merlín y ayudándola a comprender mejor la naturaleza del Oscuro, pero la reina nunca se había interesado por Gold, solo por respeto no expresaba su opinión delante de Belle, pero ella sabía como se sentía, por eso la extrañaba verla allí.

\- Supongo que Gold sigue dentro.

Dijo mucho mas sería de lo que ya tenía acostumbrada a Belle, la chica mas joven dudó antes de responder, aunque podía entender por qué Regina se sentía así hacía el antiguo Oscuro, no iba a dejar que le hiciese ningún daño.

\- Tan solo vengo a hablar con él, necesito…que me explique ciertas cosas sobre el Oscuro, cosas que solo el Oscuro podría responder.

Y por supuesto no había ningún otro antiguo Oscuro al que poder acudir, el caso de Gold era una excusa sin precedentes, el primero que conseguía liberarse de la maldición sin morir, incluso si no quería librarse de ella. Belle asintió y la dejó pasar, guiándola hasta la habitación de Gold. Al ver allí a su antigua alumna y tan a menudo enemiga, Rumplestiltskin se encogió con temor. Regina levantó una ceja, no recordaba haber visto nunca a Gold encogerse de esa manera, pero claro, antes de convertirse en el Oscuro no había sido más que el cobarde del pueblo, y esa parte ella nunca la había conocido.

\- Relájate Gold, no vengo a hacerte daño.

Dijo entrando en la habitación sin poder evitar una mueca molesta por lo ciertas que eran sus palabras. Belle tuvo la suficiente educación de excusarse para dejarles solos, aunque Regina estaba segura de que no andaba lejos, lo suficientemente cerca para intervenir si pasaba algo. La morena movió la silla que sospechaba Belle usaba, poniéndola mas cerca de la cama de Gold.

\- Necesito que respondas a unas preguntas. – Se lo pensó mejor. – Necesito explicaciones.

Rectificó. El hombre en la cama se había relajado un poco y ya no parecía tan asustado, miraba a Regina con curiosidad, preguntadose que podría querer la reina de él.

\- Necesito que me expliques…el funcionamiento de Oscuro.

La morena no había querido que sonase como si hablara de una maquina, pero no sabía de que otra manera explicarse. Gold levantó una ceja y Regina resopló, al final iba a tener que explicarle lo que había pasado si quería alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

\- Hook intentó invocar a Emma, pero Emma no apareció. – Explicó en un tono tan distante como era capaz. – Sin embargo… - Se aclaró la garganta. – Sin embargo, hoy…yo ni siquiera la estaba invocando, no realmente, y…

\- La señorita Swan apareció. Y quieres saber por qué.

Adivinó Gold con una diminuta sonrisa, casi burlona. Regina apretó la mandíbula, no estaba dispuesta a aguantarle ninguna tontería, no iba a jugar a ninguno de sus juegos.

\- Vamos Regina, es una respuesta fácil, ya deberías saberla.

La reina le miró con confusión y esta vez Rumplestiltskin no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

\- La Salvadora ocupó tu lugar para que la Oscuridad no te consumiese a ti, se sacrificó para que _tu_ pudieses tener tu final feliz. – La morena apartó la mirada, perfectamente consciente de eso. – Todos los Oscuros se han convertido en el Oscuro matando, en un acto de egoísmo, de maldad, pero lo que hizo la señorita Swan fue un acto de amor. Dejaremos abierto a opinión como de verdadero o de que clase, para no asustarnos aun ¿verdad? – Gold rió de nuevo, divertido de que Regina no pudiese sostenerle la mirada. – Ese sacrificio alteró por completo la naturaleza básica del Oscuro, ella se sacrificó por _ti_ , y solo por ti podía regresar.

Rumplestiltskin no tenía manera de probar que su teoría era cierta, al menos no aparte de lo que ya había pasado, era todo una suposición, pero había sido el Oscuro tiempo suficiente para conocer la naturaleza de sus poderes, de su ser y su existencia, y estaba muy seguro de que tenía razón. Que mas se habría alterado en el Oscuro, solo el tiempo podría decirlo, pero desde luego sería algo interesante de ver. Tenían un Oscuro ligado mágicamente a Regina más allá de la daga, y que además era la Salvadora, producto del amor verdadero. A pesar de haberse quedado sin sus poderes, Gold se alegraba de haber sobrevivido para poder presenciar ese caso único en toda la historia del Oscuro. Aunque no era eso lo que Regina tenía en mente en ese momento, las palabras de Gold seguían resonando en su cabeza. _"Sacrificio" "Acto de amor"._ ¿Qué quería decir ese diablillo con eso? ¿Qué insinuaba? Ella sabía de primera mano que había muchas clases de amor, que no todo era el amor entre un hombre y una mujer, entre una pareja, pero nunca imaginó que Emma tuviese sentimientos tan fuertes por ella. Fuesen cuales fuesen realmente esos sentimientos. Y mas preocupante aun, es que tampoco sabía que ella tenía sentimientos tan fuertes por la Salvadora, pero como Gold había dicho, dejarían ese tema de momento, para no asustarse todavía.


	4. Chapter 4

**En otros fics he metido mas trama de otros personajes y tal, pero este es básicamente Emma y Regina, la trama son ellas dos, así que la aparición de personajes secundarios será únicamente para completar o por que haga falta para la trama, pero no voy a centrarme en ninguno de ellos, el argumento de este fic es Swan Queen, Emma y Regina con Emma y Regina jajajaja**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Mientras Regina había ido a visitar a Gold, Emma también estaba haciendo una visita a alguien. Robin Hood. El ladrón casi se muere del susto al ver aparecer de la nada a Emma Swan en el salón de Regina, que era donde estaba él en ese momento.

\- ¿Emma?

Preguntó sorprendido, pensando en que debería avisar a Regina, aunque un segundo después no estaba muy seguro de si eso sería lo mejor que debía hacer.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo has vuelto? ¿Cómo?

La rubia frunció los labios en una mueca de disgusto, moviendo una mano para que se callase, no tenía ganas de escucharle, solo había una cosa que quería oír de él, por eso había ido allí.

\- Regina. – Robin apretó la mandíbula. - ¿Estas cumpliendo tu parte?

La morena que había visto no parecía precisamente feliz, claro, que la estaba atacando, pero aun así no parecía la Regina que ella conocía, la que luchaba, la que vencía. Estaba abatida, hundida, y quería saber cuando y por que había pasado eso si se suponía que debía estar viviendo su final feliz. Hood frunció el ceño sin comprender.

\- Yo me quedaba con la oscuridad y tu le dabas el final feliz. – Explicó Emma perdiendo rápidamente la paciencia. - ¿Es feliz?

El ladrón abrió la boca para responder " _si_ ", pero esa simple palabra se le quedó en la garganta por que sabía que no sería cierta, quería que lo fuese, pero no lo era. Regina no era feliz, él no la estaba haciendo feliz, esa era la triste realidad que se negaba a afrontar.

\- Yo me fui, desaparecí, absorbí esa maldita oscuridad para que ella pudiese tener su final feliz, que se supone que eres tu. Solo tenías un trabajo, una tarea, solo tenías que mantener a su lado tu _cara bonita_ y hacerla feliz, no es tan difícil. ¿Vas a decirme que no lo estás haciendo? – Emma prácticamente rugió las palabras. – Y bien, ¿es feliz?

Preguntó de nuevo, Robin apretó otra vez la mandíbula, aguantando la mirada de la que fue la Salvadora lo mejor que pudo.

\- Si, lo somos.

Respondió por fin con toda la convicción que pudo reunir, nunca había tenido problemas para mentir, siendo ladrón era algo a lo que acababas acostumbrándote, acababa siendo algo fácil, pero en cuanto vio aparecer la furia en la cara de Emma supo que a ella no la había engañado. En menos de un pestañeo la rubia estaba frente a él, prácticamente con su nariz pegada a la suya y con una rabia en la mirada que hacía temer a Hood que le fuese a abrir la garganta con los dientes.

\- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que mi mejor súperpoder es detectar las mentiras? No es buena idea mentirle al Oscuro.

Era un simple susurró, pero tan cargado de amenaza que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Robin Hood.

\- ¿Es eso lo que eres ahora? ¿El Oscuro? Vas a romperle el corazón a tu hijo y a Regina.

Respondió con frialdad el ladrón, aunque lo cierto es que estaba asustado, no sabía de lo que esta nueva Emma era capaz. La rubia le empujó clavandole un dedo en el pecho que dejó una pequeña quemadura redonda en su camisa.

\- No, tu lo estás haciendo. Se supone que eres su verdadero amor. _Hazla. Feliz_.

Ordenó amenazante.

\- Lo estoy intentando, maldita sea.

Gruñó el ladrón por fin. Lo estaba intentando, lo intentaba desde que a esa maldita rubia la dio por jugar a los héroes y desapareció. Y también llevaba fallando desde entonces.

\- Inténtalo mas fuerte.

Respondió Emma tan calmadamente que era peligroso. A Robin le hubiese gustado gritarle que la culpa era suya, que si ella no hubiese hecho ese estúpido sacrificio las cosas seguirían en su sitio, todo estaría como siempre, y Regina no estaría obsesionada con la vuelta de Emma Swan. Pero decir eso en voz alta solo le perjudicaría a él y lo sabía demasiado bien. Si Emma no se hubiese sacrificado, sería Regina quien estaría ahora en su lugar, o incluso peor. Tendría que haber sido él quien sujetase la daga y absorbiese la oscuridad para salvar a Regina, lo había pensado un millón de veces. _Después_. Después de aquella noche, después de ver como Regina se alejaba de él, demasiado ocupada buscando formas de salvar a Emma, después de ver como la morena se centraba única y exclusivamente en la Salvadora. Entonces es cuando lo pensó. Pero en aquel momento, cuando debió hacerlo, fue incapaz de moverse, incluso escuchando la voz de Regina alterada por el dolor, no fue capaz de reaccionar, tuvo miedo. Y se avergonzaba por ello.

\- ¿Emma?

Los dos se giraron a la vez y vieron allí a Regina. Robin hizo una mueca, habría preferido no estar presente en ese momento, habría preferido no sentir como se hacía invisible en el mismo instante en que esas dos mujeres se miraron. Desde luego la presencia de Emma empezaba a confirmar todas sus sospechas, y no iba a negar que pinchaba. Pero no pensaba rendirse sin luchar, ahora que Emma por fin estaba allí otra vez las cosas podían volver a como eran antes, estaba seguro, aunque ahora prefería marcharse antes de que le echaran, dejarían que hablasen, que aclarasen lo que fuese que tenían que aclarar. Salió de la casa prácticamente sin que ninguna de ellas hubiese cambiado de posición o se hubiese dado cuenta de que él también estaba allí.

\- Me preguntaba a donde habrías ido.

Dijo Regina suavemente cuando se quedaron solas, acercándose un poco a ella.

\- Veo que ya estas curada. – Comentó Emma bajando la vista, avergonzada de haber sido ella quien había hecho que necesitase curación. – Me alegro.

Añadió todavía sin mirar a la morena. No, no se enorgullecía de lo que había pasado, pero había sido inevitable, había parecido allí de repente, y todo lo que tenía delante era Regina, su cabeza no estaba funcionando bien, y ahora era el Oscuro, probablemente incluso debería alegrarse de que la hubiese invocado Regina y no cualquier otra persona, quizá otra persona no habría sobrevivido a la vuelta de Emma.

\- Eran solo unos arañazos, podría haber sido peor, imagina que te hubieses encontrado con cualquier otra persona.

Quitó importancia Regina haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de la rubia, acercándose aun más a Emma hasta quedar parada frente a ella, aun no sabía si quería contarle lo que Gold la había dicho, su teoría sobre la naturaleza alterada del Oscuro y el motivo del sacrificio de Emma. No estaba lista para compartir eso con nadie aun, primero necesitaba pensar sobre ello, necesitaba aclararse ella, encontrar respuestas antes de poder darlas.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Preguntó Emma con la vista todavía clavada en la alfombra.

\- Hicieron 147 días ayer. 148 con hoy, pero hoy ya no cuenta ¿verdad?

Respondió Regina sin dudar, con una sonrisilla nerviosa. La rubia la miró un poco sorprendida por el calculo tan exacto. Ladeó un poco la cabeza inconscientemente, observando a la morena, levantó sin pensar una mano hacía ella, pero la bajó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo era más extraño ahora que tenía los poderes del Oscuro, parecía necesitar mas esfuerzo para controlar sus impulsos, sobre todo cuando no quería controlarlos, tenía toda esa magia dentro y quería usarla, quería hacer lo que le diese la gana, quería dejar salir toda esa rabia que no sabía de donde venia.

\- ¿Cuánto ha sido para ti…donde estabas?

Preguntó la morena con toda la delicadeza que pudo, apretando el puño para no imitar el gesto de Emma.

\- Mas tiempo.

Fue toda la respuesta que dio la rubia, apartándose de Regina sin dar ninguna otra explicación. La morena no quería presionarla, sabía que Emma hablaría cuando quisiese hablar, pero no quería que se aislase, que se dejase convertir totalmente en el Oscuro, por que ella _sabía_ que eso no había pasado aun, que Emma estaba allí dentro y no pensaba abandonarla, solo tenía que conseguir librarla de esa maldición.

\- Bueno, podemos…arreglaremos esto, estoy trabajando en ello. – Emma la miró por fin, sin ninguna expresión. – Llevo trabajando en ello desde…desde que te fuiste.

Explicó Regina aclarándose la garganta sin saber muy bien por que había dado esa explicación. Había otra pregunta que le estaba quemando la garganta, luchando por salir, la pregunta que llevaba 147 días sin salir de su cabeza.

\- Emma… - La rubia la miró otra vez, esperando que continuase. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Por supuesto la Salvadora entendió la pregunta a la primera, sabía perfectamente a que se refería, simplemente no quería responder.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer.

Fue su única respuesta, desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo gris y dejando a Regina plantada en su salón. Donde todavía estaba cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió de golpe y dos personas entraron a toda prisa con la angustia escrita en la cara. David y Mary Margaret.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Emma?

Preguntó Mary Margaret ansiosa, corriendo de un lado a otro buscando a su hija.

\- No está aquí.

Respondió la alcaldesa en tono ausente, sin mirarles, con la cabeza ocupada en otras cosas.

\- Robin nos ha dicho que estaba aquí.

Dijo David recorriendo el salón con la mirada como si fuese a encontrar a Emma escondida detrás de algún sillón.

\- Se ha ido.

Murmuró Regina todavía ausente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Se ha ido.

Repitió más alto, prestandoles atención por fin, algo irritada.

\- ¿Dónde ha ido?

Preguntó Mary Margaret acercándose a ella, y Regina conocía esa mirada, era la mirada de una madre preocupada. Negó un poco con la cabeza.

\- No lo sé.

La pareja de Encantadores intercambió una mirada.

\- Tenemos que encontrarla.

Dijo Mary Margaret, David asintió y rápidamente los dos volvieron hacía la puerta.

\- ¿No vienes?

Preguntó la mujer del pelo corto a la otra morena antes de salir, Regina pareció volver en si de golpe, apretó la daga que todavía llevaba en la mano y con un firme asentimiento siguió a la pareja.

.

.

.

Emma no fue difícil de encontrar, solo tuvieron que seguir los gritos y correr en dirección contraria de donde corrían los demás hasta llegar a Granny's, que estaba siendo destrozado por una muy enfadada Emma Swan. La abuelita intentaba razonar con ella a gritos y Ruby tuvo que apartarla de la trayectoria de una mesa, lanzándose después sobre la espalda de la Salvadora en un intento de detenerla, pero la rubia se libró de ella sin esfuerzo, lanzandola a través de la ventana, donde Regina pudo detener mágicamente su caída. Ella y los Encantadores corrieron al interior de la cafetería justo en el momento en que Emma reventaba parte del mostrador con una bola de fuego.

\- ¡Emma!

Gritó Mary Margaret, que habría corrido hacía su hija si David no la hubiese sujetado. La rubia paró su destrucción por un momento para mirar a sus padres.

\- ¿Mamá?

Dijo como si fuese extraño verla allí, creyendo que Emma no la haría daño, se libró de su marido y dio un paso hacía su hija.

\- Quédate donde estás.

Advirtió Emma levantando una mano para indicarla que parase, incluso Regina la advirtió de que no siguiese avanzando, pero Mary Margaret dio otros tres pasos hacía la rubia.

\- ¡Aléjate!

Gritó Emma moviendo una mano hacía su madre que salió volando por los aires y cayó sobre David, que se había movido rápidamente para amortiguar la caída de su mujer.

\- ¿Swan?

El pirata acababa de llegar a la cafetería y se quedó paralizado por un momento ante la visión de Emma. Así que era verdad que estaba allí. Regina hizo una mueca de fastidio, y seguramente no debió alegrarse cuando vio a Hook volar también por los aires, atravesar la barra y desparecer por la puerta de la cocina, pero tampoco iba a llorar. Emma continuó con la destrucción justo donde la había dejado, arrancando mágicamente el aparato de música del fondo del local y lanzandolo por la ventana. Sus padres estaban otra vez en pie intentando detenerla, intentando hacerla razonar, todo eran gritos y magia y objetos rotos volando por los aires.

\- ¡Para!

Gritó Regina finalmente, levantando la daga en un gesto casi inconsciente, y en el mismo segundo Emma quedó clavada en su posición, una mano alzada hacía la caja registradora, lista para disparar. La rubia la miró claramente luchando contra la orden.

\- Ya basta.

Repitió la morena en voz baja, dejando caer el brazo de la daga. Miró a su alrededor, el sitio estaba destrozado, en una esquina David y Mary Margaret se levantaban otra vez del suelo, Ruby entró corriendo y ayudo a levantarse a su abuela detrás de la barra, por la puerta de la cocina asomó un aturdido pirata, y todos miraban a Emma.

\- Llegó de repente buscando a Henry, cuando le dijimos que no sabíamos donde estaba se enfadó. _Mucho_. Cuando Ruby intento acercarse a ella, la apartó con magia y empezó la destrucción.

Explicó la abuelita a quien Ruby le apretaba un paño en la frente sangrante.

\- Te lo compensaremos.

Dijo David sin apartar la mirada de su hija.

\- Yo lo arreglare después.

Fue la mejor solución de Regina, que tampoco apartaba la mirada de Emma.

\- ¿Qué la pasa?

Preguntó Hook apoyado en el mostrador con una mano en las costillas, pero nadie respondió.

\- Volveré a arreglar esto.

Prometió la morena acercándose a Emma, la agarró por el brazo y las dos desaparecieron de allí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento la espera y teneros con la intriga jajajaja este capitulo es algo mas largo que los otros, a ver que os parece ;P!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Regina se transportó directamente al tejado de un edificio, ni siquiera sabía cual, necesitaba un sitio donde nadie fuese a interrumpirlas.

\- ¿Puede saberse que te pasa? Esta no eres tu.

\- ¿Por qué no dejáis todos de decir eso? Esto es lo que soy ahora. Y yo solo quería saber donde estaba Henry.

Dijo Emma alejándose de ella hasta el borde del tejado, Regina fue detrás y la obligó a mirarla girándola del brazo.

\- ¿Y para eso necesitabas destrozar la cafetería?

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se alejó de ella de nuevo.

\- No lo sé, es solo que, todo esto… - Bajó las manos hasta el pecho. – No sé explicarlo, toda esta magia…

Regina avanzó despacio hasta la Salvadora, queriendo cogerle las manos para calmarla, sin hacerlo.

\- Tu puedes combatirlo, Emma, eres mas fuerte. – Cuando Emma apartó la mirada la morena se movió para mirarla a los ojos otra vez. – Te libraré de esto pronto, te lo prometo. Y es una promesa que tengo intención de mantener.

Prometió la reina, por un momento Emma la miró con tristeza, luego esa mirada desapareció sustituida por otra mas dura, decidida.

\- A lo mejor no quiero librarme de esto, a lo mejor es algo bueno. Si hubiese tenido estos poderes antes, el Autor nunca habría conseguido mandarnos a una nueva historia, Henry no habría tenido que buscarnos, tu no habrías casi muerto….

Gruñó Emma en un modo que a Regina le recordaba demasiado al Oscuro. Gold nunca había conseguido librarse de la maldición por que nunca quiso, ni siquiera por Belle, no podía dejar que a Emma le pasara lo mismo. Era casi irónico, después de todo lo que Regina había luchado para evitar que Emma cayese en la oscuridad, después de haberle dicho a Gold que no dejaría que convirtiese a la Salvadora en un monstruo, había sido su culpa que pasara. Emma se había sacrificado por ella, después de todo.

\- El Autor… - Murmuró la rubia que también estaba ocupada con sus propios pensamientos. – Sigue aquí ¿verdad?

Preguntó mirando a Regina sin que la morena supiese que significaba esa mirada.

\- Emma, ¿Qué vas a…?

Empezó levantando las manos hacía ella en un gesto que intentaba ser tranquilizador, pero la otra mujer lo tomó como una amenaza cuando junto con una de esas manos se alzó también la daga.

\- ¿Tu también vas a intentar controlarme? Toda mi vida alguien ha intentado hacerlo. ¿Vas a darme ordenes?

Regina miró la daga, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que seguía allí.

\- No, yo no…

Eso fue suficiente para Emma, que desapareció antes de que pudiese cambiar de opinión. Regina maldijo en voz alta, tomando un segundo para intentar localizar el rastro mágico de Emma y seguirla, y no le gustó nada donde localizó la huella mágica de la Salvadora. Maldijo de nuevo y la siguió.

\- Emma, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte.

Dijo nada más llegó, asimilando la situación en un segundo.

\- Tranquila, no lo haré.

Respondió la rubia con una mano levantada hacía el Autor, que estaba contra la pared, a unos centímetros del suelo luchando por respirar. Le habían encerrado en una de las celdas que había debajo del hospital hasta que decidiesen que harían con él.

\- Emma. Sueltale.

\- Creíamos que nos daría respuestas, que nos ayudaría a encontrar nuestros finales felices. Y acabó quitandonoslos. Casi hace que maten a Henry, casi hace que te maten…

Había cierto resentimiento en la voz de Emma, cierto rencor que Regina no entendía. A pesar de todos los intentos de Gold e Isaac al final no habían triunfado, Regina estaba con Robin y Emma con Hook, se suponía que al final habían conseguido sus finales felices ¿no? Aunque la reina también notaba ese regusto de resentimiento al pensar en ello, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso, no con Emma a punto de matar a alguien delante de ella. Otra vez.

\- No volverá a hacer daño a nadie.

Gruñó la rubia apretando un poco mas la tenaza mágica en el cuello del Autor.

\- Ya no tiene ningún poder, Emma, no puede hacer daño a nadie.

\- Es una serpiente Regina, encontraría la forma con tal de conseguir sus propósitos.

Parecía que Isaac intentaba hablar, y por mera curiosidad Emma aflojó un poco la presión, sin dejar que tocase el suelo.

\- Por favor. – Escupió mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. – Por favor, la reina tiene razón, ya no tengo ningún poder, yo ya no soy mas el Autor, no puedo hacer nada contra vosotros. – Emma apretó otra vez, pero Isaac habló antes. – La cárcel, merezco la cárcel, quedar encerrado para siempre, merezco…por favor no me mates, eres la Salvadora, la Salvadora no mata. Haré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa que…

\- Me aburres.

Dijo Emma con verdadera expresión de aburrimiento justo antes de mover la mano libre y despellejar por completo a Isaac con un simple gesto, dejó caer su cuerpo al suelo y sin perder su expresión aburrida lo hizo desaparecer en una llama gris.

\- Emma…¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho?

Regina estaba en shock, miraba el lugar donde había desaparecido el cuerpo del Autor sin creerse lo que acababa de ver, esa no era Emma Swan.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

Repetía la morena sin que a Emma pareciese afectarle lo mas mínimo. Volvió a desaparecer en un nube de humo gris para reaparecer un par de celdas más allá, en la de Zelena. Emma se había sacrificado por el final feliz de Regina, y esa mujer estaba en medio, como siempre, ella y el bebé que llevaba en las tripas. Debería sacarle esas tripas y dejar que se ahogara sobre ellas, eso solucionaría el problema. Zelena la miraba con temor, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero si sabía que en esos momentos no tenía delante a la Salvadora, era alguien peligroso, alguien que olía a muerte. Instintivamente se llevó las manos al vientre, como queriendo proteger a su hijo, pero justo cuando Emma estaba levantando las manos, volvió a desaparecer, de vuelta a la celda de Isaac, donde Regina la había invocado usando la daga.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

No quería que apareciese alguna inoportuna visita y las descubriese allí, no iba a ser algo agradable de explicar, ya pensaría mas tarde como solucionar eso. Aunque no podía pasarse la vida solucionando los destrozos de Emma, así que se transportaron a la cabaña de Gold. No era el lugar mas seguro, pero valdría por el momento, y no era como si Rumplestiltskin fuese a aparecer por allí pronto.

\- Dijiste que no ibas a darme ordenes.

Gritó Emma nada más llegaron allí, claramente había ido contra su voluntad.

\- Eso era antes de que decidieses empezar a matar gente.

Incluso se hacía raro decirlo refiriéndose a Emma.

\- No es como si fuese la primera vez que mato a alguien.

Dijo la rubia caminando por la cabaña como un león enjaulado. Regina la detuvo cogiéndola la cara con firmeza para obligarla a prestarla atención.

\- Aquello fue un accidente, intentabas proteger a Henry. Esto…esto a sido simple y sádica venganza.

Con un gruñido Emma se libró de la otra mujer, dándola un tremendo empujón.

\- Exactamente. Es algo con lo que estás familiarizada ¿verdad, majestad?

Regina encajó esas palabras lo mejor que pudo, eran totalmente ciertas, por supuesto, y eso la asustaba aun más. De todas las partes que Emma entendía de ella, nunca quiso incluir esa.

\- Pero ¿por qué? No lo entiendo, es imposible…

No podía ser que Emma hubiese cambiado tanto, era imposible que Emma Swan hubiese desaparecido. Que la Emma Swan que ella conocía y…apreciaba, ya no existiese.

\- Las cosas no son tan sencillas, Regina, no es como si yo… Las cosas son así ahora, _yo_ soy así ahora. Esta magia, la magia del Oscuro…nunca me había sentido así.

La expresión de la rubia era a la vez asustada y emocionada, como si no supiese muy bien como reaccionar a la magia que ahora le corría por las venas.

\- Nunca me había sentido tan libre para hacer lo que quiera.

Añadió Emma con una inconsciente sonrisa, Regina suspiró y levantó la daga.

\- Yo te ordeno permanecer aquí, en este lugar, sin poder salir de esta cabaña, y te prohíbo volver a matar a nadie.

Según iba pronunciando las palabras Emma iba sintiendo las cadenas que suponían, Regina acaba de encerrarla, acababa de encadenarla a esa maldita cabaña.

\- No puedes hacer esto. – La morena no cambió de opinión. – Dijiste que no ibas a darme ordenes.

Volvió a recordarle Emma con furia, Regina la miraba llena de remordimiento.

\- Lo siento Emma, de verdad que si. Es solo temporal, hasta que solucione esto. Tienes todo lo necesario en la cabaña, y yo vendré a verte.

\- Pues prefiero que no lo hagas.

Respondió la Salvadora con un odio que hirió a la reina, dándole la espalda a la morena, que levantó una mano hacía ella, pero antes de llegar a tocarla, decidió marcharse de allí.

.

.

.

Todo se le venía encima a Regina, volvió a reparar Granny's y por supuesto tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones, Mary Margaret y David querían saber donde estaba Emma y si estaba bien, la morena les aseguró que estaba bien, pero prefería no decirles donde estaba, por la seguridad de todos. Extrañamente Mary Margaret estuvo de acuerdo, confiaba en Regina para llevar el asunto de la manera mas segura posible y a la reina casi le preocupaba esa nueva confianza que le tenía Blancanieves, no estaba segura de si podría seguir soltando comentarios sarcásticos si se hacían amigas, o lo que fuese. Quien no fue tan sencillo fue el pirata, que por supuesto le montó el numerito del novio masculino exigiendo saber donde estaba Emma, sin conseguir sacarle el lugar a la reina, si había alguien a quien no quería cerca de Emma era a Hook, ni ahora ni cuando la librase de la maldición, incluso aunque la idea de verle volar por los aires otra vez era bastante tentadora. Henry también intentó convencerla de que le dejase ir a ver a su otra madre, estaba seguro de que el podía ayudar, pero Regina no quería arriesgarse, todavía no, Emma estaba demasiado descontrolada.

Esperó unos días para decir que había decidido enviar a Isaac a una prisión fuera de Storybrooke, argumentando que después de todo él no pertenecía al Bosque Encantado, aquel era su mundo y ellos no podían tenerle encerrado indefinidamente. Contó que había arreglado todo como cuando Emma y Henry tuvieron que irse y todos aceptaron su palabra sin protestar, admitiendo que era buena idea. Regina todavía no se acostumbraba a que la gente confiase en ella, a que no sospechase de cada uno de sus movimientos, pero tenía cosas mas importantes en las que pensar.

Ni siquiera dejaba a Robin acompañarla a ver a Emma, por mas que el hombre insistía en que era más seguro, pero Regina sabía que en realidad era mas peligroso, todavía recordaba como los había encontrado a los dos en su salón. Por supuesto que Robin se habría sentido mas seguro si hubiese podido acompañarla, mas sabiendo que se encontraban a solas en quien sabía donde, pero si Regina no quería que la acompañase sabía que no habría manera de poder seguirla si quiera.

Y Regina empezaba a desesperarse, iba todos los días a ver a Emma, a veces varias veces al día, a veces incluso de noche cuando se suponía que debería estar durmiendo con Robin Hood. Pero Emma todavía se negaba a contarle donde había estado o como se sentía. A veces la encontraba llena de rabia y palabras hirientes, otras veces la encontraba triste y cargada de disculpas, en ocasiones estaba de buen humor, volvía a ser la Emma de siempre y podían pasar buenos ratos juntas. La mayor parte de las veces era una mezcla de las tres cosas y Regina no soportaba verla así, iba perdiendo a Emma cada día un poco mas, y después de haber estado 147 días completos sin ella, era algo que no pensaba consentir, pero para evitarlo, para poder ayudarla primero tenía que comprenderla, saber por lo que estaba pasando, aunque para ello tuviese que hacer otra visita a Gold.

\- Los primeros días son...complicados. – Explicaba el hombre cuando fue a verle. – Todo ese poder, toda esa magia… recuerdo la furia de la que me hablas, tenia toda esa magia dentro y quería hacer algo con ella, quería demostrarle al mundo quien era yo, quería que me temieran. Tanta magia oscura es difícil de combatir, incluso para el más puro de los corazones.

\- Emma puede con ello.

Aseguró Regina rígida en su silla, Gold soltó una risita divertida.

\- Claro, aquí nadie está dudando de la nobleza de nuestra querida Salvadora. Solo digo que es difícil de controlar, yo ni siquiera quería controlarlo, quería el poder y lo tenía. Seguramente Emma esté sintiendo lo mismo, pero no debemos olvidar que es un poder oscuro, y la oscuridad demanda oscuridad, quería hacer cosas que nunca antes se me habían pasado por la cabeza, y otras que si y nunca me atreví por que se suponía que no estaban bien… Convertí a un hombre en caracol y lo aplasté con mi bota solo por gritarle a mi hijo.

Cualquiera que escuchase a Gold en ese momento podría decir que el hombre hablaba casi con cariñosa nostalgia de sus crímenes como Oscuro, Regina se alegró de que Belle no estuviese con ellos.

\- Pero Emma no es como tu, ella sabrá controlarse, solo necesita tiempo, estoy segura. – Gold asintió dándole la razón, pero con una mirada burlona que contradecía su asentimiento. – De todos modos, quizá si supiese a donde fue…donde ha estado todo este tiempo que no ha estado… _aquí_ , podría ayudarla mejor.

Rumplestiltskin se encogió de hombros.

\- No tengo ni idea, yo no fui a ninguna parte, me quedé justo donde estaba, con mi daga en la mano. Me pides respuestas que no tengo, Regina. El caso de Emma es algo único, nunca antes había pasado algo así.

" _Lo sé_ " pensó la morena con cierta amargura, nunca antes nadie se había sacrificado por ella, jamás.

\- Yo obtuve mi poder clavando la daga directamente en el pecho del anterior Oscuro. – Hizo el gesto con las manos. – Y no fui a ninguna parte. Emma absorbió el poder directamente de la oscuridad, y como ya hemos hablado, por motivos muy diferentes. Créeme que tengo la misma curiosidad que tu, pero si quieres saber donde a estado, tendrás que esperar a que la señorita Swan quiera contártelo.

.

.

.

Al menos ahora Regina entendía el por que de toda esa rabia, de toda esa maldad que escapaba de Emma, venía con los poderes, aunque estaba segura de que la rubia era mas fuerte que ese poder, pero seguía sin saber que la había pasado cuando estuvo ausente. Fue a visitar a Emma directamente desde casa de Gold, quien aun no sabía que la Salvadora estaba encerrada en su cabaña, por cierto, ni mucho menos lo que le había pasado al Autor, nadie debía saberlo. Aunque al parecer alguien más si había encontrado a Emma, nada mas abrir la puerta de la cabaña se encontró con una imagen que preferiría borrar de su memoria para siempre. En el sofá estaba una Emma Swan en ropa interior tumbada sobre una Lily igual de descubierta, devorándose de una manera muy poco dañina. Regina apartó la mirada con una mueca.

\- ¿No sabes llamar?

Preguntó Lily con un chasquido molesto, cuando volvió a mirarlas no habían cambiado de posición, tan solo habían separado los labios y parado las manos.

\- ¿Cómo la has encontrado?

Respondió Regina con otra pregunta, manteniendo la compostura aunque en ese momento la invadía la misma rabia que al parecer tenía Emma todo el tiempo.

\- Ser un dragón tiene sus ventajas.

Dijo la otra morena con una sonrisa torcida. Regina hizo una nota mental para hablar con Malefica sobre esas lecciones que le estaba dando a su hija.

\- Deberías irte.

Por supuesto no era un sugerencia, ni siquiera una orden, era prácticamente una amenaza. Emma se levantó con una burlona sonrisa, mirando a Regina sin molestarse en taparse, la reina no le devolvía la mirada, con la vista clavada en Lily, que a su vez miraba a Emma, esperando que ella dijese algo. La rubia se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

\- Ella es la jefa mientras tenga la daga.

Lily resopló con fastidio y se levantó también, empezando a recoger ropa, pasandole prendas a Emma cuando cogía alguna que no era suya, pero la rubia se limitaba a quedárselas en la mano sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por vestirse. Lily terminó de vestirse y salió de la cabaña lanzandole una mirada asesina a Regina que ella por supuesto respondió con el mismo veneno.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, solo estábamos recordando viejos tiempos.

Rió Emma cuando se quedaron a solas, la morena arrugó la nariz en una mueca sin querer mirar a la otra mujer.

\- Vístete.

Ordenó sin necesidad de la daga.

\- ¿Te incomodo?

Preguntó Emma dando unos seductores pasos hacía ella que Regina detuvo con una gélida mirada.

\- Me desagrada.

Esta vez fue a la rubia a quien le molestó, movió la mandíbula algo cabreada y se vistió en dos segundos, dejándose caer en el mismo sofá en el que había estado con Lily hacía solo un momento.

\- Oye tu tienes a tu final feliz en casa, otros tenemos que conformarnos con lo que nos entra por la puerta.

Dijo con fingida indiferencia, pero el nervioso movimiento de su pie era una clara muestra de rabia. Regina pensó en el " _final feliz_ " que tenía en casa, ni siquiera sabía cuando fue la última vez que hablaron, una conversación de verdad. Seguramente deberían tener una, pero sabía perfectamente que cuando la tuvieran sería para acabar las cosas. Su relación no funcionaba, ya no sentía lo mismo por Robin, ya nada era lo mismo. Pero no era algo que fuese a hablar con Emma Swan, o al menos no con esa versión de ella.

\- ¿Y Hook?

Preguntó la reina pronunciando el nombre del pirata casi a la fuerza.

\- ¿Qué pasa con él?

\- Le dijiste que le querías.

\- Ya, bueno, eso. Estaba a punto de dejarle tirado ¿Qué querías que le dijese? ¿Qué prefería salvarte mil veces a ti en vez de estar con él? No le habría sentado bien.

Esas palabras provocaban un dolor diferente, uno que casi no era dolor, o no lo habría sido en otras circunstancias. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

\- Pues está muy seguro de que es tu único y eterno amor, le ha faltado hacerse camisetas relatando el momento.

Emma se echó a reír.

\- Supongo que no captó la parte en la que le abandonaba por ti. Literalmente. Desaparecí.

Aunque la sonrisa bravucona seguía en su cara, no le alcanzaba a los ojos, que se habían quedado vacíos de repente.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste, Emma? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. Confía en mi.

Preguntó Regina con delicadeza, sentándose al lado de la Salvadora poniendo una mano sobre su rodilla sin darse cuenta, mano que se quedó allí solo unos segundos, hasta que Emma se levantó con un gruñido molesto.

\- ¿A que has venido? Seguro que Robin está esperándote en casa, con las sabanas calientes o lo que sea.

Dijo dándole la espalda a la reina, que también se puso de pie.

\- Emma, si solo…

\- No quiero hablar de ello ¿vale? O no me acuerdo, lo que prefieras. – Cortó la rubia con brusquedad. – Deberías irte, recuerda que estoy encerrada por que soy peligrosa.

Por supuesto había rencor en su voz, Regina sabía que no quería estar allí, que daba igual las veces que estuviese de buen humor, Emma no quería estar allí y la culpa era suya, la culpa era de Regina.

\- Solo quería saber que tal estabas, si necesitas algo o…

\- Estaba perfectamente hasta que has entrado y has echado a Lily.

Volvió a cortarla Emma dándose la vuelta para mirarla por fin, mortalmente seria. Regina asintió, aceptando que por esta vez la echase.

\- No quiero que vuelva por aquí.

Dijo antes de irse sin poder evitarlo, pero no era una orden.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, se me estropeó el ordenador y tuve que llevarlo a arreglar, así que he estado unos días sin el y sin poder actualizar, pero aquí traigo ya otro capi! espero que no os hayáis olvidado de mi jajaja**

 **¿Nunca os ha pasado eso de que sabes que algo no es bueno para ti, que no deberías hacerlo, que realmente no quieres hacerlo, pero hay momentos que piensas " _a tomar por saco, ya me da igual lo que pase_ " y te da igual que sea bueno o no por que es mas cómodo? ¿Pero siempre hay algo que hace que vuelvas a luchar contra ello por que no solo te afecta a ti, aunque quieras dejarlo estar por que es mas fácil? Pues eso es lo que intento reflejar en Emma, no se si lo estoy consiguiendo, pero bueno, esa es la intención xD**

 **A lo mejor me he pasado de exagerada con lo que pasó Emma cuando estuvo fuera, pero no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta, sabéis que cuando me da el punto dramático, me da mucho jajaja**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Regina escuchaba a Robin en la puerta y se preguntaba quien podría haber llamado y porqué sonaba enfadado. Se acercó a la barandilla para escuchar desde arriba, y no la costó mucho adivinar con quien hablaba.

\- Ya te he dicho que no voy a dejarte pasar.

Decía Robin en tono impaciente.

\- Y yo te he dicho que tengo que hablar con ella.

Respondía cierto pirata de mal humor.

\- Intuyo que ella no va a querer hablar contigo. – Regina sintió un golpe de cariño por el ladrón. – Y menos en tu estado, puedo oler tu aliento desde aquí.

Gruñó Robin.

\- Mira, solo quiero saber donde está Emma, y como ha llegado aquí. Yo intenté invocarla y no pude. – Un silencio en el que la morena supuso que Robin no se movía de la puerta. – Vale, entonces dile que salga, no necesito entrar.

\- Vuelve a tu barco, Killian.

Respondió el ladrón casi comprensivamente justo antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

\- ¿Qué quería?

Preguntó Regina en cuanto Robin subió las escaleras de la entrada y entró en su campo de visión. El ladrón dio un pequeño salto del susto al pillarle desprevenido.

\- Quería verte. Quería saber donde está Emma. – Regina asintió, eso era justo lo que había escuchado. - ¿Sabes? Creo que deberías dejarle verla, el pobre hombre solo quiere saber que la mujer que ama está bien. – La morena levantó una ceja, molesta. – Si fueses tu, yo también me volvería loco si no pudiese verte.

Añadió Robin con un ligero encogimiento de hombros que desarmó por completo a la alcaldesa, no supo que responder así que simplemente se apartó de la barandilla, de vuelta a su habitación. No tenía ninguna intención de dejar que el pirata se acercase a Emma, incluso aunque lo entendiese, ella también había sentido que casi perdía la cabeza cuando la rubia desapareció. Y por supuesto aun no había hablado con Robin, aunque sospechaba que él intuía algo, sobretodo cuando le soltaba ese tipo de comentarios que la hacían sentir una mujer egoísta. Robin la quería, o al menos así hacía que pareciese; y ella a él no, no de la misma forma y desde luego no como se suponía que debía querer a su verdadero amor. Las cosas simplemente ya no eran así, ya no eran como ella pensó que serían cuando imaginaba su futuro. Aunque a estas alturas ya debería saber que las cosas nunca salían como ella quería que pasaran, como lo planeaba, normalmente todo se convertía en un caótico descontrol, que era justo como ella sentía que era su vida esos días. No se le iba de la cabeza la imagen de Emma y Lily en el sofá de la cabaña, no se le iba de la cabeza Emma, a ratos parecía ella, la Emma Swan de siempre, la Salvadora, a veces parecía que luchaba contra la magia oscura, pero otras veces era todo lo contrario y parecía que se rendía a ella alegremente, a veces era como si le gustase ser el nuevo Oscuro, y eran esas veces las que mas asustaban a Regina. No podía perder a Emma, y menos de esa forma, por que la perdería, pero Emma seguiría allí. Realmente era un pensamiento que no quería tener, era algo que no quería sentir, era una realidad contra la que ella misma luchaba, por que era Robin quien dormía junto a ella, pero a quien no quería perder no era a él, y eso la hacía sentir muy mal. No quería perder a Emma. _No podía perder a Emma_. No era compromiso, no era culpabilidad, no era lo correcto, a estas alturas dudaba de que fuera solo simple y normal amistad. No quería perder a…

\- ¡Emma! - Exclamó la morena llevándose un buen susto cuando la rubia se materializó delante de ella. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Frunció un poco el ceño, estaba bastante segura de que la había ordenado expresamente, con daga incluida, quedarse en la cabaña y no salir.

\- Tu me has llamado.

Respondió Emma tranquilamente, Regina dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, estaba segura de que no había tocado la daga.

\- ¿Sabías que siempre sé cuando estás pensando en mi? Al menos desde que me convertí en el Oscuro. – Regina abrió los ojos con pánico, sonrojándose al momento. – No sé que es lo que piensas, pero si cuando estás pensando en mi. Es como una sensación, no sé. Cuando estaba…antes de volver aquí también lo sentía, supongo que ahora que he vuelto lo noto más. No sé que estarías pensando ahora mismo, pero era como un zumbido en mi cabeza, casi como el tirón que noto cuando me invocan. Supongo que ha hecho el mismo efecto. Debes de estar pensando mucho en mi.

Terminó con una sonrisa ladeada y un movimiento de cejas. Regina le dio la espalda, incapaz de mantenerla la mirada en ese momento, desde luego no se esperaba eso, si hubiese sabido que Emma sabía cada vez que estaba pensando en ella…bueno, habría procurado mantenerse mas distraída. Que vergüenza. Y que revelador. Emma había podido salir de la cabaña, directa a ella, incluso cuando la había ordenado no hacerlo, ella decía que sentía lo mismo que con una invocación. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Estaba bastante segura de que a Gold nunca le había pasado, ni siquiera con Belle. ¿Sería por eso que le contó el anterior Oscuro sobre la conexión que se había creado entre ellas cuando Emma se sacrificó para salvarla? ¿Podía ser algo más?

\- ¿Ves? Otra vez. ¿Qué piensas?

Dijo la Salvadora a sus espaldas y Regina intentó pensar rápidamente en otra cosa.

\- Intentaba adivinar como has podido romper una orden dada con la daga solo por que…

\- ¿Estuvieses pensando en mi?

Terminó Emma con una pícara sonrisa, luego se encogió de hombros, a ella eso no le preocupaba demasiado, simplemente pasaba y no era algo que la molestase especialmente, sobretodo si le permitía salir un rato de esa maldita cabaña.

\- Aun sigo buscando a ese tal Merlin, para, ya sabes… - Esperaba que Emma volviese a ponerse a la defensiva, a no querer librarse de los poderes, pero la rubia no dijo nada. – Pero quizá, si me contases donde has estado, lo que te ha pasado…solo quiero ayudarte Emma.

La rubia apretó la mandíbula incluso antes de que terminase la frase y Regina ya sabía que no iba a tener respuesta. Se acercó impaciente a Emma, poniendo una mano inconscientemente en su brazo, consiguiendo que a rubia la mirase.

\- Emma, lucharé por ti, pero tienes que confiar en mi.

Dijo sin pararse a pensar en sus palabras, quería asegurarse de que Emma lo supiese, que estuviese segura de que Regina no iba a dejarla tirada, y no tenía tiempo de andar midiendo sus palabras. Al momento la expresión de la rubia se suavizo, mirando a la otra mujer casi suplicante, pero en el momento en que abrió la boca, también se abrió la puerta y apareció Robin.

\- Oh, Emma está aquí.

Dijo bastante sorprendido de encontrársela allí, Regina quitó la mano del brazo de la rubia y se apartó de ella, sintiéndose culpable sin saber muy bien de que. Por su parte Emma estaba lanzando una fría mirada al ladrón. Se hizo un incomodo silencio entre los tres, Emma miraba a Robin, Robin a Regina y Regina al suelo.

\- Solo venía a ver si te apetecía que hiciésemos algo…tu y yo. Pero quizá mas tarde.

Dijo finalmente el ladrón mirando a Emma desafiante antes de darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido. Regina abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero realmente no sabía el qué, así simplemente le dejó irse.

\- De verdad, no sé como el polvo de hada pudo llevarte hasta él.

Gruñó Emma con una mueca. Regina giró los ojos y decidió no responder, no iba a dejar que le cambiase de tema.

\- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Dijo cogiendo su bolso y sacando la daga, con un movimiento, las dos estuvieron de vuelta en la cabaña. Emma volvió a gruñir, molesta.

\- ¿No podías haberme llevado a otro sitio? No sé, un restaurante, un parque, incluso Granny's…

Había cierto remordimiento al mencionar el último lugar. Regina ya lo había dejado como nuevo y la abuelita estaba bien, Ruby incluso le había pedido a Regina que le dijese a Emma que no estaban enfadadas, pero la rubia se sentía culpable. A veces, cuando era ella y no se dejaba llevar por el Oscuro que amenazaba en su interior. Regina la ignoró y miró a su alrededor con fingida indiferencia.

\- Lily no ha vuelto por aquí, tal y como tu querías.

Dijo Emma riendo mientras se sentaba en el sofá, no le había costado nada adivinar lo que estaba buscando la morena. La reina levantó una ceja como si eso le diese igual, aunque ambas sabían que no era así.

\- ¿Vas a contarme que te pasó?

Preguntó Regina cortandole la risa a la Salvadora de golpe.

\- No es un tema del que realmente quiera hablar, no.

Respondió en tono desafiante, la morena suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

\- Emma, podría simplemente obligarte a decirme lo que quiero saber. – Dijo levantando un poco la daga. – Pero preferiría que me lo contases por que quieres.

\- ¿Entonces por que no esperas a que quiera contártelo?

Dijo Emma mirándola con el ceño fruncido y los ojos furiosos.

\- Porque quiero ayudarte, y para ello necesito comprenderte, y solo tu puedes ayudarme a ello. Gold nunca pasó por lo mismo que tu, el dice que las cosas son diferentes contigo, que la naturaleza básica del Oscuro ha cambiado.

Contó la morena sin querer entrar en detalles, su primera conversación con Gold era algo que aun estaba analizando en su cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué lo cree?

Preguntó la rubia con cara de interés, Regina soltó una risita.

\- No, si quieres respuestas tendrás que dar ejemplo primero.

Emma apartó la mirada, tensando y destensando la mandíbula, pensando en alguna respuesta ofensiva, pensando en como evitar el tema, pensando en como contárselo.

\- No recuerdo muy bien como llegué allí… - Empezó casi entre dientes. – Yo no…no me paré a pensar en cuanto _eso_ te atrapó, y cuando la oscuridad me rodeó, al principio dolía, aunque eso ya lo sabes ¿no? Luego todo quedó en silencio, la sentía entrar dentro de mi, por cada poro, atravesando mi piel…era… - La rubia se miró las manos como si la oscuridad siguiese allí. – no sé, pero al menos sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Luego todo se volvió totalmente negro, y cuando volví a ver algo, ya no estaba en Storybrooke.

Levantó la vista de sus manos para mirar a Regina sin comprender ella misma donde había estado.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué…?

Emma sabía exactamente lo que la estaba preguntando.

\- Esa cosa te estaba matando. – Respondió con sencillez, las dos mujeres se miraron a los ojos. – Acababa de ver como mataba al aprendiz, no iba a dejar que hiciese lo mismo contigo.

\- Podrías haberme dado la daga, yo habría absorbido la magia.

Respondió Regina con un nudo en la garganta, sabía que su voz sonaba tan frágil como ella misma se sentía en ese momento, notando como se le humedecían un poco los ojos. Emma negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya te lo dije, habías trabajado muy duro, no podías perder tu final feliz. – Volvieron a mirarse sin decir nada, y la rubia continuó. – El lugar en el que estuve…no se si era el infierno o… - Rió un poco, sintiéndose estúpida por lo que acababa de decir. – No había un momento de tranquilidad, tenía siempre esas… _voces_ …en mi cabeza, me decían cosas horribles, me pedían que hiciese cosas horribles… Y el dolor, eso no lo olvidaré nunca. Como me dolía…todo. Como si te dieran latigazos con cuchillas al rojo vivo. – Regina quería pedirla que parase, no quería escuchar mas. – Como si me atravesaran con agujas, como…y no podía defenderme, sentía toda esta magia dentro de mi, y quería usarla, me daba igual que fuese oscura, solo quería matar a quien fuese que estuviese torturándome. Pero no podía, así que estaba todo el tiempo llena de rabia.

Su tono también sonaba lleno de rabia en ese momento, la mano que tenía sobre el brazo del sofá, quemó el tapizado, dejando una quemadura con cinco dedos.

\- Por eso me atacaste al volver.

Adivinó Regina intentando controlar la voz, Emma la miró de reojo, sin atreverse a mirarla del todo, bajando la vista después hasta la quemadura que acababa de hacer.

\- No estaba pensando, tan solo eras la primera cosa contra la que podía liberar mi ira, eras lo primero que podía embestir, atacar. Pero tu no me devolviste el ataque. Quería destrozarte como me habían destrozado a mi, y tu no hiciste nada.

Ahora la miraba casi acusándola, reprochandola no haber hecho nada.

\- Ya te lo dije Emma, no quiero hacerte daño, no importa la situación.

Volvieron a mantenerse la mirada, hasta que la rubia rompió el silencio otra vez.

\- Para mi fue una eternidad el tiempo que estuve en ese lugar. Aunque ya no esté allí, y ya no me duela todo, lo demás sigue aquí. – Se presionó la sien con un dedo. – Todo lo demás, las voces, la rabia, la magia negra…todo sigue aquí, sigue igual, y no se que hacer.

Esta era la Emma Swan de siempre, la que luchaba contra la oscuridad, Regina estuvo a punto de echarse definitivamente a llorar cuando vio como lagrimeaban los ojos de la rubia.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Cómo vivías con ello dentro de ti? ¿Cómo vives con ello ahora? ¿Cómo lo controlas? – Preguntaba una vulnerable Salvadora, con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. – _Ayúdame_.

Suplicó acurrucándose en el regazo de Regina sin avisar. La reina no se esperaba esto, esta sinceridad tan cruda, esta vulnerabilidad, la última vez que habló con Emma de librarla de la maldición, la rubia la había dicho que no sabía si quería librarse de ella. Pero esta era Emma, la verdadera Emma, y la estaba pidiendo ayuda, quería luchar, quería vencer y volver a ser la que era. Pero no podía hacerlo sola. La rodeó con sus brazos, acunándola contra su pecho, buscando darla consuelo, hacerla sentir segura.

\- No te preocupes Emma, todo irá bien, vas a poder con esto, tu eres mas fuerte, eres mejor, ¿recuerdas? – Agachó la cara hasta el pelo rubio, pero se dio cuenta de lo que hacía a tiempo de no dejarle un beso en la cabeza. – Vamos a luchar contra esto, tu y yo, vamos a librarte de ello. Yo no tenía a nadie, pero tu me tienes a mi. Y a tu familia. Vas a estar bien. Vas a estar bien. Ya lo veras.

Lo repetía casi como una nana para calmar a la Salvadora que de repente se había roto ante ella, dejándola ver lo que llevaba dentro, lo que la asustaba. No sabía cual era ese lugar al que Emma había ido, pero estaba decidida a no dejar que su recuerdo se tragase a Emma, y por supuesto estaba decidida a evitar que volviese a sufrir de esa manera, solo de pensar en lo que había sufrido la Salvadora le hervía la sangre, preferiría haber sido ella, lo habría llevado mejor. Quien iba a decirlo cuando se conocieron ¿verdad? Mientras acunaba a la rubia que se había abrazado a su cintura, volvió a prometerse silenciosamente salvarla, sacar la oscuridad que quería llevársela y recuperar a su Emma Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí estoy otra vez! Este capítulo iba a ser mas largo, pero al final he decidido partirlo para que no se haga eterno. Miradlo por el lado bueno, seguramente mañana o pasado a mas tardar, habrá otro capítulo subido ;)!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Regina paseaba por su jardín con una fina bata, abrazada a si misma para protegerse de la brisa nocturna. No podía dormir, pero tampoco era nada nuevo, antes le era difícil, pero Emma de vuelta no lo había hecho mas fácil, sobretodo después de su última conversación. No quería ni pensar en todo por lo que había pasado, pero no dejaba de imaginárselo, una figura rubia encogida incapaz de protegerse de lo que fuese que estaba haciéndola daño. Y Regina tampoco había podido protegerla. Emma había hecho una estupidez, seguro que habrían encontrado otra forma, alguna manera de hacerlo sin que ella tuviese que sacrificar su alma a la oscuridad.

\- Estoy segura de que había otra forma.

Dijo, Emma acababa de aparecer en el banco de su jardín, lo que por supuesto no la sorprendía. Estaba pensando mucho en ella, seguro que lo había notado.

\- ¿Íbamos a buscarla mientras esa cosa te consumía? No tenía tiempo de buscar otras formas, estabas sufriendo.

Respondió la rubia casi en un susurro. No sabía muy bien como comportarse después de su confesión, pero se sentía mas unida a Regina, sin que la magia tuviese nada que ver. La morena se sentó a su lado y la cogió la mano, que Emma levantó para besar uno de los nudillos de la reina, algo que antes nunca se habría atrevido a hacer, pero una de las ventajas de esa magia que llevaba dentro era que se sentía mucho mas libre para hacer las cosas, para bien o para mal. Y de todos modos tampoco parecía que a Regina le molestase el gesto. Se quedaron allí sentadas, la mano de una en la de la otra, observando la noche sin decir nada. Y desde una de las ventanas de la casa alguien las observaba a ellas, Robin había notado cuando Regina salía de la cama y se había levantado también para ver sus vagabundeos por el jardín, hasta que apareció Emma de la nada. El ladrón frunció el ceño, aunque fuese un pensamiento horrible, casi prefería que Emma no hubiese vuelto, él pensaba que todo volvería a la normalidad, y en cierto modo lo había hecho, pero solo en que Emma y Regina volvían a estar la una cubriendo la espalda de la otra. Quizá demasiado.

.

.

.

Regina no sabía exactamente con tomarse eso de que Emma supiese cada vez que estaba pensando en ella, sobretodo por que pensaba mucho en ella últimamente. _Mucho_. Y no solo en términos de amistad o para encontrar una solución a toda la situación. Pensaba en ella en términos mas…menos inocentes, a veces se había descubierto a si misma pensando en Emma Swan como mujer, y en como la hacía sentir a ella misma como mujer, o en como la había encontrado con Lily, sin la parte de Lily. Era todo muy confuso, y frustrante, una frustración incluso física. La clase de frustración física que debería sentir al pensar en Robin y que él debería aliviar, pero no era el ladrón quien despertaba esos impulsos en ella, lo que la hacía enfadarse un poco consigo misma, porque las cosas no deberían ser así. Pero la imagen de una Emma Swan en ropa interior la asaltaba a veces, y probablemente era algo en lo que no debería pensar mientras estaba en la ducha, igual que no debería imaginarse que sus manos eran las de cierta Salvadora. ¿Qué la estaba pasando? Bueno, claro que sabía que la estaba pasando, pero no debería permitirlo. Dios, eso estaba mal, pero sentaba muy bien. Algo tenía que hacer con esa frustración sin resolver, y a veces una reina tenía que tomarse las cosas por su mano.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Casi se cae en la ducha al escuchar la voz de Emma Swan en su cuarto de baño. Tenía que haberlo imaginado, estaba pensando en Emma, unos pensamientos muy intensos, era obvio que la rubia tenía que aparecer, no podía haberse quedado quieta esta vez. Regina se cubrió como pudo, gritando enfadada que se diese la vuelta.

\- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Volvió a preguntar Emma riendo y tapándose los ojos con la mano para que Regina pudiese salir de la ducha y ponerse una toalla, aun así separó dos dedos para mirar entre ellos, pero la morena la conocía demasiado bien para dejarse engañar y tiró una toalla sobre la cabeza de Emma, poniéndose ella rápidamente otra que la cubría casi hasta la rodilla. La rubia se quitó la toalla de la cabeza entre risas.

\- No sabía que te estabas duchando, y ya sabes que si piensas mucho en…

\- Lo sé, lo sé.

Cortó la morena sonrojada, con una frustración que no tenía que ver con ningún tipo de necesidad sexual. No podía creerse que de verdad la hubiese pasado eso, no se le ocurría nada peor…bueno si, porque la situación empeoró cuando se abrió la puerta del baño y asomó Robin con cara de preocupación.

\- Te he escuchado gritar. ¿Estás…? – Miró a Emma abiertamente molesto. - ¿Qué hace Emma aquí?

La rubia también le miraba a el con disgusto. Genial, la vida de Regina era cada vez mas sencilla y tranquila.

\- No pasa nada Robin. Yo…ella…

\- Me ha invocado.

Intervino Emma en tono casi demasiado desafiante, y a Regina le dieron ganas de golpearse la frente, o a la rubia, no lo tenía claro. Robin miró a Regina sin entender, claramente buscando la daga y preguntándose que hacía con ella en la ducha, pero obviamente la daga no estaba allí.

\- La he invocado sin querer, estaba… Es una larga historia. – Ninguno de los dos parecía muy dispuesto a salir del baño. - ¿Puedo secarme y vestirme?

Preguntó molesta.

\- Claro.

Respondió Emma con una sonrisa, sentándose en el retrete y ganándose otro ceño fruncido de Robin.

\- _A solas_. – Especificó la morena. – Espérame fuera. – Dijo a Emma, luego miró a Robin, sin saber que decirle. – Y…luego te lo explico.

Sabía que no estaba siendo nada justa con él, prácticamente le estaba echando y quedándose con Emma, pero en esos momentos su prioridad era la rubia y su situación, casi estaba segura de que había encontrado algo y pronto podrían ponerse en marcha a la búsqueda de Merlin.

Robin asintió resignado y salió del baño sin protestar, Emma solo se puso de pie.

\- ¿De verdad vas a explicárselo? ¿Todo? – Preguntó sin creérselo. - ¿Vas a decirle por que estabas pensando en mi en la ducha? – Siguió, divertida, con una sonrisilla de lado. – Aunque prefiero que me lo digas a mi. Con detalles.

Dio un paso hacía la reina en toalla, moviendo las cejas graciosamente. Regina giró los ojos.

\- Estaba pensado en como arreglar esto, y la ducha es tan buen lugar como a otro cualquiera. Ahora, si no te importa.

Señaló la puerta en una clara orden para que saliese, Emma se mordió la lengua para no decir nada y salió del baño para esperarla obedientemente sentada en la cama. Era curioso, pero Regina ni siquiera necesitaba usar la daga, tampoco era como si la diese ordenes, claro, hacía lo que hacía siempre, igual que Emma hacía lo que hacía siempre, si Regina le pedía lago, le era difícil negarse.

La morena salió del baño seca y en albornoz.

\- Date la vuelta.

Dijo a Emma, caminando hacía su armario para buscar algo que ponerse. La rubia sonrió con una ceja levantada, pero prefirió no decir nada y darse la vuelta como una buena chica mientras escuchaba a la otra mujer vestirse a su espalda, tentada a darse la vuelta, sin hacerlo.

\- ¿Vas a contarle a Hood como puedes invocarme sin daga?

Volvió a preguntar, una vez Regina estuvo vestida. La morena suspiró y se sentó en la cama, al lado de la Salvadora.

\- No, no creo que le sentase muy bien. Le diré algo de la conexión que tengo con la daga porque tu…

\- ¿Absorbí la oscuridad para que no te matase? – Completó Emma, Regina asintió. – Pero sabes que no es con la daga con lo que tienes una conexión.

Dijo, cogiendo la mano de la morena sobre su regazo. Regina miró sus manos, pensando en las palabras de Rumplestiltskin, el malnacido que además podía ver el futuro.

.

.

.

Robin estaba harto de quedar siempre en segundo lugar por culpa de Emma, el que estaba viviendo con Regina era él, el que estaba saliendo con Regina era él, el amor verdadero de Regina _era él_ , y ya era hora de que actuase como tal y dejase de permitir que le empujaran a un lado cada vez que a cierta rubia le daba por aparecer. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo, de todos modos? Se suponía que estaba encerrada en solo Regina sabía donde, aunque estaba empezando a estar tentado a buscar ese lugar para tener una charla con Emma, pero a Regina no le iba a gustar. Así que optó por otro plan de ataque mucho mas sencillo y, esperaba, efectivo.

El problema era que la sutileza no era lo suyo, y la cocina tampoco, así que en vez de prepararle una cena romántica, la esperó en la habitación. Cuando Regina volvió a casa, estaba agotaba, había pasado una buena parte de la tarde en la cabaña con Emma, luego había ido a ver a los Encantadores, que ya que no podían ver a su hija, acribillaban a Regina con preguntas y mensajes que querían que le diese, y para rematar, había tenido que soportar otra vez al pirata. Lo único que quería la morena era llegar a casa y, con suerte, dormir esa noche. Pero Robin la esperaba en la habitación, se sentó detrás de ella en la cama y empezó a masajearla los hombros. Bueno, al menos eso le estaba quitando algo de tensión de encima. Pero esa tensión volvió de golpe cuando el ladrón se inclinó para besarla el cuello, esperando algún tipo de respuesta, la morena no se movió. No le parecía justo rechazarle sin mas, sobretodo después de encontrarse a Emma con ella en el baño esa tarde, pero no le salían fuerzas ni ganas para girarse y responderle el beso. Así que Robin siguió llevando la iniciativa, cogió la cara de Regina y la guió hasta sus labios. Y no había nada, antes cuando besaba a Robin Hood, sentía algo, antes era algo placentero, algo que le gustaba hacer, pero ahora era como besar una pared, no sentía absolutamente nada, y por mas que intentó mover los labios y devolverle el beso, se sentía torpe y falsa, incapaz de dejarse llevar. Se preguntó como sería besar a Emma, como sería su fuesen sus manos las que sujetaban su cintura y no las de Robin. No debía pensar eso, y menos en ese momento, si Emma aparecía allí no sabía como podía acabar la cosa. Pero no se le iba la imagen de la cabeza, Robin no estaba allí, la pared se había ido y había llegado la Salvadora para hacerla saber lo que sería besarla. Regina empezó a devolverle el beso de verdad a Robin, que se lo tomó como una buena señal, atrayendo a la morena contra su pecho, tumbándola en la cama, desabrochando su camisa. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Regina, pero al abrir los ojos, la ilusión desapareció cuando vio que quien estaba sobre ella desnudandola era Robin Hood, que volvió a besarla. Ni siquiera se acordaba cuando fue la última vez que besó a Robin, o cuando fue la última vez que de verdad tuvo ganas de hacerlo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, era lo mas sencillo. A lo mejor esto era lo que necesitaba para recordar sus sentimientos por él, para despertarlos, avivarlos. Aunque tuviese que pensar en otra persona para eso, al final sería Robin quien volvería a despertar ese deseo en ella. En algún momento. ¿Verdad? Estaba segura de que las manos de Emma serían mas suaves, y sus besos mas ardientes. Se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de Emma y Lily en el sofá de la cabaña, e inconscientemente mordió el labio de Robin, con rabia, haciéndole sangre. Pero él lo interpretó por pasión, y eso encendió la suya, queriendo desnudarse a si mismo y a Regina mas deprisa, con mas torpeza. La morena tuvo que morderse la lengua para no pedirle que parase. Robin era demasiado pesado, demasiado grande, sentía que iba a asfixiarse. Cerró otra vez los ojos. No había problema con Robin, no podía haberlo, era su amor verdadero, esto es algo que debería desear,a algo que debería corresponder sin tener que imaginarse que la mano que ascendía por su vientre era mas pequeña, mas fina, mas femenina. Otro pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Regina y otra vez Robin pensó que era por él.

\- ¡Oh, joder, no!

Exclamó alguien con disgusto. Regina se sentó en la cama como si tuviese un muelle, tapándose con lo primero que alcanzó su mano, la camiseta de Robin.

Emma estaba a los pies de la cama, girada, mirando a la pared con la mandíbula apretada, el ceño fruncido y casi resoplando de rabia, con las manos en las caderas, intentando ignorarlos.

\- ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

Preguntó Robin igual de cabreado, levantándose de la cama para encarar al Oscuro, le daba igual que pudiese desintegrarle con un dedo, estaba harto de la situación. Emma le miró de arriba abajo con desprecio antes de girarse hacía Regina.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora? ¿En que estabas pensando?

Dijo enfadada. Robin también miró a Regina, los dos esperando una explicación. La morena se tapó la cara con las manos, si no bajaban la voz aparecería Henry, y eso ya iba a ser mucha gente en su habitación. Alcanzó su camisa, que Robin había tirado a un lado de la cama, y se levantó, devolviendole a él su camiseta. Emma había apartado la mirada otra vez, echando chispas por los ojos. Regina tenía que terminar con todo este sin sentido, pero curiosamente a quien sentía que debía darle una explicación era a Emma mas que a Robin. Dio dos pasos hacía ella y se volvió hacía él.

\- No me lo puedo creer…

Gruñó Robin, sabiendo lo que iba a decirle, y antes de que le pidiera que se marchara, se puso la camiseta y lo hizo por su cuenta, saliendo de la habitación de un portazo.

\- Emma…

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Cortó la rubia enfadada. – Sé cada vez que piensas en mi, Regina. _Cada vez_. A veces es tan intenso que es como una invocación, si intento resistirme notó como la magia tira de mi, como…pequeños…anzuelos….o algo así. – Se pellizco el estomago varías veces de forma ilustrativa. – No puedo evitar aparecer, no es algo que yo decida y lo sabes, no puedo salir de esa cabaña si tu no me llamas. Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿en que pensabas? ¿o acaso solo querías tener público?

La rubia estaba mas que enfadada, estaba realmente furiosa, Regina hizo un gesto con las manos para que bajase la voz, no quería que apareciese Henry.

\- Tienes que decidir, Regina.

Dijo Emma, y la morena perdió el color de la cara, no podía ser que la rubia ya supiese todo lo que estaba pasando, todo lo que la estaba pasando, no podía estar pidiéndola en serio que decidiese.

\- No puedes tenerme toda la vida allí encerrada, saliendo solo cuando te da la gana. O me encierras, o me dejas libre.

\- Sabes que no puedo darte la daga.

Respondió Regina mas tranquila, Emma se refería a decidir que iba a hacer con ella.

\- No hablo de que me des la daga, hablo de que me dejes salir de esa cabaña, moverme. O de que te encierres conmigo, lo que prefieras. - Lo último lo dijo en tono mas bromista, aligerando la tensión del momento. – Y si no vas a quitarte la camisa, también me gustaría que te la abrochases.

La morena se puso roja, abrochándose la camisa a toda velocidad y sin fallar un solo botón.

\- Si dejo que salgas de la cabaña, ¿puedes asegurarme que no se repetirá lo de Granny's?

Preguntó intentando mantener la compostura, Emma bajó la vista con un gruñido. Lo cierto es que no podía asegurarselo, todavía tenía esos impulsos que aun no controlaba del todo, y aunque una parte de ella quería destrozarlo todo y a todos, la parte que aun era _ella_ no quería hacerle daño a nadie.

\- ¿Puedo venir aquí, al menos? Cuando me desespere de estar allí metida.

Pidió la rubia con su mirada de cachorrito. Regina sabía que debería negarse, a Robin no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia, y no sabía si ya era seguro que Emma viese a Henry, pero no podía negarle nada a esa mirada, y de todos modos no le gustaba pensar en Emma todo el día allí encerrada sin nada que hacer, ni en las inoportunas visitas que podía tener, así al menos iría a verla a ella cuando quisiera, y no solo cuando Regina no pudiese controlar sus pensamientos. Asintió, cediendo, buscando la daga para reformular la orden.


	8. Chapter 8

**Y aquí está la parte que corté ayer por que iba a quedar muy largo, actualización rápida jajaja**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Emma no tardó mucho en hacer uso de sus nuevos "privilegios" de visita, incluso descubrió que su coche estaba en el garaje, y le encantaba sentarse en el, no necesitaba conducirlo, era simplemente un lugar familiar, algo conocido. Le encantaba sentarse en su coche con Regina, tan solo sentarse y hablar, la morena le contó la teoría que tenía Gold sobre la naturaleza alterada del Oscuro, omitiendo ciertas partes, dejando claro solo que todo había cambiado por los motivos que ella había tenido para hacerlo, que fueron proteger y no conseguir poder, y que además no había habido asesinato. Por supuesto Emma ya sospechaba que lo que había cambiado se debía a que lo que había hecho, lo había hecho por Regina, para salvarla, seguramente eso es lo que les daba esa conexión mágica, con daga o sin ella. Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto sentada sola en el asiento delantero de su escarabajo, cuando Robin Hood entró en el garaje. A él no le hacían precisamente feliz las visitas de Emma, y mas que las dos se pasaran horas solas dentro del coche, mientras a él se le comían las dudas sobre lo que estaría pasando. Se miraron desafiantes a través del cristal del coche, y el ladrón aprovechó que no estaba Regina para decirle al Oscuro un par de cosas que llevaba tiempo queriendo decirle. Caminó directo al coche, pero al abrir la puerta del copiloto, volvió a cerrarse de un portazo.

\- No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para subir a mi coche.

Dijo Emma desde dentro.

\- Tengo que decirte un par de cosas y preferiría que fuese cara a cara.

Respondió él sin intentar entrar de nuevo, la rubia se quedó en silencio un minuto, como pensándose si tenía ganas de escuchar lo que fuese que ese hombre tenía que decirle, luego salió del coche, cruzando los brazos sobre el techo del escarabajo, mirándole con una ceja alzada, a la espera. El ladrón se inclinó sobre el capó, separados por el vehículo.

\- Se lo que pretendes, no estoy ciego. Y no vas a conseguirlo.

Emma arqueó aun más la ceja, con una risita.

\- Y por qué no me dices entonces que es lo que pretendo, sería bueno saberlo.

Robin habló entre dientes, con la mandíbula apretada.

\- Quieres a Regina, y crees que ella puede quererte a ti. – Rió con sarcasmo, sin gracia. – Pero ella ya tiene un final feliz, me tiene a mi. Te sacrificaste por ello ¿recuerdas? Para que pudiese tener su final feliz. ¿Así que por qué ahora intentas romperlo?

La rubia notaba la rabia creciendo dentro de ella, fuese o no el final feliz de Regina, estaba segura de que a la morena no le haría ilusión que le desmembrase en su garaje.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, fui _yo_ quien se sacrificó por ello, mientras tu te quedabas allí sin hacer nada viendo como moría la mujer que quieres.

\- ¡Intenté sacarla de allí!

\- Sabías que no funcionaría, ni siquiera intentaste usar tu la daga. Hook, mis padres…incluso Regina, todos intentaron detenerme. Pero para ti era mas cómodo que se sacrificase otro ¿verdad?

Robin frunció el ceño. Tenía muy presente que no había hecho nada, pero eso no era asunto de Emma, desde su punto de vista nada que tuviese que ver con él era asunto de Emma, y le gustaría que eso incluyese a Regina.

\- Y si eres su final feliz, ¿por qué mierdas no la estás haciendo feliz? Solo tenías un trabajo, Hood. – Dijo cabreada, como ya le había dicho en otra ocasión. – Ella no es feliz contigo, lo sabes y te asusta que pueda serlo conmigo.

\- _Yo_ soy su amor verdadero, y no puedes hacer nada contra eso.

Ese era todo el argumento que tenía Robin, era todo el que necesitaba por que tenía la magia de su parte, tenía la prueba mágica de que Regina y él estaban destinados. Pero Emma no se tragaba eso, ella se había sacrificado por el final feliz de Regina, y claramente ese hombre no estaba siéndolo. Con un movimiento de la mano le lanzó a la otra punta del garaje, estampandole contra la pared.

\- No eres mas que una farsa, una pobre opción a estar sola. Ella no te quiere.

\- ¿Y a ti si?

Preguntó el ladrón molesto, intentando levantarse, pero Emma le mantuvo en el suelo con magia, apretándole contra la superficie de cemento.

\- Puede que tampoco, pero ella y yo compartimos un hijo, una historia, unos lazos con los que tu no puedes ni soñar. Puedes desaparecer mañana y no pasaría nada, ya lo has hecho antes, pero ya has visto que si yo desaparezco, nada es igual.

Hood tanteaba a su alrededor con las manos, buscando algo que pudiese serle útil.

\- Henry…

Gruñó el ladrón, luchando contra la magia, distrayendo al Oscuro para que no se diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Henry ya no es una excusa entre nosotras, ya no es el motivo. Asúmelo _Locksley_ , le prometí un final feliz, y si tu no lo eres, ya no tienes ninguna utilidad.

La mano de Robin encontró por fin algo duro, y con un rápido movimiento lo tiró contra la cabeza de Emma, que consiguió esquivarlo, pero ese simple intento de ataque terminó de enfurecerla, cerró el puño y el aire dejó de llegar a los pulmones del ladrón, que se debatía en el suelo intentando respirar, arañándose el cuello, moviendo frenéticamente las piernas. Emma aumentó la presión y disfrutó viendo un espeso hilo de sangre caer por su nariz.

\- ¿Papa?

En un acto reflejo Emma se giró hacía la voz, lanzando una honda de energía mágica que impactó contra una pared, creando un enorme boquete justo al lado de Roland. Su padre alargó una mano hacía él, intentando decirle que se fuera, pero ver al niño hizo efecto en Emma, que soltó la presión del ladrón, dando un paso atrás asustada, asustada de si misma, de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Si Roland no hubiese sido tan pequeño, esa ola mágica le habría golpeado a él, y viendo como había dejado la pared prefería no pensar en como habría quedado el niño. Robin corrió medio a gatas medio de pie hasta su hijo y lo cogió en brazos, escudandolo con su cuerpo.

\- Si le tocas un solo pelo…

Amenazó todavía sin aliento, pero Emma no se quedó a escuchar el fin de la amenaza, desapareció de allí, de vuelta a la cabaña, a lo mejor había sido un error que la dejasen salir de allí.

.

.

.

Regina volvió a casa con Henry, los dos cargados de bolsas de la compra, y casi esperaba encontrar allí a Emma, ya se había acostumbrado a que la rubia estuviese por allí cuando no estaba en la cabaña. Ya había tenido contacto con Henry sin que pasara nada y aunque Regina nunca los dejaba solos, empezaba a ver una mejoría en el control de la rubia, eso era algo bueno.

Fueron a dejar las bolsas a la cocina y allí estaba Robin, con Roland sentado en la encimera con una tarrina enorme de helado, riendo de algo que su padre le decía.

\- ¡Hola Regina! ¡Hola Henry!

Saludo el niño muy alegre, moviendo sus piernecitas para que le bajasen al suelo y poder ir a saludarlos en condiciones. Regina sonrió al niño, sintiese lo que sintiese por su padre, Roland se había ganado ya un trocito de su corazón, era un niño adorable. Pero Robin no tenía muy buena cara.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó algo preocupada. Robin se lo pensó un momento, podía decirle lo que había pasado y ver su reacción, quizá Regina se diese cuenta por fin del verdadero peligro que era Emma Swan, quizá se pondría furiosa y no volviese a aceptar a la rubia en su casa, quizá se enfadase tanto que querría vengarse, devolver el golpe, a lo mejor se preocupaba lo suficiente para volver a mirarle con amor. Pero no iba a engañarse, lo que era mas probable que pasara era que Regina decidiese que era peligroso que estuviese allí con Roland, teniendo en cuenta que no se llevaba bien con Emma, y seguramente se volcaría aun mas en la rubia y en su empeño de salvarla, seguramente correría junto a Emma para ver como estaba después de ese ataque de oscuridad, y ni siquiera tenía el garaje para mostrarle los destrozos por que la rubia lo había dejado todo como estaba al desaparecer.

\- Si, claro. Solo cansado.

Regina asintió, aceptando esa respuesta.

\- ¿Está Emma aquí?

Preguntó, si estaba lo mas seguro es que fuese en el garaje. La expresión de Robin se endureció solo con mencionar a la rubia. Regina suspiró, había llegado el momento de hablar con él, no podía seguir posponiendolo.

\- Henry, por que no subís Roland y tu a tú habitación y jugáis a la consola.

Su hijo la miró, luego a Robin y luego otra vez a ella, asintiendo y cogiendo al niño de la mano para subir.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

\- Si.

Fue la seca respuesta de Robin, pero ninguno dijo nada más. Por acto reflejo, Regina cogió el helado que Roland había dejado en la encimera y lo metió en el congelador antes de que siguiese derritiéndose. Suspiró otra vez, buscando las palabras para empezar, mirando a Robin.

\- Estoy segura de que te has dado cuenta de que algo…no marcha bien. – Hood simplemente asintió. – Robin yo…no se como decir…

\- Que vas a dejarme.

Robin no estaba para nada sorprendido, lo mas extraño es que hubiese tardado tanto. Aunque una parte todavía esperaba que Regina lo negase. No lo hizo.

\- Esto no está funcionando.

\- ¿Por Emma?

Preguntó claramente enfadado, la morena le miró y él creyó ver culpabilidad en sus ojos.

\- No, Emma no tiene nada que ver con lo que pase entre tu y yo. – Le aseguró. – Simplemente las cosas han cambiado.

\- ¿Por lo que hizo con la daga?

El ladrón estaba empeñado en que lo admitiese, si iba a dejarle, al menos que admitiese que era por Emma Swan.

\- ¿Te refieres a cuando se sacrificó por mi? – Regina no iba a permitirle quitarle valor a lo que Emma había hecho por ella. – Ya te he dicho que Emma no tiene nada que ver. Pero si que es cierto que desde entonces nada es igual.

Algo de sinceridad al menos si le debía, a Robin le latían las aletas de la nariz, claramente enfadado.

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciese? ¿Hubieses preferido que fuese yo quien sostuviese la daga? ¿Dónde habría estado el final feliz entonces?

Estalló por fin, si, se sentía culpable por aquello, pero al menos le había permitido estar con Regina ese tiempo.

\- ¿Así que habrías preferido verme morir? Si Emma no hubiese estado allí…

\- ¡Emma! Siempre Emma. ¿Es todo en lo que piensas?

Regina esperaba que no apareciese ahora, tenía que centrarse en Robin y su conversación, no en Emma.

\- Eres tu quien no deja de mencionarla, Robin.

\- Es _nuestro_ final feliz, tuyo y mío. ¿Cómo habría sido posible sin uno de los dos? Emma es la Salvadora, fue creada para esto.

La morena estuvo tentada de cruzarle la cara de un bofetón, por suerte para él, estaba demasiado lejos.

\- Emma no fue _creada_ para nada, es un ser humano, Robin. ¿Crees que ella no tuvo miedo? ¿Crees que quería esto? Y aun así puso mi felicidad por delante de…de todo.

Nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, nunca lo había entendido, como Emma había podido dejarlo absolutamente todo, incluido Henry, para saltar a una oscuridad desconocida. Por ella.

\- Para que pudieses tener tu final feliz, para que pudieses estar conmigo. – Las palabras de Emma resonaban en su cabeza " _no la haces feliz_ " – Yo estoy luchando por esto, Regina, por nuestra felicidad, no me dejes solo en esto.

Pidió dando un paso hacia ella, casi suplicante, pero no conmovió a la morena.

\- Esa es al diferencia Robin, me parece bien que luches por ser feliz, de verdad, debes hacerlo. Pero tu estás luchando por tu felicidad, Emma está luchando por la mía.

Parecía que no, pero eso ya hacía una gran diferencia, al menos para Regina, aunque Robin pensase que luchando por su felicidad lo estaba haciendo también por la de ella. No era así. La única persona que de verdad había luchado por ella era Emma Swan, la Salvadora, la hija de quien fue su mayor enemiga.

\- Así que si me estás dejando por ella.

\- No Robin. Esto no funciona, tu y yo – Se señaló a los dos. – No estamos funcionando, no nos veo un futuro juntos.

El ladrón parecía confundido, como si no entendiese las palabras de la reina.

\- Pero estamos destinados, tu para mi y yo para ti, lo sabes. El hechizo de Tinkerbell. Eres mi amor verdadero.

Regina negó pacientemente con la cabeza.

\- No es posible que estemos destinados si una de las partes no lo quiere. No quiero un futuro contigo Robin, lo siento. – Admitió por fin, viendo el dolor en los ojos del ladrón. – No puedes ser mi amor verdadero si es algo que no siento.

No sentía amor por Robin, le importaba, se preocupaba por el, pero como podría hacerlo una amiga, quizá después de esta conversación ni siquiera eso. Pero desde luego no era amor verdadero.

\- Recogeré mis cosas y me iré con Roland.

Dijo el ladrón después de un largo silencio, sin querer mirar a la morena.

\- Emma es peligrosa, Regina. Se que crees que puedes salvarla, pero ¿y si no?

Preguntó mirándola por fin, antes de salir de la cocina. Cuando estuvo sola, empujó un vaso con furiosa frustración, tirándolo dentro del fregadero.

.

.

.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió y Emma miró con ansiedad, llevaba todo el día esperando que Regina apareciese, seguramente echa una furia por casi matar a su amor verdadero y a su hijo. El que aun no lo hubiese hecho la preocupaba aun mas. Pero no era Regina, era Gold, que entró cojeando algo mas de lo habitual. La sorpresa fue evidente en la cara de Emma.

\- No me mire así señorita Swan, está en mi cabaña, no esperaría de verdad que no me enterase ¿no?

En eso tenía razón. Cojeó hasta una de las butacas y se sentó con expresión de cansancio, aun no estaba recuperado del todo.

\- Siento mucho no ser quien estaba esperado. – Dijo con una risita. – Y no, no vengo a echarla. – Añadió adivinando sus pensamientos. – Solo sentía curiosidad por ver al nuevo Oscuro.

La miraba casi con envidia.

\- ¿Echas de menos los viejos tiempos, Gold?

\- Bueno, no voy a negar que me gustaba el poder, si. Pero por lo menos no he muerto, como todos mis predecesores, así que…

Se encogió de hombros, dejando el bastón apoyado contra el brazo del sillón.

\- Regina me ha contado lo que opinas sobre la nueva naturaleza del Oscuro, y porqué las cosas no son exactamente iguales conmigo.

\- ¿Enserio? – Levantó una ceja. - ¿Lo ha hecho?

\- Si, dijo que…como no tuve que matar a nadie, y no lo hice por poder si no para…salvarla…las cosas habían cambiado. O algo así.

Contestó la rubia con indiferencia. Gold rió, eso era un resumen muy resumido de lo que él le había dejado caer a Regina.

\- Si, si, algo así. Tu ocupaste su lugar para salvarla. Todos los Oscuros han obtenido sus poderes matando al anterior, pero usted señorita Swan, eso fue…otra cosa. - Gold rió de nuevo. – Con tu sacrificio alteraste la naturaleza básica del Oscuro. Que interesante.

A Emma no le parecía para nada interesante, pero Gold podía pensar lo que le diera la gana.

\- ¿Cómo lo soportaste?

Preguntó, necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta y nadie parecía capaz de dársela.

\- Yo no luché contra ello, yo me rendí a ello, lo busqué, lo _quería_.

\- ¿Y ya no lo quieres?

\- No me tiente señorita Swan, Belle nunca me lo perdonaría. Y además dudo mucho que incluso con los poderes del Oscuro pudiese escapar de la ira de su majestad.

Respondió con un toque divertido en la voz. Eso tampoco le era de ayuda, ella quería controlarlo, no dejar que la controlase, aunque la idea de rendirse a ello era muy tentadora a veces.

En algún rincón de su cabeza, sentía que Regina estaba pensando en ella, pero no lo suficiente como para tener la necesidad de aparecer, algo que la habría venido muy bien, por que tampoco sabía que mas hablar con Gold, pero no quería volver a la mansión hasta que no fuese llamada. Si es que Regina volvía a querer verla.

\- ¿Nunca te has preguntado por que la maldición no llego a romperse del todo bien?

Preguntó Rumplestiltskin de pronto, sin que Emma entendiese que tenía que ver eso con lo que estaban hablando.

\- Por que tu lo planeaste así, no querías volver al Bosque Encantado cuando se rompiese.

\- Claro, claro, pero no me refiero a eso. Si hace memoria recordará que todo el que salía de la ciudad perdía totalmente sus recuerdos, créame que eso no entraba en mis planes.

Emma nunca se había parado a pensar en ello.

\- ¿Qué tiene todo eso que ver con lo que está pasando?

\- Simplemente que lo encuentro tremendamente gracioso. – La rubia frunció el ceño. – Te sacrificaste por Regina, por su final feliz. Y lo que conseguiste fue desparecer y convertirte en el Oscuro.

\- Sigo sin verle la gracia.

Y además no tenía tiempo para los juegos de Rumplestiltskin. Bueno, tiempo si, pero ganas no.

\- Como bien sabe, hace tiempo adquirí la capacidad de ver el futuro. Un don muy útil, pero muy perjudicial a veces. – Emma giró los ojos. – Está bien. Cuando conseguí ese poder, pude ver la maldición, pude ver que iba a salir bien, pero en mi visión, pude ver que iba a salir bien, vi que una Salvadora iba a romperla, pero en mi visión no había fallos.

La Salvadora casi se ofende por la mención a esos " _fallos_ ", como Salvadora, si los había habido sería por que había hecho algo mal.

\- En mi visión conseguía llegar aquí, traer la magia después, y salir de la ciudad sin problemas. Y además sin tener que preocuparme por la Reina Malvada.

Emma apretó los labios, si el fallo había sido que Regina había sobrevivido le parecía un fallo maravilloso.

\- ¿Vas a terminar de contar tu historia o no?

Preguntó disimulando su curiosidad cuando Gold se quedó callado,

\- La maldición debías de romperla tu, con un beso de amor verdadero. – " _Que es justo lo que hice_ " pensó Emma. – Pero no a Henry.

El hombre dejó de hablar para observar la reacción de Emma, que pasó de la confusión a la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo que no a Henry? ¿A quien entonces, mis padres?

Gold no pudo evitar reírse, ahora llegaba la mejor parte.

\- No, se suponía que tenías que besar a la reina, a Regina. Y entonces la maldición se rompería y yo no tendría que preocuparme por la reina por que por fin habría encontrado su final feliz.

Emma tenía la boca abierta, no podía haber escuchado lo que creía haber escuchado, Gold no podía estar diciéndola lo que creía que estaba diciéndola.

\- Pero cuando se lanzó la maldición, el joven Henry no estaba previsto y lo alteró todo, siendo él al final la clave para romper la maldición. Pero eso no es lo que se suponía que tenía que pasar.

Ella tenía que haber besado a Regina. Un beso de amor verdadero. No tenía sentido, y en cierto modo si lo tenía. Pero no podía ser, aquel primer año en Storybrooke Regina y ella no encajaban. O quizá no se dejaban encajar.

\- Pero Regina ya tiene un final feliz, un amor verdadero.

\- Daniel también era su amor verdadero, mi hijo fue el tuyo un tiempo, mi mujer fue el del pirata, Marian el de Robin Hood… Amor verdadero no significa final feliz, o alma gemela. Puedes querer a mucha gente a lo largo de tu vida, y a todas quererlas con el mas verdadero de los amores. Pero solo existe una persona que es… _la persona_. Maldiciones solo se rompen con una persona, señorita Swan. Y el alma solo se sacrifica por una persona.

Emma no tenía palabras, estaba procesando. No era algo que la impactase en el mal sentido, no era una idea que la horrorizase, simplemente no podía creerse que después de todo, después de lo mucho que Regina se había aferrado a ese hombre que decía ser su final feliz, después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado las dos buscado el final feliz de la reina, el de las dos hubiese estado sentado justo delante de ellas.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

No entendía que sacaba Gold de todo el asunto.

\- Estoy seguro de que ya tenías sentimientos por Regina antes de saber esto ¿verdad? – Emma no respondió. – Se de lo que es capaz el Oscuro, sheriff, y solo me siento seguro con él cuando soy yo. No quiero un ser así cerca de mi, o de mi esposa si no puedo controlar el poder, así que haré lo que sea para quitarle ese poder.

\- Sabes que un beso de amor verdadero no me quitará la maldición.

Con él no había funcionado, por muy enamorado que estuviese de Belle, eso por si solo nunca había conseguido salvarle de la maldición del Oscuro.

\- No, pero sé que ayuda a tener la oscuridad a raya. Hasta que consigan quitártela.

Si es que lo conseguían, pero eso por supuesto, no iba a decírselo.

.

.

.

Varias horas después por fin la invocaron, Regina estaba pensando en ella, y estaba segura que era justo para que apareciese, así que ni siquiera intentó resistirse y se materializó en el estudio de la morena, que la estaba esperando, pero efectivamente, sin la daga. Esa conexión suya podía ser muy útil.

\- Ya se donde tenemos que ir, Emma.

Dijo emocionada sin saludarla siquiera. No parecía enfadada, disgustada, decepcionada, asustada…nada.

\- ¿Dónde está Robin?

Preguntó, consiguiendo que el entusiasmo de Regina decayese un poco.

\- Él…no está, se ha ido. Pero eso no es lo que importa ahora…

\- ¿Ha dicho algo…antes de irse?

La morena la miró sin entender ese repentino interés por Robin.

\- No, nada. – Emma no podía creerse que no hubiese mencionado el ataque del garaje, pero lo dejó estar. – Sé donde tenemos que ir.

Repitió Regina cogiendo un fino libro de la mesa y poniéndolo delante de la Salvadora, señalando una sola palabra: Camelot.

\- Debí averiguarlo antes, con todos esos cuentos del rey Arturo y Merlin, pero no se me ocurrió… Pero lo importante es que tenemos un lugar. Lo que no se es como vamos a llegar.

Otra vez ese mundo sin magia se interponía en su camino, y una vez mas recordó todas esas judías mágicas que había destruido en el pasado.

\- Podemos preguntarle a Gold.

Sugirió Emma.

\- Si Gold tuviese una manera de salir de aquí ¿no crees que ya la habría usado?

\- Es Gold, se lo guardaría hasta que pudiese sacar partido de ello.

En eso tenía que darle la razón a la Salvadora, podían estar muriendo y Gold no les daría la salvación si no sacaba algo de ello.

\- ¿Pero por qué iba a ayudarnos?

Emma recordó la conversación que habían tenido, las ayudaría solo para librarse del peligro del Oscuro. Pero no era una conversación que quisiese compartir con Regina aún, si la morena tenía sentimientos por ella, quería que fuese de manera natural y no por ninguna visión, Regina ya había tenido bastante de eso con Robin y el polvo de duende.

\- No lo sé, está débil, o quizá lo haga por Belle. No perdemos nada por intentarlo.

Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Regina abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se puso blanca, abriéndolos todos frenéticamente.

\- No está. – Decía, asustada. – La daga, no está.

Pasaba tantos días en el despacho que había guardado la daga allí para tenerla cerca, pero como no la necesitaba para invocar a Emma, llevaba días sin tocarla. Y ahora había desaparecido.


	9. Chapter 9

**Si, se que he tardado, pero he escrito un capítulo súper largo. No, no está todo aquí jajaja como la otra vez no quería hacerlo eterno de leer, y aunque quería ponerlas ya en marcha por fin en este capi, se me alargó mucho la cosa así que he cortado otra vez. Mañana o como muy tarde pasado, subiré lo que he cortado jejeje**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestros comentarios, sois una maravilla, de verdad ^_^!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Emma seguía parada en el despacho, viendo como Regina la miraba con horror por encima del escritorio. Las dos sabían lo que iba a pasar, era extraño que no hubiese pasado antes, en realidad; pero como si quien hubiese robado la daga estuviese solo esperando a que se descubriese el robo para actuar, Emma sintió el tirón de la invocación.

\- Regina…

Fue lo único que tuvo tiempo a decir antes de desaparecer. La morena extendió las manos como si eso pudiese hacerla volver, pero no tenía tiempo para estar en shock, tenía que encontrar a Emma, y la daga. La rubia no había desaparecido por voluntad propia, así que no estaba segura de si podría seguir su rastro mágico, por lo que lo mas sencillo era un hechizo de localización que esperaba que funcionase teniendo en cuenta que quería encontrar al actual Oscuro. Pensó en usar las llaves del escarabajo, pero tenía algo que sería mucho mas útil, algo que todavía nadie sabía que tenía, algo que estaba en su armario y aun olía a Emma. Corrió escaleras arriba, cogió la cazadora y uno de los frasquitos del hechizo localizador que vertió sobre el cuero rojo. Casi al instante la chaqueta se elevó en el aire y empezó a flotar hacía la puerta, seguida de Regina que no dejaba de meterle prisa aunque sabía que no servía de nada. La prenda cogió un camino que realmente no se esperaba, y un oscuro pensamiento le cruzó la mente, por que estaba casi segura de que la chaqueta la llevaría hasta los muelles, hacía el barco que cierto pirata, pero en vez de esto estaba guiándola hacía el bosque. La daga había sido robada, y ella acababa de dejar a un famoso ladrón, que había vivido en su casa.

.

.

.

La rubia no había tenido mas remedio que responder a la invocación, lo cual desde luego les quitaba la duda a ella y Regina de si la morena era la única capaz de usar la daga. Pero fuese quien fuese mejor que estuviese preparado, porque Emma no pensaba dejarle tiempo para dar ninguna orden, pensaba carbonizarlos en cuanto apareciese donde fuera que la estuviesen invocando. Sentía la misma rabia que la había invadido en el garaje de Regina, y sin la morena cerca, no tenía muchas ganas de contenerla. Apareció en el bosque, levantó la vista hacía la persona que se había atrevido a robar la daga a la reina y…

\- Tu.

Dijo Emma confundida, lo suficientemente confundida para olvidarse de sus ideas carbonizadoras. No tenía delante a Hook; tampoco a Robin, aunque eso le habría gustado a su parte mas perversa; ni siquiera eran sus padres, lo que habría tenido algo de sentido. Era Lily, que la sonrió haciendo una mueca con la nariz, muy orgullosa de si misma.

\- Hey Swan.

Saludó agitando la daga como si nada, Emma dio un paso hacía ella, eso no se lo esperaba para nada.

\- Le has robado la daga a Regina.

Lily asintió riendo, lanzando la daga al aire y cogiéndola otra vez por el mango.

\- Dijiste que ella era la jefa mientras tuviese la daga. Bueno, pues ya no la tiene.

Dijo agitando otra vez el arma que tenía grabado el nombre de Emma. La rubia podía notar a Regina pensando en ella, casi con desesperante intensidad, y aunque sentía el mismo tirón de siempre, casi como una invocación, esta vez no podía acudir, no si Lily la había invocado con la daga.

\- Pero no te preocupes, no quiero darte ordenes ni nada así. La daga es tuya, quiero liberarte. – Dijo extendiendo la daga hacía la rubia, pero Emma ni siquiera intentó cogerla. – Vamos, no pasa nada. Y nadie volverá a controlarte, podrás hacer lo que quieras, serás libre.

Emma seguía sin querer la daga. Bueno, claro que la quería, si ella tenía la daga nadie podría esclavizarla, nadie podría decirla que hacer o donde estar, sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera, por fin podría dar rienda suelta a todo eso que llevaba dentro sin nadie que la dijese que estaba mal. Pero ella _sabía_ que estaría mal, o al menos una parte de ella, y sentir a Regina en su cabeza llamándola la ayudaba a mantener la cordura. Recordaba lo que había pasado en Granny's, lo que había pasado con el Autor, lo que casi hace con Zelena, con Robin, con Roland… No, no era seguro que fuese libre, y solo Regina podía ayudarla a controlar esa oscuridad. Se había sacrificado por ella, nunca la haría daño, por muy Oscuro que fuese…exceptuando aquella vez cuando volvió y la atacó, pero aquella vez no estaba usando la cabeza. Lily dio un paso hacía ella, todavía ofreciéndole la daga por el mango, pero Emma apartó la vista para evitar la tentación.

\- Dios, te tiene bien cogida ¿eh? – Lily bajó por fin la daga con un suspiro. – No lo entiendo, podrías ser libre, sería genial, tu tendrías poder para hacer absolutamente lo que quieras. Podrías coger a Henry y transportarnos a alguna parte, y yo me convertiría en dragón y volaríamos por ahí, asustando gente, quemando cosas….

Emma no pudo evitar reír, la imagen que se formó en su mente era algo divertido. Destructivamente divertido.

\- Fuera de Storybrooke no podríamos usar la magia.

\- Eres el Oscuro, podrías llevarnos a cualquier reino.

\- Eso no funciona así. Además, no puedo llevarme a Henry así sin mas, Regina es su madre también.

Lily suspiró otra vez, dejándose caer en el suelo del bosque, dibujando en el suelo con la daga del Oscuro.

\- Joder Emma, de verdad te tiene atrapada, no estabas así ni siquiera cuando te encontré con aquella familia de anuncio.

\- ¿Te refieres a la familia a la que robaste y que me acusó de ayudarte?

La morena rió, sin arrepentirse lo mas minino de aquello.

\- Te hice un favor, aquella familia no era para ti.

Emma se sentó también en el suelo a su lado.

\- ¿Eso estás haciendo ahora? ¿Ayudarme?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

\- No sé, esto tampoco parece mucho tu estilo… lo de vivir en un bonito y tranquilo pueblo, con los perfectos papi y mami, un nuevo hermanito, el hijo perfecto…

La Salvadora rió.

\- Si piensas que Storybrooke es tranquilo es que aun no lo conoces. Y mis padres no son perfectos, como bien sabes.

Después de todo, Lily lo había vivido antes incluso de nacer. Pero no podía llevarle la contraria en lo del hijo perfecto. La morena se encogió de hombros otra vez, con fingida indiferencia.

\- Sigue sin ser tu estilo, y eso que te conocí durante unos cuatro días en total. ¿Regina? No te pega nada Emm, demasiado estirada. Y el pirata es aun peor.

Dijo sin dejar de dibujar en el suelo con la punta de la daga, soltando un resoplido. Emma levantó una ceja. Regina no era estirada, pero no iba a entrar ahora en esa conversación, eso no era lo importante.

\- ¿Y entonces que me pega, según tu? ¿Qué debería hacer?

\- Ya te lo he dicho, deberíamos irnos.

\- ¿Tu y yo juntas?

Lily apuñaló distraidamente la tierra, sin responder. Madre mía, esto no podía estar pasandole a Emma. Cierto que habían compartido un momento intenso en la cabaña, con poca ropa y todo eso, y que en su juventud _casi_ había pasado algo entre ellas, pero eso era todo. Emma no la veía de esa manera y pensaba que Lily tampoco a ella. Y a lo mejor en eso se había equivocado.

\- ¿Lily?

\- ¿Qué? Sabes que tiene sentido. Tu y yo Emma… - Levantó por fin la vista, clavandola en la de la Salvadora. – Tu y yo nos entendemos, sabemos de que estamos hechas, somos iguales, ahora incluso mas. Hasta tengo algo de ti dentro de mi ¿no es así? Tus padres metieron en mi toda tu parte oscura.

Y al final eso no les había servido de nada por que había sido la propia Emma quien se había lanzado sin pensárselo dos veces directa a la mas oscura oscuridad. Pero Lily no había terminado de hablar.

\- Tu y yo Emma…nadie me entiende como tu, ni siquiera mi madre. Y nadie te entenderá como yo, somos únicas. Especiales.

La rubia sonrió un poco, pero no por que estuviese de acuerdo con las palabras de Lily, si no por que ella le había dicho a Regina unas muy parecidas, y aun seguía pensando lo mismo. Hace tiempo lo pensaba de Lily, pero esa época ya había pasado.

\- Lily, yo…no sabía que tu…bueno….

El Oscuro en toda su gloria, señoras y señores, incapaz de hilar una frase coherente. No sabía como decirle a Lily que ella no sentía lo mismo.

\- ¿No me digas que prefieres a Regina? Ella es la que te ha tenido encerrada en esa maldita cabaña.

\- Las cosas no son como crees. Lo que has descrito, esa unión especial, ese entendimiento mutuo…es lo que yo tengo con Regina. Ella solo está protegiéndome.

Lily hizo una mueca molesta, con un gruñido.

\- Yo nunca te encerraría, nunca te daría una orden.

\- Lo sé, por eso vas a devolverle la daga a Regina, que aparecerá en cualquier momento, estoy segura. – Miró a su alrededor, pero la reina aun no llegaba. – Ella me conoce, me entiende, ha pasado por algo parecido, y sabe que no es seguro ni para mi ni para nadie que yo ande libre por ahí. Imagina que le hago daño por ejemplo a Henry. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría?

La chica dragón no respondió, dejando por fin de jugar con la daga en la tierra, y suspirando vencida.

\- No tengo ni una oportunidad ¿no? Da igual lo que te ofrezca o lo mucho que te tiente, elegirás a Regina.

Quien se encogió de hombros ahora fue Emma, no quería herir los sentimientos de Lily, toda esa rabia asesina se le había pasado prácticamente en cuanto vio quien la había invocado.

\- No es tan sencillo como eso.

Y no lo era. Incluso después de lo que la había dicho Gold, Emma no estaba segura de lo que Regina sentiría por ella, o que era ella exactamente para la reina. Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, pero no se sentía especialmente positiva sobre ello. Solo el tiempo lo diría.

\- Lily, lo que tenemos Regina y yo…Nunca había conocido a nadie que entendiese tan bien todo lo que he pasado. O lo que estoy pasando. Ni siquiera tu. Ella y yo tenemos una conexión que nunca podré tener con nadie mas, por que ella es la madre de mi hijo, y pase lo que pase, Henry siempre será hijo de las dos, siempre existirá ese lazo.

La morena rió con cierta amargura.

\- ¿No irás a decirme que eso es todo, Henry?

Emma también rió, sin amargura.

\- Claro que no, solo quiero que entiendas que lo que me une a Regina va mas allá de cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pueda o no tener por ella. Esa conexión estaba ahí incluso antes de llevarnos bien. No puedo explicarlo, solo…

Tan solo era así.

\- Ya, pero tu la quieres, así que el resto de los mortales no tenemos ninguna oportunidad. Y ella ni siquiera lo sabe.

Ni tenía que saberlo, claro que no. No sabía como su conversación con Lily había llegado a este punto, no sabía exactamente en que momento habían pasado a que ella tuviese que admitir si quería o no a Regina, y en que sentido concreto.

\- Lo siento.

Creía que debía disculparse, aunque ella no hubiese hecho nada malo. Lily sacudió los hombros, como queriendo quitarse algo de encima, y sonrió a la rubia.

\- No lo sientas, no has hecho nada. – Rió. – Supongo que un pobre dragón no puede competir con una reina. No pasa nada, está bien.

Intentó bromear la chica que aun tenía la daga. Emma sentía a Regina cada vez mas cerca, aparecería en cualquier momento, y entre sus bolas de fuego, y el dragonil aliento de fuego de Lily, nadie sabía como podía terminar eso.

\- ¿De verdad estás bien? Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras esos sentimientos por…

La morena agitó la mano para que no terminase la frase, no hacía falta decirlo en voz alta, eso solo lo haría todo aun mas vergonzoso para ella.

\- De verdad, de verdad, no pasa nada. Tu quédate con tu reina, yo encontraré alguna chica guay. Estoy segura de que debe de haber alguna. – Emma rió. – El otro día vi a una muy guapa de ojos azules que iba con tu madre y un bebé.

La rubia hizo memoria.

\- Esa era Aurora, siento decirte que ya tiene príncipe.

\- Vaya… ¿y que tal Ruby?

\- ¿Sabes? Realmente nunca la he visto con pareja, así que nunca se sabe.

Las dos rieron.

\- Puedes ponerte celosa si quieres.

Dijo Lily mirándola de reojo.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Respondió Emma levantando un pulgar, no quería que las cosas fuesen tensas o incomodas entre ella y Lily.

\- En fin, tu te lo pierdes. Puedo escupir fuego ¿sabes? Con eso de que soy un súper alucinante dragón. Y vuelo. Estoy segura de que tu Regina no puede hacer eso.

La rubia rompió a reír, tumbándose en el suelo relajada, tan solo tenía que esperar a que llegase Regina.

\- No, creo que ella no puede hacerlo.

Tampoco es que la importase, claro. Lily se dio por vencida de verdad y se tumbó a su lado.

\- ¿Sabes que Regina podría haber sido mi madrastra? Henry y yo seríamos hermanastros, tu te habrías liado con la hermanastra de tu hijo, hijastra de la madrastra de tu madre. Estarías colgada de mi madrastra. Dios, son muchos " _astras_ " seguidos.

Dijo Lily sin darle mayor importancia, pero Emma separó la espalda del suelo, sentándose como si la hubiesen dado una descarga.

\- ¿Qué?

.

.

.

Regina vio el cuerpo de Emma tirado en el suelo y adelantó a la chaqueta, corriendo hacía la Salvadora, llamándola por su nombre. Al escucharla la rubia se levantó y la sonrió, no parecía estar herida, ni siquiera enfadada. Y entendió por que al ver quien estaba tumbada al lado de Emma.

\- Tu.

Fue prácticamente un gruñido, torciendo los labios con disgusto.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, _majestad_.

Respondió Lily en el mismo tono _cariñoso_ que había usado Regina.

\- Dame la daga.

Ordenó la reina caminando hacía ellas, intentando que pareciese que lo único que la molestaba de toda esa situación era que le hubiesen robado la daga.

\- No me des ordenes.

Respondió Lily levantándose del suelo, sabía que tenía que devolverle la daga a Regina, quisiese o no, ya lo había hablado con Emma y era lo que la Salvadora quería, pero el tono de la reina hacía que se cabrease al instante. Emma abrió la boca para hablar e intentar evitar el desastre, pero fue inútil, por que una enfadada Regina ya estaba frente a Lily con toda la intención de cachearla en busca de la daga, incluso si ni siquiera la llevaba encima, estaba tirada en la hierba a su lado, pero eso era mas de lo que un dragón podía tolerar. Lily creció ante sus ojos y se cubrió de escamas, dientes y garras, soltando un tremendo rugido y escupiendo fuego al cielo. Emma se puso de pie.

\- Lily, esto no es ne…

Intentó decir, pero el dragón apuntó a Regina y volvió a escupir fuego. La reina desapareció y reapareció en la cabeza del dragón.

\- ¿Crees que no se manejar a un dragón?

Dijo lanzando una bola de fuego al ojo de Lily, que rugió de dolor, tirando a Regina de su cabeza. Instintivamente Emma paró la caída con magia y la dejó con cuidado en el suelo. Se puso entre ellas cuando el dragón intentó embestir contra la reina.

\- ¡Ya basta! Se supone que la que tiene problemas de auto control soy yo. – Gritó enfadada. – Tu, baja esas manos y déjate de bolas de fuego. – Dijo girándose hacía Regina antes de volverse hacía Lily. – Y tu, vuelve a ser normal para que pueda gritarte sin hacerme daño en el cuello.

Ordenó mirando hacía arriba. Casi pudo ver como el dragón giraba los ojos antes de encogerse hasta volver a ser Lily.

\- No íbamos a hacernos daño. – Regina levantó una ceja. – Bueno, no mucho.

Especificó la chica dragón.

\- Dame la daga.

Dijo otra vez la reina, esta vez sin ese tono de orden.

\- Es lo que iba a hacer, no hacía falta que te pusieras agresiva.

\- ¿Qué yo me he puesto agresiva? Tu has…

Emma levantó las manos para cortar cualquiera que fuese la respuesta de Regina, no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para que discutieran. Lily iba a coger la daga, pero ya no estaba donde ella la había dejado, en vez de eso estaba en la única mano de Hook. Las tres mujeres le miraron sorprendidas.

\- ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?

Preguntó Regina sin separar la vista de la daga que sostenía el pirata.

\- Te tengo vigilada Regina, sabía que en algún momento me guiarías hasta Emma, y en cuanto vi su chaqueta salir volando de tu casa supe que ese momento había llegado.

Hook tampoco la miraba a ella, tenía los ojos pegados a Emma, que levantó las manos hacía él en un intento de calmar los ánimos de todos.

\- Vale, vamos a tranquilizarnos. Estoy aquí, Hook, ya puedes devolverle la daga a Regina.

El pirata frunció un poco el ceño, sin entender.

\- No, voy a liberarte.

Que manía le había entrado a todo el mundo con liberarla, ella solo quería que le diesen la daga a Regina para que pudiesen empezar el viaje hacía su verdadera liberación.

\- Para eso tienes que darle la daga a Regina.

Dijo Emma intentando no sonar muy harta de todo.

\- No te esfuerces pirata, ya lo he intentando yo. No hay nada que hacer.

Intervino Lily, pero Hook no hizo caso a ninguna.

\- Dame la daga antes de que te hagas daño con ella.

Regina extendió la mano con autoridad para que el pirata le diese la daga, cosa que no hizo.

\- Estoy harto de escucharte Regina, no tengo por qué hacerte caso. – Levantó la daga. – Emma, deshazte de ella.

Desde luego ninguna se esperaba eso.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Exclamó la rubia, pero la orden ya había sido dada, Emma se giró hacía Regina sin querer hacerlo.

\- Hook, detén esto _¡ya!_

Ordenó la Salvadora sin conseguir nada, pero con orden y todo, Emma se negaba a obedecer. No atacaría a Regina. Lily intentó echarse encima de Hook para quitarle la daga, pero el pirata fue mas rápido.

\- Deshazte de ella también.

Volvió a ordenar el moreno, y contra esa orden no podía luchar. Sin moverse del sitio, lanzó una bola de energía oscura que dio a Lily de lleno, separandola del suelo y lanzandola varios metros mas allá, de donde no se levantó.

\- Ahora la reina.

Una vez mas, Emma encaró a Regina, que la miraba sin moverse aunque alerta. Curiosamente la rubia no sentía esas cuerdas que la ataban a la orden, podía luchar, podía resistir. Y lo hizo, girándose de nuevo, esta vez hacía Hook, que la miraba asustado sin entender porqué la daga no estaba funcionando. Repitió la orden sin ningún efecto. Eso era interesante. Si, cualquiera podía usar la daga, pero no igual que Regina, y desde luego no _contra_ Regina. Emma avanzó hasta el pirata y le quitó la daga de la mano.

\- Te arrepentirás de esto.

Con un rápido movimiento golpeó el pecho de Hook con la mano abierta, lanzandole por los aires. Se acercaba a él formando una enorme y punzante bola oscura.

\- Pero…pero…yo te quiero Emma. Y tu me quieres a mi.

Decía Hook desde el suelo, sin entender como su amor podía estar atacándole, como podía estar tan dispuesta a matarlo, y una vez mas, todo por Regina.

\- Te equivocas Hook.

Respondió el Oscuro fríamente, levantando la mano con la bola de energía.

\- Emma, no.

Por supuesto era Regina quien la estaba deteniendo, sin necesidad de la daga que estaba en la mano de Emma.

\- Quería que te hiciese daño.

\- Lo sé, y tu le has hecho daño a él, pero no quieres matarlo.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Regina no pudo evitar soltar una risita, ella misma había querido matar a Hook en mas de una ocasión, pero no podía dejar que Emma lo hiciese.

\- Emma, no merece la pena. Déjale y vamonos, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Se había ido acercando a ella mientras hablaba y puso su mano sobre la que Emma tenía levantada, sin intentar bajarla o sujetarla, tan solo haciendo contacto.

\- Es tu día de suerte.

Dijo Emma a Hook deshaciendo la bola de energía y pasandole la daga a Regina sin dudar. El pirata las observaba a las dos intentando comprender sin querer hacerlo realmente.

\- No podemos dejar a Lily aquí.

Recordó Emma señalando a la chica tirada en el suelo, aun respiraba.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Preguntó Regina haciendo una graciosa mueca de molestia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno, y ya está, aquí vamos, se ponen en marcha por fin, ahora empieza lo bueno!...espero jajajaja**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestros comentarios, sois una maravilla, de verdad ^_^!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Después de dejar a Lily, el plan era ir directas a casa de Gold, pero Regina se empeñó en hacer una parada en Granny's, y cuando entraron, Emma adivinó el porqué, allí estaban Henry y sus padres, sin duda esperándolas.

Regina los había llamado, claro, aun no sabía si Gold las ayudaría o no, pero si lo hacía y por fin se ponían en marcha en su viaje con un camino tan poco claro, al menos quería despedirse, y Emma tenía que despedirse de sus padres, a los que no veía desde el incidente en esa misma cafetería. La cosa era algo tensa, así que la morena se levantó pensando que era un momento familiar y que se sentirían mas cómodos si ella se ausentaba un momento. Con la excusa de ir a pedir a la barra, los dejo solos, pero Henry fue detrás de ella.

\- Mamá ¿es verdad que os vais?

\- Si Gold tiene algo que pueda ayudarnos, y quiere hacerlo, si. Cuanto antes libremos a Emma de esto, mejor.

Respondió mirando por encima de su hombro hacía la mesa en la que estaban los Encantadores todavía bastante tensos.

\- Es genial esto que estás haciendo por Emma, mamá.

Dijo su hijo con una sonrisa de orgullo que Regina no se esperaba. Henry le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y diciéndola que no tardase, volvió a la mesa.

\- El chico tiene razón, es genial lo que estás haciendo por Emma.

Intervino la abuelita acercándose a ella, Regina fingió indiferencia.

\- Bueno, es lo menos que podía hacer, aquello me habría matado de no ser por Emma.

La anciana levantó una ceja sin dejarse engañar. No sabía por que la gente de Storybrooke seguía intentando ocultarla cosas cuando nada escapaba a sus agudos sentidos, y no se refería solo a los de lobo, si no a su infalible intuición.

\- Vamos Regina, no estás haciendo esto solo por que te sientas en deuda con Emma.

La morena la miró con su mejor cara de educada incomprensión, lo que tampoco engañó a la abuelita. Parecía mentira que la mujer que durante tantos años había llevado el título de Reina Malvada tuviese tan poca capacidad de disimulo cuando se trataba de Emma Swan, y eso que ya eran años de lo mismo.

\- No me mires así, todos sabemos que te preocupas por Emma. Puede que no quieras admitirlo, pero te preocupa nuestra querida Salvadora.

\- Es la madre de Henry también.

No sabía por que le costaba tanto admitirlo, si se suponía que eran amigas, y las amigas tenían permitido preocuparse unas por otras. La abuelita soltó un sonido mitad resoplido mitad risa y lo dejó correr con un " _Ya, claro_ "

\- Entonces ¿crees que podrás librarla de eso?

Preguntó señalando hacía la mesa con la cabeza, Regina volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro hacía allí. Ruby se había unido a ellos y la cosa parecía menos tensa.

\- Lo intentaré.

Respondió simplemente. Pero iba a hacer algo mas que intentarlo, iba a dejarse la piel en ello, aunque tuviese que pedirle a ese Merlin que le sacase la oscuridad a Emma y la pusiese en ella, aunque tuviese que pasar el resto de su vida ayudando a Emma a mantener a raya la oscuridad.

\- Regina, hay una cosa que llevo tiempo queriendo decirte. – La morena devolvió su atención a la anciana mujer. – Has hecho muchas cosas malas, cosas horribles, auténticos crímenes…

Regina se tensó, era perfectamente consciente de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado, pero no le apetecía escuchar un sermón sobre ello, o algún tipo de amenaza disfrazada de advertencia de lo que le harían si no salvaba a Emma.

\- Lanzaste la maldición que creó este sitio para quitarnos a todos nuestros finales felices. Separaste amores verdaderos, familias, padres e hijas… - Miraba a la reina con severidad, pero su expresión se suavizó de golpe. – Pero a mi no me separaste de mi Ruby. – Miró por encima de la cabeza de Regina hacía su nieta, con cariño. – No me separaste de mi familia. Incluso me diste este local.

Abrió las manos con una risa para abarcar la cafetería. Regina no se esperaba que la conversación tomara esa dirección.

\- Lo que quiero decir es…que ahora que ya no eres malvada, no lo olvidaré. - Le sonrió con simpatía, dándole un rápido apretoncito en el brazo. – Y ahora será mejor que vuelvas a esa mesa.

Añadió volviendo a señalar hacía la mesa, en la que las cosas no parecían marchar muy bien. Regina le devolvió la sonrisa a la abuelita y se levantó del taburete para volver a la mesa, en la que Emma miraba a sus padres con el ceño fruncido.

\- Emma, sabes que te queremos.

Escuchó decir a Mary Margaret y Regina estuvo a punto de girar los ojos, esa era siempre su defensa para todo, su único argumento, David y Mary Margaret no parecían entender que a veces eso no era suficiente, que Emma necesitaba algo mas que simple amor maternal, que también necesitaba apoyo, y comprensión, y confianza, y algún que otro grito de vez en cuando.

\- ¿En serio? Por que a veces no lo parece, sobre todo cuando me mentís o cuando anteponéis todo a mi.

Respondió la rubia con amargura. Regina vio claramente como David le lanzaba una rápida mirada que sabía exactamente lo que significaba, que había sido culpa suya que hubiesen tenido que anteponer el reino a su propia hija, aunque el príncipe no iba a decir eso en voz alta. Pero Emma también captó esa mirada.

\- No la mires a ella, no fue ella quien me metió en un armario. Podríamos haber estado juntos… Ella lanzó la maldición, si. Pero, ¡venga ya! Pudo maldeciros al fondo de un volcán y en vez de eso os dio electricidad, cañerías y trabajos. Podría haber sido peor. - Levantó las manos para callar las protestas de sus padres. – De todos modos, no me refiero solo a esa vez, ni siquiera estaríais aquí si yo no os hubiese hecho falta, solo me buscasteis cuando la maldita bruja buena del norte os dijo que necesitabais alguien con magia blanca para vencer a Zelena. Y ni siquiera era yo, al final fue Regina.

Apretaba con fuerza la mesa mientras hablaba y un hilillo de humo subía desde debajo de su palma.

\- Sin destrozos esta vez, por favor.

Llegó la voz de la abuelita desde detrás de ellos. Regina puso una mano sobre el hombro de Emma en un intento de calmarla.

\- ¿Sabéis? En realidad Ingrid tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo.

Finalizó la Salvadora soltando la mesa y dando justo en la herida a sus padres, especialmente a su madre, que aun se sentía inexplicablemente amenazada por ese pasado familiar que habían vivido Emma e Ingrid.

\- Mamá, no estás siendo justa. – Intervino Henry. – Sabes que ellos no querían que las cosas fuesen así. Todo lo que hicieron fue por el bien mayor. Es lo que hacen los héroes.

\- Corta ya con el rollo de los héroes ¿quieres? Tu eres como ellos, todo un héroe, pero solo dentro de tus propios términos. ¿O te has olvidado de cuando odiabas a tu madre?

Le soltó a su hijo sin pensar.

\- Emma.

Advirtió Regina con dureza, apretando un poco su hombro. Era capaz de entender esas perdidas de control que tenía a veces,pero no iba a permitir que esa ira fuese orientada hacía Henry. Emma levantó la cabeza hacía ella y su ceño fruncido desapareció.

\- Lo siento, yo…a veces no se lo que digo. Perdona, Henry.

Se disculpó mirando a Henry y solo a Henry, después de todo el era solo un niño cuando pasó aquello. Sus padres…les había perdonado, en el fondo les había perdonado y lo sabía, pero no era lo que sentía en ese momento. A lo mejor cuando todo eso terminase, si conseguía dejar de ser el Oscuro, podía pedirles perdón con sinceridad por esas palabras.

\- Deberíamos irnos.

Dijo volviendo a mirar a Regina, que se la quedó mirando un momento y luego asintió. Emma se levantó y dudó un momento antes de abrazar a su hijo, pero fue el propio Henry quien la abrazó a ella, y luego a Regina.

\- Tenéis que volver las dos ¿entendido mamá? Tenéis que volver enteras las dos.

Le dijo el chico a la morena abrazándola con fuerza. Emma se lo pensó un momento y luego abrazó también a sus padres, a pesar de lo que les había dicho, les quería. La abuelita salió de la barra y abrazó también a la Salvadora, dándole una amistosa palmada a Regina. Ruby se dejó de formalismos y abrazó a las dos, quisiese la reina o no.

.

.

.

Por fin estaban en casa de Gold y esta vez Belle estaba con ellos, necesitaban toda la ayuda y conocimiento posibles y a Regina no se le ocurría nadie mejor que la bibliotecaria. Le explicaron a Gold que era lo que necesitaban de él, Regina con poca esperanzas de que tuviese algo que pudiese serles de utilidad o de que si lo tenía se lo entregase por las buenas, pero Emma miraba al hombre significativamente, queriendo recordarle sin palabras la conversación que habían tenido en su cabaña y de la que Regina aun no tenía ni idea. Si de verdad quería mantener al Oscuro lejos de si mismo y de su esposa, sería mejor que les ayudase.

\- Puede que sea vuestro día de suerte, señoritas. – Dijo Gold para sorpresa de Regina. – Puede que tenga algo.

Se levantó y las guió cojeando a través de la casa, hacía una habitación llena de trastos, cosas que no guardaba en la tienda. Encendió la luz y miró a su alrededor, intentando encontrar algo entre el montón de cosas hasta que dio con lo que buscaba. Destapó un enorme espejo de cuerpo entero.

\- ¿Esto nos llevará al Bosque Encantado?

Preguntó Regina con desconfianza, no podía ser tan sencillo.

\- Vamos Regina, sabes que no puede ser tan sencillo, si no, yo mismo ya habría salido de aquí hace mucho tiempo. No, no os llevará al Bosque Encantado, lo único que puedo ofreceros es… - Las miró a las dos con ojos divertidos. – _El País de las Maravillas_.

\- ¿Y para que queremos ir al País de las Maravillas?

Gruñó Emma, que encontraba eso inútil, no es que no le diese curiosidad visitar el País de las Maravillas, pero ahora no tenían tiempo para eso.

\- Es la única salida que puedo ofreceros.

Respondió Gold con un encogimiento de hombros. Regina miraba el espejo pensativa.

\- Vale, lo aceptamos.

Dijo. Al menos el País de las Maravillas tenía magia, y eso ya era un comienzo. Gold rió.

\- Sigue sin ser tan sencillo. Yo nunca he podido usarlo, hace falta algo de allí para activarlo. – Las tres mujeres pensaron automáticamente en Jefferson. – Estáis pensando en Jefferson, pero él tampoco nos serviría, podía viajar allí, pero era del Bosque Encantado. Además, nadie sabe nada de él ¿verdad?

Miró a Regina con una ceja levantada. Nadie había vuelto a saber nada del Sombrerero Loco desde que su sombrero quedó inservible.

\- Entonces estamos igual que antes ¿no?

Dijo Emma desilusionada, Belle levantó un poco la mano, con poca seguridad.

\- Puede que yo tenga una idea, pero no se si es buena.

Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en ella. Regina sabía que era buena idea tenerla con ellos. Belle se aclaró un poco la garganta, mirando de reojo a su marido.

\- Will. – Dijo con sencillez, y Gold apretó la mandíbula enfadado. – Will Scarlet, él es del País de las Maravillas.

Explicó mirando solo a Emma y Regina. Su corta relación con Will era algo de lo que Gold y ella aun no habían hablado abiertamente. Rubia y morena se miraron entre sí, y luego a Rumplestiltskin.

\- ¿Serviría?

Preguntó Regina. Gold chascó la lengua con molestia.

\- Si, supongo que si.

Admitió con desgana, no quería tener nada que ver con ese ladronzuelo, aunque al menos así se libraría de él.

\- Genial, yo puedo ir a por él. Ya nos hemos cruzado antes.

Dijo Emma dando una palmada como si todo estuviese resuelto ya.

\- ¿Te refieres a cuando no conseguiste pillarle y tuvo que hacerlo David?

Bromeó Regina con una risa, por supuesto que esa historia había llegado hasta ella y no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de mencionarlo. Emma gruñó algo por lo bajo sin responderla.

\- Iré a por él. – La morena iba a protestar, pero Emma no la dejó. – Puedo hacerlo, no pasará nada. Ordenamelo con la daga si vas a quedarte mas tranquila, pero déjame hacer esto.

Emma quería demostrarse a si misma y a Regina que podía controlarse, que podía hacer cosas útiles sin que la morena tuviese que salir a su rescate cada vez que se enfadaba. Quería demostrar que no todo en ella era malvado, tenía que demostrárselo a si misma. Regina asintió sin mas, sin darle ninguna orden, la rubia sonrió un poquito y desapareció en una nube gris.

\- ¿Te fías de ella?

Preguntó Gold poco confiado él mismo, la reina asintió sin dudar. Confiaba en ella. A los pocos minutos Emma reapareció con Will Scarlet a su lado, que sonrió al ver a Belle, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a Gold a su lado, intentó marcharse, pero Emma le sujetó.

\- Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda no mencionaste que estaría _él_.

Dijo señalando a Gold, intentando poner entre ellos toda la distancia que el agarre de Emma le permitía. Rumplestiltskin torció la boca en un gesto de profundo disgusto, cortando las divagaciones verbales del ladrón explicándole rápidamente y de forma muy brusca para que le necesitaban. Will miró el espejo.

\- ¿Esto me llevará al País de las Maravillas?

Ya no parecía con tantas ganas de salir corriendo de allí.

\- ¿Nos ayudarás?

Preguntó Emma. Will extendió una mano hacía el espejo, ausente, luego asintió.

\- Claro, ya me conoces, siempre dispuesto a las buenas acciones.

La Salvadora giró los ojos con una risita. Con pocas ceremonias Gold agarró la mano que Will aun tenía extendida y sin avisar sacó un pequeño cuchillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y le cortó la mano con un profundo tajo, quizá mas profundo de lo estrictamente necesario. Wil apartó la mano mecánicamente con un grito de dolor, pero Gold la cogió otra vez, apretando para que corriese la sangre.

\- Una vez esteis allí tendréis magia, pero estaréis por vuestra cuenta, tendréis que encontrar vosotras mismas la forma de llegar al Bosque Encantado.

Les dijo a Emma y Regina ignorando las quejas de Will Scarlet. A donde realmente necesitaban llegar era a Camelot, pero hasta que supiesen exactamente donde estaba y como llegar allí, su destino mas seguro era el Bosque Encantado. Las dos mujeres asintieron, y con el mismo tacto con que lo estaba haciendo todo, Gold tiró de la mano de Will hasta que tocó la superficie del espejo, dejándolo manchado de sangre. El reflejo se onduló hasta desaparecer, dejandoles ver el interior de una pequeña y desordenada habitación.

\- El País de las Maravillas.

Anunció Rumplestiltskin soltando por fin a Will, que miraba el camino a casa con un ilusionado brillo en los ojos. Emma y Regina se miraron otra vez entre si.

\- Buena suerte.

Dijo Belle antes de que se marcharan. Will le dedicó una última sonrisa y desapareció a través del espejo. Regina estuvo tentada de coger la mano de Emma para cruzar, pero se contuvo a tiempo, dejándolo solo en un apretón a su antebrazo para dar valor a las dos, que cruzaron detrás del ladrón hacía el País de las Maravillas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Atención lector s! tengo una buena noticia para vosotr s jajaja me he enterado de que el finde del 11 de septiembre se va a hacer una quedada SwanQueen española, ya está apuntada bastante gente y yo estoy intentando apañarmelas para ir. Si a alguien le interesa que me diga algo por mensaje, o a _begobeni12_ , que es quien me lo ha dicho a mi, y está mucho mas enterada ;D!**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestros comentarios, sois una maravilla, de verdad ^_^!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Lo que les había parecido una habitación era solo el interior de una especie de caravana por la que Will se movía muy emocionado.

\- ¿Qué es este sitio?

Preguntó Regina alejándose del espejo que quedaba tras ellas y mirando a su alrededor con clara desaprobación.

\- Mi casa.

Respondió Will volviéndose hacia ellas de buen humor, pero al hacerlo soltó un grito, dando un paso atrás. La morena levantó una ceja sin comprender hasta que miró a su lado y a punto estuvo de dar ella misma un paso atrás al ver a Emma. Su pelo y cejas se habían vuelto blancos, sus facciones algo mas afiladas y su piel parecía echa como de polvo de diamante, blanca en las sienes y alrededor de los ojos. Emma se miró las manos y se giró hacía el espejo por el que acababan de salir.

\- ¿Qué me pasa?

Preguntó a Regina con un brillo asustado en los ojos. La morena pensó a toda velocidad.

\- La magia, aquí hay magia por todas partes. En Storybrooke tenemos magia, pero no deberíamos tenerla, por eso no apareciste…

Miró a Emma de arriba abajo intentando encontrar una palabra para describirla que no la ofendiese.

\- ¿Cómo el Oscuro? - Terminó la rubia por ella con una triste sonrisa al espejo. – Estoy horrible.

\- No lo estás. – Contradijo Regina casi sin pensar. Emma y Will la miraron y ella se aclaró la garganta. – De todos modos si no te gusta, puedes volver a tu aspecto normal.

Gold lo hacía, y era justo lo que hizo la Salvadora. Cerró un segundo los ojos y cuando los abrió de nuevo el espejo le devolvía el reflejo de su yo normal.

\- Y ahora salgamos de esta… _casa_.

Dijo Regina mirando otra vez la caravana con disgusto antes de salir.

\- Creo que no me gusta tu esposa, sheriff.

Comentó Will mirando a Emma antes de salir él también de la caravana.

\- ¿Qué?

Dijo la rubia al lugar vacío sin entender el último comentario del ladrón y siguiendo a los otros dos fuera, mirando a su alrededor con algo de emoción por estar en el País de las Maravillas, aunque el bosque era muy parecido al del Bosque Encantado, quizá algo mas colorido, pero no vio rosas pintadas, ni puertas parlantes, ni orugas fumadoras.

\- Deberías alegrarte de no ver a la Oruga.

Dijo Will cuando Emma expresó sus pensamientos con algo de decepción.

\- ¿Existe de verdad?

\- Claro que si. Un mal bicho, si quieres mi opinión, no te recomie…

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de salir del País de las Maravillas?

Les cortó Regina la conversación, realmente no tenían tiempo y al menos allí tenían la ventaja de la magia, así que tenían que aprovechar.

\- Oh si, claro, eso es muy fácil.

Respondió Will echando a andar seguido de las otras dos mujeres. Regina le miraba esperando a que completase la frase, pero el ladrón no parecía que fuese a decir nada mas, así que la reina se aclaró la garganta con irritación, haciendo un gesto con las manos para que continuase.

\- Claro, claro. El Conejo Blanco. Es capaz de abrir portales.

\- ¿El Conejo Blanco? ¿El Conejo Blanco al que Alicia siguió a través de su madriguera?

Preguntó Emma algo impresionada por estar a punto de conocer al famoso Conejo Blanco de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

\- ¿Le conoces?

Dijo Will mirándola sorprendido de que supiese quien era el Conejo Blanco. Regina lanzó una mirada de reproche a Emma, que cerró la boca antes de responder y meterse en otra conversación sin sentido con Will Scarlet.

\- ¿Nos estás llevando a verle?

Preguntó Regina caminando al lado del ladrón, evitando caerse con las irregularidades del camino. Will no la miró, tartamudeando un poco antes de responder.

\- Si, algo así. Bueno…no exactamente…todavía. Le veremos pronto, antes tengo que ir a otro sitio.

La reina empezaba a perder la paciencia, bastante malo era ya no haber podido ir directamente al Bosque Encantado como para encima tener que andar vagabundeando por el País de las Maravillas detrás de uno de los hombres de Robin. Por supuesto ella ya había estado antes allí, pero Jefferson la guiaba, y casi lo único que vio Regina fueron los jardines del castillo de la Reina de Corazones. Su madre.

\- Para encontrar al Conejo primero tenemos que hacer una parada.

Dijo Will para tranquilizarla al ver en su mirada sus ganas de cortarle la cabeza. Regina resopló con fastidio, sin creerse lo que le había dicho, pero no le quedaba mas remedio que seguirlo, al menos por el momento.

.

.

.

El ladrón las guiaba de un lado a otro, y las dos mujeres empezaban a dudar de que supiese a donde las estaba llevando. Le dejaron caminar delante de ellas mientras buscaba el camino correcto a donde fuese que quería ir.

\- No me puedo creer que te pusieras delante de un dragón cabreado.

Dijo Regina como si nada, andando despacio detrás de Will, sin mirar a Emma, quien se encogió de hombros.

\- Era solo Lily enfadada, sabía que no iba a hacerme nada, pero a ti…

Dejó la frase sin terminar, estaba segura de que Lily no la habría hecho daño, o al menos eso quería pensar, sobretodo después de la conversación que habían tenido antes de aparecer Regina, pero seguramente la reina no habría tenido esa misma suerte.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quería? Cuando robó la daga.

Preguntó la morena intentando poner solo el tono justo de interés en su pregunta.

\- Quería liberarme, darme la daga para no estar a las ordenes de nadie.

Respondió Emma, Regina no tenía porqué saber el resto de la conversación.

\- Pero no la cogiste.

No era una pregunta, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

\- No creo que fuese la mejor idea, tu tenías razón, no es seguro.

La voz de Emma era solo un susurro, Regina paró de andar un momento para poner la mano en el hombro de la rubia, la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Lo arreglaremos.

Prometió totalmente convencida, salvaría a Emma Swan a cualquier precio o sufriría las consecuencias con ella. Emma le devolvió la mirada sonriendo también, menos convencida.

\- Por cierto, Lily me dijo algo… - Dijo al rato la rubia recordando algo. – Dijo que…tu y Malefica. Bueno, insinuó que entre vosotras había habido algo…

Lo dejó caer de forma casual, como si fuese algo normal, pero la verdad es que le había dado muchas vueltas desde que Lily dijo que Regina podría haber sido su madrastra. Y se suponía que ahora la reina y ella eran amigas ¿no? Y las amigas pueden preguntarse estás cosas sin problemas. Regina quitó la mano del hombro de Emma y echó a andar otra vez por donde había desparecido Will, al que ya no veían delante de ellas.

\- Mal y yo…bueno…creo que nunca habríamos llegado tan lejos como para ser la madrastra de su hija, pero…

Emma abrió mucho los ojos dejando de andar otra vez.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Vosotras…? Creí que Lily se lo inventaba porque… Da igual, ¿Malefica y tu? Pero…pero…es una mujer.

La Salvadora no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, prefería no pensar en Regina y Malefica juntas, en ningún sentido, ni siquiera como amigas. Regina soltó una risita.

\- Muy observadora, señorita Swan.

\- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Gruñó Emma, estaba recordando ahora cuando Regina se infiltró en el grupo de Malefica en Storybrooke, aquella noche con alcohol en la que tuvo que demostrar que era una de ellas, y el día en que Regina la impidió seguirlas después de raptar a Pinocho. Estaban solo Regina y Malefica. Por otra parte intentaba procesar el que a Regina le interesasen las mujeres. Podría ser simplemente algo sexual. Podría haber estado solo probando, o tener algo que ver con el mundo de los villanos. A estas alturas se esperaba cualquier cosa.

\- Cuando Malefica llegó a Storybrooke y estuviste con ellas… ¿Tu…? ¿Vosotras…?

No quería ni terminar la pregunta, se sentía un poco incomoda preguntándole eso a Regina, pero no podía simplemente morderse la lengua y quedarse sin respuestas.

\- No, no pasó nada entre nosotras. Yo no… Solo hubo alcohol y destrucción de propiedades públicas.

Respondió Regina con un pequeño suspiro que Emma no supo como interpretar. Había algo mas allí, pero no sabía el qué.

\- ¿Te enamoraste de ella?

Preguntó en voz baja, como si la propia pregunta fuese un secreto. Sabía que no era asunto suyo y estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas, pero de nuevo, las amigas lo tenían permitido, o eso es lo que las películas decían, no es que ninguna de ellas tuviese mucha experiencia en amistades. Regina rió y la miró con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿A que viene tanta pregunta, Emma?

La rubia abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que decir, y al final se encogió de hombros.

\- Curiosidad, supongo. Me cuesta imaginarte…

No, mejor no tener esa imagen en la cabeza. La imagen que le había dado Gold en la cabaña era mucho mejor, con diferencia.

\- ¿Con una mujer? ¿Enamorada? ¿Teniendo sentimientos por alguien?

Preguntó Regina en tono divertido, haciendo sonrojar a Emma sin que la rubia pudiese evitarlo.

\- No, no, no es eso. Es que a ella no me cuesta imaginarla como una villana, pero a ti nunca he podido verte así, eres una de los buenos ahora.

\- Pero por aquel entonces no lo era. Ni Mal tampoco. – Emma no dijo nada mas, no quería molestar a Regina siendo demasiado entrometida. – Y no, nunca estuve enamorada de Malefica.

Dijo respondiendo por fin la duda que estaba carcomiendo a Emma, quien a punto estuvo de sonreír con alivio.

\- Así que…¿te van las rubias?

Preguntó Emma mas relajada moviendo las cejas. Regina la miró de lado, con una sugerente ceja levantada y una sonrisa torcida, pero no la respondió.

\- ¿Por qué pensabas que Lily mintió?

Dijo en vez de darla una respuesta. Emma pensaba que Lily estaba de broma, aligerando tensión, bromeando sobre la amistad entre Regina y Malefica, sobretodo después de que básicamente Emma acababa de rechazarla por Regina, pero eso no podía decírselo a la reina, por suerte en ese momento Will volvió a aparecer, corriendo hacía ellas. Dejó algo en las manos de Regina y siguió corriendo, detrás de él llegó un grupo de guardias, que las señalaron y antes de poder reaccionar las habían apresado. No tendrían ningún problema en liberarse, claro, pero el ladrón apareció otra vez justo por donde había desaparecido, perseguido por otro grupo de guardias, y se paró, acorralado, junto a ellas.

\- No los friáis, dejad que nos detengan.

Ninguna de ellas entendía nada, pero como tampoco sabían que era exactamente lo que Will andaba buscando, le hicieron caso. Emma tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para no hacer desaparecer a los guardias en un estallido de magia negra, pero la mano de Regina en su muñeca la ayudo a relajarse antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Luego esa mano fue apartada cuando los guardias les hicieron andar a los tres en fila.


	12. Chapter 12

**Si alguien no se ha visto Once Upon A Time in Wonderland probablemente haya partes que no entienda muy bien, peor tampoco son esenciales para la historia, así que no pasa nada jajajaja Aunque merece la pena verlo solo por Anastasia, y son 13 capitulitos nada mas ;P!**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestros comentarios, sois una maravilla, de verdad ^_^!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Regina paseaba por su celda alegrándose de que entre la suya y la de Will estuviese la de Emma, porque si no habría estrangulado al ladrón a través de los barrotes. No debería haberle hecho caso, no debería haberle seguido, en cuanto les habló del Conejo Blanco debieron separar sus caminos. Era un hombre de Robin, después de todo, y si le debía lealtad a alguien era a él. Que estúpida había sido.

Sentada en su celda, Emma la observaba ir y venir, había intentando tranquilizarla varias veces, para que se estuviese quieta sin conseguirlo, y Will gritando desde su celda no ayudaba nada. La rubia temía que en cualquier momento una bola de fuego cruzase su celda hacía Will, ella misma estaba tentada a hacerlo, él las había metido allí y en esas celdas no podían escapar con magia, una de las buenas ideas del reinado de Cora.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? Tenemos nuestros derechos. ¡¿Hola?! Prisionero llamando.

Gritaba Will dando golpes a los barrotes. Regina levantó las manos con irritación y los dedos crispados.

\- ¿Quieres cerrar la boca de una maldita vez?

Le gritó agarrándose a los barrotes que unían su celda con la de Emma.

\- Necesitamos ver a la reina, por eso estamos aquí.

\- No, estamos aquí por tu culpa. La reina no va a hacer caso a un vulgar ladrón solo porque él lo pida, otras personas se encargaran de decidir _tu_ castigo.

Respondió Regina, ella era reina, lo sabía bien, de los asuntos menores se encargaban otras personas, la reina solo les haría caso si les sentenciaban a muerte, y eso prefería evitarlo.

\- Yo lo conseguiré. – Aseguró Will con convicción. – Si solo pudiese hacer que algún guardia me hiciese caso.

Emma se levantó y se acercó a la celda del ladrón.

\- Ven aquí, tengo un plan.

El ladrón se acercó confiado y en un rápido movimiento Emma agarró el cuello de la chaqueta de Will y le golpeó contra los barrotes, girándole después para pasar un brazo por su cuello.

\- ¡Emma!

Gritó Regina incapaz de hacer nada desde donde estaba, la morena también estaba enfadada, pero no como para dejar que Emma le matase. Will intentaba librarse, pidiendo auxilio a través de la presa del brazo de la rubia. Dos guardias entraron a toda prisa y abrieron la celda del ladrón, golpeando el brazo de Emma para que le soltase, lo que la rubia hizo sin poner resistencia, sonriendo al ladrón con suficiencia. Había traído a los guardias mucho mas rápido que él, también había sido su pequeña venganza por hacer que las encerrasen, pero eso no iba a decirlo. Will la miró como si estuviese loca, frotándose el dolorido cuello, pero como fuese, había funcionado.

\- Necesitamos ver a la reina.

Dijo antes de los guardias salieran otra vez al ver que estaba bien. Uno de ellos se rió.

\- Y yo un aumento de sueldo.

Se burló cerrando la puerta con llave. Regina les llamó chistandoles desde su celda.

\- ¿Recordáis a la antigua Reina de Corazones? - Los guardias se miraron entre ellos con el recuerdo del miedo en los ojos, claramente se acordaban. – Soy su hija.

Volvieron a reír y Regina frunció el ceño. Uno de los guardias se acercó hasta ella.

\- Claro que si preciosa, y yo soy hijo de rey. Haríamos unos bonitos príncipes.

Dijo extendiendo una mano para tocarle la mejilla, Emma frunció el ceño, pero no hacía falta que se enfadase, con un rápido movimiento Regina sacó la mano entre los barrotes y la hundió en el pecho del hombre, sacandole el corazón. El guardia miraba su corazón en manos de la morena sorprendido, su compañero corrió a ayudarle, pero Emma cambió a su aspecto del Oscuro haciéndole parar del susto. Regina devolvió el corazón al guardia, que dio un paso atrás hasta pegarse a su compañero.

\- ¿Qué demonios sois?

Preguntó mirándolos a los tres.

\- La reina lo sabe.

Dijo Will de mucho mejor humor, si después de eso no les llevaban antes la reina roja, ya no se le ocurría que mas hacer.

.

.

.

Guiaron a los tres con mucha precaución ante la reina, que no parecía de muy buen humor, la habían hecho ir allí por unos prisioneros que estaba segura no eran mas que vulgares ladrones, no tenía tiempo que perder en esas pequeñeces, ni tampoco ganas. Pero al ver quien era uno de esos tres prisioneros bajó del trono sin pensarlo, dando unos pasos hacía él sin creérselo del todo.

\- ¿Will? – El ladrón intentó avanzar hacía ella, pero el guardia se lo impidió. - ¡Will!

Gritó la reina corriendo definitivamente hasta él y echándole los brazos al cuello, Will habría hecho lo mismo si no llevase las manos esposadas a la espalda. Emma y Regina se miraron entre ellas, extrañadas, y luego a la reina colgada del cuello del ladrón con alegría. Los guardias estaban igual de confundidos. La rubia reina liberó a Will mágicamente con un movimiento de la mano, todavía sin darse cuenta de las otras dos prisioneras. Con un ausente gesto de sus dedos, despidió a los guardias, que se marcharon sin entender nada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué…?

Un irritado carraspeo interrumpió a la reina roja, que por primera vez se fijó en las dos mujeres, con el ceño fruncido sin entender que hacían allí.

\- He llegado aquí con ellas.

\- ¿Esta era tu parada?

Preguntó Regina con una molesta ceja levantada.

\- Cuando te detuve tenías el dibujo de la Reina de Corazones, ¿verdad?

Dijo también Emma, ya con su aspecto normal, recordando y uniendo los puntos. Anastasia las miraba a las dos sin comprender nada.

\- ¿Entonces, son amigas tuyas?

Preguntó mirando solo al ladrón.

\- No.

Contestó Regina sin pensar.

\- Algo así.

Dijo Emma.

\- Si. – Respondió Will. – Bueno…algo parecido. Están conmigo.

Con otro mágico movimiento Anastasia las liberó.

\- Gracias.

Dijo la Salvadora frotándose las muñecas, lo mismo que estaba haciendo Regina, que no se molestó en agradecer nada.

\- Y ahora ¿dónde está el conejo?

Preguntó la morena que estaba cansada de perder el tiempo.

\- Solo le preguntas eso porque es rubia.

Murmuró Emma con una divertida sonrisa ladeada que hizo sonrojar a Regina al ver el doble sentido de su pregunta. Will también rió un poco, era una broma de matrimonio, estaba seguro. La que no entendía absolutamente nada era Anastasia.

\- ¿Conejo? ¿El Conejo Blanco? – Will asintió. – No tengo ni idea.

Los otros tres la miraron entre decepcionados y sorprendidos. Emma estaba a punto de dejarse perder el control, todo esto empezaba a no tener sentido.

\- Ya que sois amigas de Will estáis invitadas a cenar. Podemos hablar de todo esto entonces.

Decidió Anastasia cogiéndose del brazo de Will y chascando los dedos para que apareciesen dos sirvientes que las guiaran hasta una habitación.

.

.

.

Aunque al parecer había habido algún tipo de malentendido porque Will dijo que preferirían compartir habitación en vez de estar separadas y acabaron las dos en la misma habitación con una sola cama. Y a Emma le daba igual, lo único que la apetecía era descansar un rato, así que se tumbo en la cama sin pensárselo dos veces.

\- Venga Regina, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para dormir las dos sin tener que tocarnos, y también debes de estar cansada.

La verdad era que si que lo estaba, pero lo de tumbarse en la misma cama que Emma Swan no la acababa de convencer.

\- Aunque sea el Oscuro no voy a hacerte nada malo. – Bromeó la rubia. – Prometo no aprovecharme de ti.

Finalmente Regina rió y se sentó en la cama al lado de la Salvadora.

\- Como si pudieses hacerme algo que yo no quisiera.

Se le escapó a la morena con otra risa, Emma abrió un ojo con una ceja levantada.

\- Supongo que ser rubia es una ventaja.

Bromeó girándose en la cama para quedar de espaldas a la morena antes de que esta se volviese para mirarla sin saber que decir. La esquina izquierda de su boca se levantó un poquito antes de tumbarse y cerrar los ojos también de espaldas a Emma.

Pero no durmió. Era perfectamente consciente de la presencia de Emma en la misma cama, y de que estaban en el País de las Maravillas sin forma de salir sin ese Conejo, y de que Emma era aun el Oscuro y no sabía durante cuanto tiempo podría combatirlo la rubia. Y pensaba en Henry, en Storybrooke, ciegamente convencido de que ella iba a salvar a Emma. Pero ella nunca había sido la heroína, siempre había sido la villana, y eso hacía flaquear su confianza.

Cuando volvieron a ver a Will, no parecía el mismo, le habían puesto ropa mas elegante, a juego con la de la reina roja, y nunca le habían visto de tan buen humor, todavía con la reina enganchada al brazo, tal y como lo habían dejado.

Se sentaron los cuatro a la mesa en un incomodo silencio. Regina lanzaba miradas de reojo a esa reina rubia, la nueva Reina de Corazones, preguntándose si habría conocido a su madre y como había llegado al trono, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, su prioridad era salir de allí con Emma y continuar su viaje.

\- Will me ha dicho que necesitáis llegar al Bosque Encantado.

Rompió por fin el silencio Anastasia. Emma asintió tocando la comida con su tenedor, tenía muy presente en la memoria el libro de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, en el que cada vez que la chica comía algo, le pasaban cosas malas, crecía, encogía… Como si Regina la leyese el pensamiento, comió sin miedo, aguantándose la risa cuando vio que Emma hacía lo mismo ya sin recelos.

\- Pero tu has dicho que no sabes donde está el conejo.

Dijo Emma disfrutando de la comida, Anastasia la miraba como si nunca hubiese visto a nadie comer de esa manera.

\- El Conejo y su familia desparecieron hace meses. Le mandé buscar cuando desapareciste… - Dijo mirando a Will, antes de aclararse la garganta y volver a dirigirse a las otras dos también. – Y no estaba, nadie sabe nada de él.

\- Y sin conejo no hay portal.

Gruñó Regina clavando su tenedor en la comida de mal humor.

\- ¿No hay otra manera? Tu tienes magia, Ana.

Dijo Will sentado al lado de la reina, que le miró con cariño, su expresión solo se suavizaba cuando miraba al ladrón.

\- No la suficiente para abrir portales, Will.

\- Ellas dos tienen magia también, son poderosas. Son la Reina Malvada y el Oscuro.

Anastasia se tensó en su silla al momento, mirando a las otras dos mujeres repentinamente alerta.

\- No sabes tener la boca cerrada, ¿verdad Will?

Dijo Emma con un resoplido. Regina y Anastasia tenían la misma pose defensiva, dispuestas a lanzar una bola de fuego ante cualquier movimiento extraño.

\- No, no, Ana, no pasa nada, son inofensivas.

Intentó tranquilizar, lo que ofendió un poco a las otras dos mujeres, que no tuviesen malas intenciones no las hacía inofensivas exactamente.

\- ¿Cuál de vosotras es la Reina Malvada?

Preguntó Anastasia mirando a Regina sospechando que sería ella, la morena entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada.

\- Soy yo.

Dijo en su mejor tono de Reina Malvada. Emma y Will miraban a una y otra esperando un enfrentamiento, pero Anastasia soltó una risita, aligerando la tensión.

\- Regina, claro... Debería haberlo sabido, te pareces a tu madre.

La reina malvada frunció el ceño.

\- Conociste a mi madre.

No era una pregunta, la rubia asintió.

\- Fue… - Dudó, sin saber si la ofendería o no. Pero realmente no le importaba. – Al principio pensé que era como una madre para mi, me enseñó magia, me enseñó a ser reina…

\- Pero acabó haciéndote daño.

Completó Regina, no le hacía falta escuchar la historia, conocía a su madre muy bien. Anastasia asintió cogiendo la mano de Will.

\- Me dijo que la recordaba a ella, que su propia hija la había decepcionado y yo era el tipo de hija que habría elegido. – Dijo Anastasia con una amarga risa. Regina apretó la mandíbula. – Parecía tan amable… Me hizo creer que el amor….

\- Es debilidad.

Terminó la morena por ella, conocía muy bien el mantra favorito de su madre. Emma puso una mano en su rodilla a modo de apoyo, pero Regina hizo un gesto indicando que estaba bien, habían sido muchos años bajo el yugo de Cora, prefería recordarla como la última vez que la vio, con el corazón en su sitio, diciéndola que ella habría sido suficiente.

\- Creí que había encontrado una amiga, una madre, y estaba tan desesperada por recibir la aprobación de una madre que…

\- No hace falta que me lo expliques, querida, conocía bien a mi madre. Se lo que es querer desesperadamente la aprobación de la mujer que te dio a luz, sin conseguirla jamás.

Dijo Regina sin poder evitar la dura amargura de su voz. Era curioso que Cora hubiese abandonado a una hija y maltratado psicológicamente a la otra, y luego hubiese intentando encontrar sustituta en otros reinos. Para hacer exactamente lo mismo que hacía siempre: manipular.

\- Supongo que ninguna fuimos las hijas que nuestras madres esperaban.

Concluyó Anastasia con una sonrisa forzada, recuperando la compostura, todavía agarrada a la mano de Will. Emma y Regina sospechaban que había mucha historia tras ellos, pero eso no era asunto suyo.

\- El Conejo Blanco no está, pero esto es el País de las Maravillas queridas, siempre hay una solución.

Dijo la reina roja mucho mas dispuesta a ayudarlas, había desaparecido esa tensión entre Regina y ella, en vez de eso habían encontrado algo que las unía. Anastasia se levantó de la mesa sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de Will, para guiar el camino, pero antes de que Regina se levantase, Emma habló.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Perfectamente Emma, hace tiempo superé los traumas de mi madre. – Apretó un poco la mano que aun seguía en su rodilla. – Pero gracias por preocuparte.

La Salvadora sonrió, poniéndose de pie a la vez que Regina.

\- Parece que va a ayudarnos. – Dijo Emma señalando con la cabeza la espalda de Anastasia. – Verdaderamente tienes buena mano con las rubias.

La morena le dio un golpe en el hombro, girando los ojos con una risa.

\- Para ya.

.

.

.

La reina roja les guió a través del castillo hasta un ala muy poco transitada, sacó una llave y entraron los cuatro en una habitación llena de trastos. Trastos caros.

\- Ana, ¿qué es este sitio?

Preguntó Will toqueteando cosas con curiosidad, la reina rubia se encogió indiferentemente de hombros.

\- Son cosas de la antigua reina.

Explicó con sencillez, lanzando una mirada a Regina para comprobar su reacción, pero la morena se limitó a acercarse a una cómoda y coger una pequeña cajita enjoyada, observarla con desinterés y dejarla de nuevo en su sitio.

\- ¿Hay algo aquí que pueda ayudarnos?

Preguntó Emma, atenta también al estado de animo de Regina. Anastasia asintió, y de un enérgico tirón, quitó la sabana que cubría un enorme espejo. La morena abrió la boca con sorpresa; lo reconocía, era el mismo espejo a través del que había mandado a su madre allí, al País de las Maravillas.

\- ¿Esto nos llevará al Bosque Encantado?

Volvió a preguntar la Salvadora a Anastasia, pero observando a Regina, que daba pequeños pasos hacía el espejo.

\- No lo sé, no sé a donde lleva, nunca lo he atravesado. Pensé muchas veces en destruirlo, pero nunca lo hice.

Respondió la reina roja. Regina sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que las llevase al Bosque Encantado, si fuese tan fácil su madre habría salido de allí mucho antes.

\- ¿Funciona?

Preguntó la morena a la otra reina, que asintió.

\- Podréis atravesarlo, si, Mandé soldados a inspeccionar el otro lado, cruzaron, pero nunca volvieron. – Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. – Así que no se lo que os espera al otro lado, pero sin el Conejo, es lo mejor que puedo ofreceros.

Emma y Regina se miraron dudosas, atravesar ese espejo era dar un paso a ciegas, podrían acabar en un mundo sin magia, podrían acabar en alguna dimensión infernal como en la que había caído Emma al convertirse en el Oscuro. O podían encontrar la manera de llegar por fin al Bosque Encantado, incluso a Camelot. Si Cora lo tenía allí no podía llevar a ningún lugar infernal ¿verdad? O podía mas probablemente llevarles justo allí, después de todo, las evidencias indicaban que la propia Cora nunca lo había cruzado.

\- ¿Qué opinas, Regina? ¿Mas espejos?

Preguntó Emma, dejando que la morena decidiese su siguiente paso, podían arriesgarse o podían quedarse allí atascadas a la espera de una solución. Y eso podía tardar mucho.

\- ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte?

Le devolvió la pregunta a Emma, la rubia sonrió sin dudar.

\- ¿Contigo? Claro.

A veces a Regina le sorprendía es confianza ciega que Emma tenía en ella, esa forma que tenía la Salvadora de creer en la Reina Malvada, de considerarla lo suficientemente valida como para sacrificar todo por ella.

\- Estás pensando mucho en mi.

Susurró Emma divertida, inclinándose hacía Regina para que solo la escuchase ella. La morena se sonrojó un poco, pero no dijo nada, dirigiéndose a Anastasia y asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Nos arriesgaremos.

Anastasia también asintió, mirándolas a las dos. Lo entendía.

\- Os deseo suerte.

Regina le dirigió la primera sonrisa desde que la conocía, agradeciendo sus palabras con un gesto de cabeza. Cogió aire para cruzar el espejo hacía lo desconocido, pero la reina roja sujetó su brazo para detenerla.

\- Espera, necesito saber… ¿volviste a ver a Cora?

Regina le sostuvo la mirada y vio algo muy conocido, una expresión que había visto reflejada en sus espejo mucho tiempo, la cara de alguien en busca de aprobación, alguien intentando ser valida para otros alguien.

\- Si. Murió. – Anastasia se entristeció un poco, Regina puso una mano en su hombro. – Murió con su corazón en el pecho. Murió siendo mi madre, siendo ella de verdad.

La reina roja sonrió un poco y dio un paso atrás, dándolas espacio para marcharse. Regina volvió a coger aire, pero una mano se agarró a la suya, a su lado, Emma Swan la sonreía para darse valor a las dos. Asintieron a la vez, y atravesaron por fin el espejo.

Tras ellas se hizo un silencio.

\- Tenias razón Will, se nota que están casadas.

Dijo Anastasia inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla al ladrón, enganchándose una vez a su brazo para salir de allí.


	13. Chapter 13

**La verdad es que si que las espera un viajecito antes de llegar a donde tienen que llegar jajajaja las estoy paseando por los reinos xD**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo y por vuestros comentarios, sois una maravilla, de verdad ^_^!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

En el lugar al que llegaron vieron a través de una alta ventana que ya era de noche. Estaban en una habitación casi tan abandonada como de la que habían salido, con camas de altos cabeceros, y altos techos. Por todas partes predominaba un diseño que a Emma le era familiar.

\- Has vuelto a cambiar.

Dijo Regina con tranquilidad, inspeccionando la habitación. Emma giró la cabeza para mirarse en el espejo que acababan de atravesar y suspiró molesta al ver que había vuelto a convertirse en el Oscuro. Volvió a cambiarse mágicamente y caminó tras Regina, que buscaba algo reconocible en la habitación. Abrió un armario totalmente vacío.

\- Quizá deberíamos salir de aquí para averiguar donde estamos.

Dijo Emma señalando la puerta de la habitación, pero cuando intentaron abrirla, estaba cerrada. Regina la abrió fácilmente con magia, una buena señal, estuviesen donde estuviesen al menos había magia.

Decididamente había algo familiar en el lugar, pero Emma no sabía decir el qué. Había armaduras en los pasillos y cuadros de gente muy seria. Bajaron una escalera de caracol sin encontrar ningún signo de vida, y en las que la rubia habría caído rodando si Regina no la hubiese sujetado con un ágil movimiento. Entraron en otra habitación, esta vez una llena de cuadros, y cuando iban a salir de ella al no ver allí tampoco nada de utilidad, Emma se fijó en algo. Se paró frente a un cuadro y sonrió.

\- Vaya.

Dijo Regina a su lado, mirando también el cuadro. En el aparecían tres personas conocidas acompañadas de un reno y un muñeco de nieve con toda la pinta de estar vivo.

\- Estamos en Arendelle.

Dijo Emma animadamente, agarrando a Regina para sacarla de la habitación y buscar a Elsa. Pero antes de conseguirlo, las detuvieron los guardias. Regina estaba harta de ser detenida, no pensaba volver a otra mazmorra cuando hacía tan poco que acababa de salir de una.

\- Estamos buscando a la reina.

Prácticamente era una orden en su tono mas majestuoso, pero los guardias las ignoraron, por supuesto.

\- Eh, eh, grandullones, conozco a Elsa. Somos amigas. Conozco a la princesa Anna y a Kristoff.

Se quejaba Emma siendo arrastrada por el brazo de uno de los guardias, que ni siquiera las respondían. Por pura suerte vieron pasar a Kristoff, conversando consigo mismo , Emma le llamó y él no pudo estar mas sorprendido de verla allí acompañada de Regina.

\- ¿Emma? – Los guardias por fin pararon y se miraron entre ellos. - ¿Qué haces… Que hacéis aquí?

Preguntó el hielero acercándose a ellas y haciendo un gesto a los guardias para que estuviesen tranquilos, podían soltarlas. Lo hicieron, pero se quedaron detrás de ellas.

\- Nosotras… - Empezó Emma mirando a Regina. – Es una larga historia ¿Dónde está Elsa?

Kristoff todavía sorprendido las indicó con la mano que lo siguieran, cosa que también hicieron los guardias. El hielero oficial del reino iba preguntándolas que tal estaba todo por Storybrooke, y por David y Mary Margaret, también le preguntó a Emma por su hermano. Ellas no querían contar demasiado antes de ver a Elsa. No es que no confiaran en Kristoff, pero preferían hablar primero con la reina.

Elsa estaba en uno de los salones pequeños, hablando animadamente con Anna, cada una con una taza de chocolate en las manos. Las dos se quedaron tan sorprendidas como se había quedado Kristoff cuando las vieron entrar con él, seguidas de dos guardias. La reina rubia enseguida se levantó y corrió hacía Emma para abrazarla.

\- Dios mío Emma, ¿qué haces aquí?

A Regina le dirigió solo una sonrisa amable, con ella no tenía ningún tipo de relación. Anna abrazó también a Emma y apretó afectuosamente la mano de la morena, la princesa siempre había tenido mas facilidad para tratar con la gente.

Emma y Regina se miraron entre ellas una vez mas y se sentaron sin esperar invitación.

\- Vale, esto puede ser un poco extraño…

Empezó la rubia, pero Anna la interrumpió.

\- Ni siquiera os hemos ofrecido algo de comer.

Regina dijo que ya habían cenado, pero Emma si aceptó el ofrecimiento. La morena la miró con una ceja levantada.

\- Viajar entre reinos mágicos me da hambre.

Fue su única explicación con un encogimiento de hombros. Elsa envió a los dos guardias que aun estaban allí a pedir algo para comer mientras escuchaban la historia que tenían que contarles Emma y Regina.

Elsa no podía creerse todo lo que había pasado desde su marcha, miraba a Emma con curiosidad, sin creerse que fuese el Oscuro, y adivinando sus pensamientos la Salvadora se transformó ante ellos, consiguiendo incluso un grito de Kristoff antes de volver a la normalidad.

\- ¿Y estáis intentando llegar a Camelot?

Preguntó cuando por fin terminaron de contárselo todo, ya con la comida terminada. Regina asintió.

\- Buscamos a un mago llamado Merlin.

Dijo esperando que alguna supiese algo, pero ninguna pudo darle ninguna información. Emma abrió mucho la boca en un amplio bostezo.

\- Creo que deberíais descansar, mañana por la mañana buscaremos respuestas entre todos.

Decidió Elsa con amable firmeza, poniéndose de pie y haciendo aparecer unas campanillas de hielo, que tintinearon sobre sus cabezas. Al minuto apareció una criada en el salón y Elsa les pidió que las guiara hasta una habitación.

\- ¿Pueden ser habitaciones separadas?

Pidió Regina que no quería repetir lo mismo que en el palacio de Anastasia, pero Emma la miró con ojos de cachorrito dolido. La morena giró los ojos, vencida.

\- O al menos con camas separadas.

Elsa asintió con una risita, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a la chica.

\- Búscales habitación en la misma planta que la mía y la de Anna.

\- Majestad, esas habitaciones están reservadas para los grandes dignatarios de otros reinos y gente de la corte.

Regina levantó una ceja ofendida, Elsa una divertida.

\- Créeme, ellas vienen de otros reinos. Además, Regina es reina.

La chica se sonrojó haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante Regina. Las extrañas ropas de esas visitantes la habían confundido.

\- Discúlpeme, alteza.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para guiarlas, avergonzada, pero Emma aun seguía mirando las campanillas de hielo que estaban encima de la cabeza de Elsa.

\- ¿Cómo las ha oído?

\- Magia. Están conectadas a unas campanillas iguales en el ala de los empleados, así puedo pedir que vengan siempre que los necesite.

Regina miró también las campanillas con gesto apreciativo por lo ingenioso y útil del sistema. Luego ella y Emma siguieron a la sonrojada doncella.

.

.

.

Regina abrió los ojos con un gruñido molesto. La luz entraba por la ventana y le daba directamente en la cara, pensó en levantarse a correr las cortinas, pero estaba muy cómoda en la cama. Además, cuando se levantase debía ser para ponerse en movimiento. En vez de eso miró a Emma en la cama de al lado, durmiendo tranquilamente. La rubia quedaba de espaldas a la ventana, de cara a ella. Observó lo tranquila que parecía, mas de lo que recordaba haberla visto desde que se convirtió en el Oscuro, o incluso antes, desde luego mas que cuando tenía que estar encerrada en la cabaña. Igual que Henry, Emma tenía plena confianza en ella, ni por un momento se le pasaba por la cabeza que Regina pudiese fallar, y aunque ninguno lo pretendía, la morena se sentía un poco presionada, ella misma se presionaba. No podía decepcionarlos, no podía perder definitivamente a Emma. El alma de la Salvadora había sido maldita a la oscuridad por salvarla a ella, pero Regina no pensaba dejarle ese alma a la oscuridad, pensaba reclamarla.

Emma abrió lentamente los ojos, estirándose perezosamente en la cama y mirándola con un ojo cerrado y media sonrisa.

\- Lo estás haciendo otra vez. Piensas en mi.

Dijo divertida. Regina se sonrojó un poco, no esperaba que Emma también lo notase incluso mientras dormía, lo suficiente como para despertarla.

\- ¿En que pensabas?

Preguntó la Salvadora sin hacer ningún intento de levantarse de la cama. Regina apartó la vista, sentándose en la suya.

\- En que deberíamos levantarnos.

\- Regina, ¿en que pensabas?

Repitió Emma en tono suave, tumbándose de lado para mirarla. La morena dudó un momento, pero era una estupidez mentirle, no cuando sentía cada maldita vez que pensaba en ella, y no si pretendían tener éxito en su misión, debían confiar la una en la otra, ser lo mas sinceras posibles. Y Regina intuía que llegaría el momento en que ella querría que Emma fuese totalmente sincera con ella.

\- En lo mismo de siempre, que simplemente no lo entiendo. No entiendo como pudiste renunciar a todo, todo lo que habías conseguido en Storybrooke. Tenías lo que siempre habías buscado: a tus padres. Tenías a tu hijo. Una familia. Incluso un pirata mascota. Y renunciaste a todo ello, a tu felicidad y a la de ellos, por…

\- _¿Ti?_ – Terminó Emma, sentándose también. - Regina, te lo he dicho antes y te lo diré otra vez, aunque espero no tener que repetirlo mas: no me arrepiento de nada, hice lo que debía hacer, lo que _quería_ hacer. Te miré, y miré también todo eso que dices que tenía, todo lo que amaba, y te elegí a ti. Y volvería a hacerlo, tomaría la misma decisión las veces que hiciese falta. ¿Queda claro?

No parecía molesta en absoluto por tener que repetirlo, en realidad parecía que le gustaba recordarla a Regina que era importante, que _para ella_ era importante. Sonrió a la morena con cariño y la reina bajó la vista. No sabía que decir, aun no lo entendía. Ni su madre ni su padre habían hecho algo así por allí, tampoco Robin había sido capaz de sacrificarlo todo por ella. Quizá Daniel, pero nunca habían llegado tan lejos como para saberlo. Ni siquiera Henry, que ya la había abandonado una vez por la mujer que al final había sido la única persona que la consideraba lo suficientemente valiosa para sacrificarlo todo por ella.

\- Pero tienes razón, deberíamos levantarnos.

Dijo Emma después de un rato de silencio, Regina asintió poniendo un pie en el suelo casi al mismo tiempo que la Salvadora, que al ponerse de pie resbaló porque el suelo estaba mojado por algún motivo, entre las dos camas. Como algo instintivo, Regina la atrapó antes de que cayese al suelo.

\- ¿Pero que demonios…?

Las dos miraban al suelo sin saber porque o como se había mojado, fuera de su habitación había un soldado que las indicó donde estaban Elsa y Anna y bajaron con ellas, que las esperaban delante de una mesa con el desayuno hacía el que Emma se lanzó como si no hubiese cenado dos veces en dos reinos distintos la noche anterior.

\- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido?

Preguntó Elsa mirando con cariño como Emma comía.

\- Como en una nube. Lo que no entiendo es porque al despertar estaba el suelo mojado.

Respondió la Salvadora con el ceño un poco fruncido por la incomprensión. Elsa y Anna se miraron sorprendidas.

\- Seguramente fue Olaff, es un poco curioso.

Dijo Elsa tapándose la boca con una mano para ocultar la risa, sin conseguirlo.

\- Pero os va a encantar.

Añadió Anna.

\- ¿Quién es Olaff? ¿Y por qué mojó el suelo?

Preguntó Regina intentando comprender algo. Antes de que alguna de las chicas de Arendelle pudiese contestar, una de las puertas del salón se abrió y entró corriendo un muñeco de nieve que no dejaba de reír, con un nube sobre su cabeza. Atravesó el salón sin dedicarles una mirada ni dejar de reír.

\- Ese es Olaff.

Dijo Anna señalando el lugar por el que acababa de salir el muñeco de nieve, dejando tras de si solo un poco de humedad en el suelo. Pero a través de la puerta abierta por la que había entrado el muñeco de nieve entraron un montón de mini muñequitos de nieve en manada. A los pocos minutos de que desaparecieran por la otra puerta, otro grupo atravesó también el salón, dejando como resultado el suelo empapado. Emma y Regina estaban con la boca abierta.

\- Y esos son…bueno…Olaff sabe los nombres de todos.

Rió Anna al ver las caras de las otras dos.

\- Ignoradlos.

Dijo Elsa intentando volver a su desayuno, pero escucharon un grito justo antes de que un reno entrase también a toda velocidad en el salón, patinando torpemente en el suelo mojado. Golpeó con los cuerpos uno de los adornos de la pared que voló por los aires directo hacía Emma, pero Regina lo atrapó antes de que la golpease. El reno desapareció por la misma puerta que los demás, pero la cosa aún no había terminado, Kristoff llegó detrás suyo intentando no caerse en el suelo encharcado.

\- ¡Sveeeeeeeeeeen! – Gritaba bastante molesto, derrapando para pararse cuando vio a las cuatro chicas. – Oh, hola. Buenos… Buenos días.

Rió nerviosamente, intentando aparentar normalidad en su camino hacía la puerta, donde empezó a correr otra vez. Elsa estaba un poco sonrojada. Movió la mano y la puerta por la que estaban entrando todos se cerró de golpe, con la cerradura congelada.

\- Ignoradlos.

Repitió con fingida normalidad.

\- Tienes unos reflejos impresionantes.

Dijo Emma a Regina impresionada, desde que habían llegado a Arendelle ya la había librado de mas de un golpe gracias a esos reflejos.

\- Bueno querida, te recuerdo que soy capaz de cazar flechas al vuelo.

Respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¿Puedes enseñarme?

Preguntó Anna rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- En otra ocasión.

Rió Regina. Algo chocó contra la puerta recién cerrada silenciando el sonido de queja de Anna, escucharon un profundo gruñido y luego unos pesados pasos que se alejaban de la puerta buscando otro camino para pasar.

\- Eso sonaba como el monstruo de hielo que creaste en Storybrooke.

Dijo Emma mirando hacía la puerta en la que habían chocado.

\- Hablemos de ese Merlin. ¿Qué sabéis de él? Quizá hayamos escuchado algo.

Elsa ni siquiera respondió a la Salvadora, queriendo cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Qué era todo eso?

Preguntó Regina que no podía creerse lo que acababa de ver.

\- Digamos que los poderes de Elsa se descontrolaron un poco durante un resfriado.

Explicó Anna mirando divertida a su hermana.

\- ¿Tu te resfrías? - Rió Emma mirando a su amiga. – Imaginó que no os aburriréis aquí.

\- El mago.

Dijo Elsa intentando centrar el tema.

\- En realidad no sabemos nada de él, solo que fue quien ató la Oscuridad a un alma humana para mantenerla a raya y controlada con la daga.

Daga que en ese momento Regina tenía bien escondida bajó la chaqueta, donde podía notarla contra las costillas, segura. Elsa miró a Anna.

\- Si, he leído sobre ello, pero no sabía que fue un solo mago. ¿Cómo sabéis que está en Camelot?

Arendelle tenía una gran biblioteca, que Anna se había leído de arriba abajo mientras crecía, encerrada en el castillo sin mas compañía que ella misma.

\- Regina lo averiguó investigando sobre ese Merlin.

\- ¿Pero como sabéis que es él?

Siguió preguntando Anna, estrujándose el cerebro, intentando recordar algo que pudiese ayudarlas de los muchos libros que había leído.

\- Nos lo dijo el Aprendiz. Su aprendiz.

Especificó Emma, la princesa la miró como si hubiese comprendido algo.

\- ¿El aprendiz? ¿Un señor mayor con barba y mal peinado?

Gesticuló con las manos sobre su cabeza como queriendo representar una maraña de pelo. Emma y Regina asintieron, esperando haber encontrado por fin algo de información útil.

\- Le conozco, estuve con él.

\- ¿Estuviste en Camelot?

Preguntó Regina inclinándose impaciente hacía la chica, que negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no fue en Camelot, fue en el Bosque Encantado.

Emma y Regina se miraron. Ellas creían que el Aprendiz venía de Camelot, que allí sería donde estaría Merlin, por algo era su maestro. ¿Habían estado buscando el lugar equivocado todo el tiempo? A lo mejor les había venido bien no ir directamente a Camelot.

\- ¿Y podrías decirnos donde fue eso? ¿Guiarnos hasta el lugar exacto?

Preguntó Emma mirando intensamente a la chica, que de pronto se sentía un poco presionada.

\- Puedo decíroslo, si. No es difícil de encontrar, aunque está muy apartado.

\- De todos modos da igual, no tenemos como llegar hasta el Bosque Encantado.

Dijo Regina con un resoplido molesto. Elsa les había dicho que la habitación en la que habían aparecido había pertenecido a Ingrid, y Regina estaba realmente intrigada por saber si su madre e Ingrid habían llegado a conocerse, pero ese no era el momento, lo único relevante de esa información es que el espejo era de un solo camino, del País de las Maravillas a Arendelle y de Arendelle al País de las Maravillas. Nada mas.

\- Puede que yo tenga un modo de que llegues allí.

Dijo Elsa mirándolas a las dos.

\- ¿Mas espejos?

Preguntó Emma que empezaba a cansarse de cruzar espejos sin saber como acabaría la cosa. Elsa rió.

\- Nada de espejos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Había que dejar bien claros esos reflejos de atrapaflechas de Regina jajajajaja este es un poquito corto, pero bueno, y no quiero hacer spoilers, pero después de este viene una cosa que, la verdad, tenía muchas ganas de llegar a ella y escribirla :P! espero conseguir plasmar bien lo que tengo en mente jejejeje**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

No había tiempo que perder, así que siguieron a Elsa y Anna fuera del palacio hacía ese misterioso transporte. Emma caminaba unos pasos por detrás de Regina, observando la espalda de la morena. No dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza a las palabras de Gold. Seguramente le estaba dando mas que demasiadas vueltas, pero cada vez que miraba a Regina el único pensamiento que tenía era que debería haber sido ella, el beso de verdadero amor que debería haber roto la maldición estaba destinado a Regina. No se arrepentía de que hubiese sido Henry, claro que no, pero si las cosas hubiesen sido como Gold las había visto, todo sería distinto, a lo mejor ahora no sería el Oscuro y no estaría buscando a un mago para que le quitase esa maldición, ella y Regina podrían estar viviendo perfectamente felices y juntas con Henry, quizá incluso con algún otro hijo, no le importaría tener mas hijos con Regina, y desde luego si las cosas hubiesen sido como deberían Henry nunca se habría envenenado con aquella maldita empanada de manzana, pero eso ya era otro asunto.

No pensaba decirle nada a Regina, conociéndola seguramente huiría en dirección contraria, si tenía algún tipo de sentimiento por Emma, lo enterraría, lo negaría, lo rechazaría, Regina necesitaba la libertad de enamorarse por si misma, sin hechizos, sin destinos, por eso nunca pudo comprender como acabó con Robin Hood solo por lo que dijera el polvo de hada años atrás, y seguramente por eso esa relación había estado destinada al fracaso desde el principio.

Nunca le diría nada a Regina, aunque se quedasen siendo tan solo amigas para el resto de su vida sabiendo Emma que la morena era la persona destinada a ella. Además había muchos tipos de destinos, podían estar destinadas a encontrarse, estar la una en la vida de la otra para siempre sin ser nunca nada mas que amigas, familia por medio de un hijo en común sin ser nunca pareja, pero si eso era así Emma no entendía porqué el destino había sido tan cruel de permitir que se fuese enamorando poco a poco de ella, hasta el punto de que su alma era un precio pequeño en comparación a un mundo sin Regina.

En aquel horrible lugar en el que estuvo hasta que la morena la invocó, entre otras cosas, lo veía a menudo, la oscuridad atrapando a Regina, consumiéndola, haciéndola daño, veía a la reina sufrir e incluso sabiendo que la había salvado, que estaba donde estaba por ello, en sus tortuosas alucinaciones ella no podía hacer nada, y la oscuridad acababa con Regina igual que lo había hecho con el Aprendiz. Por suerte le quedaba el consuelo, la conciencia, de saber que eso realmente no había pasado, ella había saltado a salvar a Regina sin pensar, si no hubiese sido porque la propia morena la detuvo ni siquiera se habría parado a despedirse de sus padres ni de Hook, no pensaba en ellos en ese momento, en ese momento no existía nadie mas, habría saltado a rescatar a Regina una y otra vez mientras que el _bueno-para-nada_ de Robin Hood se quedaba parado sin hacer nada como el inútil trozo de decoración que era.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué te pasa?

La voz de Regina la sacó de sus pensamientos y Emma volvió a fijarse por donde andaba, pero las otras tres se habían parado y la miraban extrañadas.

\- Desfrunce el ceño.

Rió Anna divertida por la expresión de Emma, Regina frunció una ceja, intentando averiguar que estaba pensando la rubia, pero ella desvió la mirada y la adelantó.

\- Me he distraído. Vamos a ver esa…lo que sea que nos quieras enseñar.

Dijo entrelazando su brazo al de Elsa y sintiendo la mirada de Regina clavada en la nuca, decidida a ignorarla

Elsa las guió hasta el puerto.

\- ¿Un barco?

Preguntó Regina poco convencida.

\- Tuve por un tiempo en mi poder el barco de Hook, hasta que despareció misteriosamente, pero fui capaz de imitar la magia que le permite viajar entre reinos y aplicarlo a los barcos de Arendelle.

Emma recordaba que Hook le había contado como había recuperado su barco y de quien, pero no le pareció la mejor idea contarle a su amiga como había desaparecido el barco que tenía perfectamente guardado en una botella.

\- Aunque realmente no os hace falta viajar entre reinos, yo llegué al Bosque Encantado por mar.

Añadió Anna recordando su viaje por mar, aunque su último recuerdo de un barco no era precisamente agradable.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no son reinos diferentes de mundos diferentes?

Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina, que se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco tenía ni idea.

\- Podéis llegar por mar, pero con estos barcos mejorados tardareis menos de lo que tardó Anna en llegar a vuestra tierra.

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada, el Bosque Encantado no era precisamente su tierra, solo el lugar al que necesitaban llegar.

\- Puedo tener un barco y una tripulación listas en unas horas.

Siguió hablando Elsa.

\- Podemos prescindir de la tripulación.

Dijo Regina con un asentimiento de Emma como apoyo, Elsa y Anna las miraron sin comprender, pero ellas no querían tener que viajar con extraños, mas teniendo en cuenta que los poderes de Emma todavía eran algo inestables.

\- Solo necesitamos un barco pequeño, podemos apañarnoslas.

Contribuyó Emma acercándose un poco a Regina inconscientemente, como para mostrar mas unidad en su decisión.

\- ¿Estáis seguras de que podéis manejar un barco vosotras solas?

Preguntó Anna que estaba segura de que no sabían lo que estaban diciendo, un barco no era tan fácil de gobernar, pero las dos estaban decididas.

\- Henry, Hook y yo manejamos el Jolly Roger los tres solos, no creo que Regina y yo tengamos problemas.

En su viaje a Neverland la reina había demostrado ser mas que útil a la hora de moverse por el barco, y Emma había aprendido lo suficiente sobre navegación para saber guiar uno. Y sería mucho mas cómodo y seguro que viajasen las dos solas.

\- ¿Estáis totalmente seguras?

Dijo Elsa, ella claramente no lo estaba. Emma y Regina volvieron a compartir una mirada como para asegurarse de que las dos estaban igual de seguras, asintieron a la vez.

\- Totalmente, ¿puedes hacerlo? ¿conseguirnos un barco solo para las dos?

Preguntó Regina, la reina rubia soltó una risita.

\- Por supuesto que si. Ordenaré que preparen uno de nuestros barcos mas pequeños para zarpar. Mientras tanto Anna puede contaros como fue su encuentro con ese Aprendiz.

Decidió haciendo un gesto para volver al castillo.

.

.

.

Una vez Anna les contó la historia Regina empezó un concienzudo interrogatorio para conocer hasta el mas mínimo detalle y saber exactamente que había hecho Anna y cual había sido su camino. Llegado a cierto punto Emma se levantó y las dejó hablando a ellas, Regina sabía lo que se hacía y Anna era capaz de manejarlo, pero a ella le apetecía un poco de aire, así que se asomó al balcón, y a los pocos minutos Elsa se unió a ella. Emma percibió un vago pensamiento de Regina, muy débil, que se había dado cuenta de cuando se había levantado y se mantenía pendiente de ella en un segundo plano mientras seguía con sus preguntas a la princesa de Arendelle.

\- No me imaginaba esto así. - Le dijo a Elsa mirando el patio del castillo. – Imaginaba mas…hielo.

Añadió riendo, la otra rubia movió la mano y el agua de las fuentes del patio se elevó y congeló al momento de una forma muy artística. Miró a Emma con un orgulloso movimiento de cejas.

\- Algo así, si.

Dijo la Salvadora riéndose en bajito para no molestar a las otras dos, a las que todavía podían escuchar, pero a quienes no prestaban atención.

\- A veces convierto el patio en pista de hielo y la gente viene a patinar.

Contó Elsa con una risita acompañada de Emma.

\- Eso me gustaría verlo, quizá en otra ocasión.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mirando las fuentes heladas.

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

Preguntó la reina también en voz baja y un tono claramente preocupado.

\- Ya lo oíste, te contamos la historia.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero saber porqué lo hiciste, quiero saber tus motivos. Las dos sabemos que no tiene nada que ver con ser " _la Salvadora_ ", sea lo que sea que signifique eso.

Emma rió al escuchar la expresión que ella misma había usado cuando se conocieron, y casi muere congelada, todo sea dicho, pero desde luego a Emma Swan no le iban las amistades convencionales, nada como que casi te maten para hacerse inseparables. La Salvadora miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que no las escuchaban.

\- La estaba matando, Elsa. ¿Qué iba a hacer? – Respondió finalmente con un suspiro. – Sea lo que sea esto que ahora tengo dentro acababa de matar a un hombre delante de mis ojos y no… _no podía_ permitir que hiciese lo mismo con Regina. Simplemente no.

\- ¿Por qué? – Emma la miró sorprendida por esa pregunta. – No me malinterpretes, no quiero decir que debieras dejarla morir, a nadie. Solo me pregunto porqué era tan importante _para ti_ , si habrías saltado tan inconscientemente por otra persona.

Emma sabía la respuesta: _no_ , no lo habría hecho. Primero se lo habría pensado dos veces, habría intentado buscar alternativas, otras soluciones, pero en aquel momento no podía pensar viendo a Regina sufrir, cualquier solución quedaba descartada si no era inmediata.

\- Si tienes que preguntarme eso, si sabes que era importante _para mi_ , creo que ya sabes la respuesta.

Respondió con una triste sonrisa, era agradable poder decírselo a alguien, que otra persona supiese de sus sentimientos y no solo Gold.

\- ¿Ella lo sabe?

Preguntó Elsa, no la sorprendía, claro que no, había estado en Storybrooke con ellas, había estado con Emma cuando intentaba conseguir el perdón de Regina, las había visto estar juntas. Esa noticia no sorprendería a nadie mas que a las propias Emma y Regina. Esta vez la Salvadora se echó a reír de verdad, consiguiendo que las otras dos mujeres las miraran con curiosidad.

\- ¿Estás loca? Claro que no.

Respondió en voz baja. Elsa no podía creérselo, apostaría a que Regina sentía lo mismo, aunque eso era cosa de ellas, iba a decir algo mas, pero la morena llamó a Emma y las dos volvieron con Anna y Regina.

\- Anna me lo ha explicado todo, creo que podremos llegar, aunque ahora no estoy tan segura de que Merlin esté en el Bosque Encantado, pero con suerte si encontramos la cabaña del aprendiz encontraremos la forma de llegar a Merlin.

Explicó cogiendo entre sus manos la de Emma totalmente sin darse cuenta, aunque las otras tres fueron perfectamente conscientes de ello, especialmente Emma.

\- ¿Cuándo estará listo el barco?

Preguntó la rubia a sus amigas de Arendelle.

\- Esta tarde podréis partir.

Respondió Elsa con un brillo divertido en los ojos que Emma supo interpretar a la perfección. Giró los ojos, pero no le dijo nada sobre ello.

\- Entonces…¿puedes hacer el truco de la pista de hielo para que yo lo vea?

Dijo con una mueca infantil, Anna se colgó del brazo de su hermana asintiendo con energía, le encantaba lo de la pista de hielo, mas ahora que patinaba perfectamente. Elsa se echó a reír y asintió, dándole el gusto a su amiga. Regina no entendía nada, pero en ese momento le daba igual, ya casi estaban allí, esa tarde zarparían y llegarían por fin al Bosque Encantado.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno, para mi a partir de aquí empieza la parte mas interesante y que espero poder plasmar para que sea tan interesante como me parece a mi jajajaja pero eso ya os dejo a vosotr s que lo juzguéis xD**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Crear la pista de hielo había merecido totalmente la pena, sobretodo por ver como Emma se caía una y otra vez hasta que se rindió y se apartó a un lado. En toda su vida solo había estado una vez en una pista de hielo, cuando estando en una de las casas de acogida en las que vivió se escapó con una compañera y se colaron en una hasta que las encontraron varias horas después, muertas de risa y con bastantes caídas encima. Por supuesto Regina no tenía ese problema, como la reina que era sabía patinar perfectamente, Cora la había hecho aprender en su incansable intento de que su hija fuese perfecta en absolutamente todo. Intentó ayudar a Emma a patinar, sin importarle las veces que la rubia la hizo caer o lo fuerte que el todopoderoso Oscuro se agarrase a ella para evitar nuevos golpes, una vez Emma se retiró a un lado con Elsa, la morena se quedó patinando con una entusiasta Anna, Olaf, Sven y un ejercito de mini muñecos de nieve.

Emma aprovechó para poner al día a su amiga, contenta de poder decirle por fin a alguien en voz alta lo mismo que Gold le había dicho a ella, pero en cuanto el barco estuvo listo dejaron la diversión para ponerse en marcha, dejando muy intranquila a Elsa, que no quedaba nada convencida de que entre las dos solas pudiesen manejar el barco y llegar sanas y salvas al Bosque Encantado.

\- ¡Enviad un mensaje cuando lleguéis!

Gritó en el último momento, viendo como el barco salia del puerto. Emma levantó un pulgar y la sonrió a modo de respuesta, al mando del timón.

Entre las dos manejaban el barco sin grandes problemas, aunque a Regina no se le daba especialmente bien obedecer ordenes, ella era siempre quien las daba y no era fácil librarse de esa costumbre.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Preguntó Emma bajando las escaleras desde el timón, bastante animada. Estar navegando en mar abierto, poder sentir el viento y sin ningún tipo de presión o deber en ese momento le estaba sentando genial a su animo. Regina estaba intentando hacerse con una de las sogas que sujetaban las velas, y la vela se lo estaba poniendo difícil, pero por toda respuesta levantó una ceja ofendida y siguió trabajando. Escuchó una risita detrás de ella y un momento después los brazos de la Salvadora pasaron por ambos lados de su cabeza para colocarse junto a los suyos y ayudarla con la soga. Entre las dos solucionaron el problema en un momento.

\- A veces hace falta ayuda para manejar un barco.

Dijo la rubia con una graciosa mueca, apoyada en la barandilla del barco. Regina giró los ojos.

\- Si, estoy segura de que eso fue lo que te dijo el pirata para conseguir poner el garfio en ti.

Gruñó molesta. Sabía perfectamente que no tenía sentido, pero viendo lo bien que se manejaba Emma en el barco, la naturalidad con la que se movía en el, no podía evitar pensar en que había sido Hook quien la había enseñado a navegar, y no dejaba de imaginar el tipo de aprendizaje que el pirata le habría dado, todas las situaciones que él seguro había aprovechado para acercarse físicamente a Emma.

\- La verdad es que nos lo pasábamos muy bien navegando, es divertido. Y Henry también aprendió a navegar.

Genial, ahora a su imagen mental se unía un Henry feliz y contento hombro con hombro con el capitán sin mano. Regina intentó disimular su resoplido.

\- Si tan bien te lo pasabas con él no entiendo porqué estuviste a punto de matarlo.

Dijo con un chasquido furioso, cruzándose de brazos. No le gustaba la conversación. Emma se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver, él quería que te hiciese daño, ningún paseo en barco lo compensa.

Respondió la rubia con sencillez, consiguiendo que Regina dejase de estar tan a la defensiva.

\- ¿Quieres que te lo enseñe?

Preguntó Emma de pronto, dispuesta a hacerle de maestra a la morena y enseñarle lo que Hook le había enseñado a ella. La morena la miró ofendida.

\- No recuerdo ninguna queja sobre mis habilidades de navegación la última vez que estuve en un barco.

Dijo recordando su viaje a Neverland. Emma rió otra vez, acercándose a ella como si no hubiese dicho nada.

\- Es divertido.

Una media sonrisa ladeada asomó en los labios de la rubia, colocándose detrás de la morena y con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un sextante que puso delante de la cara de la morena, pasando la otra mano también junto a Regina para manipular el aparato, moviendo las lentes y graduaciones del sextante hasta que estuvo satisfecha y lo acercó a los ojos de la reina. Regina miró a través del sextante.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estoy mirando?

Preguntó intentando ignorar el pecho de la Salvadora contra su espalda y sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

\- No tengo ni idea, nunca me enseñó a usar esto.

Respondió Emma en su oído, con una risita divertida. Regina se libró de la presa que habían formado los brazos de Emma con el sextante y la encaró.

\- ¿Te parece divertido? – La rubia asintió, sin dejar de reír. – Veo que quieres jugar.

La sonrisa perversa estaba esta vez en cara de la reina, que dio un paso hacía Emma.

\- A lo mejor puedo enseñarte algo yo a ti.

Añadió mirando a la rubia lentamente de arriba abajo, lo que provocó que el Oscuro tragase saliva ruidosamente sin saber que responder, no esperaba que Regina reaccionase así a su pequeño flirteo, pero si lo que quería era jugar, nadie jugaba ese juego mejor que la reina, eso seguro.

\- Realmente no creo que vayamos a necesitar esta cosa.

Dijo Regina poniendo su mano sobre la de Emma para quitarle el sextante en un lento movimiento que le permitió acariciar la mano de la Salvadora de una forma que la rubia solo podía describir como lasciva. Regina se acercó un poco mas, bajando la vista hasta los labios de la Salvadora antes de mirarla de nuevo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sabes de cuerdas? Podría enseñarte a hacer algunos nudos _muy útiles_ que no podrías desatar.

Emma sufrió entonces una especie de colapso, con la boca seca todavía sin saber que decir, pero una serie de chispazos en la parte alta de la vela mayor las distrajo, haciendo que se separasen. Las cuerdas que mantenían la vela unida a la verga mayor se soltaron y la vela cayó, todo lo grande que era, sobre el barco y sobre ellas.

\- Perdón, no se…que ha podido pasar.

Se disculpó Emma todavía muy nerviosa, saliendo de debajo de la vela y ayudando a Regina a hacer lo mismo, totalmente segura de que la culpa había sido suya y de su magia, aunque tampoco estaría de mas culpar a Regina y el efecto que tenía sobre la Salvadora, claro. La morena giró los ojos divertida, había sido incluso divertido ver la reacción de Emma, aún si habían acabado debajo de la vela mayor. Movió la mano para arreglarla, pero no lo consiguió. Lo intentó de nuevo con el mismo resultado, la vela seguía tirada en cubierta. Frunció el ceño y se miró la mano sin comprender que pasaba. Emma intentó arreglarla también, sin conseguirlo tampoco. Habían estado demasiado distraídas para ver la trayectoria del barco, que había terminado bajo un cielo nublado nada esperanzador, aunque tampoco lo notaron hasta que no estalló el primer trueno sobre sus cabezas. Las dos miraron al cielo a la vez y entonces se dieron cuenta de la tormenta que se les venia encima. Emma corrió hasta el timón y Regina empezó a enrollar la vela de cualquier manera antes de intentar asegurar las demás, pero ya era tarde, no iban a librarse de la tormenta que parecía salida de la nada. El agua entraba al barco por todas partes, un potente rayo partió el mástil casi aplastando a Regina siendo esta vez los rápidos reflejos de Emma los que la salvaron. Las dos juntas, agarradas lo mejor que podían para evitar caer por la borda, pensaban que el barco iba a hundirse, Emma incluso se arrepentía un poco de no haberle dicho a Regina la verdad que le contó a ella Gold sobre la maldición, pero seguramente era lo mejor, no quería presuponer nada, y si al final Gold no tenía razón y ellas dos no estaban echas para estar juntas, al menos no iba a sufrir por ello mucho tiempo mas, viendo como se desarrollaba la tormenta. Claro, que si Gold tenía razón era una autentica pena que las cosas acabaran así, allí, una al lado de la otra, solas en el mar sin haberse dicho la verdad. Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos pesimistas y de que la tormenta solo fue a peor, no se ahogaron, el destrozado barco acabó encallando en una playa, lejos del temporal. Las dos bajaron a tierra deseando salir de esa trampa flotante.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó Emma intentando recuperar la respiración tirada sobre la arena mojada. Regina estaba exactamente en el mismo estado que ella, asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos con cansancio, pero volvió a abrirlos y miró el destrozo que antes había sido su barco.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

\- La pregunta es: ¿Dónde es _aquí_?

La corrigió Emma mirando a su alrededor, había algo familiar en aquel sitio, escalofriantemente familiar. Regina también recorrió el lugar con la vista.

\- No.

Murmuró casi con pánico, y al segundo Emma llegó a la misma conclusión.

\- No.

Dijo ella también. No podían haber vuelto a Neverland, no era posible, no era justo, pero si esa selva no era la misma que llegó a odiar en su búsqueda de Henry, era espantosamente igual. Regina se levantó y caminó con decisión hacía el barco, intentando arreglarlo con magia sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no funciona mi magia? La última vez que estuvimos aquí funcionaba.

Emma también se había levantado y puesto a su lado.

\- No creo que sea la isla, creo que es el barco, por esas modificaciones que hizo Elsa, será inmune a la magia.

Regina gruñó, girándose para alejarse del barco, poniéndose de cara a la selva.

\- No puedo creer que hayamos vuelto a esta ¡!

Gritó con frustración metiéndose las manos en el pelo, casi tirando de el con desesperación, pero Emma se puso delante de ella y cogiéndola por las muñecas le bajó las manos.

\- Hey, no te preocupes, ya salimos una vez de aquí, lo haremos de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo? No creo que encontremos otro colador mágico, y aunque así fuese la sombra de Pan ya no está aquí, y sin la sombra de Pan, ni Pan para controlar la isla, no sabemos que nos espera.

Emma volvió la cabeza también hacía la selva, mirándola con nueva desconfianza. Era Peter Pan quien controlaba la isla, y antes de eso era la sombra, pero con la llegada de Pan la isla cambió, y ahora que no estaban ninguno de los dos para gobernar el lugar Regina tenía razón, no sabían que podían esperar.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí, Emma? Ni siquiera tenemos un barco.

Soltó una mano del agarre de la rubia para señalar el pedazo de madera inútil. Emma intentaba mantener la cabeza despejada, tenía que pensar, tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de allí, de sacar de allí a Regina.

\- Si aprendí algo de esta isla la primera vez que estuvimos aquí, es que nunca te da nada fácilmente, le gusta hacer las cosas difíciles.

\- Eso fue por culpa de Peter Pan.

Interrumpió Regina con un gruñido, pero ya algo mas calmada. La mano de la Salvadora seguía alrededor de una de sus muñecas, y era un toque realmente tranquilizador.

\- Si hay alguna manera de salir de aquí, esa manera estará en las Cuevas del Eco, estoy segura.

Siguió Emma como si no hubiese habido interrupción. Allí fue donde Peter Pan dejó a Neal para que le encontrasen, sabiendo lo que tendrían que hacer para llegar hasta él. La rubia miró con cierto nerviosismo a Regina, pensando en que tendría que revelar para conseguir lo que necesitaban para salir de allí. Fuese lo que fuese lo que necesitaran.


	16. Chapter 16

**¿Este me ha quedado demasiado largo? Algo me dice que no vais a quejaros por ello jajajajaj o eso espero O.o. Y como siempre, muchas gracias a todos los que le dedicáis un poco de tiempo a dejar un comentario, esas cosas siempre ayudan mucho a seguir y son muy de agradecer ^_^!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

\- ¿Y están muy lejos esas Cuevas del Eco?

Preguntó Regina mientras caminaban por la selva. Ella nunca había estado allí y no tenía ni idea de lo que eran.

\- Yo…no lo sé.

Respondió Emma con un suspiro de cansancio, dejando de andar para apoyarse en un árbol. Habían estado horas vagando por la selva sin llegar a ningún lado.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Pensé que ya habías estado allí.

Dijo la morena con fastidio y las manos en las caderas, Emma la miró con el mismo fastidio.

\- Si, una vez, hace mucho tiempo. Además toda esta selva es igual, me parece que he visto ya ese árbol unas veinte veces. - Gruñó la Salvadora señalando un árbol al azar con frustración. – Y la otra vez fue Hook quien nos guió.

Desde luego eso no ayudó a mejorar el humor de Regina, no solo el estar _otra vez_ perdidas en aquella isla, también la mención de Hook. Con un resoplido de frustración se metió entre los árboles, seguida inmediatamente de Emma, no era buena idea separarse. La morena buscó un lugar despejado para pasar la noche y con un irritado movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un improvisado campamento parecido al que tenían la otra vez que estuvieron allí, aunque a Emma no se le escapó el detalle de que esta vez las mantas de Regina no estaban apartadas, estaban justo al lado de las que suponía que eran las suyas. Se sentó junto a la morena frente al fuego que Regina había hecho aparecer con comida cocinándose incluida.

\- Al menos esta vez no tengo que soportar a tus padres y a la maravilla sin mano. Son casi unas vacaciones.

Comentó la reina con sarcasmo, haciendo reír a Emma.

\- Así que te gusta estar en una isla desierta _solo_ conmigo.

Dijo divertida mirándola de lado y disfrutando al ver que Regina se sonrojaba. Tenía que devolverle lo del barco.

\- Con lo intrusivos que son tus padres, esta parecía la única manera de conseguirlo.

Respondió la morena recuperada del sonrojo y sonriendo de manera perversa, lujuriosamente perversa, dejando otra vez a Emma sin palabras, no solo no había conseguido devolverle el golpe a Regina, la reina había vuelto a ganar.

\- ¿Qué tienen de especial esas Cuevas? ¿Por qué crees que tenemos que ir allí?

Preguntó la morena después de un rato, mientras comían. Emma masticó mas lentamente, sin saber que responder, conocía a Regina, era una mujer muy reservada, exactamente como ella, y no le gustaba especialmente airear sus secretos. ¿Aunque realmente a estas alturas quedaba algo que no pudieran contarse? Emma conocía las partes mas horribles de la Reina Malvada, y Regina la había visto matar a un hombre ante sus ojos. Y aun así…

\- Pues, son… Bueno, las Cuevas del Eco… Cuando lleguemos lo verás.

No le apetecía nada explicárselo, ella misma era reacia a llegar sabiendo lo que tendría que hacer, contaba con la insistencia de Regina para hacerlas llegar allí. Y una vez en las Cuevas no sabía que era lo que podría salir por su boca.

\- Creo que deberíamos dormir, mañana tenemos que seguir buscando, cuanto antes encontremos las Cuevas antes saldremos de aquí… Espero.

Dijo Emma antes de que Regina pudiese protestar por la falta de respuesta, apartando los restos de su comida a un lado, metiéndose entre las mantas con tan solo un " _buenas noches_ " y dejando a la morena todavía a medio cenar frente al fuego.

.

.

.

Pero de buenas no tuvieron nada. Emma despertó de golpe en mitad de la noche presintiendo una amenaza. Regina dormía a su lado tranquilamente, como si no hubiese un inminente peligro acechándolas. La Salvadora miró a su alrededor, esperando, lo escuchaba llegar, se acercaba entre la maleza a toda velocidad, lo que no se esperaba era que lo que entrase en su campamento fuese una remolino de oscuridad muy conocido, el mismo que ya había visto en Storybrooke, el que ella había absorbido. Emma se puso de pie, dispuesta a absorberlo de nuevo y evitar que llegase a Regina, pero la Oscuridad pasó a través de ella directa hacía la reina. Gritó el nombre de la morena y ella despertó con la Oscuridad a pocos centímetros de su cara, y todo se quedó parado por un interminable minuto, hasta que de pronto el oscuro remolino simplemente desapareció, sin mas.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntó Regina incorporándose y mirando a Emma, que respiraba a toda velocidad sin conseguir calmarse.

\- Yo…estaba…estaba dormida, soñando y…me desperté y…estaba aquí.

Explicó de forma bastante inconexa, Regina palmeó las mantas a su lado para que se sentase y la rubia lo hizo todavía agitada. La morena puso una mano en el hombro de la rubia y con la otra cogió la mano de Emma para que se calmase.

\- ¿Qué estabas soñando?

\- Con la Oscuridad, me pasa a menudo. Sueño con la Oscuridad, pero no puedo detenerla y os hace daño. A ti, a Henry, a mis padres…

Había sido una pesadilla, y de alguna manera se había hecho realidad. Regina miró la selva que las rodeaba con desconfianza.

\- Es la isla, ya no es un lugar de sueños, no desde que Pan estuvo aquí, ahora lo habitan las pesadillas.

Dijo en voz baja, como si no quisiera que la propia isla la escuchase. Emma la miró con preocupación, eso significaba que todas sus pesadillas iban a hacerse realidad, y estaba segura que entre ella y Regina podían juntar un buen ejercito de ellas. Ya no tenía ganas de volverse a dormir, y por lo visto la reina tampoco, que la soltó con un gruñido de fastidio.

\- Odio esta maldita isla.

Era la millonésima vez que decía eso desde que estaban allí, pero todas las veces era igual de cierto.

\- Siento haberte dejado atrás.

Dijo Emma después de un rato de silencio, estar otra vez en la isla la hacía recordar todo lo que pasó la última vez, y lo diferentes que eran las cosas entonces. Y Regina sabía exactamente a que se refería, no tuvo que explicarse.

\- Yo te lo pedí ¿recuerdas? Y volviste a por mi, bastante cabreada, he de añadir.

\- Aun así, no debí permitir que te separases del grupo.

Regina se encogió de hombros, ese no era precisamente uno de sus peores recuerdos de Neverland, incluso era uno agradable, viendo la reacción de Emma, pero no iban a ponerse a debatir en ese momento, lo mejor era ponerse en marcha ya que estaban las dos despiertas.

.

.

.

Pero no solo no encontraron la Cueva, si no que además fueron atacadas por una especie de bestia oscura sin forma definida y con dos llameantes ojos amarillos que se les echó encima de golpe, igual que había aparecido la Oscuridad por la noche. Por supuesto el instinto natural de Emma era interponerse entre esa cosa y Regina, pero fue la morena quien lo detuvo. Cantando. A Emma le sorprendió escucharla cantar, pero mas aun se sorprendió cuando la bestia paró y se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

\- ¿Ahora también van a acosarnos las pesadillas de día?

Dijo la morena cabreada mirando el lugar en el que había desaparecido la bestia. Emma la miraba a ella esperando una explicación.

\- Creo que es obvio que esta venia a por mi. Es…una antigua pesadilla, en realidad. La tenía a menudo de pequeña, y mi madre me cantaba hasta que me calmaba, así conseguía que esa cosa se fuese. No me he acordado en años.

Las cejas de la rubia se levantaron por la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cora te cantaba?

Regina rió por el tono incrédulo de Emma.

\- No era ningún tipo de acto maternal, no te preocupes. Ella decía que una reina no podía tener miedo de nada, y menos aun de los sueños, y cantarme fue la única manera que encontró de quitarme ese miedo. Desde entonces es algo que suele calmarme siempre.

Explicó la morena con una sonrisilla nostálgica, recordando esos momentos en los que su madre parecía una autentica madre con corazón incluido, sentada en su cama y cantándola hasta que se dormía sin pesadillas, algo que su padre nunca logró.

\- Aun así sigue siendo sorprendente que hiciese eso, la Cora que yo conocí no parecía el tipo de madre que canta. No parecía ningún tipo de madre, en realidad.

Dijo Emma con una risita, esperando no ofender a Regina, fuese lo que fuese, Cora era su madre.

\- Quiero pensar que no era culpa suya, simplemente no tenía corazón. Literalmente.

\- Eso no es excusa Regina, no puedes huir así de los problemas. Fue una cobardía.

La morena guardó silencio, caminando sin mirar a Emma, que abrió la boca para disculparse, pensando que se había pasado y finalmente había ofendido a la reina, pero Regina habló antes que ella.

\- Yo quise hacerlo. – Escuchó el sonidito de sorpresa de la rubia. – Cuando tuve que dejaros ir a ti y a Henry por culpa de la maldición, quise sacar mi corazón en el Bosque Encantado, era mas sencillo, menos doloroso.

\- Pero…no lo hiciste, tenías tu corazón.

Dijo Emma tentativamente, ella no sabía eso.

\- No pude. – Rió la reina. – Tu madre me seguía a todas partes y no me lo permitió. – La Salvadora dio mentalmente las gracias a su madre. – Aunque luego en mi castillo quise usar la maldición del sueño, no tenía sentido estar despierta sin Henry.

Y sin Emma, pero en aquel momento solo mencionó a Henry, y ahora no iba a ser diferente.

\- ¿Volvió a impedírtelo mi madre?

Preguntó la rubia divertida, imaginándose a su madre acompañando a Regina a todas partes intentando hacerse amigas inseparables. No estaba tan segura de que quisiese ser uña y carne con la reina cuando supiese de los sentimientos de Emma por ella.

\- En realidad fue Robin quien me siguió aquella vez. – Emma soltó un gruñidito que divirtió a la morena. – Pero no fue él quien me convenció, fue Zelena en realidad. O mis ganas de destruirla, da igual.

Explicó haciendo reír otra vez a la otra mujer, que prefería eso a cualquier implicación positiva de Robin Hood.

\- Tu estabas herida, lejos de la alguien a quien quieres, tu madre lo hizo precisamente para huir de quien quería. No es lo mismo Regina.

\- Las dos huíamos de los sentimientos.

Concluyó la morena mirando por fin a Emma. Era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora ¿no? Huir. Casi envidiaba que su madre tuviese el valor de arrancarse el corazón antes de dejarse controlar por ese tipo de sentimientos, pero era algo que ella no iba a hacer, acabase como acabase todo.

.

.

.

Por la noche volvió a tocarle a Regina ser perseguida por las pesadillas, despertó escuchando su nombre entre los árboles, y sin despertar a Emma siguió el sonido. Esperaba encontrar cualquier cosa menos a Hook sentado en una roca toqueteando la punta de su garfio.

\- Buenas noches majestad.

Saludo con esa sonrisa que la reina tanto odiaba.

\- No puedes ser tu de verdad. Esto es cosa de la isla.

Intentó razonar la morena, era imposible que el pirata estuviese allí, aunque eso no la hacía sentirse mas tranquila. Hook se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor lentamente.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que me ha hecho aparecer la isla? – Preguntó observándola mientras giraba a su alrededor. – Quizá tienes miedo de que aparezca para quitarte a Emma. – Hook rió. – Aunque eso es imposible ¿no? Ella no es tuya. A lo mejor son los recuerdos que te trae esta isla, cuando Swan me besó, cuando empecé a ganarme su corazón… Quizá lo que temes es otra cosa.

Volvió a reír la ilusión del pirata señalando con las cejas la mano de Regina, que al levantarla vio que tenía una pinza enganchada al dedo, la misma que Greg la había conectado para electrocutarla. Se la quitó rápidamente agitando la mano.

\- Que poco le importó a Emma ¿verdad? No dudó en confiar en mi, daba igual lo que te hubiese hecho.

Hook volvió a reír, pero Regina estaba harta de este juego de ilusiones que montaba la isla, Pan le había hecho lo mismo a Gold con Belle, ella no iba a dejarse arrastrar.

\- ¿Crees que la importará ahora?

Preguntó Hook pillandola desprevenida cuando lanzó el garfio hacía su garganta, que Regina esquivó por los pelos. Y para ser solo una ilusión el tajo que dejó el árbol de detrás de la reina era muy real. Regina creó una bola de fuego, pero un rayo alcanzó al pirata mas rápido, haciéndole desparecer, al mirar de donde había venido, por supuesto se trataba de Emma. Se miraron por un momento, el fuego todavía ardiendo en la mano de Regina, que cerró para apagarlo.

\- Te busqué. Por todo Storybrooke. Quería encontrarte yo en vez de mis padres, aunque al final no fue tan malo que te encontraran ellos, porque creo que yo habría matado a Greg y Tamara. Y a Hook si hubiese estado allí.

Regina suspiró cansada, no le apetecía tener esa conversación a esas horas, ni allí, ni en ningún sitio, en realidad.

\- No importa Emma, no tienes que decir nada, fue hace mucho tiempo.

\- Aquella vez no pude salvarte.

Pero todas las demás si, Regina lo sabía muy bien, Emma Swan había sido siempre casi la única persona dispuesta a salvarla, a pesar de todo, incluso si había querido abandonar a todo Storybrooke a la desaparición absoluta.

\- No es eso, no es por eso por lo que se me ha aparecido el pirata. Estar aquí… - Abarcó la isla con las manos. – Me recuerda a la primera vez que vinimos. Yo he pasado años intentando ganarme la confianza de la gente, algo difícil después de mis crímenes, lo sé, pero nadie dudó en confiar en el pirata. Me dejó allí para que me torturaran y al día siguiente era uno mas del grupo, como si nada, y tu le dejabas conquistarte.

Claro que había estado de mal humor todo el tiempo que estuvieron en Neverland aparte de su permanente preocupación por su hijo, aunque seguramente esa rabia la había ayudado a mantenerse entera.

\- Le necesitábamos.

Dijo Emma. Durante mucho tiempo no pudo dejar de imaginarse a Regina atada a aquella camilla, siendo electrocutada, pero nunca pensó en lo que debió ser para ella tener que formar equipo nada menos que con Hook.

\- Lo sé. – Respondió la morena. – Intentemos dormir un poco mas, mañana encontraremos esa Cueva aunque tenga que deforestar esta isla.

Estaba cansada, y ya había tenido suficiente sentimentalismo por ese día. Solo quería llegar a esas Cuevas del Eco y salir de una vez de esa isla que tan malos recuerdos les traía a las dos, además Emma tenía la sensación de que en vez de ayudarla a cercarse a Regina, Neverland estaba consiguiendo justo lo contrario, y todo podía empeorar todavía mas cuando llegaran a la Cueva.

.

.

.

Que fue lo que ocurrió por fin al día siguiente después de una larga caminata, y sin que Regina tuviese que deforestar nada.

\- ¿Qué tiene este sitio de especial?

Preguntó la morena mirando la Cueva, que tenía todo el aspecto de una cueva normal y corriente, menos por la columna de piedra que tenía justo en el centro de un profundo precipicio, pero no sería nada complicado conseguir lo que había allí con magia, que fue justo lo que intentó varias veces sin éxito. Miró a Emma con una ceja fruncida, molesta, esperando que se explicase de una vez.

\- Si, bueno…no va a ser tan fácil. Esta cueva funciona con…secretos.

La ceja fruncida de Regina se levantó con incomprensión.

\- ¿Se supone que tengo que confesar algo como que aun guardo la camisa que Henry te prestó en tu primer año en Storybrooke?

Preguntó la morena casi burlonamente, pero no pasó nada. Emma la miró medio sorprendida medio divertida, conteniendo la risa por esa espontanea confesión.

\- Tus secretos mas oscuros, los que guardas mas profundamente.

Regina comprendió lo que quería decirla y miró a la piedra del centro de la cueva pensando si de verdad merecía la pena, sobretodo porque la piedra parecía absolutamente vacía. Emma miraba a la morena preguntándose una vez mas si aun quedaba algo que no pudiesen contarse, algo que la otra no fuese a entender. Al parecer ese era el momento de comprobarlo. Cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, volviéndose hacía el abismo y la columna central, antes de hablar lanzó una rápida mirada de reojo a Regina.

\- Cuando estaba en aquel lugar al que fui al desaparecer, había un hombre, el simplemente miraba, observaba, creo que era el encargado de vigilar al Oscuro, y yo…le maté, aplasté su corazón solo porque podía hacerlo, porque era la única persona allí en la que podía vengarme.

Confesó Emma, y al momento se extendió un trozo del puente de piedra ante ellas. No había querido contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Regina, no estaba segura de cuantos asesinatos podría soportar la reina antes de darla definitivamente por perdida y abandonarla, pero la morena no dijo nada, estaba ocupada reuniendo valor para si misma, intentando mantener la calma, como si no fuese gran cosa.

\- Maté a Graham.

Simplemente tres palabras que hicieron que el puente se alargase un poco mas. Emma la miró entre dolida y horrorizada, aunque era algo que ya sospechaba escuchar al confesión en voz alta no había sido fácil, era algo en lo que siempre prefería no pensar, no podía permitir que la muerte de Graham se interpusiese entre ellas dos si todas las demás no lo habían conseguido. Se centró de nuevo en su objetivo, pensando que debía decir ahora, que secreto debía sacarse del corazón. Miró a Regina pensando en confesarle de una vez lo que le dijo Gold, o mas importante aún, sus sentimientos por ella, pero le parecía egoísta volver a imponerla a la morena una persona predestinada, y sus sentimientos…no estaba lista aun para el posible rechazo. Además había otra cosa que llevaba tiempo queriendo confesarle.

\- Casi mato a Hood, en tu garaje. Estuve a punto de matarlo, _quería_ matarlo de forma dolorosa, y casi mato a Roland también.

Regina la miró exactamente igual que la había mirado Emma a ella tras lo de Graham mientras el puente se alargaba un poco mas, pero no dijo nada. Las dos miraron la columna de piedra, el puente aun no llegaba, quedaba todavía un trozo.

\- Un secreto mas y estaremos allí.

Dijo Emma mirando a la morena, era su turno, y esperaba que dijese algo, porque no estaba lista para confesar nada mas. Regina se retorcía los dedos nerviosamente, pensando, buscando algún secreto lo suficientemente inofensivo que pudiese funcionar, pero claro, esa cueva no estaba diseñada para secretos inofensivos, estaba pensada para los mas dolorosos.

\- Yo no…no puedo tener hijos. Soy estéril. Hace muchos años tomé una poción que me impediría quedarme embarazada para no darle a mi madre el heredero al trono que quería.

Era algo que solo sabían su madre y ella, algo de lo que se había arrepentido en el mismo momento de hacerlo, en cuanto sintió como algo moría dentro de ella sin posibilidad de recuperación. Y no soportaba ver la mirada de lástima en la cara de la Salvadora, por suerte el puente se completó y echó a andar por el sin mirar a la rubia, que la siguió sin decir nada. Al llegar a la columna vieron en el suelo de piedra una pequeña judía mágica. Por supuesto la respuesta a sus necesidades solo podía ser esa y a ellas ni siquiera se les había ocurrido. Emma la cogió y ambas salieron de la cueva sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra.

En vez de usar la judía enseguida montaron otro campamento, aun no estaban listas para seguir su viaje, estaban procesando todo lo que habían dicho y escuchado en la Cueva del Eco.

\- Di algo por favor.

Pidió Emma rompiendo el silencio por fin, pero no lo soportaba mas.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué siento lo de Graham? Es así, no me siento orgullosa de ello, pero es algo que no dudé en hacer en aquel momento.

Dijo Regina en un tono casi frío, esperando el odio de la Salvadora, sus acusaciones, su desprecio.

\- No, no me refiero a eso. Eso es…

Emma tragó saliva, nunca le era fácil acordarse de la muerte de Graham, había sido muy repentina, justo después de besarla a ella. Graham era su amigo, quizá con el tiempo habría sido algo mas, y tener la seguridad de que le mató Regina solo añadía otro pinchazo al recuerdo, pero había superado su muerte hacía tiempo, y sobretodo había superado el pasado de Regina.

\- Ya se que has hecho cosas horribles Regina, pero hace tiempo que lo superé, ese es tu antiguo yo, tu lo dijiste una vez ¿recuerdas? La mujer que hizo eso es la persona que fuiste, no la que eres.

\- ¿Entonces que quieres que diga?

Preguntó Regina confundida, no le apetecía soportar las condolencias de Emma por su incapacidad de tener hijos, con todo el tiempo que había pasado y todavía era algo de lo que prefería no hablar.

\- Necesito saber que no me odias por lo que dije en la Cueva del Eco.

Dijo Emma en un susurro, mirando al suelo. Desde luego Regina no se esperaba eso.

\- ¿Odiarte? Emma. – La rubia no la miró así que le levantó la cara cogiendo su mejilla. – Emma, no hay que tu puedas hacer que sea peor de lo que yo ya he hecho, no hay que puedas decirme que me haga correr, huir. No puedes asustarme. Ya no puedes hacer que te odie, no importa lo que hagas.

Emma podría haberla besado en aquel momento. Quería hacerlo, pero no sabía si Regina estaba lista, la morena merecía algo mejor que el Oscuro, especialmente en aquel momento, después de confesar sus crímenes no se sentía para nada merecedora de un beso de Regina. Pero la morena pensaba diferente, porque con la duda en los ojos atrajo a Emma y la besó, un beso húmedo y suave, pero lleno de deseo. Y era fácil perderse en ese beso, los labios de Regina eran cálidos, eran perfectos, como echos para los suyos, moviéndose con tal sincronización y armonía que parecían creados para hacer justo eso, pero Emma volvió en sí y la apartó. Y vio los ojos heridos de Regina, la reina pensaba que allí estaba ese rechazo que tanto había temido, que había querido evitar con tanta fuerza sin conseguirlo. Intentó apartarse, pero Emma no la dejó, sujetándola justo donde estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, aunque eso no la ayudase para nada a centrarse, tan solo el olor de la reina, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo ya eran una invitación a entregarse del todo a ella, los labios de Regina a tan poca distancia pedían otro beso, sin interrupción, pero tenía que decir algo.

\- No debemos. No debes. Soy el Oscuro.

\- Y yo la Reina Malvada, vaya historia.

Intentó bromear la morena, pero la voz le tembló demasiado para sonar divertida. Si Emma no iba a corresponderla mejor sería que se apartase de ella o volvería a besarla, pero fue la propia Salvadora quien lo hizo, casi con desesperación, con lujuria, como queriendo fundirse con ella. Pero cuando Regina se inclinó inconscientemente sobre ella, Emma volvió a apartarla.

\- Mereces algo mejor, Regina. Deberías despreciarme después de lo que has escuchado.

\- Cállate.

Ordenó la reina agarrando con fuerza el pelo de la Salvadora para besarla una vez mas con la pasión casi salvaje que llevaba tanto tiempo ardiendo dentro de ella.


	17. Chapter 17

**Me vais a querer matar un poco jajaja**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Emma no entendía como había gente que pudiese considerar fría a Regina, no entendía como ella misma podía haberla considerado fría en algún momento, porque la mujer que se pegaba a ella en un apretado beso era de todo menos fría, era puro fuego. Las manos de la reina buscaban puntos débiles en la ropa de Emma, lugares por los que entrar, y a la rubia nada le habría gustado mas que dejar que le arrancase la ropa a mordiscos si hacía falta, pero no estaba del todo segura de si era ella misma o una lujuria oscura nacida en su magia negra. Puso las manos en los hombros de Regina para apartarla, pero era débil y en vez de eso la pegó mas contra su cuerpo, tirando del cuello de la camisa para dejar asomar la piel, y una vez en su cuello cual vampiro ávido de sangre, intentó tomar el control de si misma otra vez, apartándose de Regina, que la miró sin comprender mas o menos dos segundos antes de coger su cara con ambas manos para besarla otra vez, bajando una de esas manos hasta meterla por debajo de su camiseta y acariciar la piel de su vientre. Emma tomó el control del beso, haciéndolo mas lento, menos impaciente, mas tierno y menos lujurioso, parando la mano de Regina a través de la camiseta con las suyas, apartándose por fin de ella, que no volvió a intentar besarla, solo la miraba a la espera de una explicación, con la inseguridad de nuevo en los ojos.

\- No puedo.

Dijo Emma simplemente, sin soltar la mano de Regina, que seguía contra su piel.

\- ¿He hecho algo…? No debí besarte ¿verdad?

La reina soltó un disimulado suspiro que la rubia escuchó perfectamente. Negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Regina, sin soltar con la otra la mano de la morena.

\- _Nonononono_ , no es eso. Debiste besarme, debiste besarme hace mucho, debiste besarme tu la primera vez que estuvimos aquí. – Pues entonces Regina no entendía nada, y justo eso expresaba su cara. – pero no puedo hacer _esto_ contigo aquí, en esta isla, y menos siendo… - Se miró y tragó saliva audiblemente. – Quiero ser yo la primera vez que tenga sex…que haga el amor contigo, no el Oscuro. Y no quiero hacerlo en esta isla, rodeadas de pesadillas y malos recuerdos.

Regina sacó la mano de la camiseta de Emma, que enseguida echó de menos ese contacto. La morena no estaba de acuerdo con ella en una cosa, había llegado a distinguir perfectamente cuando Emma era _Emma_ y cuando era el Oscuro, y en ese momento era ella misma, pura Emma Swan, pero estaba de acuerdo en que no quería que la primera vez que Emma y ella se pusieran físicas fuese en Neverland, eso si podía concedérselo, lo demás…bueno, estaba convencida de que conseguiría que Emma viese que no tenía razón.

\- Creo que deberíamos descansar antes de ponernos en marcha, aunque no me tiente pasar una noche mas en este sitio.

Dijo Regina finalmente moviendo el cuello haciéndolo crujir. Estaba emocionalmente cansada, y aunque todavía había algunas cosas que Emma quería hablar con ella, también estaba cansada, así que podía esperar. Siguió a Regina hasta las mantas que les servían de cama, pero cuando iba a meterse entre las suyas escuchó a la morena.

\- Como no te metas en estas malditas mantas conmigo ahora mismo voy a necesitar golpear algo, y eres lo mas blando que tengo a la vista.

Dijo mirándola ya acostada. Emma rió, agradecida de que hubiese sido Regina quien lo mencionase, ella no estaba segura de si la morena querría dormir con ella o no, pensaba que a lo mejor la había enfadado su negativa y era bueno saber que no. Se metió bajo las mantas con ella y la abrazó, besandola la cabeza, Regina levantó la cara y la besó junto a la comisura de los labios, apoyando luego la cabeza en su hombro, totalmente dispuesta a usar a la Salvadora como almohada.

.

.

.

Y en menos de un suspiro a la mañana siguiente habían atravesado el portal y estaban por fin en el Bosque Encantado, donde por supuesto Emma volvió a convertirse en el Oscuro, esta vez ropas incluidas, igual que Regina, que volvía a llevar puesto uno de sus vestidos de Reina Malvada, una peculiaridad que parecía tener el llegar al Bosque Encantado era que vestía a la gente acorde a su persona, o a la persona del Bosque Encantado. Curiosamente Emma no se sentía incomoda siendo el Oscuro allí, había algo familiar en ese lugar, o al menos lo había para el Oscuro, algo la llamaba y no era algo precisamente bueno, volvía a sentir los impulsos del Oscuro, las voces que la pedían rendirse a ello.

\- Emma, deberías cambiar.

Dijo Regina sacándola de sus pensamientos de golpe, y la rubia volvió a cambiarse a su yo normal.

\- Después de Neverland pensaba que no tendría que volver a pasar por esto.

Gruñó mirándose las manos para comprobar que no parecían cubiertas de polvo de diamante.

\- No llegamos allí a través de un portal, querida, fue un naufragio.

\- Espero que a Elsa no le importe que destrozásemos su barco… - Murmuró la Salvadora mirando a su alrededor para ubicarse, pero obviamente no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. - ¿Dónde estamos?

Preguntó confundida. Habían aparecido en mitad de una zona desierta cubierta de hierba amarillenta y sin ningún camino a la vista. Regina estaba haciendo la misma inspección del terreno que había hecho la rubia, con los mismo resultados.

\- No estoy muy segura.

Respondió la morena levantando un poco su vestido para poder andar sin dificultad.

\- Oye Regina ¿no crees que deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa? No creo que a nadie nos dirija la palabra si nos acercamos a ellos vestidas del Oscuro y la Reina Malvada.

Sugirió Emma caminando a su lado. Regina miró su vestido y la ropa de la rubia, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. Con un pase mágico se vistió a las dos con unos simples vestidos de aldeanas.

\- ¿No tenías nada con pantalones en tu mano mágica?

Protestó Emma intentando ajustarse uno de esos corsés que tanto había llegado a odiar en su viaje en el tiempo. Regina la miró de arriba abajo, se detuvo un segundo en su escote antes de volver a su cara y sonrió lascivamente.

\- A mi me gusta.

Dijo con una mirada hambrienta. Emma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, en cierto modo le gustaba que Regina se la comiese con los ojos de esa manera, la hacía sentir deseada y le encantaba sentirse deseada por Regina Mills.

\- Pero puedo cambiarlo si quieres.

Añadió la reina levantando una mano para volver a cambiar su ropa, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

\- No hace falta, supongo que así nos integraremos mejor, es solo que odio no poder respirar con esta cosa.

Gruñó tirando del corsé intentando encontrar una posición que la permitiese respirar con normalidad. Con una risita Regina se colocó detrás de ella y le ajustó la prenda, permitiendola respirar.

\- Tiene su truco.

\- Dios, gracias, ojala hubiese viajado contigo en el tiempo, me habrías sido muy útil.

Rió la rubia, aunque no estaba muy segura de si habría podido manejar tener a dos Reginas a la vez.

Se pusieron otra vez en marcha y después de una caminata llegaron por fin a un pequeño pueblo en el que buscaron un lugar para descansar y de paso preguntar donde estaban exactamente. Una vez les dijeron en la posada en que parte del reino estaban, Regina se orientó enseguida.

\- Desde aquí podemos llegar a mi castillo en unos días, descansaremos en condiciones, cogeremos provisiones y partiremos a casa del Aprendiz.

Decidió la reina sentada frente a Emma en una pequeña mesa de madera, esperando a que la posadera les sirviese su comida. La rubia asintió, le parecía un buen plan, y además tenía curiosidad por ver el castillo de Regina.

Les trajeron su comida, pero cuando habían empezado a comer un hombre que llevaba mirándolas desde el momento en que entraron, se levantó y fue hacía ellas. Era un hombre ya anciano, que se inclinó poniendo los puños sobre su mesa, mirando a Regina e ignorando a Emma.

\- Llevo un rato pensando y sabía que esa cara me sonaba de algo. No ha envejecido ni un solo día, _majestad_.

El resto de la posada escuchó esas palabras y todos se giraron a mirarlas. Incluso los que eran demasiado jóvenes para haber vivido durante el reinado de Regina sabían exactamente a quien se refería ese despectivo " _majestad_ " La morena siguió masticando tranquilamente, sin reaccionar.

\- Puede que me hayas confundido con otra persona, tengo una cara muy común.

Respondió sin siquiera mirar al hombre, Emma estuvo a punto de reír por ese comentario tan alejado de la verdad, la cara de Regina no era para nada común. El anciano si rió, con sarcasmo.

\- No me engañáis, se que eres tu, _la Reina Malvada_ en persona. Yo estaba allí aquel día en que iban a ejecutarte. – Emma frunció el ceño, conocía esa historia. – Aún no entiendo porqué Blancanieves lo impidió.

Regina dejó por fin sus cubiertos y levantó la vista hasta esa interrupción que había aparecido en la mesa, claramente irritada por su presencia.

\- He oído que conseguisteis hacer las paces, enterrar el hacha de guerra, pero a nosotros no nos engañáis, _majestad_ , nosotros recordamos. – Agachó la cabeza hasta dejarla a la altura de la de Regina. – Sabemos quien sois, sabemos _lo que sois_ , y las cosas han cambiado por aquí, ya no nos gobernáis.

Definitivamente Emma ya había escuchado suficiente, se puso de pie y agarró a ese hombre por el hombro para apartarle de Regina.

\- Esta bien amigo, creo que ya es suficiente, deberías volver a tu mesa.

El anciano se soltó de ella enfadado.

\- No soy _amigo_ de nadie que viaje con ese monstruo.

Gritó señalando a Regina con un dedo acusador. Algunas personas mas se habían levantado también y se acercaban lentamente a la mesa, rodeándolas.

\- Yo era joven cuando ella reinaba, asesinó a mis padres junto a toda su aldea cuando no quisieron decirle donde estaba Blancanieves. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar que quizá simplemente no lo sabían.

Dijo mirando a la reina con odio, pero Regina le sostuvo la mirada sin acobardarse, ella sabía perfectamente cuales eran sus crímenes, no necesitaba que nadie se los recordase.

\- Asesinó a mi marido.

\- A mis padres.

\- Mi hermano.

\- Mi abuela.

\- Me encerró en una mazmorra.

Acusaba la gente a su alrededor, cada vez mas cerca de ellas. Emma dio un empujón al anciano para apartarle y se puso delante de Regina de forma protectora, pero la morena se levantó y puso una mano en su hombro.

\- No te preocupes, Emma.

Susurró en su oído, pero claro que Emma se preocupaba cuando una manada de aldeanos hostiles las rodeaban con ganas de venganza.

\- No volveremos a tener una oportunidad como esta. – Gritó el anciano a la multitud. – Y esta vez Blancanieves no está aquí pasar salvaros, _majestad_.

Blancanieves no estaba, pero su hija si. El hombre intentó apartar a Emma para echarse sobre Regina, pero fue la rubia quien le apartó a él lanzandolo por los aires a la vez que gritaba:

\- ¡No la toques!

Regina intentó detenerla, pero ya era tarde, el hombre voló hasta el otro lado del local provocando un terrible crujido cuando chocó contra la pared.

\- ¡Bruja! ¡Es una bruja también!

Gritó alguien entre la multitud. Ya toda la posada estaba de pie y rodeándolas de modo inconfundiblemente amenazante. Regina agarró la muñeca de Emma para calmarla, pero la rubia miraba a la multitud con los ojos llameando ira, notando como le cosquilleaba la Oscuridad en la palma de las manos deseosa de salir.

\- ¡Atrás, si no queréis acabar siendo solo una montaña de cuerpos de plebeyos!

Amenazó cambiando ante todos ellos, deshaciéndose del vestido de aldeana y volviendo a su aspecto del Oscuro. Todos a una dieron un paso atrás, no hacía falta haberlo visto nunca para reconocerlo.

\- El ser Oscuro…

Se escuchó con temor desde alguna parte de la turba de aldeanos que ahora se alejaban lentamente, perdiendo finalmente toda dignidad para escapar corriendo de allí, dejándolas solas con el cuerpo inmóvil del anciano y la posadera detrás de la barra.

\- Magnífico, habéis espantado a toda la clientela antes de que pagaran…

Gruñó la mujer mirándolas con una mano en la cadera, pero cuando una cejifruncida Emma le devolvió la mirada la posadera levantó las manos en son de paz.

\- Pero por supuesto invita la casa, no hay problema. No pasa nada.

Las miró por otro segundo entero antes de salir corriendo como los demás.

\- Creo que esta noche no podremos quedarnos aquí.

Murmuró Regina todavía agarrada a la muñeca de Emma, que volvió a sentarse dispuesta a terminar su comida y todavía irradiando magia negra.

\- Emma… - Llamó la morena, pero la ignoró. – Emma.

Intentó otra vez, consiguiendo esta vez que la rubia levantase la mirada enfadada hasta ella, pero ese enfado se esfumó en el momento en que sus ojos y los de Regina se encontraron, dejando que su piel volviese a la normalidad otra vez.

\- Se lo que vas a decirme, que no puedo dejar que me controle la Oscuridad, pero es que esa gente… - Gruñó mirando enfadada a la posada vacía. – Y este lugar, el Bosque Encantado… - Se llevó una mano al pecho sin saber como explicarlo. – Y no iba a dejar que te pusieran una mano encima.

Concluyó mirando decidida a la morena, y Regina se daba cuenta que Emma no se estaba disculpando ni mostrando remordimiento, estaba justificando su reacción, pero eso no quería decir nada, tenía dentro siglos de Oscuridad mezclados con 28 años de soledad y rechazo, era normal que a veces estallase, esto había sido un caso aislado, no quería decir que estuviese perdiendo a Emma. No podía significar eso. Y aunque así fuera Regina no iba a permitirlo, y una reina siempre se sale con la suya.

\- ¿Te reservas ese derecho solo para ti?

Preguntó la morena con una divertida ceja arqueada y una sonrisa ladeada, volviendo también a su asiento. Emma le devolvió la misma sonrisa esquinada y movió las cejas juguetonamente.

\- No crees que esté muerto ¿verdad?

Dijo después, señalando con su cuchara de madera al hombre tirado en el suelo.

\- Y pensar que eras tu la que quería pasar desapercibida…

Comentó Regina girando los ojos con una inconsciente risita, ganándose una graciosa mueca de Emma.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hoy no tengo nada que decir aparte de que espero que lo disfrutéis jajaja**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

\- Así que aun guardas la camisa que me dejó Henry.

Dijo Emma burlonamente mirando a Regina por encima de su plato. Las noticias corrían endiabladamente pronto en el Bosque Encantado, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que no disponían de ningún tipo de tecnología allí, pero no había que subestimar el boca a boca, mas cuando la noticia era que la Reina Malvada había vuelto, acompañada del Oscuro nada menos, así que habían conseguido dejar otra posada vacía, ya era inútil intentar pasar desapercibidas, por lo menos esta vez no habían tenido que enfrentarse a nadie, la posadera no había salido corriendo y tenían alguien que les atendiese. Cuando le pidieron una habitación a la chica le faltó tiempo para desaparecer escaleras arriba a preparársela, y así salir de su campo de visión.

Regina siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

\- Es una buena camisa y me gusta mucho. No iba a tirar una de mis camisas favoritas solo porque mi hijo decidiese dejársela a mi dolor de muelas.

\- Favorita ¿eh?

Emma levantó una ceja muy orgullosa de si misma y la morena giró los ojos sin poder evitar echarse a reír.

\- Era de mis favoritas desde antes de que tu aparecieses.

Intentó argumentar sin convencer a la otra mujer, que comía muy contenta consigo misma. Lo cierto es que al principio había guardado la camisa por pura rabia, para demostrarse a si misma que esa intrusa no le afectaba lo mas mínimo, pero cuando Emma desapareció a través del portal que se tragó al espectro convocado por Gold, la camisa se convirtió en una especie de amuleto, cuando se la puso por primera vez después de que la usase Emma, la prenda aun olía a sheriff y de alguna extraña manera eso la tranquilizaba, la hacía creer que Emma no estaba tan lejos, que no había desaparecido para siempre. Después simplemente se acostumbró a ponérsela como si nada, la camisa era suya al fin y al cabo, si cada vez que la llevaba puesta se acordaba de Emma eso era algo que solo ella debía saber.

\- ¿Por eso guardabas también mi cazadora roja?

Volvió a pinchar Emma con una perversa sonrisilla divertida, Regina se sonrojó un poco.

\- Bueno, no iba a dejarla tirada por ahí.

Respondió intentando quitarle importancia, Emma no necesitaba saber de esos patéticos momentos de flaqueza en los que se ponía la cazadora intentando no echarla tanto de menos, pero algo en la mirada de la rubia le decía que lo sabía. Emma siempre sabía cuando se trataba de Regina.

\- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitir que las guardabas por que me echabas de menos? ¿O por que te recuerdan a mi?

Rió la Salvadora, estaba disfrutando de ver como Regina intentaba mantener la compostura con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- Claro que te echaba de menos. Y claro que me recuerdan a ti. - Respondió la morena desarmando totalmente a Emma, que no pudo seguir riendo después de eso. – Pero esa camisa _si_ era de mis favoritas antes de que tu llegases.

Aclaró la reina ya sin ningún tipo de sonrojo, mirando a la otra mujer por encima del vaso de vino malo que les habían servido.

Emma no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder mantener su palabra de no lanzarse sobre Regina hasta que dejase de ser el Oscuro, sobretodo cuando la morena la miraba de esa forma que parecía que podría comérsela allí mismo, encima de la mesa, y hacer disfrutar a Emma cada segundo de ello. Pero tenían cosas mas importantes que hacer que dejarse llevar por la lujuria. O eso es lo que intentaba tener en mente. Emma observaba comer a Regina pensando en lo que había pasado en las Cuevas del Eco, en que estaban allí ahora como si nada después de confesarse algunas cosas horribles. Ya era oficial, Regina había matado a Graham, antes incluso de tener magia en Storybrooke así que la alcaldesa debió bajar hasta su mausoleo, coger el corazón preso de Graham y aplastarlo sin mas con su mano no mágica hasta convertirlo en polvo. Emma no quería ni imaginarse la sangre fría que habría que tener para eso. Pero como ella bien sabía, Regina ya no era esa persona, había comprobado de primera mano lo poco fría que era, y no estaba hablando solo de su forma de besar. En realidad la confesión que no se le iba de la cabeza era la otra, de la que Regina no quería hablar. Se le hacía difícil asumir que Regina no podía tener hijos y que había sido ella misma quien lo había provocado, Cora debía de haberla herido muy profundamente a lo largo de toda su vida si la morena había llegado a esos extremos, podía imaginarse lo perdida que debía sentirse Regina en aquel momento de su vida para hacer algo tan impulsivo, la rabia que debía tener, el dolor de no sentirse nunca querida por su madre. No era de extrañar que fuese tan protectora con Henry, como había dicho en mas de una ocasión, él era todo lo que tenía. A Emma le gustaría estar incluida en esa exclusiva lista, aunque aun así la entendía. Pero estaban en el Bosque Encantado, el mundo mágico por excelencia, si Regina quería tener hijos ella encontraría la forma de que los tuviese, daba igual si era con ella o no, daba igual si quería tenerlos con Robin Hood, Emma encontraría la forma de sanar la herida que la propia Regina se había infligido llevada por el odio hacía tanto tiempo. No era justo que una madre como ella no pudiese tener mas hijos.

\- Puede que yo no sienta mágicamente cada vez que piensas en mi, pero puedo intuirlo. – Rió Regina sacando a Emma de sus divagaciones. – Sobretodo porque como sigas mirándome tan fijamente vas a abrirme un agujero en la cabeza.

La rubia abrió la boca para decirle la verdad, pero no quería arruinar el buen humor de Regina mencionando algo que la morena claramente aun no quería hablar ni con ella ni con nadie, si quería la propia reina sería quien hablase sobre ello cuando se sintiese cómoda al respecto. Así que en vez de responder levantó las comisuras en una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Me estaba preguntando donde está esa chica con la llave de nuestra habitación, me apetece meterme en la cama contigo.

\- ¿Solo para abrazarme, señorita Swan?

Preguntó Regina con una sugerente ceja levantada y claramente intentando seducirla para sacarle tanto honor de la cabeza. Emma rió, acabándose de un trago el vino intragable.

\- Solo para abrazarla, majestad. Me basta algo tan simple para ser feliz.

Respondió guiñandola un ojo, y siendo esta vez ella quien desarmó por completo a la reina con su sinceridad.

.

.

.

La habitación tenía un pequeño cuarto de baño con una bañera a ras de suelo y en cuanto la vio a Regina le faltó tiempo para llenarla de agua caliente, no tenía paciencia para esperar a que la asustada posadera se la llenase y calentase, y llevaba días queriendo darse un buen baño tranquilamente, era una reina al fin y al cabo.

\- ¿Te apuntas?

Preguntó en tono seductor a la rubia sentada en la cama, apoyada en el arco que separaba la habitación del baño. Emma sonrió nerviosamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Ser el Oscuro no quiere decir que tengas que ir sucia.

Bromeó Regina haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacía la bañera para que la rubia se uniese a ella.

\- Me bañaré después.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Estaba mas que segura. Ya era bastante difícil resistir la tentación con Regina vestida, si la tenía desnuda en una pequeña bañera no podría hacerse responsable de sus actos, que es justo lo que la reina buscaba, y las dos lo sabían.

\- Como quieras.

Se rindió finalmente Regina con un encogimiento de hombros, empezando a desatar los lazos de su camisa de tela, pero antes de poder quitársela Emma la estaba sujetando las muñecas.

\- No hagas eso.

\- ¿Qué no haga el qué?

Preguntó Regina, aunque sabía perfectamente a que se refería la rubia, que soltó una risita.

\- Desnudarte aquí, vete al baño.

\- Eres consciente de que no hay puerta ¿verdad?

\- Hay una cortina. O un biombo. O como quieras llamarlo.

La morena se mordió el labio y acercó su cara a la de Emma.

\- Voy a empezar a pensar que te doy asco.

Sus manos todavía estaban en la camisa, esperando que la Salvadora la soltase para acabar de quitársela. Emma inclinó un poco la cabeza hacía ella, inconscientemente.

\- Sabes que es todo lo contrario. Como te quites esta camisa aquí me veré obligada a quitarte yo lo demás.

Murmuró en el oído de la reina, que notó como una descarga eléctrica bajaba por su columna directa a entre sus piernas.

\- No veo el problema.

Respondió al mismo volumen que la Salvadora, arqueándose un poco hacía ella para aumentar el contacto, rozando la oreja de Emma con los labios e intentando otra vez quitarse la camisa, pero la rubia la sujetó las muñecas con firmeza, con la nariz en el cuello de la reina.

\- Regina por favor, no me lo pongas mas difícil, ya sabes mis motivos. La primera vez que te vea desnuda no quiero que sea así, quiero ser yo quien te esté quitando la ropa.

La morena rió sin aliento, Emma le había cortado la respiración al hablar contra su cuello.

\- Eso no te importó mucho cuando apareciste en mi cuarto de baño mientras me duchaba.

La Salvadora rió también, besándola el hombro antes de apartarse sin soltarle las muñecas.

\- Tu fuiste quien me invocó.

Le recordó con mirada juguetona.

\- Te invoco ahora.

Respondió Regina acercando sus labios a los de la rubia con media sonrisa, y Emma sintió una oscura pasión subiéndole de los pies a la cabeza, y en un momento perdió el control. Besó a la reina sin ningún tipo de cuidado, besando, lamiendo, mordiendo esos labios que no dejaban de tentarla, un beso salvaje y brusco que dio con la espalda de Regina en la pared, incluso golpeándola la cabeza, algo que por supuesto no la importó y le devolvió el beso con la misma rudeza, devorándose mutuamente. Emma levantó las manos de Regina dejándolas también contra la pared con mas fuerza de la necesaria, apretando las muñecas de la reina.

\- Me haces daño, Emma.

Dijo la morena con una mueca de dolor a través de los dientes de la Salvadora que la mordían el labio inferior.

\- Pensé que era esto lo que queríais, majestad.

Esa ya no era Emma, había maldad en sus palabras y la rubia necesitaba recuperar el control antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría. Le estaba resultando mas difícil que nunca controlar al Oscuro desde que estaban en el Bosque Encantado y este era el mejor ejemplo que podía aportar para su decisión, había perdido el control solo un momento y la Oscuridad se había adueñado de su cuerpo dejándola reducida a una simple marioneta perversa. Y no quería que fuese así, no quería hacerlo así con Regina. Se apartó con brusquedad de ella, dándola la espalda, ahora mismo no podía mirarla o era muy probable que se dejase llevar de nuevo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Emma? - Preguntó Regina tras ella con preocupación, frotándose las muñecas. – Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía, no debí insistir tanto.

Emma seguía de espaldas a ella, cogiendo y soltando aire lentamente, intentando volver a ser ella misma, empujar la Oscuridad de nuevo a un rinconcito donde no pudiese mandar. La reina dio un tímido paso hacía ella, manteniendo la distancia.

\- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

\- No, preferiría hablar de tu útero muerto, pero respeto tu maldita decisión de _no-hacerlo_.

Rugió la rubia dándose la vuelta furiosa hacía Regina, que se quedó helada donde estaba, con la boca abierta incapaz de decir nada. Emma vio como le temblaba un poco el labio y como se le aguaban los ojos al bajar la mirada, una mirada herida.

\- Tienes razón, te pido disculpas de nuevo. – Se giró y caminó mecánicamente hacía el baño. – No quiero que…que se me enfríe el agua.

Dijo cerrando la cortina del arco de separación de las dos estancias. Una vez Emma se quedó sola en la habitación la rabia desapareció de su cara, sustituida por tristeza y arrepentimiento. " _Muy bien Swan, y tu que decías que no ibas a mencionarlo hasta que lo hiciese ella_." Pensó con un suspiro. Era justo por esto por lo que quería esperar, si se descuidaba, si se dejaba llevar y perdía el control, era la Oscuridad quien cogía los mandos, ya le había pasado en Storybrooke, y aunque estar cerca de Regina ayudaba a veces también era todo lo contrario, sobretodo allí, en una tierra tan familiar para el Oscuro, cuanto mas tiempo pasaba en el Bosque Encantado mas fuerte lo sentía dentro de ella, la Oscuridad le estaba reclamando atención, no le gustaba ser ignorada, rugía por salir, esperando que Emma se rindiese a ella. Pero eso ni siquiera entraba en sus posibles planes, no cuando escuchaba llorar a Regina a través de la cortina. Dudó. No podía simplemente meterse en la cama y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, no podía quedarse allí de pie escuchando a la morena y no hacer nada.

Entró solo cubierta con la sabana de la cama, mirando a Regina con la disculpa escrita en la cara, la morena levantó la vista hacía ella con los ojos enrojecidos y la misma culpa en su expresión. Se llevó una mano a la boca para callar un sollozo y fue toda la invitación que necesitó Emma, que dejó caer la sabana y se metió despacio en la bañera caliente, acercándose a Regina lentamente, dándola tiempo a rechazarla, pero todo lo que quería la reina era que la abrazase. Emma estiró una tímida mano hasta que las puntas de sus dedos tocaron el hombro de la morena, recorriendo su clavícula con reverencia, acariciando su cuello mientras se acercaba mas a ella. Se quedó un momento parada delante de Regina y la otra mano encontró la cadera de la reina bajo el agua, acariciándola de forma cariñosa y totalmente inocente. La morena quería pedirla que la besara, pero no quería volver a provocar a Emma si no era lo que ella quería, había duda en esos ojos claros, que acercó su cara hasta la de la reina y volvió a apartarla un poco, como pidiéndola permiso antes de besarla despacio, con ternura, estrechándola después entre sus brazos. Regina se acurrucó llorando en su pecho, metiendo la cabeza bajo la barbilla de la Salvadora.

\- Lo siento Emma, nunca quise que te sintieras presionada. Yo solo quería…

Emma la calló con un tranquilizador susurro, acariciando su espalda para calmarla. Para calmarse a las dos, en realidad.

\- Lo sé, no pasa nada, lo sé. Créeme que yo también quiero Regina, no te haces una idea de cuanto… - Su mano se apretó inconscientemente un poco mas contra la cadera de la morena. – Pero no quiero perder el control de esa manera contigo, no quiero ser el Oscuro en ese momento.

Dijo besándola la cabeza, Regina asintió contra su pecho.

\- Lo entiendo, perdóname. Puedo esperar, no es que sea una obsesa sexual ni nada así. – Intentó bromear sorbiendo por la nariz. - ¿Esto está bien? ¿Tu y yo, así?

Preguntó enganchada a su pecho, dispuesta a apartarse si Emma se lo pedía, escuchó la risa de la rubia sobre su cabeza, notó como el pecho vibraba contra su pecho al hacerlo.

\- Esto está perfecto, si a ti no te importa. – Obviamente a Regina no le importaba. – Solo siento no haber mantenido mi propósito de desvestirte yo la primera vez que te viese desnuda.

Respondió Emma riendo, acunando a la reina contra su pecho, la verdad era que si se sentía bien estar allí, así, era como si el incidente anterior nunca hubiese pasado, como si la Oscuridad no hubiese aparecido por un momento.

\- Puedo borrarte la memoria.

Bromeó Regina dibujando distraidamente formas sin sentido contra la piel de Emma con el dedo, la rubia cogió su mejilla para que la mirase.

\- Ni se te ocurra.

Dijo antes de besarla, y Regina se fundió totalmente con ese beso, lo necesitaba, aunque eso fuese todo lo que podía tener de Emma por el momento, le bastaba. Solo quería quedarse allí, justo donde estaba ahora.

\- Siento lo de… - Empezó la rubia torpemente después de un rato de abrazarse en silencio. – Lo de… Siento lo que… Siento haber dicho eso, siento haberte hecho daño.

Notó que Regina se tensaba un momento en sus brazos, pero enseguida se relajo otra vez.

\- No tienes que disculparte de nada, Emma, yo soy la única que debe disculparse por su comportamiento. Y, bueno, no has dicho ninguna mentira.

Respondió de forma ausente. La Salvadora la agarró delicadamente por los hombros y la apartó un poco para quedar cara a cara.

\- No has hecho nada que yo no querría que hicieras, Regina. En cualquier otra situación te habría arrancando la ropa y, de verdad, lo habríamos hecho contra la pared solo para empezar. – Resopló un poco por su frustración sexual. – Pero aun no… Aun no puedo hacerlo, no así.

La morena cerró la boca y tragó saliva ruidosamente.

\- Vale, lo entiendo, pero…vas a tener que dejar de decir esas cosas tan gráficas si esperas que yo también mantenga el control.

Respondió intentando no bajar la vista hasta el desnudo cuerpo de la Salvadora bajo el agua. Emma volvió a atraerla contra su pecho en un abrazo, eso evitaría que sus ojos vagasen por donde no debían y disfrutaría del contacto de Regina.

\- Y no es verdad que tu… - Se aclaró la garganta, seca de repente, incapaz de volver a decir las palabras. – No es verdad que tu ú…

Cada vez que lo intentaba se le atascaba la frase.

\- Puedes decirlo Emma, no pasa nada.

Tranquilizó la reina, que había vuelto a dibujar en su piel con el dedo.

\- No es cierto que tu…útero…esté muerto. – Un ligero estremecimiento de la morena. – Lo arreglaremos.

Prometió besándola el pelo de nuevo. Regina se quedó un rato en silencio, sin dejar de acariciar distraidamente la piel de Emma.

\- No es tan sencillo, si pudiese revertirse ya lo habría hecho. – Murmuró. – Mi madre estaba segura de que nunca nadie podría quererme por mi misma, y yo pensaba lo mismo. Era la Reina Malvada ¿qué final feliz podía tener? – Emma abrió la boca para hablar, pero Regina no había terminado. – Ella quería un heredero, eso era todo, algo que la atase al trono, que convirtiese a nuestra familia en miembros de la realeza para siempre, y yo solo quería hacerla daño, así que tomé la poción, estaba segura de que me daría igual, que no sentiría nada. Pero _lo sentí_ , sentí algo morir dentro de mi, y fue horrible. Dolió, en mas de un sentido, realmente sentí que nunca sería merecedora de amor, ni siquiera tendría el de un hijo propio. Así que no has dicho ninguna mentira, mi útero está muerto, llevo algo muerto en mi interior desde aquel momento. Pero tengo a Henry. _Tenemos_ a Henry, es nuestro, tuyo y mío, no lo querría mas ni aunque hubiese salido de mis entrañas, y lo sabes.

\- Lo sé.

Respondió Emma en voz baja, a veces le daban ganas de llorar cuando Regina le hablaba de su pasado, otras le daban ganas de romper cosas, o huesos, dependiendo de la historia, pero sobretodo siempre sentía la impotencia de no poder consolar a la reina, aunque no por ello dejaba de intentarlo.

\- Fue una poción Regina, y estamos rodeadas de magia. Si existe una manera, aquí o en cualquier otro reino, la encontraré, te lo prometo.

La morena negó un poquito con la cabeza, pero Emma la escuchó reír.

\- No tienes remedio, Emma Swan. No necesito que me prometas nada aparte de que Henry y tu no iréis a ninguna parte.

Dijo levantando la cara para besar a la Salvadora, que sonrió, esa era una promesa que podía mantener sin problemas.

\- No he conocido a nadie que merezca mas que tu ser querida, Regina. Puedo asegurarte que le importas a mas personas de las que crees.

Murmuró Emma contra su pelo, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor de olor de la reina.

\- ¿Te incluyes en esa lista?

Preguntó la morena con una risa, medio en broma medio en serio.

\- Estoy en cabeza, majestad.

Respondió la rubia sonriendo. Todavía no habían hablado abiertamente de sus sentimientos, ninguna había hablado de amor, de futuro ni de finales felices, era una conversación que de momento podía esperar, de momento bastaba con esto, sentirlo era mas sencillo que hablarlo.

\- Deberíamos salir de aquí y dormir un poco.

Comentó Regina después de un rato, apoyada contra el hombro de Emma, el agua empezaba a quedarse fría, aunque ninguna tenía ganas de moverse de allí.

\- Tienes razón. Pero tenemos que dormir vestidas.

Quiso dejar bien claro la Salvadora mirando a Regina riendo, la morena rió también, dándola unas palmaditas en la clavícula.

\- Oh querida, _por supuesto_ que tenemos que dormir vestidas.

Era lo mas seguro.


	19. Chapter 19

**Me espera una semana atareada y no se cuando podré actualizar, así que quería dejar este subido hoy si o si jajaja también tengo un SQT casi listo para ser actualizado, y que subiré en cuanto tenga un huequito ;)!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Los ojos de Emma se encendieron ilusionados de pronto, ante sus ojos acababa de aparecer la visión mas bella del mundo: _comida gratis_. Señaló el cartel impacientemente para que la cansada Regina también lo viese, la reina siguió la dirección del nervioso dedo de la rubia, levantó una ceja y negó con la cabeza.

\- No. Sigamos.

\- Pero, Regina, comida gratis.

Dijo como si la otra mujer no hubiese leído esas dos palabras mágicas. Llevaban mucho caminado, muchísimo. Ya todo el mundo sabía quieres eran, y si había alguien que aun no hubiese escuchado una descripción de Emma no importaba, porque a la Reina Malvada la conocían todos, y nadie quería alojar a la Reina Malvada, ni alimentar a la Reina Malvada, ni alquilar caballos a la Reina Malvada, y sinceramente, Regina ya estaba harta de que la gente saliese corriendo cuando ellas aparecían, ya habían vaciado cuatro tabernas y tres posadas. Emma opinaba que podían simplemente coger lo que necesitaban y punto, no era culpa suya que todos echasen a correr como ratones asustados, pero Regina sabía de sobra que eso no ayudaría a su causa, y unos aldeanos enfadados y unidos no eran algo con lo que quisiera tratar mientras buscaban la cabaña del Aprendiz. Emma no lo entendía, ella ya había estado allí antes y no se había armado tanto escándalo, o eso la habían dicho.

\- Bueno querida, la última vez que estuve aquí no fui paseándome por los pueblos, y aunque la gente aun me odiaba, iba con Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador, sus amados gobernantes. – Giró los ojos con fastidio. – Ahora he vuelto con el Oscuro. Quizá deberíamos decirles que ese Oscuro del que tanto huyen es _la hija_ de sus amados gobernantes.

Después de eso Emma se había echado a reír y a Regina no pudo durarle el mal humor. Pero a esas alturas ni todo el buen humor del mundo la ayudaba con sus cansados pies, Emma había sugerido muchas veces transportarse mágicamente, pero el castillo de Regina estaba protegido contra ello, y tampoco podían moverse directamente a casa del Aprendiz sin saber exactamente donde estaba, así que les tocaba caminar. Y caminar. Y caminar. Y el próximo aldeano que gritase y echase a correr iba a ganarse una bola de fuego en la espalda, seguro.

Por el momento todo lo que Emma quería era que Regina cediese ante la comida gratis, que eran las dos únicas palabras que la rubia había visto del cartel completo, en el que decía que la comida gratis iba con la habitación.

\- Mejor aun, podemos comer y descansar por menos precio.

Argumentó Emma parándose a unos metros de la entrada de la posada y agarrando el brazo de Regina como un niño que le pidiese dulces a su madre.

\- No se Emma, no me fío. Nadie regala nada, y menos a la Reina Malvada y el Oscuro.

La morena no se fiaba, estaba en su naturaleza desconfiar cuando las cosas parecían demasiado sencillas, era lo que la vida la había enseñado, pero a Emma la había enseñado que nunca debes dejar pasar la comida gratis, sobretodo si no sabes cuando será la próxima vez que comas, así que se encogió de hombros quitandole importancia.

\- El negocio debe de estar por los suelos, si se ha corrido la voz de que tu y yo andamos parando por cualquier sitio con cama y comida no deben de tener muchos clientes. Y la falta de clientes es igual a ofertas.

Razonaba un hambriento Oscuro que en cuanto escuchó el suspiro de Regina supo que había ganado, incluso si la morena no estaba para nada convencida.

Entraron en la posada y Emma enseguida fue hacía la barra a por esa comida gratis, pero Regina notó como cambiaba el ambiente nada mas entrar, las conversaciones cayeron hasta desaparecer y todas las miradas se giraron hacía las recién llegadas, y no eran precisamente miradas amistosas. Regina casi prefería cuando gritaban y corrían. Se acercó a Emma totalmente alerta, sin descuidar la atención de ninguno de los demás clientes.

\- Coge algo de comer y vámonos.

Le susurró a la rubia, que giró la cara para mirarla y luego al resto del local, tensándose también al notar el ambiente hostil. Asintió muy seria y pidió rápidamente al hombre detrás de la barra de madera.

\- La comida gratis es solo si os quedáis a dormir. Tengo una habitación libre en…

\- Pagaremos la comida.

Cortó la rubia al malhumorado hombre, y Regina dejó caer unas monedas sobre la superficie de madera que cubrían mas que de sobra suficiente comida para un banquete, aunque solo habían pedido unas cuantas provisiones. El posadero miró por encima del hombro de las mujeres hacía el resto de clientes y a Regina le pareció ver como algunos se movían disimuladamente hacía ellas, amenazantes.

\- No importa, encontraremos otro sitio.

Dijo la reina estirando la mano para recoger su dinero, pero el posadero dejó caer su enorme mano sobre las monedas, recogiéndolas.

\- Enseguida traigo vuestra comida.

Gruñó desapareciendo por la rudimentaria puerta de la cocina, no sin antes lanzar otra mirada a sus parroquianos. Regina estaba apoyada en la barra, desde donde veía toda la posada y a la gente en ella, tensa, lista para defenderse o atacar, lo que hiciese falta, Emma estaba junto a ella, de lado sobre la barra, vigilando tanto la puerta de la cocina como a los clientes y manteniendo una pose protectora hacía Regina. Al primer movimiento en falso media posada volaría por los aires y la reina lo sabía, así que esperaba que nadie hiciese ninguna estupidez.

Después de un tiempo eternamente largo el posadero volvió con una bolsa de tela llena de comida que Emma abrió enseguida para revisarla.

\- Faltan cosas, y creo que aquí _la reina_ ha dejado una generosa propina.

Dijo la rubia en tono amenazante sin intentar ocultar quienes eran, era una tontería cuando todos lo sabían y esperaba que recordarles con quien estaban tratando les quitase las ideas "heroicas" que pudiesen tener. El posadero gruñó otra vez, el único idioma que parecía controlar bien, entró de nuevo a la cocina y volvió rápido con todo lo que faltaba. Emma le sonrió con una sonrisa depredadora, peligrosa.

\- Gracias.

Y dicho esto rodeó la cintura de Regina sin llegar a tocarla y salieron de allí a paso tranquilo, pero tenso.

\- Eso no ha sido normal ¿no?

Preguntó el Oscuro en cuanto se alejaron un poco, olvidado su hambre, Regina caminaba a su lado pensativa.

\- No, no lo ha sido. No es que me alegre de que echen a correr, pero es lo habitual.

\- ¿Vamos a dormir al aire libre esta noche?

Volvió a preguntar la rubia ya mas relajada, abriendo por fin su bolsa de provisiones y sacando un buen trozo de pan y algo de queso. Regina no pudo evitar reír por a tranquilidad con la que lo había preguntado.

\- Mucho me temo que si. En cuanto lleguemos a mi castillo se acabó la vida del plebeyo.

Bromeó la reina recibiendo como recompensa una sonrisa de pan y queso.

\- Podemos ver las estrellas. ¿Son las mismas aquí que en el mundo real?

Dijo la rubia después de tragar, bastante contenta de pasar la noche bajo las estrellas con Regina Mills.

\- Este mundo es real ¿sabes? No estamos en un sueño ni nada así. - Respondió la morena con una bromista ceja alzada, Emma giró los ojos mordiendo otro trozo de pan. – No, aquí tenemos algunas diferentes.

\- Puedes ponerte en plan profesora y enseñármelas.

Indudablemente había un toque seductor en la petición de Emma, incluso cuando las dos sabían que esa noche tampoco pasaría nada entre ellas, y aun así la sola idea de estar con la Salvadora bajo las estrellas del Bosque Encantado se le hacía como una noche perfecta.

.

.

.

Las dos sabían que las estaban siguiendo, incluso cuando la persona que lo hacía lo estaba haciendo todo bien, era buen rastreador y si hubiese estado siguiendo a cualquier otra persona no la habrían notado. Pero estaba siguiendo a la Reina Malvada y el Oscuro. Aunque en favor de su perseguidor había que decir que al final si consiguió pillarlas por sorpresa, ni Emma ni Regina se esperaban el cuchillo que de pronto estaba apretado contra la garganta de la morena. El primer impulso de Emma fue atacar, defender a la reina, pero una simple cosa se lo impidió.

\- ¿Mulan?

Su amiga guerrera era quien tenía atrapada a Regina entre su armadura y una afilada hoja.

\- No te preocupes Emma, lo tengo todo controlado.

Dijo Mulan apretando un poco mas el brazo de la reina, que miró a Emma pidiéndola que hiciese algo antes de mandar a su amiga por los aires.

\- Vale, no se que crees que debes controlar, pero deberías soltar a Regina.

La guerrera la miró extrañada, había escuchado que la reina ya había estado allí antes con Blancanieves, pero siempre pensó que era como prisionera.

\- Es la Reina Malvada, Emma, está viajando con el Oscuro.

Mulan lanzaba nerviosas miradas a su alrededor esperando que dicho Oscuro se les echase encima. Emma se aclaró la garganta y se señaló a si misma.

\- Si, bueno, esa soy yo, es una larga historia.

La guerrera seguía sin entender nada, así que Emma cambió a su aspecto de Oscuro. Mulan dio un gritito y se apartó a toda velocidad, haciendo un pequeño corte en el cuello de la reina, que soltó un quejido de dolor mirando a la otra morena enfadada, igual que hizo Emma, pero destripar a su amiga por un accidente no habría estado bien, esa parte se la sabía, así que en vez de eso sujetó la barbilla de Regina con una mano y con la otra le curó mágicamente la herida, luego las dos se volvieron hacía Mulan, que las miraba entre asustada y sorprendida.

\- Deberías volver a cambiar o va a darla un ataque.

Comentó Regina girando los ojos y pasando junto a Mulan hacía un precioso tocón de piedra que había visto, perfecto para tomarse un descanso mientras Emma ponía al día a su reencontrada amiga.

Incluso después de escuchar la historia de boca de la mismísima Emma, a Mulan le costaba creerlo.

\- Así que tu eres el Oscuro que viaja con la Reina Malvada. – Dijo señalándola, la rubia asintió. – Y tu la estás ayudando a encontrar a ese mago, Merlin, para librarla de esa maldición.

Añadió señalando a Regina, intentando comprender. La morena asintió también, con paciencia.

\- Entonces creo que tenéis un problema. – Emma y Regina la miraron extrañada. – Hay una recompensa por vuestras cabezas, por eso yo…os estaba rastreando.

Confesó ahora un poco avergonzada al saber que había estado rastreando a su amiga para entregarla. Las otras dos mujeres compartieron una mirada.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que hay una recompensa?

Preguntó la reina inclinándose un poco hacía la guerrera.

\- La noticia de que la Reina Malvada ha vuelto al Bosque Encantado ha corrido como la pólvora, y también que el Oscuro está con ella. Todos piensan que has vuelto para continuar lo que dejaste a medias, y que vas a usar al Oscuro para ello.

Contó la guerrera a quien le era mucho mas fácil mantenerle la mirada a Regina que a Emma sin sentirse culpable.

\- Creen que he vuelto para atormentarlos, claro, y les ha faltado tiempo para pedir mi cabeza. _Hogar, dulce hogar_.

Dijo la reina con amargura, dando unas molestas pataditas en el suelo. Emma estiró una mano y la puso tranquilizadoramente sobre la rodilla de la morena, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Mulan, aunque no dijo nada.

\- Algo así. Esta vez no estás aquí con Blancanieves para interceder por ti, así que todo el mundo se ha lanzado a los caminos para cazaros. Te aseguro que esa gente esta sedienta de venganza. Yo…bueno, necesitaba el dinero.

Admitió Mulan encogiendo un armado hombro.

\- ¿Es alta la recompensa?

Preguntó Emma, sabiendo de sobra que la gente era capaz de autenticas salvajadas, incluso de arriesgar la vida, por un puñado de billetes. O de monedas, eso daba igual. La guerrera rió con ganas.

\- Oh, si. Es el rey Midas quien ha organizado todo esto. La recompensa es buena, créeme.

Regina la miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Midas?

No es que fuesen precisamente amigos, pero Midas siempre le había tenido un prudencial respeto a Regina, o al menos a la Reina Malvada se lo tenía, él sabía de sobra que cazarla no era lo mas sabio que podía hacer, por eso siempre había preferido mantener buenos términos entre su reino y el de la Reina Malvada.

\- Tiene algo que ver con su hija, creo. Tu maldición se la llevó, y cuando finalmente volvió, duró poco, porque volviste a llevártela con la maldición. Es un padre enfadado.

Explicó Mulan, Emma y Regina se miraron, la segunda vez no había sido cosa suya, si no de los Encantadores, pero ese dato no tenía por qué saberse, de todas formas nadie iba a creerlo.

\- He oído que en este momento el rey Midas está marchando hacía tu castillo con un ejercito.

Añadió la guerrera mirándolas a las dos sin entender su intercambio de miradas.

\- Entonces supongo que allí nos encontraremos con él.

Dijo Regina sin una pizca de temor. Midas nunca había conseguido intimidarla y no iba a empezar ahora a hacerlo.

\- ¿Vais a ir allí?

Preguntó Mulan, lo lógico sería evitar el castillo a toda costa, suficiente iban a tener con esquivar las partidas de caza, pero las otras dos mujeres estaban decididas a ir al castillo, nadie se sentaba en el trono de Regina, nadie asaltaba su castillo, incluso si ella ya no lo usaba.

\- Entonces tendremos que viajar con cuidado.

Decidió la guerrera como si nada levantándose del suelo, uniéndose a ellas sin preguntar. Emma sonrió, aunque a Regina no le hizo la misma ilusión.

\- ¿Nos ayudaras?

Preguntó la Salvadora. Mulan lanzó una rápida mirada a la reina antes de sonreirle a la rubia.

\- Claro que si, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudar a librarte de esa maldición, Emma. Es lo que hacen los amigos.

La sonrisa de Emma se amplió, Regina por su parte giró los ojos levantándose de la piedra.

\- Puedo dejaros un momento a solas para que os abracéis, si queréis.

Dijo con sarcasmo, la rubia se levantó también y la sujetó riendo del brazo para pararla, pero antes de estrellarla contra su pecho para abrazarla recordó que ahora tenían compañía y tuvo que conformarse solo con detenerla.

\- Será mejor que acampemos.

Comentó Mulan mirando interesada a las dos, allí había algo y no había que ser muy listo para verlo. La guerrera echó a andar hacía el interior del bosque, momento que Emma aprovechó para darle un rápido beso en la nariz a Regina antes de seguir a su amiga.

.

.

.

Y aunque ahora Mulan estaba con ellas Regina no se libró esa noche de la clase de astrología que tenía pendiente con Emma, mientras la guerrera las observaba sentada frente al fuego ellas dos estaban tumbadas sobre la hierba, algo apartadas, y Regina señalaba al cielo intentando que Emma viese las formas y constelaciones que ella le indicaba.

\- Eso de ahí, los tres puntitos que hacen una curva hacía abajo, es la constelación del Príncipe. Me lo aprendí rápido porque parece un miembro flácido.

Explicaba la reina haciendo que Emma estallase en risas.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Creo que a alguien debió parecerle una espada, pero no andaban muy acertados.

Respondió la morena encogiéndose de hombros, rozando los de Emma al hacerlo. Volvió a levantar la mano para enseñarle el siguiente conjunto de estrellas.

\- Esas siete estrellas de ahí, en linea recta, son La Varita de Saúco. Claramente un mago le puso el nombre.

La Salvadora frunció un poco el ceño sin poder evitar reír otra vez.

\- Aquel semicírculo de estrellas de allí. – Señaló cruzando el brazo sobre la cara de Emma. – Es El Unicornio. Uno regordete, imagino.

La rubia volvió a reír y Regina apretó los labios en una sonrisa para no echarse a reír con el mismo abandono que la otra mujer.

\- Aquellas tan brillantes de allí, las que parecen que forman una M mayúscula, son La Corona de la Reina. Mis favoritas, como podrás imaginar.

\- Y las mías a partir de ahora.

Susurró Emma muy bajito volviendo la cara para decirlo justo en el oído de Regina, que rió un poquito disfrutando de ese leve contacto.

\- Esas de allí, no se si puedes verlas, son tres estrellas muy apagadas, son la constelación de La Salvadora. A alguien debió ocurrirsele en honor de tu madre al saber que estaba embarazada.

La rubia frunció el ceño intentando encontrar las tres estrellas de luz floja que le indicaba Regina, y en ese momento Mulan no aguantó mas y rompió a reír.

\- ¿Tu las ves? - Preguntó Emma sentándose sobre la hierba para buscarlas, la guerrera negó con la cabeza sin dejar de reír. - ¿Entonces de que te ríes?

Regina intercambió una divertida mirada con la otra morena, apretando otra vez los labios para no reír.

\- Se las está inventando todas.

Dijo Mulan doblándose de la risa, y una vez descubierto su juego Regina tampoco pudo aguantar mas y se echó también a reír. Emma entrecerró los ojos y pinchó el hombro de la reina.

\- Así que la Salvadora esta apagaducha ¿no? - Reprochó con una mueca. – Me has mentido.

Intentaba mantener una pose ofendida, pero viendo como las dos morenas se partían de risa, era algo difícil y al final ella también estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

\- Bueno, no exactamente, aquí tenemos algunas estrellas diferentes, pero yo no las conozco.

Confesó Regina cuando pudo dejar de reír, secándose una lagrimilla, con la otra mano en las costillas de reír.

\- Tendría que haberlo supuesto después de lo de La Varita de Saúco.

Dijo la Salvadora encajando la burla con buen humor, al reina se inclinó hacía delante para besarla antes de acordarse de Mulan, convirtiendo el gesto en un amistoso golpecito en el hombro.

\- Deberías haber visto tu cara, Emma.

Rió la guerrera sujetándose también las costillas frente al fuego.


	20. Chapter 20

**¿Os acordáis de mi? jaja han sido unas dos semanas agotadoras, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez con capítulos nuevos y shots para los SQT y de todo :D! Bueno, yo no quería meter a Merida, porque no estaba pensada para este fic, pero como soy imbécil y a veces se me olvida, me he enamorado de ella en la serie, enserio, me encanta jajajaja y ese acento... en fin, así que al final va a hacer una pasadita. Pero no os preocupéis, no voy a liarme a meter personajes que distraigan de Emma y Regina, como ya dije, este fic es Emma y Regina con Emma y Regina, lo demás es apoyo temporal xD Aunque algunas cosas me están coincidiendo con las de la serie (como lo de la Oscuridad siendo una especie de ente externo a Emma que intenta controlarla, solo que yo no le he puesto cara, es solo una " _presencia_ " en la cabecita de la Salvadora) y he cogido algunas ideas de lo que llevamos visto en OUAT, el fic en si ya estaba pensado de principio a fin, así que quitando esas pequeñas cosas no lo voy a modificar para que vaya paralelo a la serie ni nada. ¿Que por qué os explico esto? Ni idea, os dejo ya con el capi, decidme que os parece ^_^!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Viajar con Mulan hacía mas fácil resistir la tentación, pero también lo hacía mas difícil cuando no quería hacerlo, cuando quería besar a Regina o simplemente abrazarla hasta quedarse dormida sin pesadillas. La guerrera dormía a unos metros de ellas, normalmente al otro lado del fuego, y de verdad esperaba que tuviese un sueño profundo, porque la mano de la Salvadora se estaba moviendo inevitablemente hasta las mantas de la reina, o bajo ellas mas bien. Si, sabía que no iba a pasar nada, pero necesitaba sentir cerca a Regina, necesitaba tocarla. Necesitaba mas cosas que aun no podían pasar. Dios, tenía que librarse rápido de esa maldita maldición del Oscuro, porque su cuerpo necesitaba descansar desnudo bajo el de Regina, necesitaba recorrer la piel de la morena con sus labios, poseer a la reina, morderla, devorarla, hacerla suya de forma violenta… Vale, Emma estaba segura de que esos pensamientos no venían de ella si no de su parte oscura, empezó a retirar la mano con cautela, pero cinco dedos se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca acercándola de nuevo. Regina subió la mano de la rubia hasta sus labios y besó cada uno de sus nudillos mirándola a la luz de las estrellas inventadas, luego apoyó la palma de la mano de Emma en su mejilla y suspiró un poco antes de sonreír. Le estaba diciendo con ese gesto que no pasaba nada, que lo entendía, que podía esperar, no necesitaba el sexo si no era con Emma Swan, eso lo tenía muy claro, podía esperar hasta que ella decidiese que estaba preparada. La rubia se acercó mas a ella con un ligero roce de mantas para poder besarla, eso al menos si se lo permitía, iba a volverse loca si también se negaba a si misma los labios de la reina. Ambas conocían ya los límites, sabían hasta donde podían llegar sin dejarse llevar mas de la cuenta, pero eso no quería decir que de vez en cuando traspasaran esa línea al menos un poquito, solo un poquito, lo justo para que Emma se moviese hasta quedar sobre Regina con los labios pegados a su cuello.

\- Emma…

Gimió Regina como advertencia, no quería que la rubia llegase mas lejos de lo que sus impulsos eran capaces de controlar.

\- Estoy bien.

Respondió la Salvadora a través de sus dientes suavemente clavados en la tierna piel del cuello de la reina.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Volvió a decir Regina, por mas que ella quisiera que siguiese con lo que estaba haciendo hasta terminar de una vez con esa tensión, esa necesidad; tenía que asegurarse. La risa de Emma cosquilleó tras su oreja antes de que la cara de la Salvadora ocupase su campo de visión con una amorosa mirada.

\- Estoy bien.

Repirió calmadamente bajando la cabeza para darla un tierno beso sin una pizca de maldad en el.

\- Pero podemos parar esto también si tu tienes dudas.

Añadió apoyando su frente en la de la reina, dejando otro beso en sus suaves labios. Regina atrapó la nuca de Emma para mantenerla allí, haciendo ese casto beso algo mucho mas pasional, mucho mas _adulto_. Obviamente ella no quería parar si Emma estaba bien con ello, y debía estarlo mucho, porque la mano de la Salvadora recorrió la piel de su vientre con desesperante lentitud, subiendo hasta pasar entre sus pechos y bajando de nuevo hasta rozar los huesos de sus caderas, caderas que Regina elevó inconscientemente hacía esa mano, buscando mas contacto, soltando otro gemido acallado por los labios de la rubia, pero Emma volvió a subir la mano hasta uno de sus costados, un lugar mas seguro.

\- Quizá si deberíamos parar.

Dijo separando sus labios de los de la reina, que con la mano aun en su nuca bajó la cabeza de la Salvadora hasta que sus frentes se tocaron otra vez.

\- No, no. Perdona, no quería hacer eso. Me comportaré, lo prometo.

Y selló su promesa con un rápido beso y una sonrisa divertida que hizo reír a Emma. No podía resistirse a Regina Mills y menos aun cuando le ponía esa juguetona sonrisa. Necesitaba a esa mujer con urgencia, aunque tuviese que abrirse un boquete en el pecho para drenar la Oscuridad por el.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Regina se escapó temprano para darse un baño rápido; como cada vez que acampaba, Mulan tenía la precaución de tener agua cerca siempre que fuese posible, y con su magia la reina podía dejar el agua tan caliente como en una sauna y a los curiosos alejados. Emma la observó irse con media sonrisa boba en la cara, la guerrera soltó una risita removiendo el fuego en el que estaba haciendo algo para desayunar.

\- ¿No vas con ella?

Preguntó devolviendo a la Salvadora de golpe a la realidad.

\- ¿Qué? No, no, claro que no, ella puede cuidarse solita.

\- Estoy segura de ello, pero quizá quiera alguien que la frote la espalda.

Dijo la morena con un brillo divertido en los ojos, haciendo sonrojar a Emma.

\- No creo que Regina me dejase acercarme a su espalda.

Murmuró como pudo intentando seguir manteniendo las apariencias, pero todo lo que logró fue que su amiga se echase a reír.

\- Emma, no hace falta que sigas fingiendo, duermo solo a unos metros de vosotras. – La Salvadora se sonrojo aun mas. – Y de todos modos era obvio.

La rubia intentó pensar en algo que le quitase la razón a Mulan, pero no se le ocurría nada, y tampoco quería seguir fingiendo delante de ella. Dejó caer los hombros con un derrotado suspiro.

\- ¿Es tan obvio? – La guerrera asintió riendo - ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

\- Prácticamente desde que me uní a vosotras. Había momentos que pensaba que os ibais a besar delante de mi, supongo que os conteníais por mi. Y además, para otra vez, si queréis ocultarlo deberíais evitar tener sexo con alguien durmiendo al lado. Mas si ese alguien tiene entrenamiento militar.

Emma volvió a sonrojarse hasta las clavículas.

\- Nosotras no… No hemos… No hemos tenido sexo.

Mulan rompió a reír una vez mas.

\- Venga ya, Emma. No pasa nada, solo que es algo violento de escuchar, no sabes como reaccionar.

\- De verdad, no lo hemos hecho.

\- Algunos de los sonidos que escucho por las noches quitan credibilidad a tus palabras.

Dijo la guerrera señalándola divertida con el palo que usaba para avivar el fuego. Emma bajó la vista.

\- No, quiero decir que… Regina y yo no hemos… Aun no hemos llegado a eso. No hemos tenido sexo.

Mulan dejó de reír y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – Emma asintió tímidamente. – Pero si sonabais como si… - La rubia negó. – Bueno, se que es la Reina Malvada y demás, y seguramente por eso yo no lo haría, pero…por dios Emma, esa mujer es demasiado sexy para que me crea que no habéis hecho absolutamente _nada_. ¿Cómo lo aguantas?

La Salvadora la miraba boquiabierta, eso no se lo esperaba. Rechazo si, asco también, desprecio puede, pero no esa reacción que podía considerarse como aceptación, incluso apoyo. Emma no quería meterlo en la categoría de reproche por su castidad elegida.

\- ¿No te…no te molesta?

\- ¿Qué no te hayas acostado con la reina?

Preguntó Mulan con el ceño fruncido sin comprender.

\- Que _quiera_ acostarme con la reina.

Especificó Emma con cautela, su amiga rió un poco, volviendo su atención al desayuno.

\- Es tu decisión, y la mujer se ha recorrido varios mundos mágicos solo para librarte de la maldición del Oscuro. A lo mejor tienes razón y ya no es tan mala ¿no?

Levantó los ojos del fuego para mirar a la rubia con una sonrisa que la otra mujer le respondió.

\- Además. – Encogió un armado hombro. – La he visto contigo, te he visto con ella, vivo en el mundo del amor verdadero, mi opinión tampoco iba a cambiar nada.

A Emma no se le escapó que la morena había asumido enseguida que lo que Regina y ella compartían era amor verdadero, por supuesto la rubia no lo dudaba, incluso aunque no tuviese en su poder la información que Gold le había dado, pero resultaba extraño que otras personas lo viesen también con tanta claridad. Se preguntaba como lo vería Regina.

\- Mis padres aun no lo saben. - Dijo la Salvadora mirando al fuego medio distraída. – No se como van a tomárselo.

\- Son tus padres, son la imagen mas conocida del verdadero amor, lo entenderán. Y si no… bueno, realmente su opinión tampoco importa. Debes seguir a tu corazón Emma, y Regina debe hacer lo mismo.

A Mulan aun le sabía extraño en la boca llamar a la reina por su nombre, Regina, pero poco a poco se iba acostumbrando.

\- Es lo que intento hacer, por eso aun no hemos hecho nada, desde que estamos en el Bosque Encantado estoy teniendo mas problemas controlando mi parte oscura, y quiero ser completamente yo cuando…llegue a eso con Regina.

La guerrera asintió comprensiva, eso tenía mas lógica que el que Emma no quisiese ponerse físicamente intima con la reina.

\- Estoy segura que después de encontrar a ese Merlin recuperareis el tiempo perdido.

Dijo con una picara sonrisa ladeada, y Emma no pudo evitar sonreír también, quería que llegase ya ese momento.

\- ¿No vas a venir?

\- ¿Con vosotras dos? Tentador, pero debo pasar. Os acompañaré al castillo y seguiré mi camino.

Eso apenó un poco a Emma, que estaba disfrutando de la presencia de Mulan con ellas, incluso si tenía que refrenarse con Regina.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

Preguntó. La guerrera tardó un poco en responder, quitando la comida del fuego para que no se quemara.

\- Bueno, mientras viajaba yo…como que conocí a alguien. Y quizá es el momento de seguir el consejo que acabo de darte y seguir mi corazón.

Contestó al final con una inconsciente sonrisilla.

\- Wow, ese " _alguien_ " debe de ser especial ¿no? ¿Es mas guapa que Aurora?

Preguntó Emma con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada.

\- Ella… Espera ¿cómo lo sabes?

Ahora fue el turno de la Salvadora de reír ante el sonrojo de su amiga.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo de Regina y yo?

\- Tengo ojos, rubita.

Respondió Mulan con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Bueno, yo tengo ojos también.

La rubia subió y bajó las cejas sugerentemente.

\- Si, pero Aurora y yo nunca nos liamos en el bosque al lado de tu madre y tu esperando que nadie escuchase nuestros besos y gemidos.

Volvía a ser el turno de sonrojo de Emma y de reír de la guerrera.

\- Cierto, lo siento por eso, pero no se lo menciones a Regina o no volverá a besarme con gente alrededor, a _kilómetros_ alrededor. Y me gustan sus besos.

Lanzó un beso al aire guiñándole un ojo a su amiga, que asintió sin dejar de reír, prometiendo no abrir la boca delante de la reina.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar quien es ese alguien que has conocido?

Preguntó Emma continuando la conversación de forma mas relajada, Mulan volvió a pensárselo antes de responder, ella también era una mujer reservada.

\- En mis viajes llegué a tierras muy lejanas, países que no puedes ni imaginar. Conocí a la hija de un jefe de tribu, se llama Pocahontas, quiso que me quedase con ella y su gente, pero tenía que seguir mi camino y ella no podía acompañarme, tenía sus propias responsabilidades. Pero quizá podamos encontrar alguna solución.

La Salvadora sonrió al ver la expresión embelesada de su amiga, estaba bastante segura que la suya al hablar de Regina era la misma, o incluso peor.

\- ¿Así que la hija de un jefe de tribu? Veo que apuntas alto.

Bromeó Emma sin dejar de reír.

\- Dijo la que duerme con una reina.

Rió Mulan.

\- ¿Alguien ha dicho reina?

Regina volvía al campamento mas relajada después de su baño, con el pelo aun mojado y caminar tranquilo. Emma y Mulan intercambiaron una mirada, pero ninguna dijo nada.

\- Si alguna quiere bañarse, el agua sigue caliente.

Informó la reina levantando una mano para usarla a modo de secador mágico con su pelo. Mulan estaba segura de que hacía eso allí solo para que Emma la viese, se mordió el labio para evitar reírse y se levantó pasandole a Regina un plato de desayuno sin tocar, tomando ella el turno del baño.

.

.

.

Siguieron su camino con la resignación que da el saber que la única opción es caminar. Regina esperaba llegar pronto a su castillo para poder dejar los caminos y los baños al aire libre por un tiempo. No tenía nada en contra de acampar en el bosque, lo había hecho muchas veces en su época de reina, pero siempre con todo su ejercito a su alrededor, un séquito para cumplir sus mas pequeños deseos y tiendas con todas las comodidades que el Bosque Encantado podía ofrecer. La primera vez que estuvieron en Neverland se las apañó para estar siempre impecable en mitad de la jungla, pero las caminatas y las acampadas a la intemperie no eran su manera favorita de viajar, para bien o para mal, era una reina. Aunque las otras dos no la habían escuchado quejarse ni una sola vez, lo que sorprendía un poco a Mulan, nunca había tratado tan directamente con la Reina Malvada, todo lo que sabía de ella era lo que había escuchado, y se esperaba a una persona mucho mas fría, cruel y sobretodo acomodada, pero Regina estaba deshaciendo todas sus ideas preconcebidas hasta el punto de que a la guerrera a veces se le olvidaba que estaba viajando con la muy temida Reina. Emma no estaba para nada sorprendida, conocía a Regina, sabía lo que esa mujer era capaz de soportar, y un viaje a pie no era nada para ella, le gustase o no, sabía que la morena podía con eso y con mucho mas, además secretamente le gustaba verla hacer cosas tan mundanas y " _plebeyas_ ", como la propia reina las llamaba, como recoger leña, dormir en mantas o sentarse alrededor de un fuego a comer, de vuelta a Storybrooke pensaba llevársela de acampada con Henry, quisiese ella o no.

Cuando llevaban varias horas caminando Mulan se paró en seco y levantó la cabeza como si quisiese escuchar algo, las otras dos mujeres hicieron lo mismo y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solas. Iban bastante relajadas caminando por el bosque y no se habían dado cuenta antes, pero alguien las seguía. Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada y se pegaron un poco mas a Mulan para presentar entre las tres un frente unido, cuando algo rápido y pelirrojo se les echó encima, con mas rapidez aun la guerrera desenvainó su espada y paró la de la mujer pelirroja que les atacaba. Se enzarzaron las dos en una encarnizada lucha a espada mientras Emma y Regina observaban en tensión, esperando la mas mínima separación para capturar mágicamente a su perseguidora, pero ninguna de las dos se lo estaba poniendo fácil. La desconocida consiguió tumbar a Mulan con un movimiento poco honorable y con la rapidez de un borrón de manos, sostenía un arco cargado que disparó una flecha directa a Regina. Emma se interpuso y detuvo la flecha, esa y las tres siguientes que la chica consiguió disparar antes de que Mulan la alcanzase de nuevo, capturandola por fin. La guerrera sujetaba a la pelirroja mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración, mirándola como si no se creyese lo que acababa de pasar, hacía mucho que nadie le presentaba una batalla tan fiera. Su atacante forcejeaba en la presa de la guerrera intentando soltarse, pero Regina se acercó a ella muy calmada y le quitó todas las armas, haciendo un gesto a Mulan para que la soltase, en cuanto lo hizo los pies de la pelirroja quedaron mágicamente pegados al suelo.

\- ¿Quién eres?

Preguntó Emma dando un paso para quedar a la misma distancia que Mulan y Regina de la que ahora era su prisionera. La pelirroja la miró con rabia.

\- Soy Merida. No tengo que preguntar quien eres tu, _Oscuro_. – Pronunció el título con asco. – Ni quien eres tu, _Reina Malvada_. – Añadió mirando a Regina y usando el mismo tono. – Pero de ti no sabía nada.

Terminó Merida mirando a Mulan con curiosidad. Sin darse cuenta la Salvadora había cambiado a su forma de Oscuro, había sido algo instintivo al ver que Regina corría el mas mínimo peligro, incluso cuando sabía que la reina era muy capaz de detener las flechas por si misma, pero ese instinto de cambio era algo que le preocupaba.

\- Mi nombre es Mulan.

Se presentó la guerrera con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de la espada, esa mujer se había ganado su respeto con su forma de luchar, incluso si era su enemiga.

\- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

Preguntó Regina sin respeto ninguno, con una impaciente ceja alzada, esa mujer las estaba retrasando.

\- ¿Qué quiero? Lo mismo que todos: la recompensa.

Respondió dirigiéndose a la reina con el mismo asco que antes, solo por usar ese tono ya enfadó a Emma, se daba cuenta de que su instinto protector hacía Regina quizá era algo exagerado, pero tampoco era algo que hubiese decidido ella.

Las tres se habían olvidado ya del tema de la recompensa, hacía días que no se cruzaban con ninguna partida de caza y al evitar los pueblos evitaban también los problemas, nunca se imaginaron que alguien podría rastrearlas a través del bosque. Emma, Regina y Mulan se miraron entre si, decidiendo en un momento lo que iban a hacer, esa desconocida, esa Merida tendría que ser su cuarta compañera de viaje, al menos hasta que encontraran una manera segura de deshacerse de ella sin temer que las rastrease de nuevo, algo que aparte de Mulan, todavía nadie había logrado. Unas cuerdas aparecieron por arte de magia atando las manos de la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que sus pies se liberaban.

\- Felicidades, te vienes de paseo con nosotras.

Dijo Emma agarrándola del brazo para hacerla andar delante de ellas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ha vuelto a pasarme lo del capítulo extra largo y lo he cortado en dos, y me da mucha rabia porque yo creo que lo que he cortado de este, que viene en el siguiente ya, si que os va a gustar jajajaja o al menos eso espero, pero tampoco quiero meter capítulos super largos de esos que a la mitad empiezas a pensar "¿pero cuanto queda?" xD quería dejarlo ya metido en este, pero bueno, no os preocupéis, está escrito, mañana lo subo y os enteráis de como quería que acabase este jeje**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Viajar con Merida era…bueno, diferente, menos tranquilo, menos _silencioso_.

\- Voy a matarla.

Dijo Regina fulminando con la mirada a la pelirroja que caminaba unos metros delante de ellas con Mulan. La guerrera había pensado que sería lo mas seguro teniendo en cuenta que Merida había acabado con la paciencia de la reina a las pocas horas de empezar a viajar con ellas, no dejaba de quejarse, de pedir, de exigir y de atacar, sobretodo a Regina.

\- Ten un poco de paciencia, Regina, en cuanto podamos deshacernos de ella de forma segura…

\- Se supone que eres la Reina Malvada y todo lo que se te ocurre es atarme, ni siquiera has querido luchar conmigo. Tienes miedo ¿verdad? Oooooh la grande y terrible Reina Malvada asustada de una pobre chica con un arco.

Dijo justo en ese momento Merida bien alto y Emma tuvo que sujetar la mano de la reina para que no la incinerase. Sabían que solo lo hacía para provocarlas, para que cometiesen un error del que poder aprovecharse, y si no al menos que alguien la escuchase, con suerte una de las inútiles partidas de caza.

\- Aunque he oído rumores de que tienes debilidad por los arcos, quizá debería estar alerta por las noches.

Se burló la pelirroja mirando hacía atrás con una mirada ofensiva, y esta vez fue Emma la que quiso echarse encima de ella para destrozarla y Regina quien la sujetó.

\- Uuuuuh, el Oscuro es territorial.

Añadió Merida con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Mulan la agarró por el brazo obligandola a volver la vista al frente.

\- Tu misma acabas de decirme que debería tener paciencia.

Rió Regina entrelazando la mano con la que había detenido a la Salvadora en su brazo, Emma seguía mirando la espalda de Merida con el ceño fruncido.

\- Lo se, pero ha insinuado que tu…

\- Han dicho cosas peores de mi, querida.

\- Pero…

Aprovechando que las otras dos mujeres no estaban mirando, Regina se inclinó y calló lo que fuera que Emma iba a decir con un beso que las hizo detenerse un momento.

\- Vale, pero como siga así, te regalaré una bufanda marca _Merida_.

Cedió la rubia al final, ceño desfruncido y ojos aun cerrados. Regina rió con una mueca de disgusto.

\- Preferiría que la enterrases y plantases un árbol o algo encima, nunca me ha gustado mucho vestir de piel humana.

Dijo la morena con una risa echando a andar de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo que " _mucho_ "?

Eso hizo reír de nuevo a Regina. Delante de ellas Mulan intentaba meter algo de sentido común en una pelirroja cabeza.

\- ¿Te parece buena idea enfadar a la Reina Malvada y al Oscuro?

Merida rió con excesiva confianza en si misma.

\- Ni siquiera han querido luchar conmigo, en una pelea justa estoy segura de que sería mas rápida que cualquiera de ellas.

Respondió haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacía atrás, donde se escuchaban algunas risas.

\- Ellas _no quisieron_ hacerte daño.

Dijo la guerrera como si fuese algo demasiado obvio para no notarlo, la pelirroja la miró con una ceja alzada, como si esas palabras no pueden pronunciarse juntas si se hablaba de la Reina Malvada y el Oscuro.

\- ¿Por qué viajas con ellas? Tu pareces… bueno, decente.

Mulan no supo si sentirse halagada o no, sobretodo por la mirada de arriba abajo que le echó Merida, como si fuese una villana decepcionante o una heroína poco heroica.

\- Me equivoqué. Yo también las seguía para cobrar la recompensa, pero no sabía que Emma era el Oscuro. Somos amigas, ella no es malvada es…una larga historia.

\- ¿Y yo soy la que va atada? – Dijo Merida con una sonora carcajada sarcástica. – Tu estabas rastreando a tu propia amiga por unas monedas.

La guerrera frunció el ceño, dándola otro empujón para que caminase, aunque no había dejado de hacerlo en ningún momento.

\- Tenía mis motivos, y no sabía que era ella.

\- Pero sabías quien era la reina, y seguro que sabías que se conocían. ¿O desconocías que tu amiga era _amiga_ de la Reina Malvada?

La pregunta llevaba un claro retintín burlón, claro que Mulan sabía quien era la reina, sabía por Emma y Mary Margaret que compartía un hijo con la rubia, sabía por la Salvadora que quería cambiar, pero en cuanto escuchó que había vuelto con el Oscuro no dudó de su culpabilidad.

\- Eso no te excusa de estar cazando a dos personas por dinero.

Argumentó Mulan queriendo alejar el tema de si misma para evitar esos sentimientos de culpabilidad. La expresión burlona de Merida desapareció.

\- No es por dinero. – Gruñó con un resoplido. – Midas robó mi fuego fatuo.

Lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo, la guerrera esperaba algún tipo de explicación que no llegaba.

\- ¿Tu qué?

\- Mi fuego fatuo, lo necesito para pedirle que me lleve hasta mis hermanos y salvarlos. O podría pedirle directamente que los salve. El caso es que Midas lo robó y me dijo que me lo devolvería si le llevaba a la Reina Malvada.

Toda su bravuconería había desaparecido, miraba a Mulan casi con una súplica de comprensión, no estaba haciendo eso por gusto, pero haría lo que fuese para reunirse de nuevo con sus hermanos.

\- Lo necesito.

Añadió al ver que la guerrera no respondía, pero la verdad es que no sabía que decir, conocía ese sentimiento de hacer lo que fuese con tal de proteger a un ser amado, como cuando ella sustituyó a su padre en la guerra, cuando habría dado cualquier cosa por rescatar a Aurora, o cuando dejó a Emma y Mary Margaret luchando junto a aquel portal sin saber si volvería a verlas o no, por correr a devolverle el corazón a la Bella Durmiente. Echó una mirada hacía atrás, donde Emma y Regina las seguían cogidas del brazo sin hacerlas caso.

.

.

.

Pero esa noche ella estaba sentada con Emma, cabeza con cabeza, cuchicheando algo y dejando a Regina con la única compañía de Merida. La reina se sentó frente al fuego manteniendo las distancias con la pelirroja, que seguía atada y con la mirada fija en las llamas. Regina lanzaba molestas miradas hacía Emma y Mulan, preguntándose que sería eso que estaban hablando, empezaba a molestarse de que cuando ella aparecía ellas se callaran, incluso aquella vez que volvió de su baño escuchando indudablemente la palabra " _reina_ " y aun no tenía ni idea de que se traían esas dos entre manos.

\- Eres la Reina Malvada, estoy segura de que tienes la daga, ¿por qué simplemente no la obligas a sentarse contigo?

Preguntó Merida que aunque no había apartado la vista de las llamas tampoco había perdido detalle de las envenenadas miradas de la reina.

\- Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera. – Respondió con un chasquido, despegando los ojos de Mulan y Emma. - ¿Si te suelto intentarás alguna estupidez?

Le dijo a la pelirroja, que tenía a su lado un plato de comida sin tocar. Llevaba todo el día atada y seguramente estaba incomoda, seguramente le dolerían las muñecas por todas las veces que había forcejeado por escapar.

\- Antes de que te des cuenta tendrás la punta de una flecha apoyada en tu nuca.

Respondió Merida mirándola por fin, Regina giró los ojos e igualmente le soltó las manos con un movimiento mágico. Inmediatamente la chica intentó moverse, pero estaba pegada al suelo con la misma magia que ya la había sujetado antes.

\- En una pelea justa no tendrías ninguna oportunidad.

\- Tu tienes tus armas y yo tengo las mías, solo que las mías son mas efectivas. Come algo, aun nos queda mucho camino. – Merida se cruzó testarudamente de brazos. - ¿Cómo vas a seguir intentando escapar si no tienes fuerzas?

Dijo la reina con un impaciente resoplido, a lo mejor si intentaba arrancarle un miembro conseguía que Emma y Mulan se dejasen de tanto secretismo y se sentasen con ellas de una vez. Como si en realidad no quisiese hacerlo, Merida cogió su plato y empezó a comer, viendo la lógica en las palabras de la reina, que había vuelto a ignorarla para lanzar miradas asesinas a las otras dos mujeres.

Cuando Emma terminó de hablar con Mulan fue a sentarse junto a la desatada, pero todavía mágicamente retenida, Merida. Le pareció escuchar un resoplido de Regina.

\- Átala de nuevo antes de irte a dormir si no quieres que escape.

Gruñó la morena metiéndose entre sus mantas de espaldas a ella. Emma la miró sin comprender ni esa actitud ni porqué a Merida parecía hacerle tanta gracia, pero tenía algo que hablar con la pelirroja.

\- Mulan me ha contado tu situación. – Empezó, y Merida clavó una mirada traicionada en la guerrera. – No la mires así, intenta ayudar. Mira, nosotras no somos el enemigo, no somos quien todo el mundo cree.

\- ¿No sois el Oscuro y la Reina Malvada?

Preguntó la pelirroja señalando vagamente a la acostada reina, casi como pregunta retorica ya que sabía la respuesta.

\- Bueno, si. Pero no somos ninguna amenaza, ella ya no es malvada y yo no quiero ser el Oscuro. Si hemos vuelto al Bosque Encantado es solo para quitarme esto de encima.

Ganar a Merida como aliada les haría a todos el viaje mas fácil, y mas después de saber cuales habían sido sus motivaciones.

\- Claro, seguro. ¿Ahora que somos amigas, puedo irme?

La chica no era fácil, eso desde luego, y aunque Emma podía tener paciencia, el Oscuro no estaba tan dispuesto, pero se mordió la lengua.

\- Lo que intento decir, es que podemos ayudarte, y tu puedes ayudarnos a nosotras.

\- Oh claro, ahora lo entiendo. Me necesitas para algo.

Dijo Merida con unas risa, comprendiendo de pronto que esa amabilidad no era tal.

\- Intento ayudarte, maldita sea. ¿Crees que podrás simplemente escucharme y tener mientras la boca cerrada? ¿O voy a tener que sacarte el corazón para ello?

Gruñó Emma con el ceño fruncido y una mano cual garra sobre el pecho de la pelirroja, queriendo atravesarlo para coger el corazón de esa insolente chica.

\- Emma…

Ese murmullo la devolvió a la realidad. Mulan estaba medio levantada, con una mano apoyada en la espada, lista para actuar si era necesario. Emma miró su mano sobre el pecho de su prisionera y la apartó de inmediato, lanzando una rápida mirada a Regina, asegurándose de que ella no había visto nada. La rubia soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin saberlo entre sus mandíbulas apretadas, haciendo un gesto para tranquilizar a Mulan, que se sentó de nuevo sin quitarle el ojo de encima ni la mano de la espada.

\- Perdona, no quería hacer eso. No…

\- No sois ninguna amenaza ¿verdad?

Merida intentó sonar irónica sin que le temblase la voz, disimular que por un momento había tenido verdadero miedo, no podía morir sin volver a ver a sus hermanos.

\- Por eso tengo que librarme de esto, tengo que dejar de ser el Oscuro.

\- Tengo entendido que la única manera es la _muerte_.

La pelirroja escupió esa palabra a la cara de Emma como una sentencia, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza, ignorándola, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos de forma pacífica.

\- Estamos buscando un mago…pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarte. Mulan me ha dicho que buscas un fuego fatuo para que te cumpla un deseo. – Merida no dijo nada. - ¿Crees que luego podría cumplir uno mío?

Preguntó con avidez, casi queriendo zarandear a Merida hasta conseguir su respuesta.

\- ¿Quieres pedirle dejar de ser el Oscuro?

Dijo la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido, no muy segura de que eso fuese algo tan fácil.

\- No, quiero… Es para otra cosa.

Respondió Emma sin querer dar mas explicaciones, y ahora incluso Mulan la miró extrañada, sin saber para que mas podría querer el fuego fatuo. Pero Emma tenía otra cosa en la cabeza, o mas bien a otra persona. Estaba segura de que no sería tan sencillo librarse de la maldición del Oscuro, pero quizá podría curar a Regina, deshacer lo que ella misma se hizo tanto tiempo atrás, y eso era algo que no iba a compartir con nadie.

\- ¿Qué dices? Podemos ser aliadas, hará tu viaje mucho mas sencillo.

Dijo levantando la cuerda con la que la tenía que volver a atar para dormir.

\- Puedes confiar en ella.

Intervino Mulan, Merida soltó una risa sarcástica, poco convencida.

\- Puedes confiar en mi.

Cambió la guerrera mirándola honestamente a los ojos, con la mano aun sobre el mango de la espada, pero relajada. Las dos mujeres se mantuvieron la mirada por un momento y finalmente Merida asintió.

\- Esta bien, pero mas vale que tengas razón o tendré que hacértelo pagar, mujer guerrera.

Le dijo la pelirroja a Mulan sin creerse que de verdad estuviese confiando en ella y por extensión en la Reina Malvada y el Oscuro. La morena asintió solemnemente, dando silenciosamente su palabra. Emma se levantó dejando a Merida desatada como acto de confianza hacía ella, pero al pasar junto a su amiga le pidió silenciosamente que no le quitase el ojo de encima, y luego, olvidándose de que Merida no sabía nada, se metió bajo las mantas con Regina, pasando un brazo por su cintura para dormir.

.

.

.

Aunque cuando despertó por la mañana la morena ya no estaba allí, y cuando miró a su alrededor para buscarla, el único buenos días que recibió fue un seco:

\- ¿Te dejo sola un rato y te haces amiga _otra vez_ de la persona que quería cazarnos?

Sin preocuparse siquiera en bajar la voz. Se pusieron en marcha en seguida, pero Emma no tuvo tiempo explicárselo a Regina porque Mulan la reclamó para si, preocupada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior, o mas bien de lo que _casi_ había pasado con el corazón de Merida.

\- A veces aun tengo…problemas…con la parte del Oscuro. Sobretodo desde que llegamos al Bosque Encantado. Tengo que mantenerlo a raya, pero no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte, Regina y yo estamos trabajando en ello.

Las dos miraron a la morena que caminaba muy erguida delante de ellas, manteniendo vigilada a Merida, que caminaba solo unos pasos a su lado, mirándola con la misma vigilancia. Mulan puso rápidamente al día a su amiga sobre la corta conversación que habían tenido Merida y ella después de que la Salvadora se durmiese, Mulan pensaba que de verdad podían confiar en ella, aunque no por ello tenían que bajar la guardia. Emma asintió y se adelantó para andar con Regina, intentando coger su brazo como el día anterior.

\- Hola guapa.

Dijo con una sonrisa y tono juguetón. Regina la miró con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Ya ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre o que?

La sonrisa de Emma desapareció sin saber exactamente que era lo que había hecho para enfadar a Regina.

\- ¿Te pasa algo?

\- _Nada_.

Pero era un " _nada_ " totalmente falso, dicho en el mismo tono que un " _tu sabrás_ " o un " _haz lo que quieras_ ", frases que dichas en ese tono sabías automáticamente que habías hecho algo y mejor que lo averiguases y lo arreglases rápido. Su brazo cayó del de Regina por la impresión, haciendo trabajar su cabeza a toda velocidad intentando recordar en que momento había metido la pata. ¿Habría visto lo que pasó la otra noche? ¿Ese momento en el que casi perdió el control otra vez? A lo mejor estaba enfadada por eso. ¿Podía ser? Algo le decía que Regina no iba a contárselo. La reina había seguido caminando, dejándola atrás y Emma resopló.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora _si_ podemos decir oficialmente que estamos saliendo.

Gruñó enfurruñada ella también, acelerando el paso para adelantar a Regina.

\- ¿Y que suponías que habíamos estado haciendo todos estos días?

Dijo la reina a la espalda de la rubia exactamente en el mismo tono gruñón. Detrás de ellas Mulan y Merida intercambiaron una mirada, replanteándose seriamente huir en ese momento antes de verse en medio de una pelea de pareja.


	22. Chapter 22

**Aquí está el capítulo prometido ayer. He hecho una cosa que...bueno, no había hecho antes en ningún fic, algo que siempre he dicho que se me daba muy mal, así que he cogido algo de inspiración de algunos libros y tal, no se que tal habrá quedado, el público juzgará jajajaja**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Dos días después llegaron por fin al castillo de la reina, una construcción majestuosa que Emma no pudo evitar admirar al contemplarla desde fuera. Desde luego ese era el tipo de lugar que merecía Regina, o incluso mas. Pero claro, no iba a decírselo porque por algún motivo la reina seguía molesta por algo que no quería decirle, aunque en su defensa había que decir que había intentado disimularlo, con poco éxito, claro. Había sido un viaje bastante tenso, sobre todo para las dos pobres acompañantes que nada podían hacer.

Regina se abrió camino hasta el castillo quitando protecciones mágicas con pases de la mano, incluso aunque parecía un poco abandonado, seguía siendo impresionante.

\- Ha esto le llamo yo un buen castillo.

Dijo Merida haciendo eco de los pensamientos de las otras dos, pero Regina no les prestaba atención, miraba a su alrededor con un curioso ceño fruncido. Los jardines estaban cuidados, el castillo se veía cuidado. Cuando finalmente atravesó las puertas se paró en la gigantesca entrada y gritó un _"¿hola?"_ que retumbó por todo el castillo. Nadie respondió, pero Regina seguía sin moverse ni dejar a las otras que se moviesen. Al rato escucharon el inconfundible sonido de gente acercándose.

\- Salid.

Ordenó Regina como la reina del lugar que era. Un pequeño grupo de personas salió mirándolas como si fuesen una aparición.

\- ¿Majestad? ¿De verdad sois vos?

Como todos los que habían quedado dentro del radio del hechizo protector de Cora, habían pasado 28 años congelados en el tiempo sin envejecer, exactamente igual que en Storybrooke. Regina miró a quienes habían sido sus sirvientes, al menos a los que aun quedaban en el castillo.

\- ¿Os quedasteis aquí?

Preguntó con cierta sospecha de sus intenciones. Una mujer echó valor para responderla.

\- Ssssss….si, majestad. Nosotros no…no sabíamos si volveríais y no…no teníamos otro hogar, alteza. Nos quedamos aquí dentro.

El grupo parecía un puñado de ganado asustado, temiendo la ira de la reina por haber estado usando el castillo como hogar sin estar ella allí.

\- Entonces lo habéis mantenido cuidado ¿verdad? – Ellos asintieron, todavía temiendo el castigo. - ¿Alguna habitación lista para usarse?

Ahora los sirvientes se miraban entre si, extrañados de no estar gritando de dolor todavía.

\- Por supuesto, majestad. Vuestra habitación está en perfectas condiciones, ninguno osamos ocuparla. Las habitaciones de esa planta y la siguiente también están listas para ocuparse, alteza.

Respondió la que al parecer se había levantado como portavoz del grupo. A Emma le sorprendió que hubiesen mantenido tantas habitaciones vacías preparadas, aunque seguramente tantos años sin la reina allí, y cuando el resto de habitantes del castillo empezó a marcharse, les quedó suficiente tiempo libre como para aburrirse hasta el punto de limpiar, incluso cosas que no pensaban que serían usadas. O quizá esperando que algunos volvieran. No lo sabía, y tampoco le importaba, todo lo que quería era un baño y una cama.

\- Bien, vamos a quedarnos un tiempo.

Aun no sabía si un día, dos, o mas, la amenaza de Midas cambiaba un poco los planes de su viaje.

\- Midas viene hacía aquí con un ejercito, si aun queda algún soldado que quiera plantarle cara, puede hacerlo, quien quiera marcharse puede hacerlo también. No tengo intención de dejar que ponga un pie en mi castillo, pero vosotros podéis elegir lo que prefiráis.

Los sirvientes volvieron a mirarse entre si, sorprendidos, no solo no habían sido castigados, sino que la reina les estaba dando la opción de marcharse si querían, en cierto modo sentían que les estaba protegiendo, preocupándose por sus vidas. Esa no era la reina que se marchó de allí a lomos de una maldición, ni esa malvada bruja que había ocupado el castillo un tiempo antes de desaparecer también con otra maldición.

\- Les has dejado sin habla.

Dijo Emma en el oído de la reina mientras Regina las guiaba hacía las habitaciones, y a pesar de ese inexplicable enfado, la morena no pudo evitar reír.

.

.

.

Pero la risa se acabó mas tarde, cuando al ir a buscar a Emma, se la encontró saliendo de la que sería la habitación de Mulan. Con los labios apretados y sin decir una palabra, se dio la vuelta ignorando la sonrisa de la rubia al verla.

\- Genial, voy a morir.

Murmuró Mulan casi con resignación, algo que Emma no entendió, pero en vez de preguntarle a ella, siguió a Regina hasta su habitación, su monstruosamente enorme habitación. Solo esa estancia era mas grande que algunos lugares en los que había vivido Emma.

\- Hey, ¿a dónde vas tan rápido?

Preguntó bromista nada mas entrar, pensando que a lo mejor podían dejar atrás ese enfado, fuese por lo que fuese, atribuyéndolo a las incomodidades del camino.

\- ¿Vienes a por tu pijama? No pensé que te hiciese falta para dormir con la Xena oriental.

Por un momento Emma no supo que responder, no sabía que la sorprendía mas, si el tono agresivo de Regina o la mención a Xena.

\- ¿Has visto Xena? – Regina la fulminó con la mirada. – Oh dios mio ¡estás _celosa_! Eso es lo que te pasa.

Adivinó Emma por fin echándose a reír, y la morena no entendía de que, ella no le veía la gracia por ningún lado.

\- ¿Celosa? Por favor, _a mi_ no me pasa nada.

La Salvadora levantó una ceja, todavía con expresión divertida en la cara.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Entonces porqué estás haciendo otra vez la cama en la que vamos a dormir ahora mismo?

\- En la que _voy_ a dormir.

Especificó la morena. Emma no pudo evitar reír otra vez. Nunca había visto celosa a Regina. Bueno si, la había visto ponerse totalmente territorial con Henry, pero aquello era diferente, y esta vez era por ella, como si tuviese miedo a perderla, _que estupidez_. Intentando no echarse a reír de nuevo para no enfadar mas a Regina, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, quitandole uno de los enormes cojines de las manos.

\- Sabes que no hay nada de lo que debas estar celosa.

Dijo metiendo su nariz en el pelo de la morena, Regina quiso mantener su regia compostura, pero tampoco intentó apartarla.

\- No estoy celosa.

Escuchó la suave risa de Emma en su oído y luego sintió sus labios bajo la oreja, recorriendo su cuello.

\- ¿Seguro? ¿Entonces no tengo que convencerte de nada?

Regina se agarró a las manos que habían rodeado su cintura, ladeando la cabeza para dejar mas espacio a la Salvadora.

\- A lo mejor si estoy _un poco_ celosa.

La última palabra se quebró porque un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios por culpa de los vagabundeantes labios de Emma, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y apretar mas fuerte las manos que habían apretado mas fuerte su cíntura. Las manos de la Salvadora acariciaron sus caderas y agarraron la tela de su vestido con dos puños cerrados, sin dejar de recorrer el cuello y hombros de la reina. Incluso cuando sabía que según sus propias normas, no debería estar haciendo eso, pero Regina estaba celosa y eso no podía permitirlo, tenía que dejarle bien claro que ella no tenía ojos para nadie mas. Ni ojos, ni boca, ni manos, ni piel para nadie mas.

Regina sabía que Emma nunca la haría daño, que preferiría morir antes que provocarla el mas leve de los sufrimientos, por mucho que la propia rubia dudase de su propio autocontrol y por eso la tocase con ese extremo cuidado, casi de fervor religioso, como un devoto a una imagen sagrada. Casi la estaba pidiendo permiso cuando por fin la giró entre sus brazos y siguió besando su cuello, sus clavículas, bajando peligrosamente hacía su pecho; y era un permiso que Regina le concedía sin dudar, sin querer cerrar los ojos para no perderse la imagen de esa mujer pegada a su piel por los labios, labios que poco a poco, iban aumentando en intensidad. Regina quería recorrer a la Salvadora a besos, aprenderse por fin sus lunares y cada curva de su espalda, su cuello. Pero aun era pronto para eso ¿verdad? Aunque si Emma seguía empeñada de esa manera en dejarla marca en ese punto sensible que hay justo al final de la mandíbula la que no iba a poder mantener el control era ella.

Emma estaba deseando llegar al castillo para bañarse y dormir, pero había cambiado repentinamente de opinión, se le ocurrían cosas mucho mejores que hacer ahora que por fin podían pasar una noche sin gente durmiendo a su lado, sin el temor de ser atacadas, sin el duro suelo debajo. Podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Regina, y sabía que era por ella. Igual que sabía que lo mas sabio sería parar, no tocar mas a Regina esa noche, pero ni todo el poder del Oscuro la ayudó esta vez a resistirse a esa tentación.

\- Si no me besas pronto vas a verme arder justo delante de tus ojos.

Susurró Regina con la respiración ya algo entrecortada. Y Emma no podía dejar que eso pasara, claro que no, levantó la cabeza de entre las clavículas de la reina, quedando solo a unos milímetros de los labios de Regina, si los besaba tenía muy claro que no habría vuelta atrás, ni la mismísima daga podría hacer que se despegase de la reina. Sonrió un poco y cerró la distancia besando a Regina suavemente, despacio. Cerró los ojos escuchando de nuevo un sordo gemido de la morena, que sintió la mano de Emma ascendiendo desde su muslo hasta su cadera, acercándola mas. La lengua de la Salvadora explorando su boca, y entonces Emma dio una paso que tumbó a Regina en la cama, quedando ella sentada encima, recorriendo con veneración la cintura de la reina antes de inclinarse para seguir besándola, moviendo las manos hasta los cierres frontales del vestido de Regina, que movió su mano para detener las de Emma.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Preguntó, no preocupada de que Emma la hiciese daño, preocupada de que fuese a hacer algo sobre lo que aun no estaba segura solo para borrar ese ataque de celos que la había dado. La rubia movió su pierna hasta que su muslo quedó apretado contra el centro de Regina, que inconscientemente separó las piernas para dejarla espacio.

\- Totalmente. Estoy bien.

Y en verdad lo estaba, todavía tenía cierto temor a dejarse llevar demasiado, pero estaba segura de que podía hacer esto ahora, allí. El Oscuro estaba bajo control, Emma estaba demasiado centrada en Regina para prestarle atención a nada mas, ni siquiera a esa siniestra presencia en su cabeza.

\- Oh dios…

Murmuró Regina cuando el muslo de Emma se movió un poco, notando el peso de la rubia encima de ella, como si su propio cuerpo tuviese mente propia y no pudiese despegarse ya del de la Salvadora, moviendo las manos por la espalda de Emma, sintiendo la contracción de los músculos a través de la ropa. Y la boca de la rubia estaba estaba otra vez en la suya, besándola con ternura como para asegurarla que todo estaba bien, absorbiendo brevemente el labio inferior de la reina entre los suyos.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que te deseo.

Murmuró roncamente Emma clavando sus ojos en los de la morena, librando sus manos para seguir su trabajo.

\- Si me hago una idea, créeme.

Respondió Regina buscando la cara de Emma con la suya para otro beso.

\- Dime si te hago daño.

Pidió la rubia, que aunque estuviese segura de lo que iba a hacer nunca estaba de mas prevenir, no quería que esto se convirtiese en algo malo, doloroso, para Regina. Todo lo contrario.

\- No vas a hacerme daño.

Aseguró la morena. Emma se sentó sobre ella, terminando de deshacer los cierres del vestido, tirando un poco para abrirlo. Prácticamente jadeó silenciosamente ante la visión del pecho de Regina, se quitó la camisa que ella llevaba puesta, quedando las dos en las mismas condiciones. Las manos de Regina se pegaron a su cintura, haciéndola sentir la piel caliente de la reina contra la suya, mientras las manos de Emma, casi temblorosas, tocaban a la morena, subiendo por su vientre hasta alcanzar su pecho, endureciéndolo enseguida con ese simple toque.

\- Eres…preciosa.

Consiguió decir Emma sin respiración, acariciando ambos pechos antes de inclinar la cabeza para hacer lo mismo con su lengua, primero uno, después el otro, sin dejar ninguno abandonado. Los gemidos de las dos empezaron a mezclarse.

Regina echó la cabeza hacía atrás y cerró los ojos, con la respiración acelerada. El toque de Emma era amable, amoroso, no estaba acostumbrada a ese cuidado hacía ella, incluso cuando la propia Emma había tenido miedo de no saber como reaccionar, como tocar a la reina para hacerla sentir absolutamente deseada y querida, pero resultó ser la cosa mas natural del mundo recorrer el cuerpo de Regina con sus labios. Las manos de la morena se enredaron en su pelo, sujetándola contra su pecho aún cuando Emma no tenía ninguna intención de moverse de allí en ese momento, cuando finalmente quiso hacerlo las manos de Regina acariciaron su cabeza con amor, subiéndola para besarla, memorizando la boca de la Salvadora con su lengua.

Emma movió su mano en una caricia a lo largo del costado de la reina, de su piel caliente y suave, encendiendo aun mas cada rincón del cuerpo de Regina. La rubia metió la mano bajo la parte de abajo del vestido, acariciando la cadera, moviendo las suyas, haciendo jadear esta vez a Regina, dejándola sin aire con ese simple movimiento.

\- Si quieres que pare solo tienes que decirlo. – Susurró la Salvadora. – No quiero hacerte daño.

\- _Yo_ podría hacerte daño a _ti_ si paras.

Murmuró Regina consiguiendo hacer reír a Emma, que tiró del vestido hacía abajo, quitandoselo por completo, besando las piernas de la reina, el interior de sus muslos, intentando resistir todavía un poco mas la necesidad de enterrar su cabeza entre ellos.

\- Quítate el resto de la ropa. Quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía.

Pidió la morena, viendo como su deseo se cumplía enseguida. Emma tumbó su ahora desnudo cuerpo sobre el desnudo cuerpo de Regina, encajando perfectamente entre sus piernas, gimiendo roncamente cuando ambas caderas se encontraron, moviendo las suyas contra las de Regina, agachando la cabeza para capturar de nuevo uno de los pechos de la reina con sus labios.

\- No sabes el tiempo que llevo pensando en tu boca sobre mi, intentando imaginar como sería.

Murmuró la morena con los ojos cerrados, los labios separados en una respiración cada vez mas pesada, abrazando prietamente el cuerpo de Emma contra el suyo.

\- ¿Has imaginado mi boca recorriendo todo tu cuerpo?

Preguntó Emma sensualmente, la boca abierta contra el pecho de la morena.

\- Si.

Fue todo lo que pudo responder la otra mujer, separando mas las piernas cuando la mano de la rubia se movió entre ellas, deslizando sus dedos a través de la humedad de Regina hasta encontrar ese nudo de nervios que buscaba. Y la paciencia y el control de la rubia desaparecieron en ese mismo momento, con Regina totalmente preparada bajo ello, lista para recibirla. Emma no pudo evitarlo, tenía que llevar su boca allí. Bajó por el cuerpo de Regina, haciéndose espacio entre sus piernas, sustituyendo con la lengua sus dedos, entrando lentamente en la reina, escuchando sus gemidos, sintiendo sus manos moviéndose en su pelo. Pareciera que la lengua de la Salvadora había sido creada para esto, lamiendo, saboreando a Regina justo antes de cerrar sus labios en el latiente centro de la mujer al tiempo que introducía dos dedos en esa caliente humedad.

Regina ya ni siquiera emitía sonidos inteligibles, lo que era todo un halago a las habilidades de Emma. Solo es sus mejores sueños habría pensado que podía tener esto, esta manera tan reverencial de hacerle el amor, alguien mas preocupado por el placer de Regina que el propio, alguien tan cuidadoso y a la vez pasional con su cuerpo. Alguien que la llevase al limite de una manera tan lujuriosamente placentera. Con los puños cerrados en las sabanas, la cabeza hacía tras, había perdido el control hacía rato, Emma se lo había llevado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo su cuerpo responder al de la Salvadora, sabiendo su orgasmo cada vez mas cerca hasta que no pudo contenerlo mas y simplemente explotó, sus caderas levantadas de la cama, presionadas contra la boca todavía en movimiento de Emma, la lengua de la Salvadora se abrió paso de nuevo antes de salir y atender de nuevo el punto mas sensible de Regina, cerrando de nuevo sus labios allí. La reina tembló de placer, llevada de nuevo al limite por Emma, con un gutural gemido que escapó de sus labios, la rubia la había dejado sin aliento otra vez con el segundo orgasmo que vino siguiendo al primero. Emma subió de nuevo hasta su boca dejando un camino de tiernos besos en el cuerpo de la morena.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó dejando un ligero beso en sus labios.

\- Mejor que bien.

Respondió Regina con una risa sin aliento, atrapando a Emma entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo, besándola largamente sin haber abierto aun los ojos.

\- Es mi turno ahora.

Dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos a escasos centímetros de los de Emma, clavando una mirada de deseo en ellos. La rubia rió un poco y cambió posiciones, siendo ella ahora quien tenía a Regina entre sus brazos.

\- Deberíamos descansar. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para lo demás.

Y esa era una bonita promesa de tiempo y momentos por venir, pero Regina tenía planes para ese instante, no para mas tarde.

\- Ya no estoy cansada, _alguien_ me ha desvelado. - Respondió mordisqueando la oreja de la rubia. - A no ser que tu creas que será demasiado.

Añadió rápidamente, dejando lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Emma, que no pudo evitar reír, abrazando mas fuerte la cintura de la reina.

\- Para nada, todo controlado aquí. Solo pienso que debes estar cansada.

\- Eres tu la que acaba de hacer un esfuerzo.

Dijo Regina con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa ladeada que hizo reír de nuevo a la rubia. No sentía ni una sola tentación de la Oscuridad, en ese momento estaba feliz, la única tentación allí era Regina, y esa era una en la quería caer una y otra vez.

\- No ha sido ningún esfuerzo, mi reina.

Respondió juguetona, siendo callada inmediatamente por un hambriento beso de la mujer entre sus brazos.

\- Aun no puedo creerme que estuvieses celosa de Mulan.

Dijo Emma con una risa sorda, besando cariñosamente la frente de Regina, sus celos eran algo que incluso la conmovían, la hacían sentir importante para la reina.

\- Te pasabas el día con ella, siempre juntas cuchicheando y hablando de a saber que… Te he visto salir de su habitación…

Se excusó Regina sintiéndose ahora un poco tonta por esos celos que había sentido y a los que estaba poco acostumbrada cuando no se trataba de Henry.

\- Tu todavía la intimidas un poco, y de donde ella viene las cosas no son como aquí, nunca había estado en un castillo como este.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Tienes un maldito sistema de cañerías.

Respondió Emma rompiendo a reír.

\- No son cañerías, es un arreglo mágico, lo hice para evitar tener que andar cargando con agua caliente de aquí para allá, para no tener que esperar a que una bañera completa se calentase. Es magia, no cañerías.

\- Aquí es magia, en Storybrooke son cañerías. Mulan nunca lo había visto. – Dijo sin poder dejar de reír, haciendo reír al final a Regina también. – Pero no ha estado mal verte celosa, majestad.

Sonrió haciéndole cosquillas en las costillas. La verdad que teniendo en cuenta el resultado no había estado nada mal, no, pero si Emma estaba pensando que podía ponerla celosa cuando quisiera solo porque la divertía su reacción, estaba muy equivocada.

\- Eres mía Emma Swan. – Dijo subiéndose a su pecho con mirada depredadora. – Y yo soy tuya.

Añadió suavizando su expresión, inclinando su cabeza hasta besar a la rubia. Emma acarició su espalda desnuda, desde el cuelo a la cintura, sintiendo la forma de sus huesos bajo sus dedos, el movimiento de sus músculos, su respiración. Por supuesto que era suya. Esto era enamorarse, algo que siempre la había asustado y de lo que ya no podía huir y no importaba que estuviese destinado a pasar o no, había pasado de todos modos y ni el destino podría haberlo evitado.


	23. Chapter 23

**Aquí estoy una vez mas, intento actualizar lo mas rápido posible en lo que escribo shots y demás, estoy pensando en subir algún fic mas de estos que no se me van de la cabeza hasta que los escribo, así que estoy también organizándome con eso jeje Como os habréis dado cuanta en mi fic Emma si puede dormir, me parecía muy cruel quitarle ese gusto a la mujer xD Bueno siempre me lio, os dejo con el capi y mil gracias por los comentarios ;)!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Cuando despertó, Emma aun seguía abrazada a la cintura de Regina, acurrucada contra su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos lentamente sin poder evitar una sonrisa al ver la piel del cuello de la reina justo ante sus ojos. Se estiró un poco sin soltar a la morena.

\- ¿Estás despierta?

Preguntó Regina en un susurro, Emma asintió en su hombro y la morena soltó una risita.

\- Por fin, te has movido algunas veces y no sabía si estabas despierta o no.

Dijo girando la cara para dejar un beso en la parte alta de su frente.

\- ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?

La voz de Emma aun sonaba soñolienta, cerró otra vez los ojos acomodándose mejor contra el cálido cuerpo de la reina, notando como las yemas de los dedos de Regina acariciaban distraidamente su piel.

\- Se te veía tan tranquila dormida que era prácticamente un crimen despertarte. Ni mi antiguo yo habría sido tan cruel.

Bromeó la reina riendo. Mientras dormía parecía en paz, mientras dormía no la atormentaba esa Oscuridad que ahora formaba parte de ella. Dormida ni siquiera parecía la dura Emma Swan de siempre, la invencible Salvadora, dormida era solo Emma, una mujer mas, un ser humano descansando. Y Regina había disfrutado de eso todo el tiempo que había estado despierta observándola.

\- A lo mejor alguien me agotó lo suficiente anoche como para caer rendida hasta tarde.

Rió también la rubia. La segunda ronda había sido mas cuidadosa, por un terrorífico momento Emma pensó que iba a perder el control, pero con ayuda de Regina consiguió mantenerlo, aunque la Salvadora sabía muy bien que la reina no había dado todo de si, había ido con cuidado no queriendo forzar sus límites. Y si esa había sido Regina siendo cuidadosa no podía esperar al momento en que pudieran hacerlo sin preocupaciones oscuras y sin tener que mantener al menos una parte de la cabeza fría, estaba segura de que iba a ser aun mas apoteosico.

\- Tengo que levantarme, quiero hablar con la gente del castillo, organizar un poco a los empleados antes de irnos. Asegurar el lugar contra Midas.

Dijo Regina todavía moviendo los dedos por la superficie del cuerpo de Emma, con pocas ganas de levantarse.

\- ¿Empleados? ¿Les llamáis así?

Preguntó Emma divertida.

\- No, solíamos llamarles sirvientes o criados, pero después de tantos años de alcaldesa te acostumbras a llamar a la plebe " _empleados_ "

Respondió la reina con una graciosa mueca saliendo de la cama antes de que se le pasara la resolución y se quedase allí con Emma una semana. La rubia intentó levantarse también, pero Regina hizo un gesto para que siguiese tumbada.

\- No, tu quédate, duerme un poco mas, probablemente sea aburrido y no hace falta que perdamos la paciencia las dos.

Dijo riendo y volviendo a arropar a la Salvadora dándola un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de empezar a vestirse. Emma la observó desde la cama ir y venir por la habitación y se despidió de ella con un gesto de la mano cuando salió, envolviéndose en las mantas. Dormir no era exactamente una necesidad para ella, pero le gustaba hacerlo, mas si era al lado de Regina. Y aunque su cuerpo no necesitase necesariamente el sueño, también se cansaba, aunque intuía que no era un cansancio físico si no mas bien mental, por esa lucha que tenía contra la Oscuridad y que allí en el Bosque Encantado era mas dura.

.

.

.

Cuando se decidió a salir de la habitación iba de buen humor, y su buen humor mejoró cuando vio que Merida acababa de salir de la habitación de Mulan con el pelo mojado. Con una sonrisa perversa fue hacía la habitación de su amiga, llamó a la puerta y entró antes de recibir respuesta, esperando encontrar algo comprometedor.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Dijo ya dentro, todo lo que vio fue a Mulan junto a la ventana limpiando sus armas, eso no era nada embarazoso.

\- ¿Acabo de ver salir a Merida de aquí?

Preguntó moviendo las cejas con media sonrisa. Mulan giró los ojos riendo.

\- No es lo que crees, ella tampoco entendía la magia que hace salir el agua caliente y ha venido a preguntar.

\- ¿Y has decidido darte un baño con ella?

Rió la Salvadora sentándose en la cama, la guerrera intentó mirarla con reproche, pero no se podía ante el obvio buen humor de Emma.

\- _Claro que no_. La he dicho que podía bañarse aquí si quería, ya que habíamos accionado el grifo. A tomado su baño y se ha ido.

La rubia frunció los labios de manera bastante infantil por la falta de algo mas interesante, pero si Mulan decía que no había pasado nada esa era la verdad, mas si en alguna parte tenía esperándola a la hija de algún jefe de tribu.

\- Pero ha venido a preguntarte a _ti,_ que tampoco lo habías usado nunca antes.

Volvió al ataque la Salvadora, buscando algo con lo que poder picar un poco a la guerrera, pero le salió la cosa al revés.

\- No es que se fié aun de vosotras, y además creo estabais bastante _ocupadas_. – Esta vez fue la morena quien movió las cejas. – Ya no puedes seguir negándome que entre la reina y tu no ha pasado nada físico.

Dijo echándose a reír, por un momento Emma se sonrojó, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba, no era un secreto ni nada de lo que avergonzarse. Se había acostado por fin con Regina y había sido genial, y si alguien lo había escuchado pues bueno, con suerte mas gente las escucharía en algún momento en el futuro.

\- Nos oíste ¿eh?

\- Todo el reino debe de haberos escuchado, tus padres desde el reino sin magia deben de haberos escuchado.

Seguía riendo la guerrera.

\- Eres una exagerada. – Dijo Emma tumbándose en la cama. – Pero recuerda, no les digas nada.

Añadió rápidamente sentándose otra vez y señalando a su amiga con el dedo. Mulan ya la había contado para que quería el dinero de la recompensa: lo necesitaba para comprar judías mágicas, quería ir al reino sin magia a visitar a Aurora. Y a Philip, claro. Después de la forma en que se fue, de como desapareció totalmente del mapa, quería volver a verlos, quería ver otra vez a Aurora para poder decirse a si misma con razón que volvía a verla solo como una amiga y quitarse ese fantasma de encima, ese recuerdo de la princesa que aun seguía con ella aunque hubiese encontrado a Pocahontas.

\- Tranquila. Primero tengo que encontrar una judía, y no estoy teniendo mucha suerte.

\- Regina encontrará la solución.

Respondió Emma con total confianza, tumbándose de nuevo en la cama.

.

.

.

Pero en ese momento Regina tenía otras preocupaciones, apenas quedaba una veintena de personas en el castillo y de ellas solo unos diez tenían formación militar, la reina sabía que no podía hacer que se enfrentasen a Midas, quisieran o no. Pero tampoco querían marcharse del que por tanto tiempo había sido su hogar, el lugar que habían estado manteniendo activo y en pie tantos años.

Cuando Midas llegó al pie de las largas escaleras de la entrada del castillo, se echó a reír sin disimulo. Tras él había todo un ejercito, y frente a él como oposición solo cuatro mujeres y un puñado de sirvientes detrás.

\- Supongo que has salido a ofrecerme tu rendición, Regina.

Fue el único saludo de Midas. La reina torció el gesto molesta, ese hombrecillo nunca se había atrevido a llamarla por su nombre, prácticamente no había sido capaz ni de mantenerla la mirada, siempre medio inclinado ante ella, haciendo reverencias. Y ahora venía a capturarla y tomar su castillo. De ninguna manera.

\- Vuelve por donde has venido Midas, no pintas nada aquí.

Dijo Regina con desdén, recuperando a la Reina Malvada. El rey giró la cabeza a ambos lados para mirar a sus hombres sin rastro de preocupación.

\- No, creo que me quedaré. Quiero tu castillo, _y quiero tu cabeza_.

Respondió fríamente, y como si sus palabras hubiesen sido la señal que Emma estaba esperando desapareció de lo alto de la escalera en una nube de humo mágico.

\- Mierda.

Gruñó Regina, desapareciendo también. Todo ocurrió en menos de un segundo, las dos mujeres llegaron casi a la vez al pie de la escalera, la morena a tiempo de detener a Emma, cuya piel volvía a ser la del Oscuro.

\- Así que es cierto, tienes al Oscuro a tus ordenes.

Midas parecía menos seguro de si mismo, su caballo dio unos pasos atrás y las primeras filas de su ejercito perdieron la rigidez militar para mirarse entre si sin saber que esperar.

\- Sabes que no puedes ganar Midas, vete ahora que aun te lo permito.

Dijo la reina con tal amenaza implícita en su voz que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rey.

\- ¿Y quien va a impedir mi victoria? ¿Tu? ¿Ellas?

Se obligó a reír Midas señalando a Mulan y Merida, que habían bajado las escaleras a toda prisa para volver a posicionarse a su lado. Emma tenía los ojos clavados en el hombre a caballo, con la mano de Regina sujetando su antebrazo para impedir movimientos repentinos.

\- ¿Sabes? Casi encontré gracioso ofrecer miles de replicas de tu cabeza por la original. Esas dos mujeres a tu lado estaban dispuestas a entregarte por ello.

Emma frunció el ceño sin comprender lo de las replicas de la cabeza de Regina, Midas hizo un gesto a un joven paje unos pasos por detrás de su caballo, y el chico se adelantó dejando caer ante Mulan una pesada bolsa que se abrió mostrando un montón de relucientes monedas. Un montón muy grande que la guerrera ni siquiera miró, pero Emma si, sacando con curiosidad una de las monedas que ella llevaba encima, mucho menos brillante. En una de las caras de la moneda estaba el inconfundible perfil de Regina y ella no se había dado ni cuenta.

\- Estás en las monedas.

Dijo bastante impresionada mirando a la morena como si le hubiese ocultado información vital.

\- Soy la reina querida, claro que estoy en las monedas.

Respondió Regina como si nada. Midas miró algo extrañado ese intercambió de palabras poco propio de ama y esclava, pero ese no era su problema. Se volvió a Merida e hizo un nuevo gesto al paje, que se adelantó con una bolsa de cuero.

\- Tu no buscabas oro, jovencita. Buscabas algo mas especifico. – El paje abrió la bolsa de cuero y sacó una especie de fuego azul. – Aun puede ser tuyo.

Merida dio un paso al frente como queriendo coger el fuego fatuo que el paje volvió a guardar en la bolsa. La pelirroja miró fijamente la bolsa, luego al rey y luego a las mujeres a su lado, dudando. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacía Midas, que sonrió complacido, pero Merida paró de nuevo para mirar hacía Mulan, que seguía firmemente parada junto a Emma sin siquiera mirar el saco de monedas a sus pies. Y sin entender muy bien porqué, llamándose a si misma estúpida, retrocedió los pasos y volvió junto a las tres mujeres, refrenándose a si misma para no correr a por su fuego fatuo. Midas frunció el ceño y con rabia hizo un gesto al paje, que le quitó el guante de su mano derecha y luego le ofreció la bolsa de cuero. El rey metió la mano y sacó el fuego fatuo totalmente inservible ahora, convertido en un solido pedazo de oro. Merida se sintió desfallecer, pero no se movió de su posición.

\- No podéis vencer, Regina, incluso tu debes poder verlo.

Gruñó el rey señalando con su brazo al ejercito tras él.

\- No me subestimes, Midas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tienes al Oscuro? ¿Por qué tienes magia? Yo también tengo magia.

Y de entre las filas de soldados se separó un pequeño grupo formado por seis soldados que escoltaban a dos magos. Emma puso su mano sobre la que Regina aun tenía en su brazo, pero no para que mirase a los magos si no para que mirase lo que dos soldados llevaban atados con fuertes cadenas: leones, leones de oro.

\- Lo veo.

Dijo la reina pensando que era por los magos, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme con uno cuando le derrotemos?

Preguntó la rubia sin apartar la vista de los leones, consiguiendo que Regina la mirase dándose cuenta por fin de a lo que se refería, sin saber muy bien si echarse a reír o echarla la bronca.

\- No puedes tener un león, Emma.

Respondió en el mismo tono que usaba para negarle cosas a Henry, la Salvadora la miró implorante.

\- Pero son dorados. ¿Son de…?

\- Si querida, son de oro. Esas cosas comen oro, Midas puede alimentarlos, yo no voy a hacerlo.

No le había dejado a Henry tener un perro cuando pasó por esa fase a los seis años y no iba a dejar que Emma volviese a Storybrooke con un león de oro. Midas volvía a mirarlas sin comprender muy bien que tipo de relación había entre la reina y el Oscuro, fijándose por primera vez que la morena tenía una mano en el brazo de la rubia para impedir que se lanzase sobre ellos, sin la daga a la vista. Como para demostrar las palabras de la reina lanzó el fuego fatuo de oro hacía las bestias, que pelearon por él hasta partirlo y devorar cada uno un pedazo. Emma observó todo eso fascinada.

\- No vas a quedarte con uno Emma. Y tenemos cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparnos ahora.

Concluyó Regina en tono firme, devolviendo la atención de la rubia al lugar en que debía estar. La Salvadora se colocó instintivamente en una pose protectora a su lado.

\- Ellos pueden contrarrestar tu magia. – Dijo Midas señalando a los protegidos magos, no muy seguro de si podrían con la magia del Oscuro. – Tus mujeres no pueden con todo un ejercito.

A Merida le ofendió lo suficiente su tono despreciativo para olvidarse por el momento del destruido fuego fatuo.

\- Siempre hemos sido aliados Midas, conoces mi poder. Poder que ha crecido, puedo asegurartelo. Sabes que estás poniéndote en un innecesario peligro.

Dijo Regina soltando por fin a Emma para dar un paso al frente. Una repentina ira cruzó la cara del rey.

\- Eramos aliados y tu me robaste a mi hija, te la llevaste con tu estúpida maldición. Y cuando finalmente la recuperé volviste a llevártela, todo por tus condenados caprichos y ansias de venganza. Pues esta vez la venganza será mía. ¿Dónde está mi hija?

Merida miraba de reojo a la reina, no tenía ni idea de porqué Midas quería su cabeza, aunque ahora empezaba a entenderlo.

\- Tu hija está a salvo, en otra tierra, pero a salvo. Si dejas esta estupidez ahora, cuando regrese allí la haré volver, si ella quiere hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti, sucia mentirosa?

Escupió Midas con veneno, cabreando de nuevo a Emma que también dio un paso mas cerca de él, amenazante.

\- Ella ya no es la mujer que lanzó aquella maldición, ha cambiado. Kathryn y ella incluso fueron amigas.

Eso fue mientras duró la maldición y la morena no había sido precisamente la mejor de las amigas, luego Regina no había vuelto a saber nada de Kathryn, pero todos esos datos no tenía porqué saberlos Midas.

\- ¿Quién demonios es Kathryn? Devuélveme a mi hija, Regina.

Exigió el hombre al borde de la completa ira.

\- Ya te lo he dicho Midas, la única solución es que yo vuelva a aquella tierra, y nos estás retrasando.

Esa respuesta no pareció bastar al rey, que echó la mano derecha hacía atrás y un segundo paje le tendió una espada por el mango. Midas la cogió con la decisión de quien sabe que su gesto empezará la batalla. La espada se convirtió en oro desde el mango hasta su afilado final.

\- Hace eso en cada batalla, tiene una habitación llena de espadas de oro.

Comentó Regina con aburrimiento, cansada de ver siempre el mismo truco que nunca la había impresionado. Midas alzó su espada de oro para dar la orden de ataque.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hoy no os doy la lata, simplemente os dejo con la batalla jaja**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Emma estaba preparada, es mas, necesitaba esta pelea, todo su cuerpo se lo pedía, sobretodo después de llevar tanto tiempo conteniendo sus mas bajos instintos, esos que la Oscuridad hacía aflorar.

\- Sería mejor si te mantuvieses al margen, Emma.

Dijo Regina como si la estuviese leyendo el pensamiento, haciendo que la rubia volviese en si, saliendo del modo arranca corazones. Agitó la cabeza como para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien.

Aseguró la rubia. Mulan y Merida intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

\- Si usas magia negra….

Empezó la morena. No era la primera vez que Emma usaba magia desde que se había convertido en el Oscuro, pero cada vez que lo hacía la Oscuridad ganaba terreno en ella y Regina lo sabía.

\- Estoy bien.

Insistió Emma fieramente. Todo esto pasó en apenas un segundo, lo que tardó Midas en bajar la espada apuntando a las cuatro mujeres. Con un estruendoso grito de guerra sus soldados se lanzaron todos a una contra ellas. Regina formó una enorme bola de fuego sobre su cabeza y la lanzó abriendo los brazos para que la bola se alargarse hacía los lados, convirtiéndose en una linea de fuego que abarcaba a toda la primera fila de soldados, pero el fuego desapareció antes de tocarles. Probó lanzando una rápida serie de bolas de fuego mas pequeñas que tampoco llegaron a tocarles. Miró a los magos protegidos por el pequeño grupo de soldados y los leones de oro.

\- Tenemos que deshacernos de los magos.

Dijo a sus compañeras creando un escudo mágico justo a tiempo de detener la primera oleada de ataque. Quizá ella no pudiese traspasar las barreras mágicas de Midas, pero su ejercito tampoco iba a traspasar las suyas. Escuchó gritos a su espalda y al mirar vio que el pequeño grupo de soldados que se habían quedado en el castillo bajaban a toda velocidad espadas en alto, junto con algunos criados. La reina giró los ojos. Apreciaba su valor, pero ese valor conseguiría que les matasen. Emma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, con la vista clavada en el ejercito enemigo que arremetía contra el escudo mágico. Frunció las blancas cejas dando un paso al frente, toda pelo blanco y piel brillante como diamante molido, gloriosa en su aspecto de Oscuro. Dobló los codos y echó las manos hacía atrás, como cogiendo impulso, luego las lanzó hacía delante soltando un potente rayo azul que traspasó el escudo de Regina sin afectarle y dio de lleno en un grupo de soldados, algunos salieron volando por los aires sobre sus compañeros, otros cayeron al suelo y no se levantaron. Por un momento se hizo el silencio, el ejercito de Midas mirando a su rey inseguros, se suponía que gracias a los magos serían inmunes a sus ataques mágicos, pero esos magos no podían detener la magia del Oscuro, y eso es lo que era Emma en ese momento, a pesar de la advertencia de Regina estaba usando su poder para romper las barreras mágicas del enemigo. Y funcionaba. Midas retrocedió un poco en su caballo, pero se repuso rápido, volviendo a señalarlas con su espada.

\- No os quedéis ahí parados, destruidlas. - Ordenó, y aunque no muy seguros, los soldados volvieron a arremeter. – Y vosotros, tirad ese escudo mágico.

Gruñó a los magos. Si no iban a poder detener la magia del Oscuro al menos que sus soldados pudiesen llegar hasta ellas, estaba seguro que la increíble superioridad numérica acabaría aplastándolas. Y Regina notó el momento exacto en que su escudo cayó, los soldados enemigos se echaron sobre ellas, separándolas. La reina veía destellos azules aquí y allá, soldados saliendo despedidos por los aires, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, si no quería que la matasen a ella y a su diminuto ejercito, tenía que hacer algo. Concentrándose como pudo entre el caos de batalla rodeó a cada uno de sus aliados con un campo protector, algo que no sería fácil de mantener si además tenía que rechazar los ataques de los soldados. Escuchó un grito femenino y enseguida pensó en Emma, muerta de preocupación, incluso si la lógica le decía que era imposible que dañasen al Oscuro sin la daga. Usando la magia en si misma para darse fuerza sobrehumana se abrió paso a golpes entre soldados, buscando a Emma. En vez de con ella dio un grupo de su propio bando intentando hacer retroceder a los soldados enemigos de la escalera de acceso, por algunas heridas que sus hombres tenían comprobó que el escudo protector tenía fallos, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Con la espada que había conjurado en la mano se situó junto a ellos, usando su magia de todas las formas que se le ocurrían sin tener que atacar directamente al enemigo, abrió una enorme grieta en el suelo que los separó de los soldados de Midas, tragándose a algunos hacía el fondo. Pero Regina no podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar a Emma. Intentó localizar sus ataques mágicos, pero todo lo que veía a su alrededor eran corazas y armaduras. Creó un campo de fuerza que apartó todo lo que había a su alrededor a varios metros, dándola algo de espacio, pero no duró mucho, porque al dar dos pasos sintió un enorme dolor en la cadera, donde uno de los soldados enemigos la había golpeado en un claro intento de atravesarla con la espada, haciéndola caer de rodillas, lo único que había impedido que la matase era su escudo mágico. Aprovechando la confusión del soldado por el fallo de su golpe mortal, se levantó y de un brutal puñetazo le lanzó contra dos soldados que corrían hacía ella, momento en que vio también un fogonazo blanco a unos metros de su posición, y allí se dirigió, cruzándose de nuevo con algunos de sus aliados. Intentaba reforzar los escudos protectores todo lo que podía, pero el uso de la magia la estaba desgastando y empezaba a estar cansada, notaba su propia fuerza mágica disminuir, la espada pesaba en su mano. Aun así no podía parar, tenía que encontrar a Emma, y a Midas. Si vencía al rey toda esa locura pararía, estaba segura.

Escuchó rugidos, gritos y unas pequeñas explosiones. Seguido de todo eso la triunfal exclamación de Mulan de que los magos ya no eran un problema. En medio de todo ese caos ella y Merida se habían escabullido hasta alcanzar el grupo de soldados guardianes de los magos, y con dos acertadas flechas Merida había travesado los brazos de los cuidadores de los leones, una vez sueltos corrieron hasta los magos en mitad de todo el jaleo y pudieron dejarlos inconscientes con facilidad. Los leones estaban sueltos en mitad de la batalla, pero el ejercito de Midas ya no tenía protección mágica, lo que se vio claramente reflejado en la cara del soldado que estaba a punto de atacar a la reina, con una sonrisa torcida Regina le hizo volar por los aires. Si, ahora tenían la ventaja de la magia, pero seguían siendo pocos, todo seguía siendo una rápida sucesión de cuerpos y espadas. Cada vez que derribaba a un soldado otro aparecía para ocupar su lugar. La lucha no terminaba nunca y Regina estaba cada vez mas cansada, algo que quedó claramente demostrado cuando una espada atravesó su hombro derecho, el escudo mágico deshecho. Una espada toda de oro. Al menos había encontrado a Midas. La espada salió y ella volvió a caer al suelo. El rey la rodeó hasta quedar frente a ella con un enloquecido brillo de triunfo en los ojos.

\- Incluso sin mis magos era imposible que pudieseis ganar.

Rió Midas apuntándola con su dorada espada, disfrutando del momento como si fuese un niño pequeño.

\- Ahora acabaré contigo, la daga del Oscuro será mía, su poder estará a mi servicio y lo usaré para recuperar a mi hija.

A pesar del dolor Regina no pudo evitar reír, con la mano izquierda sobre su herida, la sangre corriendo entre sus dedos.

\- Esto no funciona así. Ya te he dicho que tu hija está en otro reino, ni siquiera el Oscuro podrá llevarte allí.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del rey, que apretó la dorada punta de su arma contra la mejilla de Regina, haciendo correr por ella un hilo de sangre.

\- Con su magia encontraré la forma.

Midas no entendía como esa mujer podía seguir riendo.

\- Esa daga me pertenece por derecho, no podrás controlarla. No sabes nada de Oscuros.

El rey estuvo tentando a profundizar mas con la espada hasta atravesar por completo la cara de la morena, pero tenía otra venganza para ella. Clavó la espada en el suelo y se inclinó junto a Regina, agarrándola por el hombro herido con su mano normal.

\- Eso será asunto mio, todo lo que quedará de ti será una estatua de oro, postrada en el suelo, vencida, acabada.

Levantó su mano mágica que parecía resplandecer bajo la piel, y sonrió cruelmente a la reina, que le devolvía la mirada con entereza, si iba a convertirse en una estatua de oro, sería una estatua de mirada desafiante. Pero otra mano agarró la de Midas con fuerza, el rey levantó la cabeza confundido, frunciendo el ceño por esa insolencia primero y sorprendido después de no encontrarse con una estatua de oro tras él. Emma agarraba su mano mirándole con frío odio. Midas miró el punto por el que le tenía agarrado, sorprendido de que su toque mágico no hiciese efecto. La piel de la mano de Emma se convertía en oro apenas unos centímetros antes de que la piel del Oscuro la hiciese retroceder de nuevo, una y otra vez. La magia de Midas tampoco era suficiente para vencer la del Oscuro. Emma tiró de él hasta apartarle de Regina, cogiéndole por el cuello, despegando sus pies del suelo. Midas luchaba por soltarse, incapaz de respirar, tratando golpear a la mujer, tocando su cara con su mano mágica en un vano intento de convertirla en oro, pero ocurría lo mismo que con la mano.

\- Emma…

Dijo Regina desde el suelo, intentando levantarse con un siseo de dolor por la herida del hombro. Toda la batalla se había detenido, los soldados observaban horrorizados como su rey se asfixiaba sin atreverse a intervenir, Mulan y Merida salieron de entre la marea de soldados y ayudaron a la reina a levantarse.

\- Emma…

Llamó Regina de nuevo levantando un poco la mano de su hombro herido hacía ella, sin llegar a tocarla. Por primera vez la mujer que en es momento tenía el pelo blanco, aparto la vista del rey al que estaba asfixiando para mirar a Regina.

\- No lo hagas. – Pidió suavemente la morena. Emma la ignoró clavando de nuevo los ojos en Midas. – Emma, puedes controlarte, no quieres hacerlo, no quieres matarlo. Suéltalo.

La palabra " _matarlo_ " pareció hacer efecto en ella, recordó al Autor y como le había matado en su celda, recordó al hombre que mató durante su encierro en aquella infernal dimensión, lo que casi había hecho a Robin Hood. Y dejó caer al rey, que se golpeó contra el suelo tosiendo con poca majestuosidad, respirando a grandes bocanadas incluso si sentía la garganta arder. Emma se agachó delante de él.

\- Ordena que suelten las armas.

Ordenó Emma, Midas no se hizo de rogar, intentó hablar, pero no podía así que movió las manos frenéticamente indicando que tirasen las armas, lo que sus soldados hicieron casi aliviados, muertos de miedo.

\- Ahora vas a levantarte, montarte en tu caballo y llevarte tu ejercito de aquí. Para no volver. Si Kathryn quiere volver encontraremos la forma cuando regresemos a Storybrooke. Hasta entonces tendrás que conformarte sabiendo que esta sana y salva.

El rey la miraba con odio, incapaz de decir nada, con las manos en la dolorida garganta, asumiendo que esa "Kathryn" que ese monstruo blanco no dejaba de mencionar era su hija.

\- Si vuelves a tocar a Regina me aseguraré de que esa mano maravillosa tuya sea lo único que quede de ti.

Amenazó el Oscuro en voz baja, muy cerca de la cara de Midas. Se levantó dejando al rey allí, ignorándolo, para ella la conversación y la batalla habían terminado. Se acercó a la morena, cogió la mano con la que intentaba parar la hemorragia del hombro, quitándola de allí para sanar su hombro, con esa misma mano, sin soltar con la otra la de Regina, limpió la sangre de su mejilla y rápidamente, antes de que saliese mas, curó esa herida con un tierno beso.

Los soldados habían ayudado a levantarse a Midas, que dirigió a las dos mujeres una última mirada de odio, volviendo encorvado hacía su caballo. Le ayudaron a subir y con un enérgico gesto de la mano ordeno la retirada. En unos minutos las cuatro mujeres estaban solas con el pequeño grupo de personas que se había unido a ellas en la lucha. Algunos estaban heridos, sangrantes, todos estaban cansados, pero al menos vivos. Se habían enfrentado a todo un ejercito y habían sobrevivido. Regina sonrió débilmente a Emma, acariciando su mejilla. Habían vencido, Emma la había salvado, y aun así estaba preocupada por la cantidad de magia negra que había utilizado. Pero podrían controlarla, podrían mantener la Oscuridad a raya un poco mas, el tiempo suficiente para sacarla de la Salvadora. Regina acercó la cara de la rubia para besarla, sin importarle la audiencia.

\- Espera. Estoy horrible así.

La detuvo la otra mujer apartándose un poco, muy consciente de pronto de que aun no había cambiado su aspecto. Regina sonrió de nuevo.

\- No me había dado cuenta.

Respondió besándola sin esperar mas. Habían vencido, eso había que celebrarlo, y por supuesto para cuando se separaron la rubia había recuperado su aspecto normal. Regina miró por encima de su hombro y vio la espada de Midas todavía clavada en el suelo. Dio un paso hacía ella, que fue cuando Emma se dio cuenta de que cojeaba. La detuvo por el brazo y se fijó en el trozo visible de piel de su cadera, con una fina línea rojiza. Pasó también la mano por allí para sanarla y ella misma desclavó la espada del suelo, tendiéndosela a la reina.

\- Supongo que no añadirá esta a su colección.

Comentó con una risa, levantando la espada ante ella para admirarla tres segundos enteros antes de que el cansancio y el peso de la espada la hiciesen bajar de nuevo el arma. Se la dio a una mujer que había bajado a luchar a su lado.

\- Quedaosla, podéis fundirla, guardarla. Lo que queráis.

Ella solo quería llegar a su cama.

\- Te he curado ¿por qué no funciona? ¿Dónde mas estás herida?

Preguntó Emma preocupada, pasando una mano por su cintura para sostenerla. Regina rió agotada.

\- No todas podemos ser el Oscuro, querida. Usar tanta magia, la batalla….estoy agotada. Solo necesito descansar.

La rubia asintió echando a andar hacía el castillo. Al pie de las escaleras seguía el saco de monedas de oro, todas esparcidas por la tierra debido a la batalla.

\- Creo que eso es tuyo.

Dijo Regina mirando a Mulan. La guerrera miró el oro deseando cogerlo, pero no habría estado bien teniendo en cuenta lo que pensaba hacer para ganárselo.

\- No cumplí mi parte del acuerdo, ese oro no es mio. No lo quiero. También puede quedárselo tu gente.

La reina asintió, de acuerdo y los sirvientes recogieron las monedas, les vendrían bien cuando la reina se fuese de nuevo y volviesen a tener que vivir por su cuenta.

\- A mi me gustaría quedarme una. - Dijo Emma, la morena la miró con curiosidad. – Sales en las monedas, quiero tener una bien brillante como recuerdo.

Explicó con una risa, cogiendo la moneda que le dieron y guardándola en una bolsita.

\- Lástima que no podamos recuperar también el fuego fatuo. No podré encontrar a mis hermanos.

Se lamentó Merida sin acusar a nadie, triste de haber estado tan cerca y no haberlo conseguido. Al menos había sido por una buena causa, aunque eso no la sirviese de mucho consuelo.

\- Creo que puedo solucionar eso, pero tendrá que esperar a mañana.

Respondió Regina cerrando los ojos un momento, muerta de cansancio. Emma decidió que no tenía sentido volver andando y se trasportó con la reina directa a una mullida cama.


	25. Chapter 25

**No quería tardar tanto en subirlo, me he liado con los shots y viendo series jeje sorry! Pero aquí os dejo el capi ^_^**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Cuando Regina despertó se sentía totalmente descansada. Se estiró y su mano dio con el cuerpo de Emma, que la miraba tumbada a su lado con una sonrisa. La morena se acurrucó un poco mas cerca de ella.

\- ¿Cuánto he dormido?

Preguntó cerrando los ojos otra vez.

\- Toda la noche después de la batalla y todo el día de ayer. Aun es temprano, puedes dormir un poco mas.

Pero en vez de eso Regina abrió los ojos, apartándose para mirar bien a la rubia.

\- ¿He dormido mas de un día entero?

Estaba cansada, pero no pensaba que hasta esos extremos, Emma volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo.

\- Estabas de verdad agotada, así que hice un pequeño hechizo para que durmieses hasta que estuvieses recuperada del todo.

Respondió la rubia como si nada, Regina se libró de su abrazo, apartándose de nuevo un poco para mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Has usado magia para dormirme?

\- No, tu ya estabas dormida, solo lo alargué un poco. Lo siento si te ha molestado, solo quería ayudar.

Dijo Emma bajando los ojos. Regina no estaba enfadada, sabía que lo había hecho con su mejor intención, pero le preocupaba esa facilidad con la que la rubia usaba la magia, la facilidad con la que recurría a ella para todo. Aunque en realidad tan solo le había hecho un favor a su cansancio ¿no?.

\- No pasa nada Emma, no importa. Pero tengo que curar a los sirvientes, algunos resultaron heridos. Escuché un gritar a una mujer.

La Salvadora quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

\- Están bien, yo misma los curé después de que te durmieses, el grito que escuchaste fue Merida, la hirió un soldado, pero está recuperada también.

Explicó con tranquilidad, pasando un brazo por detrás de su cabeza para apoyarse sin dejar de mirar a Regina.

\- Aunque no se ha podido encontrar a los leones, deben de andar sueltos aun por aquí.

Añadió recordando los leones de oro que Mulan y Merida habían liberado.

\- No vas a salir a buscar ninguno. – Advirtió la reina adivinando el pensamiento de la otra mujer. - Aunque alguien debería devolvérselos a Midas si no queremos que desaparezca todo el oro del reino. O peor, que los cazen.

Se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama, ni estaba cansada ni tenía sueño, simplemente no le apetecía moverse, al otro lado de la puerta la esperaban de nuevo la responsabilidad y la tarea de llegar hasta Merlin, se estaba mucho mas cómoda allí con Emma. Cómo si la leyese el pensamiento la rubia giró en la cama quedando encima de ella con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Si quieres evitar que salga a cazar leones deberías mantenerme ocupada.

Dijo inclinando la cabeza para besarla con hambre, Regina rió, aunque esa risa se le congeló al ver el brillo en los ojos de Emma, mas que lujuria vio oscuridad.

\- Tenemos cosas que hacer, Emma.

Respondió la reina levantando la cabeza para besarla tiernamente, queriendo alejar esa oscuridad de allí. Sabía que usar tanta magia acabaría pasando factura.

\- Venga Regina. Podemos jugar a algo.

Murmuró con la voz oscurecida de deseo, haciendo aparecer de la nada un par de esposas que la morena no tenía ninguna intención de ponerse. De repente toda la pereza había volado y estaba deseando ponerse en marcha camino de Merlin. Puso las manos en el pecho de Emma para apartarla con una risa.

\- Quizá mas tarde, querida. Ahora tenemos que levantarnos, prometí a Merida ayudarla ¿recuerdas?

La rubia gruñó descontenta, pero se quitó de encima de la reina haciendo desaparecer las esposas con un chasquido. Regina se mordió la lengua para no pedirle que dejase de usar magia tan a la ligera.

No habían terminado de bajar las escaleras cuando las recibió un coro de aplausos, los sirvientes y soldados las aplaudían al bajar, lo que sorprendió a ambas.

\- Bueno, creo que ya saben que eres la Salvadora, hija de Blancanieves.

Susurró Regina riendo, inclinada hacía la oreja de Emma.

\- No, saben que soy el Oscuro, lo han visto. Creo que os aplauden a vos, majestad. Habéis salvado el castillo.

Le devolvió la rubia el susurro en tono bromista, sonando por fin como la Emma Swan de siempre. Alguien le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda cuando pasó a su lado bajando las escaleras.

\- Creo que os aplauden a las dos. O puede que a las cuatro. – Señaló a Mulan que bajaba detrás de ella. – Fue una buena batalla la del otro día.

Nunca habían visto a la pelirroja de tan buen humor, pero confiaba en que Regina de verdad podría ayudarla, y eso había hecho que se animase en cuanto escuchó que por fin había despertado. Les habían preparado un desayuno solo para las cuatro, dejándolas intimidad para hablar lo que tuviesen que hablar, y Merida no tardó en sacar el tema que la interesaba.

\- Dijiste que podías arreglar el fuego fatuo.

Habló sin rodeos, tal y como ya las tenía acostumbradas, Regina levantó una ceja.

\- Yo no dije nada de arreglar el fuego fatuo. Midas lo convirtió en oro y sus leones lo devoraron, no hay forma de arreglar eso.

De repente la comida se quedó sin sabor en la boca de Merida, que palideció, desaparecido su buen humor.

\- No pongas esa cara querida, no puedo arreglar tu fuego fatuo, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda ayudarte.

El color volvió a la cara de la pelirroja que siguió comiendo con apetito otra vez.

\- ¿Qué has pensado?

Preguntó Emma con esa confianza ciega en sus habilidades que Regina no sabía en que momento se había ganado.

\- ¿Llevas encima algo de tus hermanos?

Preguntó la reina a Merida, un hechizo localizador sería bien fácil de hacer y guiaría a la chica directa a sus hermanos, pero la pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Regina soltó los cubiertos, pensativa, esa era su mejor baza.

\- No puedes ayudarme ¿verdad?

Dijo Merida soltando también los cubiertos con tristeza, la morena levantó un dedo.

\- Si puedo, solo…déjame pensar.

Sabía que podía, solo tenía que averiguar cómo. No podía ser tan difícil encontrar a tres chicos pelirrojos.

\- Quizá yo pueda ayudarte, con mi magia…

Empezó Emma, pero Regina la cortó casi con brusquedad.

\- No. – Suavizó el tono. – Creo que ya se lo que vamos a hacer.

No quería que Emma usase mas magia de la que ya estaba usando, la Salvadora parecía demasiado cómoda usando esa magia negra que no debía estar usando, como si la hubiese aceptado por completo como suya. Regina se levantó de la mesa, esperando que los sirvientes no hubiesen tocado sus ingredientes de pociones, lo que por suerte no habían hecho. A los pocos minutos de estar mezclando, Emma, Merida y Mulan se unieron a ella, la pelirroja casi no podía contener su impaciencia. Finalmente Regina levantó un pequeño frasquito de poción.

\- ¿Cómo vas a encontrar a mis hermanos con eso?

Preguntó Merida sin comprender, en vez de ofenderse, Regina rió caminando hasta un enorme caldero que llenó de agua con un simple movimiento de su mano. Sin dar ningún tipo de explicación vertió la poción y cuatro cabezas se inclinaron sobre el líquido. En pocos segundos una imagen empezó a formarse en la superficie del agua.

\- ¡Son mis hermanos!

Gritó Merida, Mulan tuvo que sujetar su mano para que no la hundiese en el agua como si así pudiese llegar hasta ellos. Tres chicos estaban atados a unos postes de madera y un moreno con un horrible tatuaje azul se dirigía a una multitud, condenándolos a muerte al amanecer del día siguiente y culpando de ello a Merida.

\- ¿Reconoces el lugar?

Preguntó Regina, quería que se centrase en eso, no en sus hermanos, si ella no reconocía el lugar nada de eso habría servido para nada. Sin apartar los espantados ojos de la imagen del caldero, la pelirroja asintió.

\- Entonces será mejor que te des prisa, aun puedes detenerlos, puedes coger el caballo que quieras de los establos.

Merida asintió de nuevo, todavía mirando al caldero, pendiente de cada palabra del chico moreno.

\- A ti no puedo darte judías mágicas, quizá el aprendiz tuviese alguna en su cabaña, o Merlin. Puedo darte oro o joyas para comprarlas, si sabes de alguien que las venda.

Dijo Regina dirigiéndose a Mulan, la morena las había rastreado por el dinero para comprar judías mágicas con las que llegar a Storybrooke, pero la guerrera negó.

\- No necesito que me des nada Regina, en realidad yo estoy en deuda contigo. Aun me siento culpable por querer entregarte a Midas.

No sabía nada de Emma, pero si había estado dispuesta a entregar a la reina a cambio del oro, Regina giró los ojos, a veces era incapaz de entender el honor de algunas personas, sobretodo cuando ese honor solo les traía complicaciones.

\- ¿Nos acompañarás a la cabaña del aprendiz?

Preguntó Emma, si no quería aceptar el oro de Regina esa era su mejor opción, pero en ese momento Merida volvió al mundo real, dejando de mirar al interior del caldero.

\- ¿He oído algo de judías mágicas? – Mulan asintió. – Tenemos de esas en mi tierra, mi clan las ha cultivado durante generaciones. Puedes llevarte las que quieras.

Las tres mujeres se miraron entre si, sorprendidas por ese repentino giro de acontecimientos.

\- Aceptaré tu oferta, pero solo si tu me dejas ayudarte primero a rescatar a tus hermanos.

Respondió Mulan sin poder evitar una sonrisa que Merida le respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Si tenía que luchar contra los clanes toda ayuda sería bienvenida.

\- Parece que os lleváis muy bien vosotras dos.

Comentó Emma cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa burlona, Regina la dio un disimulado codazo para callarla, fuese lo que fuese no era asunto suyo.

\- Bueno, no todos los días me cruzo con una mujer casi tan buena como yo en la lucha.

Respondió Mulan ignorando el claro tono de insinuación de la rubia.

\- _¿"Casi"?_ Te recuerdo que te tumbé en nuestra primera pelea.

Protestó Merida con una mirada de suficiencia.

\- Usaste un truco sucio. En una pelea justa estoy segura de que podría contigo.

Respondió la guerrera, la pelirroja abrió la boca para responder, pero Regina levantó ambas manos para callarlas.

\- Eso es algo que podéis descubrir por el camino.

Cortó la discusión caminando hasta la puerta y haciendo un gesto para que todas salieran.

\- Pero yo quería verlas pelear.

Le susurró Emma al oído casi con verdadero pesar.

\- En otra ocasión, querida.

Rió la reina guiándolas hasta los establos, donde Merida y Mulan eligieron dos caballos veloces. La guerrera estrechó la mano de Emma con el cariño que solo da la amistad.

\- Me ha alegrado verte, aunque fuese en estas circunstancias.

Dijo la guerrea, la rubia puso también su otra mano sobre la de Mulan.

\- A mi también. Espero verte cuando vuelva a Storybrooke, o al menos escuchar de tu paso por allí.

\- ¿Crees que me gustará?

Emma intercambió una mirada con Regina.

\- Bueno…recuerda preguntar lo que es una película.

Fue todo lo que la respondió, divertida. Se despidieron también de Merida y las vieron alejarse a las dos a caballo.

\- Ahora nos toca a nosotras. ¿Recuerdas las indicaciones de Anna?

Dijo Regina mirando a su alrededor buscando dos buenos caballos. Emma asintió, se acordaba perfectamente del camino que Anna les dijo que siguió hasta la cabaña del aprendiz, aunque la reina iba a hacer al camino mas corto, empezando por ahorrarse la visita a la antigua granja de David, no creía que a Emma le gustase verla ahora, totalmente abandonada tras la muerte de la madre del príncipe, su abuela. Miró a la rubia a los ojos, buscando la oscuridad que había visto en ellos esa mañana, contenta de no encontrarla allí, a lo mejor habían sido solo imaginaciones suyas, después de todo acababa de despertar tras mas de un día de sueño ininterrumpido.

.

.

.

Regina dejó todo listo en el castillo y montó en su caballo, cabalgando junto a Emma. Lo bueno de vencer a Midas era que esa estúpida recompensa había desaparecido y ya nadie intentaba cazarlas, lo malo era que la noticia de la batalla se había extendido, y para variar a Regina se la retrataba como la Reina Malvada, con el Oscuro a sus ordenes, así que seguía siendo una villana en el Bosque Encantado, pero al menos no tenían porqué dormir en el bosque.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, apenas se cruzaron con nadie, quizá porque cuando no intentaban darlas caza la gente prefería evitarlas, y antes de que anocheciese estaban las dos dentro de una posada con un plato de comida y una jarra de agua que Regina se encargaba de mantener bien fría. Cenaban charlando con un circulo de mesas vacías a su alrededor cuando Emma soltó una risita.

\- Aun a riesgo de que quieras montarte una orgía sin invitarme… Mira.

Dijo señalando con la cabeza a la espalda de Regina, donde había un grupo de soldados sentados. La reina les miró sin entender donde estaba la gracia, hasta que vio que todos sin excepción llevaban tatuados un león en el antebrazo, exactamente el mismo que Robin Hood.

\- ¿Quiere eso decir que son todos tu amor verdadero? Henry se va a liar con tanto padre.

Seguía bromeando la rubia.

\- Es un tatuaje del ejercito, quien quiera que sea el que gobierne por aquí seguramente tatué eso en todos sus soldados. Quizá Robin sirviese con ellos en alguna ocasión, puedo preguntarle al volver.

Respondió la reina volviendo a su cena y cortando la risa de la Salvadora con su último comentario.

\- Quien quiera que gobierne por aquí tiene muy mal gusto en tatuajes. Y en soldados.

Gruñó chasqueando los dedos para convertir su agua en vino y dar un largo sorbo.

\- Esa mano con la que acabas de hacer magia también lleva un tatuaje.

Comentó Regina, mas para hacerle notar su uso de la magia que su tatuaje. Emma colocó la mano boca arriba para dejar ver su tatuaje.

\- No puedes comparar mi tatuaje con ese desastre de…

Los soldados se habían acercado a ellas con cervezas en la mano y sonrisas en la cara.

\- Buenas noches, señoritas. No hemos podido evitar ver como nos observáis, y si no he escuchado mal hablabais de nuestros tatuajes. - Enseñó el suyo flexionando el brazo para marcar su musculatura. – Quizá os gustaría verlos _mas de cerca_. Está permitido tocar.

El hombre rió y sus compañeros con él.

\- Puedo ver a Hood encajando con estos tipos.

Comentó Emma mirando con el ceño fruncido al hombre que había al lado de Regina, la morena levantó un poco la mano hacía ella, como para pararla si pretendía atacarles.

\- Estamos bien, gracias. Solo comparábamos diseños.

Respondió señalando el tatuaje de la rubia. El soldado lo miró también, confuso de haber obtenido una respuesta verbal en vez de una mano femenina en sus músculos.

\- Bueno, puedo asegurarte que el mio es mas _divertido._

Dijo inclinándose hacía Regina, la mano de Emma se cerró en un puño y el soldado dio un paso atrás como si hubiese recibido un calambrazo.

\- ¿Acaso sois los únicos aquí que no sabéis con quien estáis hablando?

El puño que acababa de cerrar se había cubierto de un blanquecino brillo diamantino, y las raíces de su pello rubio habían emblanquecido también, mirándolos amenazante. Los soldados se quedaron pálidos de miedo, mirando alternativamente a rubia y morena, dándose cuenta de pronto de a quien se habían acercado.

\- Emma…

Advirtió Regina cogiendo el puño de la Salvadora, que se relajó y volvió a la normalidad, aunque sin apartar su dura mirada de los molestos soldados, que fueron marchándose hasta dejar solo al que había hablado todo el tiempo. Regina levantó una ceja y él también echó a correr.

\- Por esto no podemos dormir bajo techo… - Murmuro sin soltar la mano de Emma. – Será mejor que vayamos ya a nuestra habitación.

La Salvadora asintió y la siguió escaleras arriba hasta la pequeña habitación que habían alquilado. Regina sentía la mirada de Emma clavada en ella mientras se movía por la habitación poniéndose cómoda y levantando un par de hechizos de protección.

\- ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte con eso?

Preguntó la rubia sentada en la cama.

\- No es nada, lo hago casi por costumbre.

No pensaba que nadie pudiese pillar desprevenidas a la Reina Malvada y el Oscuro, pero tampoco pensaba que nadie podría rastrearlas y eso ya había pasado dos veces.

\- No quieres que use la magia ¿verdad?

Dijo Emma ignorando la respuesta de la otra mujer, que paró de moverse para mirarla.

\- Sabes que no es seguro que la uses, y te estás acostumbrando demasiado a ella…

\- Bueno, es mi magia. Si quiero controlarla tendré que acostumbrarme a ella.

Protestó la rubia frunciendo el ceño. Su humor estaba mucho mas irritable que de costumbre.

\- Ese es el problema Emma, no deberías hacer la oscuridad parte de ti, quieres expulsarla, no acostumbrarte a ella.

\- Y la expulsaré, cuando encontremos a Merlin, hasta entonces está a mi servicio.

Ese comentario hizo correr un escalofrío por la espalda de Regina, no era el primer Oscuro que pensaba que la magia negra estaba a su servicio y no al revés.

\- Estoy bien. Y puedo probarlo.

Dijo Emma adivinando el pensamiento de la reina. Con un movimiento rápido se levantó de la cama, atrapando la nuca de Regina y estampando un enérgico beso en sus labios. La morena intentó apartarla, no quería hacerlo simplemente para que Emma le demostrase algo, estaban teniendo una conversación, una que al menos ella, consideraba importante, no iba a dejar que la rubia la callase con lujuria, pero la Salvadora no se dejó apartar, insistiendo mas en su beso, metiendo su pierna entre las de la reina con tanta fuerza que la hizo daño. Su mano en la nuca de la morena se enredó fuertemente en el pelo de la reina, echando su cabeza para atrás bruscamente para que Emma pudiese besar su cuello. Aunque mas que besarle lo estaba atacando, mordiendo sin ningún cuidado.

\- Emma para, me haces daño.

Esta situación ya la había vivido, y no había terminado bien.

\- No es daño lo que quiero hacerte, majestad. Las dos hemos querido esto mucho tiempo, no vamos a seguir conteniendonos.

Respondió Emma sin soltarla, girando para tumbarla en la cama, quedando ella encima.

\- Esto no es lo que quiero ahora, Emma.

Dijo Regina intentando quitársela de encima, la rubia se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

\- Vamos Regina, será divertido. – Sus manos subieron por sus costados hasta su cuello. – Ya lo verás.

Ese oscuro brillo estaba de nuevo en sus ojos. Se inclinó de nuevo para besarla, apretando el cierre sobre el cuello de la reina, que golpeó el pecho de la rubia, notando como la faltaba el aire.

\- Emma…

Consiguió decir a través de los labios de la rubia, que de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y saltó lejos de la morena, mirándose las manos como si fuesen el enemigo. Y en ese momento lo eran, llevaba al enemigo pegado, bajo la piel. No podía creerse lo que acababa de hacer, lo que casi había hecho. Creía que tenía el control y era todo lo contrarío, cada paso que daban mas cerca de la cabaña del aprendiz le resultaba mas difícil contener la oscuridad.

Regina se sentó en la cama tosiendo, llevándose una mano al cuello.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Preguntó a la rubia, que la miró sin poder creerse que fuese ella la que lo estaba preguntando y no al revés. Sus ojos seguían abiertos, asustados de lo que ella misma podría hacer. La morena se levantó de la cama y dio un paso hacía ella, con las manos levantadas, tranquilizadoras.

\- Emma, cálmate, no ha pasado nada, no has…

\- Lo siento. – Cortó la rubia, que no la escuchaba. – Lo…lo siento, no quería…

\- Lo sé, Emma. Sentémonos y…

Pero la Salvadora seguía sin escuchar lo que decía, mirando solo su cuello, donde las marcas de sus dedos empezaban a desaparecer, pero no las rojizas marcas de sus dientes.

\- No quería…no quiero hacerte daño. Regina, yo…

Y desapareció. No era buena idea estar allí, no debía estar cerca de Regina mientras se considerase a si misma un peligro, no debía estar cerca de nadie si no podía controlarse. La reina resopló frustrada, apretándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

\- Emma, vuelve aquí. – En la habitación seguía ella sola. – Se que puedes escucharme, sabes cuando estoy pensando en ti. Vuelve aquí.

Todavía nada, resopló de nuevo llevándose las manos a las caderas y gritando a la habitación vacía.

\- Emma Swan, vuelve aquí ahora mismo. No me hagas usar la daga.

Esperó unos segundos y tal y como pensaba la rubia se materializó en la esquina mas alejada de la habitación.

\- No deberías estar cerca de mi.

\- Al contrario, mantenemos alejada la oscuridad mejor cuando estamos juntas.

Dijo la morena incluyéndose a si misma en la tarea de contener la oscuridad, como un equipo, para intentar hacer sentir a Emma menos sola con ese peso.

\- ¿Entonces por qué casi…? – Avanzó hacía Regina rápidamente y la morena dio un paso atrás. - ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera tu estás segura.

La reina cogió aire y lo soltó lentamente, con paciencia.

\- Estoy segura, Emma. Pero tu no. Necesitas controlarte. Ven aquí. – Extendió ambas manos que la rubia miró desconfiada. – Es algo sencillo, coge mis manos, verás como todo va bien.

Lentamente Emma se acercó y cogió las manos de Regina, que la sonrió calidamente.

\- ¿Ves? Podemos con esto. Pronto llegaremos a la cabaña del aprendiz, encontraremos a Merlin y todo esto habrá acabado.

La rubia seguía poco convencida.

\- Cuanto mas nos acercamos mas fuerte es la oscuridad Regina, yo no…no…no se si podré…

Intentó soltar sus manos, pero Regina se lo impidió, tirando de ellas para pegar su pecho al de Emma.

\- Puedes hacerlo Emma, se que puedes. Confió en ti igual que tu confías en mi. Solo piensa en como será todo después, cuando volvamos a Storybrooke, con Henry.

La Salvadora se quedó un momento en silencio, sintiendo los pulgares de Regina acariciar tranquilizadoramente el dorso de sus manos.

\- Solo quieres volver para preguntarle a Hood por su tatuaje.

Dijo al fin, consiguiendo bromear aunque su voz aun sonaba apagada.

\- Le enseñaremos el tuyo para que sepa lo que es un tatuaje de verdad. - Respondió Regina con una graciosa mueca. – Vamos a dormir.

Sin soltar la mano de Emma intentó llevarla a la cama, pero la otra mujer se quedó donde estaba.

\- Creo que sería mejor si no duermo en la cama.

Regina le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- Necesito que duermas conmigo.

Y no era una mentira para hacerla sentir mejor. Por un segundo había tenido sobre ella al Oscuro, completamente al Oscuro, necesitaba a Emma para borrar esa imagen, a la verdadera Emma, la misma que estaba sujeta a su mano sintiéndose culpable. Las dos se necesitaban mutuamente esa noche, y la rubia también lo sabía, por eso se metió en la cama con Regina, dejando que los brazos de la reina la rodeasen de forma protectora.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ya os habréis dado cuenta que estoy pintando la Oscuridad como una especie de "presencia" dentro de Emma que intenta controlarla mas que como si fuese su propia parte malvada asomando por culpa de la magia oscura o algo así, y si, Emma lucha contra ello, pero en territorios mágicos es mas difícil, mas si deja de mantener autocontrol jeje Y ahora ¿a donde habrá llegado nuestra pareja hoy? ;P!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Dos días después, llegaban a la cabaña del aprendiz. Dos días en los que Emma no había usado la magia para nada, pero casi tampoco había abierto la boca y ni mucho menos había tocado a Regina, la morena no sabía si era por temor a hacerla daño o porque ella era quien le hacía perder el control, a lo mejor Emma estaba enfadada con ella por eso, a lo mejor pensaba que la morena la hacía ser débil. Tenía que saberlo.

\- Emma…

Llamó mientras la rubia vagabundeaba por la cabaña sin saber que buscaba, la mujer ignoró su nombre un rato antes de volverse hacia la morena que se aclaró la garganta.

\- Necesito saberlo… ¿He hecho yo algo…mal?

Preguntó sin apartar la mirada, Emma la miró confusa por un momento, sin saber que se suponía que Regina podía haber hecho mal o porqué pensaba eso, cuando adivinó a que se refería dio dos rápidos pasos hacía ella con las manos levantadas como si quisiese coger las de la reina, sin llegar a hacerlo.

\- Por supuesto que no. No eres tu la que casi… - Cerró los ojos un segundo. – No eres tu, créeme. Solo…estoy deseando quitarme esto de encima.

Dijo con rabia, hacia si misma, hacia esa oscuridad que llevaba dentro. Al principio casi había sido divertido, ese poder, esa libertad, la sensación de que hasta el mas pequeño e insignificante de sus deseos podía hacerse realidad con un simple movimiento de su mano, saber que era casi todopoderosa. Pero ese poder ya no era tan divertido, era peligroso y se la estaba comiendo desde dentro, a veces no sabía si sus propios pensamientos eran suyos, de Emma Swan, o del Oscuro en que se había convertido. Pero se entregó a la Oscuridad por amor, aunque nunca lo hubiese admitido en aquel momento, así que eso tenía que hacer alguna diferencia, Gold lo había dicho. Podía luchar, podía separarse momentáneamente de la Oscuridad incluso si la llevaba dentro. O al menos eso estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas, no dejarse llevar a la cómoda tranquilidad que le daría ese oscuro poder.

\- Y no vas a volver a tocarme hasta entonces ¿verdad?

Preguntó Regina con cierta amargura. Eso no habría sido tan difícil de soportar si no lo hubiese probado ya. Llevaba años viviendo sin ello, sin el roce de Emma Swan, hecha a la idea de que nunca pasaría en la vida real, intentando olvidarse de ese dolor de cabeza rubio y seguir con su vida, pero eso ya no era posible. Echaba de menos los dedos de Emma sobre su piel, recibir un maldito beso. La rubia se mantenía a prudencial distancia.

\- Es lo mas seguro.

Respondió la Salvadora volviendo a su búsqueda, pero Regina se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarla cogiéndole el brazo y negándose a soltarlo después.

\- ¿Y por qué creo que es justo lo contrario? No me dejes fuera Emma, no ahora. No te aísles pensando que puedes hacer esto sola. Hasta ahora lo hemos hecho muy bien juntas.

Emma frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Entonces como explicas lo que paso en aquella posada?

La morena tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no girar los ojos, echaba de menos a la despreocupada Emma que le pedía leones de oro.

\- No he dicho que sea fácil, si lo fuese no necesitaríamos a Merlin. Pero no pasó nada, Emma, te detuviste.

Cierto, lo hizo, fue gracias a la voz de Regina, eso lo tenía muy claro. Odiaba cuando la reina tenía razón y no la dejaba ser cabezota. Suspiró y cogió la mano libre de la morena con la suya.

\- Perdona. Sé que tienes razón, es que…no quiero hacerte daño por perder el control.

Finalmente Regina giró los ojos, con una sonrisa.

\- Por favor, estoy segura de que podría detenerte. Quizá tengas los poderes del Oscuro, pero sigues siendo Emma Swan, podría tumbarte en cualquier momento.

Bromeó la reina con una chispa de alegría en los ojos, contenta de haber conseguido llegar hasta la rubia antes de que siguiese alejándose y encerrándose en si misma.

\- Eso es algo que me encantaría que hicieses, así que no es ningún merito, mi reina.

Susurró la rubia acercando su cara a la de Regina con una sonrisa juguetona. La dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y siguió buscando sin saber el qué. La cabaña no era especialmente grande, no había mucho donde mirar, y a ninguna le apetecía empezar a quitar piedras de las paredes o levantar el suelo en busca de escondites secretos, Regina estaba segura de que si allí había alguna forma de llegar hasta Merlin estaría en alguna parte fácil de alcanzar en caso de emergencia.

\- ¿Has visto esto?

Preguntó Emma apartando un poco de paja del suelo con el pie, dejando a la vista una bisagra. Apartaron el resto de la paja y descubrieron una puerta en el suelo, cruzaron una mirada y la abrieron entre las dos. Descendieron por la escalera notando aquella habitación mas fría que la cabaña que ahora estaba sobre sus cabezas. La escalera llevaba a una estancia vacía, con antorchas y paredes derruidas, lo único que había allí era una especie de pedestal de piedra justo en el centro, lo que fuese que debía estar sobre el, claramente no estaba por allí. Emma se acercó con curiosidad y notó un instantáneo rechazo, como si algo no la quisiese en aquel lugar, frunció el ceño molesta, levantó una mano dispuesta a usar magia sin saber contra que, por suerte reaccionó a tiempo, miró su mano dispuesta a atacar y la bajó rápidamente, comprobando que Regina no había visto nada. Había algo allí que la enfurecía, a ella o a la Oscuridad, no estaba muy segura.

\- ¿Notas algo raro?

Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa a la morena que estaba rodeando la habitación por si encontraba algo que pudiese ayudarlas. Regina la miró con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

\- Magia residual, si es a lo que te refieres. ¿Tu notas algo?

\- Lo mismo.

Respondió la rubia, aunque ella notaba algo mas que magia residual, sentía la magia que una vez había sido conjurada allí para mantener alejado al Oscuro, quien quiera que fuese el Oscuro del momento, y el epicentro de esa magia que casi le provocaba urticaria venía del pedestal de piedra.

\- Supongo que esto es lo único que hay aquí. Debe de servir para algo.

Dijo señalándolo sin volver a acercarse a la plataforma de piedra en la que estaba el pedestal, Regina, sin notar nada extraño en su comportamiento, subió a la tarima y se acercó a su centro sin notar nada extraño. La rabia oscura seguía creciendo dentro de Emma a cada momento que pasaba allí.

\- ¿Ves algo que sirva?

Preguntó con mas brusquedad de la que pretendía, la morena estaba tan centrada en el pedestal que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

\- Hay magia aquí… - Respondió poniendo ambas manos en la piedra. - ¿Sería aquí donde el aprendiz se comunicaba con Merlin?

Era una pregunta retorica, obviamente ninguna podía saberlo con seguridad. La reina cerró los ojos, apretando las manos sobre la superficie lisa del pedestal, como buscando detectar algo. Y lo logró. Abrió los ojos de golpe con una ligera sonrisa de triunfo. Se agarró de nuevo a los bordes del pedestal con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, murmurando a toda velocidad algo que Emma no conseguía escuchar. Miraba el trozo de piedra erguido en mitad de la plataforma con desconfianza, no solo era que el lugar la rechazase, ella también quería salir de allí. Una chispa azul y roja se encendió en mitad del pedestal, convirtiéndose después en una especie de nebulosa de humo del mismo color. El mal humor de Emma cambió de inmediato a un inexplicable aumento de energía, como si estuviese deseando atravesar lo que fuese que era eso. Sin apartar la mirada de la nube de humo que acababa de aparecer, Regina extendió una mano hacia ella que la rubia cogió sin dudar.

\- Esto nos llevará hasta Merlin, estoy segura.

\- ¿Y si te equivocas?

Preguntó Emma desconfiada doblemente, por esa colorida nube mágica y por su propia reacción al verla. Regina la miró con una amable sonrisa.

\- ¿A éstas alturas te asusta cruzar otro portal hacia lo desconocido?

La rubia no pudo evitar reír, eso era verdad, ya casi ni se acordaba de la cantidad de portales y mundos mágicos que habían atravesado para llegar hasta allí. Regina adelantó su mano libre hasta meterla dentro de la nebulosa roja y azul, al instante las dos fueron absorbidas por ella.

.

.

.

Reaparecieron en una habitación parecida, mas pequeña y ordenada, sin derrumbamientos e igual de vacía a excepción de una mesa de madera completamente vacía contra una de las paredes. Sin soltarse de la mano ambas salieron de la habitación con cautela, esperaban encontrarse a Merlin allí, no una habitación vacía y silenciosa. Nada mas salir, Regina supo que estaban en un castillo, había estado en suficientes para reconocerlos enseguida, lo que quería decir que seguramente hubiese guardias por allí, soldados, y alguien gobernando el lugar. Podían tener buena suerte y que fuese un gobernante amable, o mala y cabrear a quien fuese que mandase allí por aparecer así en su castillo. Quizá era el hogar de Merlin, si era así ¿dónde estaba él?

Pasearon por pasillos desiertos sin saber por donde iban hasta que Emma escuchó el inconfundible sonido de pasos, pasos metálicos, botas de armadura.

\- Viene alguien.

Susurró al oído de Regina, que ahora también lo escuchaba. Se dieron la vuelta para volver por donde habían venido, pero un grupo de soldados armados las cortaba el paso, al volver a girarse dieron con otro puñado de armaduras rellenas de hombres con afiladas espadas. Emma alzó la mano sin dudar, lista para quitárselos de en medio, pero Regina la sujetó con la suya, observando en tensión ambos lados del pasillo.

\- Estamos buscando a alguien. ¿Podríais decirnos quien gobierna éste castillo? – De los metálicos cascos cerrados no salió ningún sonido. - ¿Dónde estamos?

Volvió a intentar la reina en un tono que exigía obediencia, quería saber si al menos había llegado al lugar indicado, pero ninguna armadura dijo nada. Se hizo un espeso silencio en el corredor, Regina podía notar el cuerpo de Emma tenso como una cuerda a su lado, lista para saltar, para defenderse. Al gesto de un soldado, todos se movieron a la vez, formando un cerrado muro por si intentaban escapar, uno de ellos buscó algo bajo su armadura y ese simple movimiento fue demasiado para Emma, que se soltó de Regina y avanzó hacia él dispuesta a quitarle lo que sea que buscase antes siquiera de que lo sacase. El soldado levantó la espada y lo mismo hicieron los demás, la rubia alzó las manos, pero antes de poder usar magia Regina lo hizo por ella, lanzando una de sus conocidas bolas de fuego contra el guardia. El fuego chocó contra la armadura sin provocar daño.

\- ¿Acaso está de moda la protección mágica?

Gruñó corriendo hacía Emma y cogiendo su brazo para apartarla de la mano del soldado. No le habría hecho nada, claro que no, pero el autocontrol de la rubia podía fallar. Desde que habían aparecido allí Emma prácticamente podía notar físicamente a la Oscuridad revolverse dentro de ella, como si reconociese el lugar, como si hubiese algo allí que la enfurecía. Si en el Bosque Encantado ya había sido difícil controlar sus crecientes deseos de rendirse a la Oscuridad, allí le estaba resultando una verdadera tortura, y no llevaba ni una hora en ese reino.

Estaban atrapadas entre los dos grupos de soldados. Regina conjuró la misma espada que había usado en la batalla contra Midas, bastante segura de que esta vez cualquier resistencia serviría de poco. Si estaban en el lugar correcto y habían llegado hasta Merlin, esa protección mágica solo podía provenir de él, el mas poderoso hechicero. Ignorando la mano de la reina en su brazo Emma finalmente atacó, una bola de energía tan negra que parecía absorber la luz a su alrededor salió de su mano hacía uno de los extremos del pasillo, golpeando a un grupo de soldados, las primeras filas cayeron al suelo y los demás se vieron obligados a retroceder, pero volvieron a ponerse en pie. Aquel soldado que había estado buscando algo bajo la armadura, finalmente lo encontró, un alargado frasco de cristal lleno de una sustancia negra. Con un rápido movimiento abrió el frasco y echó su contenido contra las dos mujeres, Emma dio un paso protector delante de Regina, pero eso no impidió que la sustancia llegase a las dos, que enseguida adivinaron lo que era: tinta de calamar, la misma que había paralizado a Rumplestiltskin una vez. A ambos lados del pasillo los soldados se acercaron hasta las paralizadas mujeres, que solo podían ver armaduras y mas armaduras. Un soldado golpeó a Regina en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente, Emma intentó atacar, pero estaba totalmente inmóvil. Otro soldado le puso un saco en la cabeza y ya no pudo ver mas.

.

.

.

La dejaron paralizada como estaba en una pequeña celda de piedra, viendo como arrastraban el cuerpo de Regina hasta la de enfrente. Pasado un tiempo desapareció la paralisis y se lanzó con toda su potencia mágica contra los barrotes, dejando que la ira que burbujeaba dentro de ella tomase el control, pero la puerta no se abrió por mas que lo intentó. Desde luego estaban en el lugar indicado, habían encontrado a Merlin. E iba a matarlo en cuanto le viese, _por fin_. ¿Por fin? ¿Había pensado " _por fin_ "? Estaba bastante segura de que ese pensamiento no podía ser suyo, al menos no de su verdadero yo, quien era antes de ofrecerle su cuerpo a la Oscuridad como nuevo hogar. Regina despertó bastante aturdida por el golpe, intentó también escapar mágicamente de allí, con el mismo resultado que había tenido Emma. La rubia estaba acuclillada frente a los barrotes mirando a Regina, aunque había algo en su mirada que a la morena no le gustaba nada.

\- Emma ¿estás bien?

Preguntó agarrada a los barrotes, la rubia asintió lentamente, pensativa.

\- Intenté que la tinta no te alcanzase.

Fue lo único que dijo, si una de las dos hubiese podido moverse a lo mejor no las habían atrapado, o a lo mejor habrían matado a Regina frente a su cuerpo inmóvil.

\- Lo sé, lo vi. Pero no puedes protegerme de todo, Emma.

Respondió Regina con una risa suave, intentando aliviar la tensión, tenían que tener la mente despejada para salir de allí.

\- Pero lo intento.

Dijo la rubia ajena a los esfuerzos de Regina por centrar su atención en escapar, la morena lo sabía, claro que si, que Emma intentaba protegerla de todo, siempre lo había hecho, desde el día en que puso un pie en Storybrooke, pero aquel no era el lugar ni el momento para hablarlo.

\- Una vez dijiste… - Siguió Emma con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. – Que nunca te había cubierto la espalda, y que nunca lo haría…

\- Estaba enfadada, Emma. No lo decía enserio.

Respondió la reina estudiando cada barrote de la celda, buscando algún punto débil. Emma seguía sin moverse, con la cabeza hecha un lío, ese recuerdo había saltado a su mente de golpe. Desde el momento en que Regina dijo aquellas palabras nunca había podido olvidarlas, no pudo librarse de la sensación de malestar que le provocaba que la morena pensase que no podía contar con ella, que no estaba ahí para ella, para cubrirla la espalda. Con el tiempo esa sensación había ido disminuyendo al ver crecer su amistad con Regina, al ver como la mujer confiaba en ella. Y ahora allí, en aquella celda, volvían a recordarselo esas voces internas que la habían atormentado antes de que la reina la invocase de vuelta a Storybrooke. La rabia volvió a llenarla. Iba a demostrarle a la morena que si la cubría la espalda, iba a sacarla de allí aunque tuviese que usar hasta la última gota de magia negra que llevara en su interior. Se puso de pie decidida y agarró los barrotes.

\- Emma…

Advirtió Regina extendiendo una mano hacia la rubia a través de sus barrotes, muy lejos para alcanzarla. No quería que Emma usase magia, no quería que se dejase arrastrar por esa magia. Escucharon de nuevo pasos justo antes de que la rubia empezase a descargar su furia contra la puerta de la celda. Un hombre moreno, con barba y elegantemente vestido apareció entre las dos celdas, seguido por un grupo de soldados de armaduras firmemente cerradas. El hombre las miró a las dos, como intentando decidir a cual de ellas dirigirse.

\- Esto ha sido un terrible malentendido. – Empezó mirando a uno y otro lado. – Detectamos intrusos y envié a mis soldados, cuando me han dicho lo que habían metido en las celdas no podía creérmelo.

Rió un poco intentando crear un ambiente mas amigable, pero las dos mujeres le fulminaban con la mirada.

\- Sé quienes sois y a que habéis venido.

\- ¿Y quien demonios eres tu?

Preguntó Emma de mal humor, tirando inconscientemente de los barrotes. El hombre moreno sonrió encantador.

\- Soy el rey Arturo. Os llevaré a ver a Merlin.


	27. Chapter 27

**Nos vamos acercando al final ya, ¿alguna sospecha sobre el? jaja bueno, me callo y a leer :P!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

En cuanto estuvieron libres Emma agarró la mano de Regina, con aire protector, pero también como seguro después de lo que había pasado con ella dentro de la celda, a punto de desencadenar toda su oscuridad sin pensárselo dos veces. Arturo las guiaba por el castillo escoltadas por los silenciosos guardias que lejos de hacerlas sentir seguras, conseguían que se sintiesen aun atrapadas.

\- Merlin os estaba esperando.

Dijo el rey cuando empezaron a subir una escalera de caracol.

\- ¿Por eso hemos acabado en las mazmorras?

Preguntó mordazmente Regina, con una afilada ceja levantada.

\- Repito que eso ha sido simplemente un malentendido, en cuanto Merlin me dijo quienes sois yo mismo fui a liberaros.

Lo dijo como si las hubiese hecho un gran honor al ser el mismísimo rey quien bajase a las mazmorras a por ellas. Emma y Regina se miraron sin decir una palabra, después de todo no era ese hombrecillo quien las interesaba, ellas necesitaban a Merlin, y si para ello tenían que soportar la prepotencia de un rey, lo harían. Al menos mientras durase su paciencia.

La escalera parecía no terminarse nunca, subiendo y subiendo sin mas habitaciones a la vista, solo algunas ventanas que las permitían ver los terrenos del castillo según subían. Aquello era Camelot, tal y como Emma se lo había imaginado de niña al escuchar las historias de aquel reino. Historias que en aquel momento creía ficticias, pero también pensaba que los cuentos de hadas no eran reales y ahora caminaba de la mano de la Reina Malvada de Blancanieves.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta de madera con grandes remaches metálicos. Arturo se giró hacia ellas con una sonrisa teatral, como si estuviese a punto de enseñarles el plato fuerte de su obra. Llamó con los nudillos y sin recibir respuesta abrió la puerta. Entraron a una amplía sala con grandes ventanas desde las que se podía ver el reino por sus cuatro costados. La habitación estaba llena de mesas cargadas de artilugios, frascos y pergaminos, las paredes forradas de estanterías llenas de libros y objetos curiosos. El el centro había un caldero soltando remolinos de humo al que Arturo se acercó.

\- Bienvenidas a la torre de Merlin.

Dijo rodeando el caldero y mirándolas desde el otro lado del humo. Emma y Regina entraron con precaución, sin soltarse en ningún momento, tensas.

\- ¿Y donde está Merlin?

Preguntó la morena cansada de tanto teatro.

\- Bueno…

Titubeó Arturo bajando la vista hasta el caldero, Emma y Regina se acercaron, la reina miró también al caldero, temiendo malas noticias.

\- ¿No me digas que…?

Empezó alzando la voz, señalando enfadada al caldero, pero otra voz a su derecha la interrumpió.

\- Estoy aquí.

Las dos miraron hacía allí y vieron a un hombre joven sentando en el alfeizar de unas de las ventanas, con un libro sobre sus rodillas. Una de las estanterías les había impedido verlo al entrar. Un latigazo de ira recorrió a Emma nada mas escuchar esa voz, queriendo destrozar la garganta de la que había salido, la rubia sintió la Oscuridad latiendo con fuerza en su interior, luchando por soltarse. Se aferró mas firmemente a la mano de la morena. Regina fulminó a Arturo con la mirada, tentada de meterle la cabeza en el caldero para borrar de su cara esa sonrisa burlona.

\- Una pequeña broma.

La reina se abstuvo de responder. Merlin cerró el libro y se bajó con agilidad del alfeizar, llevaba una ancha túnica de complicados dibujos y desde luego que era joven, mas joven de lo que ninguna de las dos esperaba, pelo corto negro y piel bronceada.

\- ¿Tu eres Merlin?

Preguntó Emma mirándole de arriba abajo con una rubia ceja apreciativamente alzada.

\- El mismo.

Respondió el mago con una sonrisa, dejando el libro sobre una mesa y acercándose amistosamente a ellas.

\- No eres como esperaba. – Merlin la miró interrogante. – Creía que serías mas…bueno, mas viejo. Pelo y barba blancas, arrugas, esas cosas.

Explicó Emma con una risita.

\- ¿Decepcionada?

Preguntó Merlin sin perder su sonrisa.

\- Para nada.

Fue la respuesta de la Salvadora. Regina se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, apretando un poco mas la mano de la rubia con cierta intención posesiva, la sonrisa de Merlin se amplió ligeramente.

\- Arturo dice que nos esperabas, ¿sabes por qué estamos aquí?

Preguntó la morena sin rodeos, ignorando como a Arturo se le crispó un poco el gesto cuando habló de él con esa formalidad, sin mencionar su título como gobernante de todo aquel reino.

\- Por supuesto, llevo mas de mil años esperando este momento.

Las dos mujeres le miraron con idénticas expresiones de sorpresa.

\- ¿Tienes mas de mil años? – Preguntó Emma, el mago asintió. – Te conservas muy bien.

Rió la rubia. Regina giró los ojos y soltó definitivamente su mano, que la Salvadora se apresuró en recuperar, la Oscuridad amenazando con tomar el control. Había algo en Merlin que la despertaba, había algo en todo aquel reino que hacía esa oscuridad mas fuerte, mas despierta y presente. Emma no sabía que era, pero no le gustaba. Se suponía que al llegar allí se libraría de la Oscuridad, no iba a hacerla mas fuerte, pero claramente la esencia milenaria del Oscuro tenía algo contra ese mago de sonrisa amable. Emma no tenía especial interés en descubrir que era, le bastaba con librarse de la Oscuridad y volver de una maldita vez a casa.

\- Bien, entonces ¿puedes hacerlo?

Preguntó Regina que había vuelto a dejarse agarrar la mano sin problema. Merlin perdió la sonrisa e intercambió una fugaz mirada con Arturo, juntando las manos en gesto solemne.

\- Bueno, no es tan sencillo. – Regina levantó una amenazante ceja. – Puedo hacerlo, pero no depende solo de mi.

Clavó su mirada en Emma, igual que hizo Arturo. Regina la miró también con curiosidad, sin saber a que se refería Merlin. La rubia se sintió incomoda notando todas esas miradas sobre ella.

\- Tienes que querer realmente librarte de ello.

Continuó el mago dirigiéndose a Emma.

\- Claro que quiero.

Respondió ella frunciendo el ceño como si fuese una ofensa que simplemente lo dudase.

\- Bien. Pero sigue sin ser tan fácil, hay que prepararte.

\- ¿Prepararla?

Preguntó Regina con desconfianza.

\- La Oscuridad tiene que ser controlada, estar controlada por Emma. Si Emma no controla la Oscuridad no podrá desenredarla de su alma. Ella debe mandar. – Miró fijamente a la rubia. - ¿Controlas la Oscuridad?

Emma apartó la mirada sin responder, sabía de sobra que no la controlaba, que cada vez era incluso mas difícil mantenerla a raya.

\- ¿Insinúas que debe usar esa magia negra?

Volvió a preguntar la reina, había visto lo que pasaba cuando Emma usaba la magia, en esos momentos no existía ningún tipo de control sobre la Oscuridad. Merlin levantó las manos en gesto apaciguador.

\- No, por supuesto que no. Tiene que aprender a ser mas fuerte que la Oscuridad. Pero para eso estoy yo aquí, para ayudarte. Aunque el resultado final depende totalmente de ti, Emma.

De nuevo todas las miradas cayeron sobre la rubia, que miró nerviosamente a Regina con los ojos muy abiertos, la mirada de la morena era de confianza. Emma cogió aire y asintió a Merlin, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que tuviese que hacer para hacerse mas fuerte que esa Oscuridad que quería comérsela desde dentro.

\- Seguidme.

Dijo el mago intercambiando otra rápida mirada con Arturo, atravesando la habitación y saliendo de vuelta a las escaleras que ellas acababan de subir

\- Las pruebas serán duras, Emma, no voy a mentirte. En algunos puntos quizá te parezca hasta cruel.

Advirtió Merlin guiándolas a través del castillo con el rey al lado. Emma seguía cogida de la mano de Regina como si eso fuese el único ancla que la mantenía a salvo.

\- Pero funcionará ¿verdad? Si paso esas pruebas que dices, podrás quitarme la Oscuridad.

Preguntó la rubia intentando prepararse mentalmente para lo peor sin saber todavía como serían esas pruebas.

\- ¿De que pruebas hablas? ¿Será peligroso? ¿La hará daño?

Preguntó a la vez Regina frunciendo el ceño, con otro tipo de prioridades. Merlin siguió andando en silencio, intentando decidir a cual de las dos responder, y mas importante aun, _qué_ responder.

\- Funcionará.

Contestó por fin, con firme expresión seria. Pero esa respuesta no servía para Regina, que paró en seco haciendo que Emma se parase con ella al estar enganchadas de la mano.

\- No me has respondido, mago.

Dijo en un tono amenazante que a Emma no le presagió nada bueno. Se suponía que llegar allí solucionaría todos sus problemas, y parecía que tan solo los estaba multiplicando. Merlin y Arturo pararon también para mirarlas.

\- ¿Le hará daño?

Repitió la reina su pregunta con una orden implícita de respuesta imposible de ignorar. Merlin la sostuvo la mirada un largo minuto, luego relajó su expresión y miró a Emma.

\- Puede. Algunas cosas no serán…agradables. Querrás usar la magia, querrás hacerme daño. Y tendrás que luchar contra ello.

Regina entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca para responder, pero la rubia no la dejó, dándola un apretoncito en la mano para pedirle que la dejase responder a ella. Era su decisión. La morena cerró la boca, pero no apartó la peligrosa mirada del mago.

\- No me importa, lo haré. Si vuelvo a ser la misma de siempre, lo haré.

Decidió Emma con firmeza, Regina dejó de amenazar a Merlin con los ojos para mirar preocupada a la mujer a su lado.

\- ¿Estás segura? Podemos buscar mas opciones.

La Salvadora rió nerviosamente.

\- No hay mas opciones, Regina. Las dos lo sabemos. El plan de emergencia en el Bosque Encantado es el beso de amor verdadero, y ya hemos comprobado que eso no funciona.

Eso era cierto, Regina había llegado a pensar que quizá era porqué Emma no era su amor verdadero, que a lo mejor Tinkerbell tenía razón y solo podía ser Robin Hood. Descartó esa idea dándola por imposible, no podía ser verdad si su corazón estaba con Emma y no con el ladrón. Había pensado que a lo mejor su amor no era lo suficientemente fuerte, o que ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte, o que su corazón negro impedía que funcionase, a pesar de haber roto ya una maldición con Henry. También eso se le había pasado por la cabeza, tanto Emma como ella ya habían roto maldiciones con un beso de verdadero amor a Henry, quizá solo funcionaba con él, quizá el único y verdadero amor de las dos era su hijo y no podía ser nadie mas. Había llegado a pensar que a lo mejor Emma no sentía lo mismo que ella, que no la correspondía de igual forma. La rubia simplemente sabía que no había funcionado y punto, el porqué no lo sabía, pero no tenía ninguna duda sobre lo verdadero de su amor con la reina, tenía dos pruebas irrefutables, sus propios sentimientos y la confirmación de Gold de que la primera maldición debió romperse con un beso de ellas. Así que el porqué debía ser otro.

\- ¿Por qué no funcionó?

Preguntó Regina a Merlin de manera menos hostil. El mago aprovechó que al ambiente se había relajado un poco para seguir su camino a través del castillo.

\- No es tan sencillo, el propio acto de aceptar la Oscuridad fue por amor. Emma se entregó a la Oscuridad pura por amor, y ha estado usando su magia. – Miró a la rubia con un mirada que decía que lo sabía todo. – Por no mencionar que es un caso único, una mezcla única de la magia blanca de la Salvadora y la negra del Oscuro.

Gold también había dicho algo parecido, había dicho que nunca había pasado algo así en toda la historia del Oscuro, nunca dos fuerzas tan poderosas se habían juntado en un mismo cuerpo, y la Oscuridad sacaba partido de ello alimentándose del poder de la magia de la Salvadora para si misma, para crecer dentro de ella como Oscuro.

\- ¿Nos habéis hecho subir hasta la torre mas alta del castillo para hacernos bajar después hasta lo mas profundo de el?

Preguntó Emma cuando Merlin llegó por fin a su destino, una amplia y cavernosa mazmorra. Regina miró a Arturo.

\- ¿Otra broma?

Dijo con molesto sarcasmo, el rey levantó ambas manos en gesto de inocencia.

\- Esto no ha sido cosa mía, yo simplemente os llevé hasta él.

Los tres miraron a Merlin, que se encogió de hombros como única disculpa.

\- No lo pensé.

Fue su respuesta, caminando dentro de la mazmorra, que estaba ocupada casi por completo por una única celda, una que ambas mujeres conocían bien, era horriblemente parecida a la que se había usado en el Bosque Encantado para encerrar a Rumplestiltskin.

\- ¿No pretenderás encerrarla?

Preguntó Regina dando un corto paso hacía delante en gesto protector, Merlin las miró a las dos apenado.

\- Es la única manera, será mas seguro para todos. Trabajaremos juntos aquí.

\- Pero tu no vas a dormir en la celda ¿a que no?

Respondió Emma intentando que sonase a broma, aunque se notaba la amargura en su voz, mirando el frío interior de la celda sin ninguna gana de quedarse allí.

\- No tienes porqué verlo como una celda ¿verdad que no, Merlin? Podemos acomodarla lo mas posible para ti. Mandaré sirvientes aquí abajo para cumplir todos tus deseos.

Intervino Arturo en tono conciliador, el mago estuvo de acuerdo en todo menos en lo de los sirvientes, no pensaba que fuera seguro. Hizo un gesto circular con el brazo y aparecieron muebles en la celda vacía, una mesa y una silla de madera, y una cama normal y corriente. Regina frunció los labios, levantó la mano y movió los dedos en dirección a la celda. La silla se convirtió en una cómoda butaca, la delgada mesita de madera en una gran mesa robusta, y la cama dobló su tamaño, cambiando el triste colchón por otro de mullidas plumas. En una esquina de la celda montó un pequeño baño y para rematar cubrió el suelo con una bonita alfombra.

\- Si va a acceder a estar encerrada, al menos será con todas las comodidades posibles.

Dijo claramente molesta con toda la situación, y con otro movimiento cargó la mesa de comida.

\- Por supuesto, por supuesto. - Estuvo de acuerdo el rey. – Está mucho mejor así. Ahora si me permites, te enseñaré tu habitación.

Invitó con una amable sonrisa, señalando la puerta para dejarla pasar primero, pero Regina no se movió.

\- Voy a quedarme con ella. Me da igual que no sea seguro.

Dijo rápidamente adivinando la queja de Merlin en cuanto le vio abrir la boca.

\- Ciertamente no, no es seguro. Pero creo que será mas fácil para Emma si lo hace por si misma.

Contestó el mago con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, mirando las manos de las mujeres todavía entrelazadas, sabía que Regina era a lo que Emma recurría cada vez que iba a perder el control, y tenía que conseguirlo por si misma. La rubia levantó sus manos unidas hasta sus labios y besó la de Regina.

\- No pasa nada, estaré bien.

La reina no estaba muy segura, no le gustaba nada todo eso, no entendía porqué no podía estar con Emma, _quería_ estar allí, asegurándola con su presencia lo que la había prometido, que no iba a dejar que pasase por todo el proceso sola. Y ahora Merlin decía que era justo lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Vendré a verte todos los días, tan a menudo como pueda.

Prometió mirando a Emma e ignorando a los dos hombres. La rubia sonrió todavía sin soltarla. Aun sentía dentro esa Oscuridad rabiosa, deseosa de saltar a la garganta de Merlin. El mago abrió los brazos en un brusco movimiento y los barrotes de la celda se abrieron para dejar entrar a la Salvadora, que fue cuando a ellas no les quedó mas remedio que soltarse.

\- Empezaremos enseguida.

Fueron las palabras que usó Merlin para intentar tranquilizarla, cuanto antes empezasen antes acabarían, o al menos así era en la teoría.

\- Solo asegúrate de sacarle esa oscuridad, mago. Y de hacerla el menor daño posible.

Era una amenaza en toda regla y aun así la había suavizado, le habría gustado decirle que no la hiciese daño en absoluto, pero al parecer eso estaba fuera de toda posibilidad. Arturo seguía esperándola junto a la puerta, con una última mirada a Emma la reina se resignó a acompañarle.


	28. Chapter 28

**Bueno bueno, feliz nochebuena, feliz navidad a todos! Espero que os hartéis a comer esta noche con la familia jeje yo antes de ponerme con los preparativos dejo este capítulo por aquí, por lo que veo hay gente que no se fía de Arturo y Merlin, con lo hospitalarios que están siendo xD En fin, no digo mas, os dejo leer a gusto ;)!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

Habían llegado a Camelot, al menos Regina sí había logrado eso, incluso aunque a lo largo del camino había tenido dudas, había temido fallar, perder a Emma, decepcionar a Henry, no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ayudar a la Salvadora. Pero ya estaban allí y Emma estaba con Merlin, era cuestión de tiempo que todo el asunto se solucionase ¿verdad? Por eso habían viajado hasta allí atravesando reinos, porque ese mago podía liberar a la Salvadora de la maldición del Oscuro. _Mas le valía hacerlo_. Aunque a Regina le gustaría al menos poder ver a Emma. Llevaban tres días en Camelot y no había vuelto a verla desde que la dejó en aquella asquerosa celda, Arturo la decía que era parte del plan de Merlin, que era necesario para la " _recuperación_ " de Emma, así que el rey intentaba mantenerla entretenida de todas las formas que se le ocurrían. La había presentado a su mujer, Ginebra, y a varios nobles, caballeros y gente importante, algunos habían oído hablar de la Reina Malvada y otros no. Regina prefería a estos últimos. Arturo y Ginebra la llevaron a conocer el reino, _todo_ el reino, parecía que no querían dejar ni una cuadra sin enseñarle, y la reina sabía que era para mantenerla ocupada y que no pensase en Emma, pero hacía falta mas para conseguir eso. Había exigido hablar con Merlin, pero Arturo dijo que eso era imposible en ese momento, el mago estaba con Emma y los primeros días hasta que la rubia empezase a dominar la Oscuridad y no al contrario, eran los mas complicados, Merlin estaba volcado en ello. Pero la vería en cuanto pudiese y podría ver a Emma, o así se lo aseguró el rey.

.

.

.

La Salvadora llevada tres días en esa celda y se sentía mentalmente agotada. Su cuerpo no había sufrido ningún daño, eso era imposible, y de manera racional sabía que realmente no sentía sueño, hambre ni sed, pero su parte humana, la parte que quería recuperar por completo, sabía que eran cosas necesarias. Quería comer, y beber, y dormir. Y llevaba tres días sin hacerlo, sentada en el duro suelo de esa celda sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar la mesa cargada de manjares que había fuera de la celda, fuera de su alcance. Merlin decía que era necesario, controlar sus impulsos mas básicos para controlar la Oscuridad. Al principio ella no le había visto la lógica, no tenía sentido, sobretodo cuando sabía que como Oscuro no necesitaba nada de eso. Pero después de varias horas empezó a entender. Cuando se le antojó comer y no pudo, y quiso beber y no pudo, y quiso tumbarse en la cama y Merlin la había hecho desaparecer. No lo necesitaba, pero lo quería, y lo que ella quería lo tenía, para algo poseía poderes casi ilimitados. Se había lanzado contra los barrotes, furiosa, queriendo alcanzar la comida, queriendo destrozar a Merlin, pidiendo ver a Regina. Sin ella la Oscuridad era mucho mas agresiva en su interior, había veces que ni siquiera soportaba pensar en el mago sin querer abrirle la garganta con los dientes. Camelot no la estaba ayudando mucho hasta el momento, mas bien al contrario, la Oscuridad era mas fuerte allí, y aunque su magia no funcionase dentro de la celda, eso no impedía que siguiese sintiéndola dentro de si misma.

Ya llevaba tres días allí, empezaba el cuarto y ella estaba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada clavada voluntariamente en la mesa, muy tranquila, controlando el impulso de lanzarse otra vez contra los barrotes para intentar alcanzar algo, lo que fuese, impidiendo a su mente maquinar planes de escape, ella no quería escapar, quería aprender, quería tomar el control. Cuando la Oscuridad estuviese a su merced y tuviese que plegarse a sus ordenes podría desterrarla de su cuerpo y Merlin la destruiría de una vez y para siempre. Eso le había dicho el mago varias veces, y cuando no estaba imaginando múltiples formas de matarlo, había escuchado, quería colaborar, poner todo de su parte. Aunque había un problema, le gustaba la parte en que ella controlaba la Oscuridad, pero por algún motivo la idea de sacarla después de su cuerpo la hacía dudar, una parte de ella seguía pensando que necesitaba el poder para proteger a sus seres queridos. Merlin decía que eso era lo que la Oscuridad quería que pensase, todos y cada uno de los Oscuros que habían existido habían pensado lo mismo, y terminaron dañando a esas personas que decían querer proteger.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa, Emma? Has protegido a tu familia antes, sin este poder.

Preguntó Merlin el tercer día de encierro, parado junto a la mesa de comida a la que Emma daba rápidas miradas, no queriendo perder de vista tampoco al mago, conteniendo sus impulsos.

\- No siempre, con este poder no tendrían nada que temer, nunca mas. Nada volvería a herirles.

\- Tú lo harías.

Respondió el mago en completa calma, aunque esa respuesta hizo hervir la sangre de Emma.

\- Nunca les haría daño.

Gruñó caminando hasta los barrotes de la celda y agarrándose a ellos, Merlin no se inmutó ante su ira, claro, que él estaba a salvo en su lado de la celda.

\- ¿Estás segura? ¿Nunca se lo has hecho?

Aun con el ceño fruncido, Emma bajó la vista, recordando lo que pasó en Granny's, recordando lo que había pasado no hacía mucho en una posada de camino allí.

\- Pero si consigo dominar la Oscuridad, nada de eso volverá a pasar, _yo_ tendré el control.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en la cara de Merlin.

\- Eso quieres creer, pero si usas la Oscuridad, habrá ganado. Por eso quiero que la controles, para que puedas decidir y no usarla, para que no te controle ella a ti.

Emma entrecerró los ojos apretando tanto los barrotes que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, si ese estúpido mago diese un paso al frente a lo mejor podía agarrarle de la túnica y partirle ese estúpido cuello que tenía. La Salvadora gruñó a ese pensamiento y se alejó de los barrotes dándole la espalda a Merlin.

\- Dime la verdad, Emma. ¿Para que quieres ese poder?

Preguntó el mago como un maestro repasando la lección, y la rubia suspiró, dándose por vencida si así la dejaba en paz otro rato.

\- Con ese poder podría hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa, lograr lo imposibles.

Un pensamiento llevaba tiempo rondando la mente de Emma, y en ese pensamiento se incluía el poder casi divino del Oscuro. Merlin sonrió contento.

\- Por fin estamos haciendo progresos. ¿Qué quieres hacer con ese poder?

La Salvadora volvió a mirarle, sin ganas de contarle nada, una cosa era admitir que estaba tentada a quedarse con el poder, y otra decir el porqué. Merlin esperaba pacientemente, un hombre con mas de mil años no tiene prisa, pero una Salvadora con ganas de volver a casa sí.

\- Regina… - Empezó a hablar entre dientes. – Quiero… Tiene… - Cogió aire y lo soltó con un suspiro resignado. – Regina no puede tener hijos, he buscado una manera de revertir la poción que se tomó para ello, pero la magia no es exactamente de lo que mas sé, y ella ya ha intentado todo. Con el poder del Oscuro quizá pueda ayudarla.

El mago no estaba muy sorprendido, seguramente ya lo sabía y solo esperaba a que Emma lo dijese en voz alta. Asintió con la cabeza calmadamente, pensativo.

\- ¿Y si te dijera…que yo podría tener la solución a ese problema?

Emma abrió mucho los ojos, volviendo a los barrotes esta vez sin rabia, buscando con su superpoder natural alguna mentira en las palabras de Merlin. Aunque era el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos ¿no? Era el que podía quitarle la Oscuridad, sanar a Regina no debería ser muy difícil para él.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – El mago asintió sonriendo. – Eso sería… Eso sería genial. Sé que la haría muy feliz.

\- ¿Ves, Emma? No necesitas magia negra para ello, siempre hay otra alternativa.

Bueno, de eso ya no estaba tan segura, pero se lo creería por el momento si Merlin iba a ayudar a Regina. Le miraba fijamente, como metiéndole prisa para ponerse ya con esa cura, y él se echó a reír al adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

\- Vale, ya voy. Pero tu tienes que querer esto en serio, Emma, _librarte_ de la Oscuridad, _no controlarla_.

La señaló con el dedo como si fuese una alumna traviesa, ella asintió e incluso levantó una mano como si estuviese jurando ante un juez, de repente su futuro pintaba mucho mas brillante, volver a Storybrooke completamente libre del Oscuro, con Regina, y poder ampliar la familia, darle una hermanita o hermanito a Henry. Sería maravilloso.

Merlin la había dejado con ese brillo esperanzador en sus ojos y aun no había vuelto a verle. Cuando la puerta se abrió como un cañonazo se preguntó que demonios le habría pasado, nunca le había visto enfadado. Pero no era el mago, era Regina, y ella si venía claramente enfadada.

\- Emma…

Dijo aliviada de verla, y de un rápido vistazo a la mazmorra se hizo una idea bastante exacta de lo que estaba pasando, para empezar la celda de la rubia estaba vacía, todo lo que ella había metido allí para la comodidad de Emma había desaparecido, y la comida estaba fuera de la celda, no dentro.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Gruñó acercandose a la celda y juntándose con la rubia en los barrotes, la Salvadora levantó las manos en un gesto de calma.

\- No pasa nada, estoy bien. Todo esto es necesario.

Puso sus manos alrededor de las de Regina, sintiéndose automáticamente mejor que esos cuatro días, calmase o no la Oscuridad, la había echado de menos.

\- ¿ _Cómo_ puede ser esto necesario? Esto…esto…esto es tortura, Emma.

Ella lo sabía bien, había hecho lo mismo muchas veces a sus prisioneros hasta que finalmente se rompían y la daban lo que quería, o morían medio desquiciados por la falta de sueño y alimento.

\- No, no. Me está ayudando a controlar mis impulsos, a controlarme _a mi._

No, eso no convencía para nada a Regina, que pensó en abrir la celda y sacarla de allí, le daba igual el plan de ese mago. Emma adivinó su pensamiento y sujetó sus manos con mas firmeza, negando con la cabeza. Regina giró los ojos, maldiciendo la maldita moral cabezota de esa mujer, aunque si no iba a dejar que la sacase de la celda, al menos metería la comida dentro. Con un movimiento de muñeca la mesa desapareció y reapareció junto a Emma, que la miró con ojos golosos, aun resistiéndose a comer.

\- Puedes comer, Emma, creo que ya has demostrado tu autocontrol.

Dijo Regina con firmeza, señalando la mesa prácticamente como hacía con Henry cuando era pequeño y no quería acabarse el plato. La rubia giró los ojos con una risita y echó mano a una jarra de agua, en ese momento la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió de nuevo y entró un sorprendido Merlin.

\- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

Preguntó mirando alternativamente a la puerta y a Regina. Había hecho un hechizo anti localización para impedir que la reina encontrase la mazmorra antes de que el considerase beneficiosas sus visitas, había cerrado la puerta con magia, _su_ magia, y aun con todas esas precauciones la reina había conseguido entrar. No se lo esperaba, y eso viniendo de un hombre que puede ver el futuro, es decir mucho. Miró a la morena rehiciendose una nueva imagen de ella, desde luego la había subestimado. Regina le fulminaba con la mirada, y no le fulminó con nada mas porque sabía que Emma no quería que le hiciese daño a ese mago de pacotilla de quien estaba empezando a dudar.

\- Vinimos aquí para que ayudes a Emma, no para que la tortures.

Gruñó con una mano todavía en los barrotes de la celda, Emma los miraba a los dos con cautela y la boca llena de pollo. Merlin se acercó a ellas con las manos alzadas en aspecto conciliador.

\- Sé que parece excesivo, he incluso cruel, pero está funcionando. Al principio Emma dejaba que la Oscuridad tomase el control, ahora está aprendiendo a controlarla.

Miró a Emma para que ella diese la confirmación a sus palabras, de repente Merlin no estaba tan seguro de salir sin un rasguño si la reina se enfadaba. La rubia asintió bebiendo un sorbo de agua para ayudarse a tragar la comida.

\- Si, estoy mucho mejor. Los dos primeros días quería sacarle las tripas con los dedos, y lo habría hecho de no ser por la jaula.

Dijo dando unos golpecitos en un barrote.

\- Yo quiero sacarle las tripas ahora.

Contestó Regina en un tono bajo totalmente amenazador que hizo reír a la rubia.

\- Pero no lo haces, te controlas. Eso es lo que yo estoy aprendiendo a hacer. ¿Recuerdas…? En aquella posada, si hubiese podido controlarme…

La morena finalmente se giró para mirarla, sin rastro de ira en los ojos, puso su mano sobre la de Emma alrededor del barrote.

\- Aquello fue un accidente.

\- Y no quiero tener mas accidentes así, por eso estamos aquí. Merlin sabe lo que hace, aunque no nos guste.

En la mirada de la rubia había una clara petición de comprensión y, sobretodo, paciencia. A ella no le gustaba toda esa situación mas que a la reina, pero el mago ya había advertido que lo que venía no iba a ser bonito ni placentero. La reina le sostuvo la mirada, no quería ceder, no quería dejarla allí otra vez sin saber que era lo siguiente que haría ese hombre con Emma, lo siguiente que Emma _se dejaría_ hacer. Pero cedió, claro que si. Supuestamente era lo correcto, supuestamente iba a ayudar a Emma, estuviese ella convencida o no.

\- Pero se acabó el mantenerme lejos de aquí, podré venir siempre que quiera. No vas a impedirme verla.

Era una orden dirigida a Merlin, que levantó las manos de nuevo, estando de acuerdo, tampoco es que fuese a poder mantenerla lejos, por lo que había visto.

\- Por supuesto, esa parte ya se acabó. En realidad venía a hablar con Emma de ti.

La reina miró al mago con la sospecha escrita en los ojos, y luego a Emma con duda.

\- Me ha contado…tu problema.

Siguió el mago, y Regina seguía sin entender nada. Merlin miró a la Salvadora para que la echase una mano, sabía que sería mas fácil si salía de labios de la rubia.

\- Le conté que no puedes tener hijos. – La morena se tensó al momento. – Y dice que puede ayudarnos…ayudarte.

Eso no relajó para nada a la reina, que no sabía si sentirse traicionada o no por lo que Emma había contado, aunque si Merlin era todo lo que decían de él, seguramente ya lo sabría de antes. Lo que si se sentía era amenazada, insegura, expuesta ante el mago que ahora sabía ese secreto suyo. Pero Merlin solo sonrió, una sonrisa amable y tierna.

\- He encontrado la manera de deshacer lo que tu misma te hiciste.

Sacó un diminuto frasco ámbar de uno de los pliegues de su túnica, sujetándolo con dos dedos bien a la vista de las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que todo se arreglará bebiendo eso?

Regina lo dudaba mucho, había buscado, había probado cada poción que había encontrado y nunca había servido de nada, no creía que Merlin pudiese sacarse una solución de la manga con esa facilidad, daba igual el maravilloso mago que fuese.

\- No, claro que no, también hará falta mi magia. ¿Confías en mi?

Siendo sincera, no, no confiaba en él. Regina confiaba en muy pocas personas en realidad, pero una de esas personas que sí tenían su confianza puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Emma si confiaba en Merlin, a fin de cuentas se suponía que estaban allí porque confiaban en él para salvar a Emma ¿no? Lentamente extendió la mano y abrió los dedos, pero Merlin la hizo a ella un gesto para que se acercase y la dio la vuelta, dejándola de espaldas a él.

\- Bebé esto y yo haré el resto.


	29. Chapter 29

**Solo decir que nos estamos acercando ya a la primera escena que se me vino a la mente para escribir este fic jeje y que todo estaba planeado antes de que empezase la temporada de OUAT, cualquier parecido entre esos Merlin y Arturo y los del fic es pura casualidad! No digo mas, os dejo leer =)!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

 _Dolía_. Dolía mucho. Dolía incluso mas que cuando tomó la poción para dejar a su madre sin herederos. Era imposible que ese dolor estuviese sanandola.

Merlin la había dado la vuelta dejándola de espaldas a él, y antes incluso de que acabase de beber aquel líquido ámbar el mago había colocado las manos sobre su vientre, en el espacio entre sus caderas, ganándose de paso una mirada asesina de Emma. Pero lo peor fue cuando su magia empezó a funcionar y con ella el dolor. Un brillo dorado salía de las manos de Merlin, un color engañoso para tanto dolor, pensaba Regina. Quería que parase de una vez, no era posible que la estuviese curando, el mago había mentido o se había equivocado. Escuchó a Emma gritar como si estuviese muy lejos de ella, ni siquiera podía verla, sus ojos estaban cegados por ese brillo dorado y el maldito dolor. Y de pronto paró. Fue tan repentino que por un segundo todo quedó en un quieto silencio antes de que Regina se desplomase, rodillas y manos contra el duro suelo, recuperando la respiración. Por un momento lo único que sintió fue el alivio de que ese dolor hubiese parado, pero cuando pudo ser consciente de algo mas que eso, lo notó. Igual que antes sabía que llevaba algo muerto en su interior, ahora sabía que eso ya no estaba allí, había…era increíble…había sanado. Levantó la cabeza muy lentamente sin acabar de creérselo, haciéndose a sí misma un chequeo mágico, buscando algún truco, algún error, pero no lo había, estaba de nuevo _completa_ , estaba curada. Su mirada conectó con la de Emma, que la miraba preocupada agarrada a los barrotes como queriendo partirlos para salir.

\- Regina… - Dijo sacando el brazo hasta el hombro incluso sabiendo que no iba a alcanzarla. - ¿Estás bien?

La morena se puso en pie despacio y se llevó las manos al mismo lugar donde habían estado las de Merlin. Sonrió y dio un paso para coger con sus manos la de Emma, llevándola también a ese lugar. Por supuesto la magia de la rubia notó exactamente lo mismo que ella y enseguida su expresión cambió de una preocupada ira asesina a la misma sonrisa que se dibujaba en la cara de la reina.

\- ¿Ha funcionado?

Parecía que se habían olvidado por completo de Merlin, demasiado ocupadas en si mismas. Emma sacó su otra mano de la celda para acariciar la mejilla de Regina, uniendo sus frentes a través de los barrotes. El mago movió la mano y la celda se retrajo en el suelo y el techo, dándolas un susto, pero permitiendolas tocarse sin barreras, y de paso que recordaran la presencia de Merlin.

\- Ha funcionado.

Respondió el mago por Regina, sonriendolas como si la curación de la reina también le hiciese personalmente feliz a él, contento de verlas contentas, abrazadas como la pareja enamorada que eran.

\- Ahora os dejaré a solas, te has ganado un descanso, Emma.

Añadió Merlin con una amistosa mirada, saliendo de la mazmorra sin decir nada mas. Y aunque en cuanto el mago salió los barrotes volvieron a aparecer, encerrándolas a las dos, no pudo importarlas menos, al menos esta vez estaban las dos en el mismo lado de la celda.

\- Regina, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

Preguntó Emma emocionada, ni siquiera estaba hablando de si misma, no quería decir que ahora podrían tener hijos juntas, por supuesto era una idea que no la disgustaba, pero se refería a que ahora Regina podía tener hijos, con quien quisiera, podría ser madre de nuevo de una criatura crecida en su interior. Sabía que era algo que a la morena le encantaría experimentar. Pero en la cabeza de la reina lo que significaba era que ahora Emma y ella podían ser madres de nuevo, ya fuese mágicamente o por el método anónimo del mundo sin magia, eso la daba igual. Ni se molestó en responder, tan solo hizo lo que llevaba ya mas de tres días deseando y se lanzó a los labios de la Salvadora como si no existiese nada mas, ese momento había que celebrarlo, había que recuperar esos tres días completos sin la cercanía del cuerpo de la rubia. Y los tres días que había estado separadas fueron los tres días que Merlin las dejó estar juntas, tres días para probar ese nuevo control de Emma en la Oscuridad, que no estaba tan controlada como les gustaría, pero por suerte no hubo ningún accidente.

Cuando Merlin entró de nuevo en la mazmorra tres días después, las encontró a las dos metidas en la enorme bañera que Regina había instalado en la celda, sin molestarse en taparla de la vista porque hasta ese momento habían estado solas. Automáticamente la reina levantó las manos para taparse bajo el agua, aunque a Emma, de pie delante de ella, no parecía importarle mucho y no movió los brazos de donde los tenía, uno a cada lado de la morena. Con una mirada asesina al mago, Regina estiró una mano para agarrar a la rubia y pegarla a su pecho, tapándose a ambas de esa manera de la vista del hombre que acababa de interrumpirlas.

\- Oh, perdón. – Dijo Merlin bajando la vista, aunque sin intentar marcharse. – Creo que ya ha sido suficiente tiempo de descanso, debemos continuar. Ahora llega realmente la parte difícil.

Informó sin dejar de mirar al suelo, Regina habría jurado que podía ver una expresión divertida en su cara, como si esa situación le hiciese mucha gracia. Si no les hiciese falta ese mago, le arrancaría los ojos. Y la lengua. Pero no podía, claro. Además la había curado. Chasqueó la lengua molesta, con esa mirada de reina que era una orden en si misma.

\- Oh claro, claro, por supuesto.

Reaccionó el mago, saliendo de la celda a toda velocidad, no se le iba de la cabeza que esa reina no era tan inofensiva como él podía haber pensado al principio. En cuanto estuvieron solas de nuevo Emma apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la morena en vez de salir de la bañera.

\- No quiero moverme de aquí.

Murmuró, consiguiendo cambiar el humor de la morena con una sola frase.

Pero no las quedaba mas remedio que moverse, igual que a Regina no le quedó mas remedio que salir de la mazmorra, Merlin esperó hasta que la reina se fue para dirigirse a Emma.

\- Estaba diciendo la verdad, Emma, lo que voy a hacer ahora va a ser difícil.

\- ¿Mas que no dejarme comer, beber ni dormir?

Rió la rubia intentando bromear, pero el mago no se reía y Emma perdió su buen humor, sospechando que mas que difícil, iba a ser doloroso. Para ella. Por eso Regina había tenido que irse otra vez.

\- Empiezas a tener el control, es cierto, pero eso no debilitará la Oscuridad, y sin debilitarla no podré sacarla de ti.

Explicó el mago con una expresión de disculpa nada esperanzadora.

\- ¿Y como piensas debilitarla?

Preguntó Emma con desconfianza, Merlin se miró las manos un momento antes de mirar de nuevo a Emma.

\- Bueno, la mejor manera de luchar contra la magia negra es…

\- La magia blanca. – Completó la Salvadora. – Vas a atacarme.

Adivinó dando un inconsciente paso atrás, sintiéndose vulnerable allí dentro, incapaz de defenderse. Merlin ya la había advertido que no iba a ser fácil, aun así no la hacia especial ilusión que la atacasen, menos aun con magia. Y a Regina no iba a gustarle.

\- No a ti, a la Oscuridad. Y tu tienes magia blanca también, quizá eso ayude a hacer todo esto mas sencillo.

Intentó excusarse el mago, consiguiendo tan solo que Emma soltase una seca risa, sintiendo de pronto muy presente esa magia negra de la que se suponía que quería librarse, aunque en ese momento preferiría usarla para salir de allí y librarse del dolor que sabía que venía.

\- Ya, pero da la casualidad de que la Oscuridad está _dentro_ de mi, así que sí, vas a atacarme a mi. – Merlin la miraba queriendo decir algo mas. – Y yo tengo que dejarte.

Adivinó otra vez.

\- Tienes que permitírmelo, si. La Oscuridad querrá presentar batalla, querrá escapar, pero tu…

\- Tengo que luchar contra todos mis instintos naturales y quedarme quietecita por mucho que me duela.

Dijo la Salvadora con otra seca risa, caminando por la celda como el animal prisionero que era, peinándose nerviosamente con los dedos. No quería hacerlo, no quería quedarse allí parada mientras Merlin la atacaba mágicamente, no tenía nada que ver con la Oscuridad, todos sus instintos naturales, su sentido común, se negaban a hacer algo como eso. Y aun así tenía que hacerlo. Paró de moverse, encarando a Merlin, dando unos saltitos en un inútil intento de sacarse la tensión del cuerpo.

\- Vale, vamos. Cuanto antes empecemos antes acabaremos.

Razonó la rubia poco convencida ella misma de sus palabras, el mago asintió y levantó las manos, pero fue incapaz de atacar. Bajó las manos, cogió aire y las levantó de nuevo con el mismo resultado. No era la primera vez que luchaba contra un Oscuro, pero esta vez no era tan sencillo, esta vez no era una batalla, iba a atacar a una mujer dentro de una celda, una mujer que iba a dejarse atacar. Emma Swan no era como cualquier otro Oscuro, ella no quería esa oscuridad, ella luchaba, se resistía, y él tenía que atacarla con toda su potencia mágica, conocía el poder de la magia del Oscuro, no podía contenerse al atacar, no podía tener cuidado o nada de todo esto funcionaría. Bajó las manos de nuevo.

\- ¿A que esperas? Hazlo de una vez, tu mismo acabas de decir que es necesario.

Dijo Emma desde el interior de la celda, todavía medio encogida en anticipación al ataque.

\- No es tan sencillo atacar a una persona indefensa dentro de una celda, Emma.

Protestó el mago, la Salvadora rió de forma bastante cruel.

\- El _gran Merlin_ tiene miedo. Nunca te has merecido ese título, mago, no eres mas poderoso que yo, por eso tienes que tenerme encerrada, sabes que te aplastaría en una pelea justa. No eres mas que un patético desperdicio de poder.

Emma sabía perfectamente que esos sentimientos no eran suyos, procedían de ese odio y resentimiento que la Oscuridad en su interior sentía hacia el mago de forma muy personal, pero por una vez dejó todo eso salir, si así iba a ayudar a Merlin a hacer lo que debía hacer.

\- No eres tu quien habla, Emma, es la Oscuridad. Puedes combatirla.

\- A la mierda con eso, es mucho mas sencillo rendirse a ella. La Oscuridad está ganando, mago, y cuando lo haga encontraré la forma de salir de aquí y hacerte pagar lo que hiciste.

Siendo sincera, la Salvadora no tenía ni idea de que era por lo que tenía que pagar Merlin, pero claramente el mago si, y eso, o quizá el no querer que la Oscuridad venciese, fue lo que le decidió definitivamente. Levantó una vez mas las manos y descargó un potente torrente mágico contra Emma, que a punto estuvo de apartarse, todo su cuerpo la pedía apartarse, pero allí se quedó, firmemente parada y recibiendo el ataque mágico de pleno. Y claro que dolía, pero nunca pensó que tanto. Mas que en su carne sentía el dolor en sus entrañas, en cada órgano y hueso, el dolor estaba dentro, con la Oscuridad, pero eso no lo hacía mas llevadero, mas bien al contrario, era peor. No lo soportó mas y con un gritó de dolor se apartó de esa magia, rechazándola desde el interior con su propio poder oscuro.

\- ¡Basta!

Gritó tambaleándose hacia atrás, pensando que en cualquier momento iba a caer doblada por el dolor que todavía seguía allí, desvaneciéndose lentamente.

\- Esto no funciona, mago, no estás debilitando nada, solo haces que la Oscuridad luche con mas fuerza.

Gruñó Emma mirando a Merlin con puro odio en sus ojos claros. La Oscuridad no estaba mas débil, solo mas enfadada. Estaba allí y rugía por salir a destrozar a ese insoportable mago sabelotodo.

\- Por supuesto que al principio luchará, y tu tienes que luchar contra ello. Con el tiempo perderá la batalla.

Básicamente lo que estaba diciendo es que iba a tener que soportar ese mismo dolor hasta el límite del aguante de esa Oscuridad, pero era Emma quien la llevaba dentro, sabía que ese límite estaba muy muy alto.

\- Tienes que luchar Emma, ayudarme a aplastarla.

Pidió Merlin. Era muy fácil hablar así cuando él no iba a sufrir ningún dolor, si las cosas fuesen al revés Emma estaba segura de que ese mago no lo soportaría, siempre había sido débil. Bueno, quizá no fuese Emma quien estaba segura, si no la Oscuridad. Tenía que callarla, tenía que debilitarla. Tragó saliva solo de pensar en lo que iba a tener que hacer para conseguirlo.

\- Otra vez.

Dijo intentando sonar decidida, plantándose de nuevo firmemente en mitad de la celda, lista para otro ataque.

.

.

.

La Oscuridad no tenía pinta de querer dejarse vencer pronto, las cosas iban incluso a peor, después de cada cierto numero de ataques Emma se convertía en una autentica bestia, rabiando por salir de allí y destrozar al mago y todo lo que encontrase después. Lo único bueno era que al menos esta vez podía ver siempre a Regina al final del día, aunque por supuesto la reina no sabía nada, aun sabiendo que las pruebas iban a ser difíciles, habría matado a Merlin de saber lo que pasaba cada día en esa celda. Lo malo es que esos " _ejercicios_ " dejaban a la Oscuridad despierta y enfadada, Emma quería pensar que también mas débil, pero no lo suficiente como para querer arriesgarse a hacer daño a Regina otra vez, así que los barrotes de la celda estaba siempre presentes entre ellas como protección, la Salvadora sabía que su autocontrol tenía un límite, pero el de Regina también, y la situación estaba rozando ya ese límite. Aun así casi un mes después de que Merlin empezase con ese brutal método para debilitar a la Oscuridad, Regina entró en la celda de bastante buen humor, pidiéndole a Merlin que las dejase solas con mas amabilidad de la que acostumbraba, aunque todavía no terminaba de fiarse del mago, él la había curado y estaba ayudando a Emma, si lo conseguía se habría ganado su gratitud para siempre, y la gratitud de Regina Mills no era precisamente algo insignificante. El mago salió de la celda sonriendo como si supiese a lo que la morena había ido allí.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Preguntó Emma acercándose a los barrotes para al menos poder coger las manos de la reina, ese día había sido especialmente duro y realmente necesitaba un beso de esa mujer, pero Regina era incapaz de estarse quieta y empezaba a poner nerviosa a Emma.

\- Regina, ¿pasa algo?

La morena finalmente se acercó a los barrotes sin poder ocultar su sonrisa, cogiendo las manos de la Salvadora.

\- Si, la verdad es que si. Pasa algo.

Por la expresión de la cara de Regina no podía ser nada malo, y aun así Emma frunció el ceño confusa y alerta, esperando a que le contase de una vez lo que fuese.

\- Emma, yo… - Soltó una risa que solo puso mas nerviosa a la rubia. – Estoy embarazada.

Lo dijo prácticamente en un susurro, como si decirlo en voz alta lo hiciese menos real, pero lo había dicho y Emma lo había escuchado. La rubia se quedó petrificada por un momento.

\- ¿Es mío o…? ¿Es eso posible siquiera, que sea mío? ¿O es de…otra persona, o…?

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, claro que se alegraba de que Regina estuviese embarazada, de que la poción de Merlin hubiese funcionado, pero toda su educación y conocimiento del mundo real la decían que era imposible que dos mujeres tuvieran un hijo juntas, aunque ya lo hubiesen hablado en alguna ocasión. Regina soltó sus manos y con un gesto impaciente quitó los barrotes que las separaban.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

Preguntó Emma sorprendida, olvidando por un segundo el bombazo que Regina acababa de soltarle.

\- Esta celda está hecha contra tu magia, no la mía. – Supuso, hablando tan rápido que casi no se la entendía, con prisa por abordar el otro tema. – Por supuesto que es tuyo idiota, ¿de quien si no? ¿de una paloma? Estamos embarazadas.

Las palabras calaron lentamente en Emma, calentando su interior como un buen café en un día frío, borrando el dolor y la ira que había dejado la magia de Merlin, todo lo que había en Emma en ese momento era la alegría de esa noticia. Volvió a coger las manos de Regina con entusiasta fuerza.

\- ¿Estamos embarazadas?

Preguntó rodeando la cintura de la reina para hacerla dar vueltas en el aire de puro contento. Al principio Regina había pensado que tan solo se sentía mal, no entendía ciertas sensaciones de su cuerpo, pero había pasado mucho tiempo sin una parte de si misma, así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo?. Arturo quiso que la viese un médico, pero a Regina no le hacía falta un médico, tenía magia, y lo que esa magia reveló era simplemente increíble. Se había quedado varios minutos parada en su habitación sin saber como reaccionar, luego simplemente salió corriendo a buscar a Emma, la única opción posible de " _padre_ ", y si Merlin no fuese capaz de ver el futuro Regina habría encontrado una imagen en esa mazmorra que la habría llenado de ira. Pero eso no había pasado, claro que no. Seguía dando vueltas en el aire, agarrada a los hombros de Emma, disfrutando de la cara de felicidad de esa rubia que la puso en el suelo para poder besarla como si fuese la primera o la última vez. Se librase o no de la Oscuridad, la Salvadora al menos había conseguido eso, al menos algo bueno había salido de toda esa locura de viaje.

\- No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo. Estás embarazada.

Dijo Emma con un brillo de pura felicidad en los ojos, Regina acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos a ampliar la familia. – Rió. - ¿Pero tu estás bien? Pareces cansada.

Añadió sentándose en la cama, la rubia se tumbó apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas de la reina y pegando su oreja a su vientre, como su fuese a escuchar algo, aunque sabía que aun era pronto para eso.

\- Estoy bien, Merlin dice que estamos haciendo progresos.

Dijo evasivamente, Merlin realmente no había dicho eso, había dicho que si seguían intentándolo al final lo lograrían, pero no había motivos para preocupar a Regina, menos en un momento como ese.

\- Quiero casarme contigo, Regina.

Soltó Emma de pronto, sentándose en la cama para poder mirar a los ojos de la morena desde la misma altura.

\- ¿Me estás proponiendo matrimonio, Emma?

Preguntó la reina pillada por sorpresa y sin saber que decir.

\- No. Si. No lo sé, solo quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase aquí, si lo consigo o no. Vuelva o no a Storybrooke quiero que sepas que quiero casarme contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo y ser una familia, incluso si nunca puedo hacerlo. Quiero que lo sepas.

Curiosamente a Regina le dieron ganas de reír por lo absurdo que parecía todo de pronto, lo tremendamente irreal que se había vuelto el día desde el momento en que supo que estaba embarazada. Embarazada de Emma Swan.

\- Quiero…quiero criar este bebé contigo. – Siguió la rubia poniendo una mano en el estómago de Regina. – Y despertar contigo todos los días, y discutir y reconciliarnos y…y…no sé, lo que sea que hagan los matrimonios.

\- Matrimonios felices.

Aclaró Regina con una risa, pero Emma estaba demasiado emocionada para reírse también.

\- Y no estoy diciendo que tu tengas que querer lo mismo, o que me quieras a mi, puedes decir que no, claro, es solo para que lo sepas.

Ahora si, la reina se echó a reír, mas surrealista aun que estar embarazada era que Emma aun tuviese alguna duda de sus sentimientos.

\- Pero lo hago.

\- ¿El qué?

Preguntó la Salvadora con la confusión escrita por toda la cara.

\- Quererte. – Respondió la reina inclinándose para darla un beso. – Te quiero, Emma Swan. También quiero casarme contigo, hija de mi antigua enemiga, _cuando_ todo esto termine.

En sus palabras no había duda de que Emma conseguiría vencer a la Oscuridad, todo ese viaje hasta Merlin iba a merecer la pena, doblemente además, estaba segura. En su cabeza no había otro final que no fuese Emma y ella volviendo juntas a Storybrooke.

\- Te quiero, Regina Mills.

Respondió Emma totalmente derretida por la mirada de la morena.


	30. Chapter 30

**Bueno, toca un poco de story time por parte de Merlin, que nos va a explicar algunas cositas; me pican los dedos ya por escribir el siguiente capítulo, pero vamos a dar un tiempecito jeje** **Y esto es un mensaje para esos lectores silenciosos, no os cortéis, dejadnos a los escritores saber vuestra opinión xD A los que siempre dejáis review sabéis que tenéis todo mi agradecimiento ^_^! Y ahora sin mas, a leer!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

\- ¿Pero estás segura de que quieres eso?

Preguntó Regina mirando al techo de la celda con Emma apoyada en su estómago. Había sido una noche muy larga y muy tranquila, aun así se les había hecho muy corta.

\- ¿Qué quiero qué?

Respondió la rubia sin prestarla realmente mucha atención, centrada en esa vida que iba creciendo dentro de la otra mujer.

\- Estar conmigo, que criemos lo que llevo dentro juntas. Casarnos. ¿Cuánto tiempos llevamos _juntas_ realmente? No quiero que tomes decisiones de las que puedes arrepentirte.

La Salvadora levantó la cabeza para mirar a la morena sin saber si ofenderse, enfadarse o tomárselo con humor.

\- Llevamos _juntas_ mucho tiempo, majestad, prácticamente me conoces desde que nací.

Bromeó Emma apoyándose otra vez en Regina, ella no tenía dudas y no iba a dejar que la reina las tuviese por ella.

\- Eso ha sido un golpe bajo, Salvadora.

Rió Regina, por regla general prefería no pensar en esa diferencia de edad real que teóricamente no existía gracias a la congelación de tiempo de la maldición. Emma abrió la boca para soltar alguna ocurrencia, pero la puerta se abrió casi a la vez y entró Merlin. El mago se quedó parado por un momento al ver la celda abierta y a las dos mujeres tumbadas tranquilamente en la cama, recordaba perfectamente que antes de irse no había quitado los barrotes, así que la única respuesta posible era que lo había hecho Regina. Una vez mas la reina demostraba ser mas poderosa de lo que él había imaginado, y una vez mas su instinto le decía que fuese con cuidado, esa mujer era un poderosa hechicera…enamorada, no se le ocurría nada mas peligroso teniendo en cuenta su misión.

\- Estáis aquí las dos, bien. Arturo había ido a buscarte.

Dijo con toda la normalidad del mundo, como si no le importase haber encontrado la celda abierta por manos que no eran las suyas. Regina tuvo que salir y Merlin bajó de nuevo los barrotes, encerrándola otra vez en lo que esperaban al rey.

\- Merlin, Regina no está…

Arturo se dio cuenta de que la reina ya estaba allí y se calló al momento.

\- Ha pasado la noche con Emma, deberíamos haberlo supuesto.

Dijo el mago con toda tranquilidad, el rey asintió.

\- Cierto, debimos imaginarlo, He ido yo mismo a buscarte.

De nuevo decía eso como si fuese un gran honor que el rey se tomase esas molestias, pero a Regina no la impresionaban, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de alimentar el orgullo de un rey.

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora de algunas explicaciones, estamos cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo.

Empezó a hablar Merlin ganándose enseguida la atención de las dos mujeres.

\- Debo empezar hablando de mi, de como conseguí mi magia; como ya sabéis fue hace mucho tiempo. Mi mejor amigo y yo nos habíamos perdido en la expedición de caza de algún noble, ni siquiera recuerdo de cual. Nosotros no eramos nobles, claro, pero nos unimos igual porque parecía divertido, nadie se dio cuenta y como he dicho, nos perdimos, estuvimos días perdidos en el bosque sedientos y muertos de hambre, cuando encontramos algo increíble, parecía un jardín de las maravillas. Árboles cargados de fruta y fuentes de agua cristalina, como supondréis los dos corrimos hacia allí para saciar nuestra hambre y sed. Pero apenas habíamos dado dos mordiscos a una manzana cuando todo a nuestro alrededor empezó a pudrirse, antes de darnos cuenta no quedaba nada, toda esa parte del bosque había muerto y solo nos quedaba una manzana que mi mejor amigo tenía en su mano y que ambos compartimos.

\- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ver con manzanas?

Preguntó Emma interrumpiendo el relato del mago que tenía a todos atentos, incluso a Arturo que ya lo había escuchado muchas veces.

\- Es un alimento poderoso, bueno para la magia. Sigue, por favor.

Respondió Regina deseando que continuase la historia, Merlin sonrió ligeramente por la curiosidad de Emma y retomó el hilo.

\- Nos alejamos de allí tan rápido como pudimos y esa noche también dormimos en el bosque, pero al despertar todo había cambiado, seguro que vosotras dos conocéis la sensación de la magia moviéndose dentro de ti, el poder hormigueando bajo la piel, eso nos ocurrió a nosotros. La magia que tuviese aquel lugar ahora era nuestra. Mi amigo enseguida empezó a usarla para cumplir todos sus caprichos y antojos, ni siquiera le preocupaba de donde había salido esa magia, todo lo que le importaba es que ahora era poderoso, y usó esa magia mal. Mató gente. Él se convirtió en el primer Oscuro.

\- Espera, espera, ¿tu mejor amigo es el primer Oscuro?

Esta vez fue Regina quien interrumpió, Merlin asintió y continuó.

\- Luchamos, pero enseguida nos dimos cuenta de que eso no tenía sentido, eramos inmortales; y puede que por venir nuestros poderes de la misma fuente mágica se nos ocurrió la misma idea, usando un trozo de nuestro propio poder creamos una espada cada uno, mi espada se hizo para matarlo a él y la suya para matarme a mi, pero en la lucha su espada se partió, pensé que entonces sería fácil ganarle y bajé la guardia, lo que mi antiguo amigo aprovechó para quitarme mi espada con lo que quedaba de la suya. Creía que iba a matarme, pero cogí el trozo roto de su espada y se lo clavé en el pecho.

El mago cerró los ojos un momento por la oleada de recuerdos, rememorar como acabó con su amigo siempre era algo doloroso.

\- Pero no le vencí, hice algo peor. Su espada era un trozo de él, así que no mató la magia, solo el cuerpo en el que estaba. Esa magia que por tanto tiempo había permanecido intacta en aquel jardín de las maravillas se había corrompido al unirse a una persona y ahora estaba libre. Completa y pura Oscuridad, era incluso mas poderosa que cuando estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de mi amigo, así que usé el pedazo de espada que yo aun tenía para atar esa Oscuridad a un cuerpo humano, Emma entenderá perfectamente porqué tenía que hacerlo, ella tomó la misma decisión. Y con ese trozo de espada creé la daga que controla al Oscuro.

La reina miraba a Merlin con cierto horror.

\- Tu…ataste esa oscuridad a un alma inocente… - El mago abrió la boca, pero ella aun no había terminado. – No es lo mismo que hizo Emma, ella se sacrificó a si misma. Tu metiste _eso_ en otra persona.

\- No podía tenerla yo ¿no lo entiendes? Mi amigo corrompió esa magia, la hizo oscura; pero mi magia todavía estaba intacta, no podía añadir el doble de poder a esa Oscuridad. Emma me entenderá, ella también tiene magia blanca de la que la Oscuridad se alimenta.

Miró a la rubia esperando que le apoyase un poco contra la rabia de la reina, pero Emma no supo que decir.

\- Emma lo está combatiendo. - Fue la simple respuesta de Regina. - ¿A quien la ataste?

\- Eso realmente no importa, no lo decidí, la Oscuridad se ató forzadamente al ser humano mas cercano, una mujer. Fue ella quien metió la espada en la piedra, me engañó. O mas bien la Oscuridad lo hizo, me hizo pensar que la mujer tenía el control y yo bajé la guardia una vez mas, me robó la daga y la espada.

\- Por eso siento esta rabia hacia ti, por eso tengo estas ganas de…matarte. Es la Oscuridad ¿verdad? Esta dentro de mi y ella recuerda.

Entendió la Salvadora de pronto, toda esa rabia, todas esas emociones que no conseguía explicar eran culpa de la rabia que sentía la propia Oscuridad contra su carcelero. Merlin asintió con la cabeza.

\- Un momento… - Intervino Regina dándose cuenta de algo. - _¿La espada en la piedra?_ ¿Quieres decir…?

Miró a Arturo, que se había mantenido callado hasta entonces, el rey sonrió y a un gesto de Merlin desenvainó su espada, la famosa Excalibur. La hoja era como la daga del Oscuro, pero mas larga, obviamente, y sus dibujos y símbolos en vez de negros, eran blancos. Esa era la espada que había salido de Merlin, creada para acabar con el Oscuro.

\- ¿Si tenéis eso por qué nunca lo habéis usado para acabar de una vez con el Oscuro?

Preguntó Emma, algo que Regina no había querido preguntar porque ya sabía la respuesta.

\- El Oscuro estaba en vuestro mundo ¿Recuerdas? Y ahora eres tu. Yo no tengo mas de mil años cómo Merlin.

Esa espada podría haber matado a Rumplestiltskin hacía mucho tiempo, ahorrando mucho dolor y venganza, pero el diablillo y esa hoja nunca se habían cruzado, seguro que el propio Rumple se había asegurado de eso.

\- Además, al igual que mi magia, la Oscuridad se ha hecho mas fuerte. Esa espada podría herirte, quizá matarte al final, no lo sé, pero se creó para una Oscuridad prácticamente recién nacida. Ese poder ha crecido mucho desde entonces, es probable que ni siquiera atravesándote con ella acabásemos completamente con la Oscuridad.

\- Y tampoco vamos a probar esa teoría.

Dijo Regina dando un paso para quedar delante de Emma, lista para atacar, defenderse o lo que hiciese falta. Merlin levantó las manos con gesto apaciguador.

\- No es esa mi intención, para eso estamos debilitando la Oscuridad, la sacaremos de Emma y entonces la destruiremos.

Explicó el mago con una sonrisa esperanzada en la cara, algo que no acababa de convencer a Regina.

\- ¿Cómo vas a sacar la Oscuridad de Emma?

Merlin sacó de su túnica la daga del Oscuro, daga que la reina no le había dado en ningún momento.

\- La necesito. – Fue todo lo que explicó. – Pero no te preocupes, no voy a matar a Emma, recuerda que todo este proceso está pensado para librarla de la Oscuridad sin matarla a ella, aunque la única manera de sacar la Oscuridad es a través de la daga, eso no va a ser agradable.

Emma rió con sarcasmo, girando los ojos.

\- Como si lo demás lo hubiese sido…

Murmuró la Salvadora con amargura, Regina la miró buscando una explicación mas detallada que no obtuvo.

\- Entonces el plan es debilitar la Oscuridad lo máximo posible, sacarla de Emma con la daga y acabar con ella usando tu espada ¿no?

Resumió la reina mirando al mago, Arturo dio un paso para recordar su presencia.

\- _Mi_ espada, yo la saqué de la piedra.

\- Según la profecía, el rey Arturo será quien acabe definitivamente con la Oscuridad.

Dijo Merlin dándole la razón al rey.

\- ¿Y a que estamos esperando?

Exclamó Regina con impaciencia, el mago miró al rey y este cogió amablemente el brazo de la reina, que adivinó que era el momento de salir de allí. Resopló cabreada.

\- Vale, pero quiero estar presente cuando vayas a hacer esto de lo que me has hablado.

Cedió de mala gana, Merlin incluso hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza como gesto de respeto al contestarla.

\- Por supuesto, dame solo unos días mas.

Y por como la miró ese joven mago de mas de mil años de edad, Emma supo que el tramo final iba a ser el mas difícil.

.

.

.

Aunque se complicó bastante, a lo mejor porque Emma estaba harta o a lo mejor porque la Oscuridad sabía que se acercaba su final y quería presentar batalla incluso debilitada.

\- Necesita mas motivación, Merlin.

Opinó Arturo irritado, cada vez con menos paciencia. Tan cerca del final él también estaba con el mago en las sesiones de " _debilitamiento_ " de la Oscuridad.

\- No puedo forzarlo mas Arturo, ¿no te parece que ya sufre bastante?

Respondió Merlin señalando a la Salvadora que respiraba pesadamente en el suelo, el rey gruñó y salió de la mazmorra enfurecido, dejándolos a los dos solos, lo que en realidad el mago agradeció. Pero al rato Arturo volvió con Regina, que no entendía porque su Emma estaba en el suelo con pinta de que acababan de darle una paliza.

\- ¿Emma…?

\- Arturo, ¿Qué haces?

Preguntó Merlin con desconfianza.

\- Darla mas motivación.

Tiró del brazo de Regina a la vez que sacaba la espada, dejando la fría hoja apoyada en el cuello de la reina.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Protestó la morena, por desgracia esa espada estaba hecha de magia y no pudo librarse de ella.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¡Suéltala!

Gritó Emma desde la celda, saltando contra los barrotes salvajemente.

\- Contrólate de una maldita vez si no quieres que le corte el cuello a tu reina.

Amenazó el rey Arturo. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

\- Arturo, esta no es la manera.

Dijo Merlin, siendo ignorado por todos. En la celda Emma lanzó una bola de fuego, lo que ya de por si era bastante increíble teniendo en cuenta que su magia no debía funcionar allí dentro, pero la bola chocó contra los barrotes y desapareció.

\- _¡Suéltala, Arturo!_

Repitió la Salvadora todavía con las manos cargadas de fuego.

\- La soltaré cuando tu te sueltes de la Oscuridad.

Respondió el rey apretando la hoja contra la piel de Regina. El fuego subió por las manos de Emma hasta los codos, apareció bajo sus pies subiendo casi hasta sus muslos.

\- Te arrepentirás de esto.

Rugió la rubia con fuego en la boca, saliendole por los ojos, por la nariz. Se estaba convirtiendo en una antorcha humana y nadie sabía como podía terminar eso, Merlin sospechaba además que tenía mas que ver con su magia de Salvadora que con el poder del Oscuro.

\- Arturo, suéltala.

Pidió también al mago, por primera vez con una nota asustada en la voz.

\- Pero mírala, Merlin, ella está haciendo eso, se deja llevar por la ira y…y…y la rabia, ¿cómo va a controlar nada así? Tiene que aprender, y tiene que aprender rápido, mi reino depende de ello.

\- Te estás arriesgando mucho, Arturo.

Gruñó Regina mirando a la masa de fuego en la que se estaba convirtiendo la Salvadora, que también la había salido una cresta de fuego a lo largo de la columna.

\- La estoy haciendo un favor, créeme. - Bajó la espada hasta el viente de la morena y apretó allí. - Tu puedes controlarlo, Emma. _Hazlo._

Era una orden en toda regla y a la rubia no la gustaba obedecer ordenes, pero esta la obedeció, no le quedaba otra opción, desde la celda no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Regina, así que usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlar esa ira asesina que la invadía, apagó el fuego y calló de rodillas.

\- Suéltala, por favor. No la hagas daño.

Pidió la Salvadora mucho mas sumisa, sin rastro de esa flamígera magia. Arturo soltó a Regina guardando otra vez la espada.

\- No iba a hacerla daño, pero necesitabas un último empujón. – Dijo el rey a la rubia, luego miró a la reina. – Espero que puedas perdonarme, tu vida no corría ningún peligro, pero era necesario. A veces un rey tiene que tomar decisiones drásticas, lo he hecho por mi reino, y por ella.

Regina le miró con frialdad.

\- No vuelvas a hacer algo así _nunca mas,_ o no será Emma a quien tengas que temer.

Amenazó quitando los barrotes de la celda para llegar hasta la rubia y curar las quemaduras allí donde la había tocado su propio fuego.

.

.

.

Cuando por fin todo estuvo listo para extirpar la Oscuridad de la Salvadora había cuatro personas en la mazmorra, las necesarias, Emma, Regina, Merlin y Arturo. La rubia, no tenía buena cara, se la veía cansada, mortalmente agotada, casi consumida, por suerte todo eso iba a terminar ese mismo día, o eso se suponía.

Merlin levantó la daga con la vista clavada en la cansada Salvadora, que sabía lo que venía ahora, después de esa tortura mágica que había tenido que soportar, Merlin iba a clavarla la daga para rematar, y esta vez tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto si quería quitarse de encima a la Oscuridad. Al lado de Arturo, Regina estaba tensa, igual que a la rubia, sus instintos la decían que tenía que hacer algo, que no dejase a ese mago clavar la daga en Emma, pero también sabía que era necesario.

Merlin quitó los barrotes y se acercó a Emma, la Oscuridad dentro de ella luchaba por tomar el control, por salir corriendo, sabía que se acercaba el final e intentaba evitarlo, hacerla desconfiar ¿cómo podía fiarse de un hombre que apuñaló a su mejor amigo? Pero era inútil, Emma tenía el control.

\- No te preocupes, te curaré en cuanto todo acabe.

Dijo el mago frente a la Salvadora, quien asintió con la mandíbula encajada, preparada para el dolor que iba a sentir.

\- Yo lo haré.

Contradijo la reina con firmeza, cuando todo acabase no iba a dejar que ese mago volviese a acercarse a Emma por un tiempo.

\- Pero seguiré teniendo mi magia ¿verdad? La de la Salvadora.

Preguntó la rubia para asegurarse, se había acostumbrado a ella, le había costado mucho hacerlo y aprender a manejarla, no quería perderla también. El mago se lo aseguró con un asentimiento de cabeza, Emma miró a Regina para reunir fuerzas, soltó el aire y antes de poder indicarle a Merlin que estaba lista, la daga se hundió en su hombro derecho al tiempo que el mago recitaba palabras mágicas a toda velocidad por encima del grito de la Salvadora, quien empujaba a la Oscuridad fuera de ella con toda su voluntad mágica. A través de la daga empezaron a salir hilos de oscuridad, y Arturo se llevó la mano a la empuñadura de Excalibur.


	31. Chapter 31

**Vais a querer matarme, porque además es cortiro el capi, pero recordad que si muero no puedo terminar el fic jajajaja**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

La Oscuridad salió por completo de Emma, quien cayó al suelo como si todas sus fuerzas la hubiesen abandonado también. Regina quiso correr hacia ella, pero Arturo la retuvo con la mano libre sin despegar la vista ansiosa de la Oscuridad. Merlin sacó la daga y apuntó con ella a ese remolino negro como si quisiera sujetarlo, y con un rápido movimiento cambió la dirección de la daga apuntando con ella a la reina, mas concretamente a su viente, la Oscuridad se revolvió y entró en Regina como si estuviese siendo absorbida por ella. La morena no entendía nada y tampoco tuvo tiempo para ello, Arturo desenfundó por fin Excalibur y sin un solo momento de duda hundió la espada en la parte baja del viente de Regina, lo que la pilló tan por sorpresa que ni siquiera gritó, pero Emma si lo hizo, todavía en el suelo gritaba con desesperada furia, buscando fuerzas para ponerse de pie. Todo había pasado en apenas unos segundos. La Oscuridad salió de nuevo del cuerpo de Regina, a través de la hoja de la espada que le salía por la espalda, pero ya no era un remolino, salía en lentas hebras goteantes, como si estuviese agonizando y finalmente desapareció en un fogonazo de luz, dejando solo un charco negro como el alquitrán como una única prueba de que alguna vez había existido. Arturo sacó la espada de la reina de ojos muy abiertos que estaba todavía sujetando para que no cayese. Regina se desplomó en un charco de su propia sangre y un potente rayo mágico golpeó a Arturo haciéndole volar por toda la mazmorra hasta chocar contra una pared con un ruido de huesos partiéndose, cayendo al suelo como un peso muerto. Había sido Emma, por supuesto, que se medio arrastraba hasta la reina, todavía intentando ponerse de pie. Se arrodilló junto a Regina sin importarle la sangre que enseguida empapó sus piernas, colocando la cabeza de la reina sobre su regazo. La morena alzó unos ojos cada vez mas vidriosos para mirarla y levantó una temblorosa mano hasta su mejilla, lo habían conseguido, la Oscuridad ya no estaba en Emma, estaba destruida. Con sus últimas fuerzas Regina consiguió dibujar una sonrisa poco firme, su mano cayó dejando un rastro sangriento en la mejilla de la Salvadora, y eso fue todo, sus ojos se cerraron, dejó de moverse. Lo estaba reviviendo de nuevo, aquella realidad alternativa salida de la pluma del Autor en la que Rumplestiltskin alcanzaba a Regina con su espada y Emma no podía hacer nada mas que verla morir. Pero esta vez no tenía porqué ser así, esta vez podía hacer algo, podía salvar a Regina con su magia, podía…quedarse mirando otra vez. La Oscuridad ya no estaba en ella, el poder la había abandonado, ya no era el Oscuro, todo eso había pasado al interior de Regina. Y ella era solo Emma Swan, la frágil, débil y sin poder Emma Swan.

\- No. No. Vamos Regina.

Intentaba Emma zarandeando a la reina sin conseguir ninguna respuesta, volvió la cara hacia Merlin, recordando de golpe que todavía seguía allí. Ser la Salvadora no le servía de nada, su poder no era suficiente, no podía salvar a Regina, pero el mago si, él la salvaría, tenía que hacerlo.

\- _¡Salvala!_ – Gritó con desesperación. El mago negó tristemente con la cabeza. – Usa tus malditos poderes y salvala. _Devuélvemela_.

\- Es imposible, Emma, lo sabes.

Respondió Merlin mirando el cuerpo de la reina con tristeza y remordimiento, pero otro rayo mágico le golpeó el pecho, tirándolo al suelo. Emma se había puesto de pie sin rastro de debilidad y se acercaba a él manchada de sangre, con puro odio en la mirada.

\- Todo esto es culpa tuya, ¿por qué has hecho eso? ¿por qué has metido la Oscuridad en Regina? ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando?! ¿Era este tu plan?

\- No he metido la Oscuridad en Regina.

Contestó el mago todavía en el suelo, la rubia se quedó petrificada de comprensión, miró el cuerpo de Regina, el lugar donde ese maldito rey había clavado la espada.

\- _Nuestro bebé_ …

Murmuró la Salvadora con horror.

\- Tenía que ser así, Emma, debía…

Intentó justificarse Merlin, pero la rubia no le dejó terminar, de sus manos brotaron rayos de nuevo, con tanta potencia que levantaron al mago del suelo, dejándolo suspendido en el aire gritando de dolor.

\- Devuélvemela, asesino hijo de puta.

Exclamó ella por encima de los gritos de Merlin, le dejó caer al suelo y cuando intentaba levantarse le atacó de nuevo hasta que lo dejó caer otra vez contra el suelo.

\- ¡Tráela de vuelta!

Gritó dando dos amenazantes pasos hacia el mago, que levantó las manos para intentar detener cualquier otro posible ataque.

\- Déjame…deja que me explique.

Suplicó. Emma sabía que no podía matarlo, era inmortal y eso era lo único que había impedido que muriese a sus manos, exactamente igual que Arturo, que se quedaba frío en el charco de sangre que salía de su cabeza. El rey había cumplido su profecía, había destruido la Oscuridad, y había muerto por ello.

\- Tenía que ser así, necesitábamos destruir la Oscuridad para siempre, pero era poderosa, por eso tuvimos que debilitarla, domarla, y meterla…y meterla en algo lo suficientemente débil para matarla del todo y para siempre. Tu eres demasiado fuerte, pero la vida que había dentro de Regina ni siquiera había nacido aun, apenas estaba empezando a formarse. Teníamos que meter la Oscuridad en algo así de indefenso para acabar con ella.

La furia cegó totalmente a la Salvadora, que atacó una vez mas a Merlin con el doble de energía, insistiendo cada vez mas, haciéndole gritar cada vez mas hasta que le tiró con fuerza contra el suelo, deseando con todas sus ganas poder matarlo con sus propias manos.

\- ¿Estaba todo planeado desde el principio? Cuando la curaste…¿fue por esto?

Gritaba la rubia loca de rabia, con la cara arrasada por las lágrimas.

\- Está escrito desde que se creó el Oscuro. La Oscuridad acabaría entrando en ti, la única persona capaz de combatirla al ser también la Salvadora, la única que se entregó a ella por amor. Todo estaba escrito, incluso la maldición que Regina lanzó, toda su vida y la tuya, todo formaba parte de vuestro destino para vencer la Oscuridad. Cuando curé a la reina todo quedó preparado para que quedase embarazada enseguida y poder absorber la Oscuridad en el momento que saliese de ti. Fuisteis creadas para enamoraros, llegar juntas hasta aquí y destruir al Oscuro para siempre.

Emma se sintió flaquear, quería dejarse caer al suelo y morir allí mismo junto a Regina. Esto no podía estar pasando. Regina había muerto. Su bebé nonato había muerto. Su futuro había muerto.

\- ¿Fuiste tu? ¿Tu planeaste todo? ¿Hiciste que las cosas fuesen así?

Preguntó con un hilo de voz a Merlin, mirando el cuerpo de Regina, queriendo acurrucarse junto a ella.

\- No, yo no escribo el destino, solo puedo ver como será. El destino de Regina siempre fue muy incierto, a veces veía que sobreviviría, otras veces…no.

Habló el mago desde el suelo, con la respiración acelerada por el dolor que Emma le había causado.

\- No te sientas mal por tus poderes de premonición, porque van a pasar las dos cosas. - Dijo la Salvadora en tono tranquilo que era pura amenaza. – Vas a traerla de vuelta.

\- Sabes que eso es imposible.

Respondió Merlin, que al momento sintió la fría hoja de una espada contra su cuello, y a pesar de saberse inmortal un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Levantó la vista hasta Emma, parada frente a él sujetando a Excalibur todavía manchada de la sangre de la reina.

\- Yo no quería esto, Emma, pero Arturo sacó la espada, me hizo contárselo todo, me hizo prepararlo todo. Se suponía que tenía que ayudarme a buscar otra solución, no esclavizarme con mi espada. Yo quería luchar contra el destino, crear otro. Nunca quise que Regina muriese, nunca quise que las cosas pasaran así, estaba todo escrito, tienes que creerme. Pero no puedo resucitar a los muertos.

Suplicaba el mago con angustiosa desesperación, arrodillado delante de la Salvadora con la espada apretada contra el cuello.

\- Y no vas a hacerlo, eres inmortal, tienes infinitas vidas por delante, usaras alguna de ellas para Regina.

En la cabeza de Emma todo sonaba perfectamente lógico, aunque realmente no le importaba como lo hiciese siempre y cuando recuperase a Regina.

\- Eso no funciona así, a la Muerte no le gusta que le roben vidas.

La rubia apretó un poco mas contra el cuello del mago.

\- Estoy segura de que encontrarás la manera. Se lo debes, nos lo debes a las dos. Me da igual que no quisieras esto, me da igual que Arturo te obligase, la has matado, tu que siempre me has dicho que nada oscurece mas un alma que eso. Yo tengo la espada ahora, puedo obligarte. Y si no ,solo tengo que atravesarte con ella, ocurrirá lo mismo que con el Oscuro, la magia se salvará, pero tu no. Tendré tu magia, la traeré de vuelta e iré justo detrás de ti para torturarte en el infierno toda la eternidad.

Amenazó hablando entre dientes con veneno en la voz. Merlin la miraba totalmente impotente, sabía que todo lo que decía Emma era verdad, palabra por palabra. Miró a Regina rodeada de sangre, y miró a Arturo también en un charco de sangre. Las cosas no tenían que salir así, no tenían que pasar tantas muertes. Se miró las manos, en ellas estaba el poder para al menos intentar conseguir un final feliz para alguien, a pesar de todo. Se puso lentamente en pie sin preocuparse de la espada que seguía pegada a su cuello y se acercó a Regina con pesados pasos, miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo de esa mujer que la había sorprendido mas de una y mas de dos veces, a él, que veía el futuro. Normal que no fuese capaz de ver el destino de la reina con exactitud si incluso a Merlin podía pillarlo por sorpresa. Miró a Emma que todavía seguía detrás de él apuntándole con la espada, mirándole duramente. El mago suspiró y extendió las manos encima del cuerpo de la reina, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría conseguirlo, pero iba a intentarlo. Un chorro dorado salió de sus palmas directo al pecho de Regina. Detrás de él Emma había bajado por fin la espada, conteniendo el aliento, mirando tan fijamente el cuerpo de la morena que ni se atrevía a pestañear, esperando ver algún cambió, alguna muestra de que estaba funcionando, pero los únicos cambios estaban en Merlin, que cuanto mas magia soltaba mas se debilitaba, se iba consumiendo, la piel cada vez mas pegada a los huesos como si le estuviesen robando la materia con una pajita; estaba dando su vida por la de Regina Mills, y ya ni siquiera le importaba, había tenido una larga vida, demasiado larga, y como demostraba la sangre a su alrededor, en algún punto había perdido el norte. Emma tenía razón, no importaba quien tuviese la espada, él había hecho eso. Nunca debió tener esa magia, ni su amigo tampoco, debieron morir los dos en aquel bosque, o encontrar el camino a casa; pero nunca debieron entrar en aquel maravilloso jardín. Merlin siempre había pensado que tenía mas integridad que su antiguo amigo, mas fortaleza, siempre pensó que por eso había logrado resistir la tentación que implicaba ese poder. Ahora no estaba tan seguro, en su obsesión por mantenerse puro y bueno, por preservar el bien, había terminado haciendo cosas horribles, justificándose en que era por el bien mayor, y para Merlin una vida bien había valido eso. Emma era al contrario, no luchaba por un bien mayor, Emma luchaba con el corazón, luchaba por recuperar a su amor. Emma sabía que el bien mayor requería actos terribles, igual que sabía que ella también hecho cosas horribles, pero para la Salvadora su único bien mayor era volver a casa con Regina, le prometieron a Henry que volverían las dos y no iba a romper la promesa que le hicieron a su hijo.

Merlin abrió la boca en un silencioso grito, con la cara contraída de dolor. Había sido inmortal tanto tiempo que no recordaba lo que era el miedo a la muerte, no recordaba lo que era el verdadero dolor, lo que era no tener el control como él no lo tenía en ese momento sobre su vida. La magia dejó de fluir de sus manos y supo lo que iba a pasar a continuación, se miró los consumidos dedos y ante sus ojos empezaron a deshacerse como si estuviesen hechos de polvo, dirigió una última mirada a Emma con una media sonrisa mitad disculpa mitad despedida, hasta que no quedó nada del gran mago. La Salvadora seguía con la vista clavada en Regina, conteniendo la respiración hasta que vio como el pecho de la reina se elevaba y sus ojos y boca se abrían buscando un aliento de vida. Se agachó junto a ella y la estrechó contra su pecho.

\- ¿Emma, que…?

Preguntó la morena con un hilo de voz, torciendo la cara de dolor, la herida en su vientre sangraba otra vez, y rápida como una serpiente la Salvadora cubrió la herida con su mano, sanándola mágicamente y abrazando otra vez a Regina, meciéndola inconscientemente.

\- Estás bien. Estás bien. Has vuelto conmigo.


	32. Chapter 32

**¿Os acordáis que dije que estábamos llegando a la escena desencadenante de todo el fic? Pues era la del capítulo anterior. Si, se me ocurrió un fic entero solo para atravesar a Regina con Excalibur, lo siento jejeje no me odiéis. Esa fue la escena que se me vino a la mente y luego todo se fue desarrollando detrás para llegar hasta ese momento. Este no es el último capi, pero con el siguiente ya termino, para ser sincera se me ha alargado mas de lo que esperaba. Como siempre gracias a todos los que comentáis y a me animáis a escribir y subir capis, siento las esperas! xP!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

La Salvadora seguía abrazada a Regina como si temiese soltarla, murmurando cosas ininteligibles contra su pelo, y la morena todavía intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos para adivinar que había pasado. Recordaba la Oscuridad entrando en su cuerpo, invadiendo esa vida que crecía en su interior; recordaba a Arturo atravesándola con la espada, y el dolor; recordaba a Emma sobre ella, libre de la Oscuridad. Después de eso nada.

\- ¿Emma, que ha pasado?

Preguntó con la voz ronca, apoyando las manos en el suelo para intentar levantarse y metiendolas de lleno en algo viscoso que al bajar la vista comprobó que era sangre. Un enorme charco de sangre debajo de ella, empapandola por completo, si no hubiese sido porque Emma seguía abrazándola habría saltado del susto.

\- Estabas…estabas… Te habías ido. – Consiguió decir la rubia al final. - Lo tenían todo planeado, Regina, solo fuimos instrumentos en sus planes.

Explicó al ver la cara de confusión de la morena, que al mirar a su alrededor vio a Arturo al fondo de la mazmorra y un montón de polvo al lado de ellas. Emma se lo explicó todo todavía con un nudo en la garganta.

\- No se puede decir que también haya matado a Merlin, pero desde luego le he obligado a ello, y no me arrepiento. Le habría matado. Y esta vez ni siquiera era el Oscuro.

Terminó, obligando a la saliva a pasar a través de su garganta, Regina acarició su mejilla con una mano manchada de sangre seca, sentada junto a la rubia.

\- Yo habría hecho lo mismo, se han llevado a nuestro bebé, los habría matado con mis propias manos si no hubiese estado…bueno, _muerta_.

Emma cerró los ojos con fuerza, inclinando la cabeza hacia la mano de la reina para prologar el contacto.

\- No digas eso, no vuelvas a mencionarlo por favor, no quiero recordar que has estado...muerta. – Le costó pronunciarlo, Regina no pudo evitar una triste risa. - ¿Qué quieres decir con que se han llevado a nuestro bebé? Merlin te ha traído de vuelta.

Añadió después, abriendo los ojos con confusión y miedo, su mirada se encontró con una profundamente triste en cara de la morena, que llevó su mano libre hasta su vientre.

\- No está, se ha ido. Yo he vuelto, pero…

Soltó la mejilla de Emma para acallar el sollozo que casi escapa entre sus labios. Lo había sentido enseguida nada mas volver, justo después de la confusión, que estaba vacía, que aquello que crecía dentro de ella ya no estaba, lo había perdido. Y todo era parte de un plan, desde el principio. Casi habría preferido que Merlin nunca la hubiese curado, no si iba a quitárselo después, y de esa manera tan cruel. Había sentido vida dentro de ella, la había sentido crecer, había sentido como se llenaba de oscuridad, y como moría. Era una pena que Emma ya hubiese matado a esos dos bastardos, le habría encantado torturarlos largamente, habían matado a su bebé y la habían matado a ella, pero solo una había podido volver.

\- ¿Qué? Pero…pero yo pensé…. Yo quería…

Tartamudeaba Emma con rabia, la cara cubierta de las mismas lágrimas que empapaban la de Regina.

\- Lo sé, Emma. Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

\- Si hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar la Oscuridad nunca habríamos tenido que hacer este viaje, si no te hubiese arrastrado hasta aquí, si…

Una mano le tapó la boca para callarla.

\- No digas eso, nada de esto es culpa tuya. – Repitió la morena. – Fui yo quien quiso venir aquí ¿recuerdas? Queríamos liberarte de la Oscuridad, y lo hemos hecho.

Su voz se quebró la final, bajando la vista y liberando la boca de Emma, que cazó la mano de la reina antes de que cayese.

\- ¿Pero a que precio, Regina?

Preguntó sorbiendo las lágrimas. Ella había querido eso para Regina, curarla, sanarla, devolverle su pieza perdida, quería hacerla feliz, sabía que Regina se arrepentía de lo que hizo y quería arreglarlo, poder borrar ese dolor de su pasado, aunque solo fuese uno. Y había fracasado.

\- Pero tu ya lo arreglaste hace mucho, Emma. Antes incluso de conocernos. Yo quería un hijo, y tu me lo has dado. Henry. Y nos está esperando en casa. No has fracasado.

Intentaba sonar firme, mantenerse fuerte tal y como llevaba haciendo toda la vida, pero su voz temblaba igual que sus manos, la Salvadora las apretó entre las suyas.

\- Podemos intentarlo otra vez, podemos tener otro hijo.

Esas palabras terminaron de romper el dique de Regina, que se echó a llorar sobre el hombro de Emma.

\- No. No puedo. Lo que fuese que hizo Merlin desapareció cuando Arturo me clavó la espada.

Habían sido muchos años con esa sensación de algo muerto en su interior, conocía perfectamente como era, sabía que estaba como antes, que al final el maldito mago no había arreglado nada. Regina seguía siendo estéril y Emma ni siquiera sabía que decir, se había quedado helada, pero consiguió hacer que sus brazos se moviesen para envolver a la reina en un abrazo, compartiendo su dolor en mas de un sentido.

\- Puedes tenerlo tu, podría parecerse a Henry.

Dijo la morena separándose por fin de Emma, intentando sonreír sin conseguirlo. Emma negó tristemente con la cabeza.

\- Es imposible, la Oscuridad también me quitó esa posibilidad a mi.

Las dos mujeres miraban al suelo sin saber que mas decir, compartiendo el mismo tipo de dolor, de perdida, de vacío. Pero tenían que moverse, tenían que salir de allí, así que Emma buscó la mirada de Regina y cuando se dejó encontrar, se levantó por fin del charco de sangre, levantando a la reina consigo.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí, volver con Henry. Antes de que nadie le dé por aparecer.

Lanzó una última mirada al cuerpo frío del rey y tiró de la mano de Regina pasando por encima de las cenizas de Merlin sin preocuparse por ellas.

.

.

.

Vigilaban cada esquina del castillo, escondiéndose de los guardias y sirvientes, pero no era fácil ni rápido pasar desde el fondo del castillo hasta su torre mas alta sin ser vistas.

\- Probablemente primero deberíamos habernos quitado esta ropa manchada de sangre.

Dijo Regina detrás de Emma, apoyadas contra una pared mientras la Salvadora echaba un vistazo al siguiente corredor. Las dos se miraron la ropa acartonada por la sangre y la morena tiró de la rubia hacía la primera puerta que vio, entrando en una habitación vacía. Intentó un pase mágico para deshacerse de sus ropas, sin conseguirlo.

\- ¿No tienes magia?

Preguntó Emma asustada, Merlin y Arturo no podían haberle quitado eso también.

\- Si tengo magia, pero volver de la muerte te deja un poco baja de energías. – Gruñó la morena intentándolo de nuevo. – Perdona.

Añadió la ver la mueca de la rubia cuando mencionó su reciente muerte y resurrección.

\- No importa. Deja que lo intente yo, aunque nunca he hecho nada así antes.

Dijo la Salvadora estirando el cuello hacia los lados para aligerar tensión.

\- Piensa en la ropa que llevábamos en Storybrooke, es la que necesitamos.

Indicó Regina, intentando ayudarla a concentrarse.

\- ¿No llamarán mucho la atención aquí?

\- No vamos a estar mucho mas tiempo aquí, querida.

Respondió la reina, Emma dio dos saltitos antes de hacer su primer pase mágico sobre si misma por si algo salía mal, pero volvía a tener sus cazadora roja y sus vaqueros. Con una sonrisa complacida hizo lo mismo con Regina, devolviéndola su americana y sus pantalones.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a volver?

Preguntó Emma vigilando antes de salir de la habitación. La morena solo había dicho que necesitaban llegar a la torre de Merlin, pero ella aun no sabía que esperaba encontrar allí.

\- Se supone que Merlin era el mago mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, seguro que tiene algo que puede devolvernos a casa. Una puerta como la que llevó a Elsa y Anna a Arendelle, o con suerte judías mágicas.

\- ¿No vamos a volver por cómo hemos venido?

Preguntó de nuevo la Salvadora avanzando rápidamente por el corredor, muy cerca ya de la escalera que las llevaría hasta la torre del mago.

\- ¿Quieres volver a hacer ese viaje de reino en reino?

Regina levantó las cejas sorprendida, si quería ver a sus amigas podían hacerlo en otra ocasión, ella prefería un método mas directo.

\- La verdad es que no, pero es lo que tuvimos que hacer para llegar aquí.

Contestó Emma señalando por fin las escaleras al final del corredor.

\- En Storybrooke no teníamos judías, y tuvimos que pasar por todos esos espejos y barcos… Preferiría no repetirlo.

Empezaron a subir las escaleras tan rápido como se atrevían, manteniéndose alerta por si escuchaban algo, en aquella escalera no había donde esconderse, por suerte llegaron hasta la puerta de la torre sin problema. Se miraron en silencio con el mismo pensamiento, que quizá estuviese cerrada, pero se abrió can facilidad. Entraron y volvieron a cerrar a sus espaldas, asegurándose de echar la llave, aunque una vez dentro no sabían donde buscar exactamente. Regina fue directamente a la mesa llena de materiales e ingredientes mágicos, Emma a las estanterías, pero en vez de abrir los libros empezó a sacarlos de sus estantes como si esperase encontrar algo detrás o que algo cayese de entre sus páginas. Ninguna encontró nada. El caldero que habían visto aquel primer día seguía allí, humeando igual que la primera vez que lo vieron. Emma se dirigió a él muy decidida, pero Regina la detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

\- Es peligroso, eso no nos llevará a casa.

Fue toda la explicación que dio, no sabía exactamente lo que hacía aquella sustancia, pero estaba segura de que nada bueno, así que igual que había hecho con las estanterías, Emma fue a la mesa que Regina acababa de revisar, tirando cosas por encima de su hombro sin ninguna delicadeza. Un cáliz de hierro fue a parar al interior del caldero, una buena oportunidad para que averiguasen que hacía aquella sustancia, ante sus ojos la copa se deshizo como un trozo de hielo puesto al calor. Intercambiaron otra mirada y siguieron buscando, mientras Emma destrozada con pura rabia todo el lugar en su búsqueda, Regina ponía mas cuidado, asegurándose de no dejar nada sin mirar. Rebuscaba entre los distintos armarios y baúles del mago hasta que por fin dio con una bolsa de tela que por supuesto no dejó sin abrir. Estaba llena de judías, pero no solo las judías cristalinas a las que ella estaba acostumbrada, había de toda clase: verdes, doradas, blancas, moteadas, congeladas... algunas parecían tener lava latiendo dentro y había unas negras que prefería ni siquiera tocar. Cogió las que necesitaba, las transparentes como un zapato de cristal, se llenó una mano y dejó la bolsa en su sitio, ese no era su problema.

\- Emma, las he encontrado.

Llamó a la rubia, que en ese momento tenía una enorme bola de cristal en las manos, la dejó caer sin miramientos, pisando las esquirlas de cristal al caminar hasta Regina. La reina abrió la mano para mostrarle el puñado de judías.

\- No nos vendrá mal tener unas cuantas en Storybrooke, por lo que pueda pasar.

Explicó a la curiosa ceja levantada de Emma. La rubia cogió una judía y cerró el puño de Regina sobre las demás, asegurándose de que no se cayese ninguna.

\- Vamonos a casa de una vez.

Dijo con decisión, dando una patada al soporte del caldero a la vez que echaba la judía al suelo. El caldero se tambaleó, cayendo al suelo justo en el momento en que ellas atravesaban el portal recién abierto, pudieron ver solo un segundo como el liquido se extendía por el suelo de piedra, destrozando todo a su paso. Emma había querido asegurarse de dejar el lugar tan inservible como fuese posible.

.

.

.

No tuvieron ninguna duda de que habían vuelto al mundo sin magia, igual que no la tuvieron de que no estaban en Storybrooke. A su alrededor eran todo edificios y ruido, pero no tenían ni idea de donde estaban exactamente. Salieron del callejón en el que habían aparecido, integrandose en una calle llena de gente, sin ningún tipo de señal que las dijese en que lugar habían aparecido, así que Regina paró al primer peatón que se puso al alcance de su mano.

\- Perdone, ¿podría decirnos donde estamos?

El hombre ni siquiera la miró, se soltó de un tirón mirando su reloj y caminando mas rápido. La reina detuvo a otro, con mas decisión y menos paciencia.

\- ¿Puedes decirnos donde estamos?

Intentaba sonar educada, pero el tono de amenaza que asomaba cuando estaba enfadada era claramente notable.

\- Estáis en Kansas, guapa.

Respondió el joven al que había parado, soltándose también y siguiendo su camino. Emma y Regina se miraron sin entender como habían acabado allí.

\- ¿Kansas?

Dijo Emma mirando la ciudad a su alrededor como si un cartel fuese a aparecer de la nada para indicarles el camino mas rápido a Storybrooke.


	33. Chapter 33 Final

**Y ya está, hemos llegado al final, este es el último capitulo. Ya me conocéis, ya sabéis el problema que tengo con los finales, nunca me acaban de convencer, pero de alguna manera hay que terminar ¿no? La verdad que cuando me surgió la idea del fic no esperaba que se me alargase tanto! Cómo siempre os invito a que me digáis todo lo que os gustado y lo que no, toda opinión es bien recibida y me encanta saber lo que pensáis jajaja Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis leído capitulo a capitulo, teniendo que esperar a veces mas de lo necesario! Gracias especiales a todos los que habéis tomado la molestia de comentar, siempre es un animo y una ayuda! pero quiero dar un gracias especial a una lectora en concreto: _Mills_. Creo que este fic no ha tenido una fan mas entregada y que me animase a seguir mas que ella, espero no decepcionarte al final! ;P**

 **Seguiré con los shots, y tengo otro fic en mente (ya sabéis como es mi cabeza, siempre le ronda algo jaja) si lo subiré o no todo dependerá, de subirlo sería en los próximos días, y planeo que (esta vez en serio) sea una cosa mas corta! Informaré en las notas de los shots si lo subo jeje Y ahora ya dejo de liarme y os dejo con el capitulo final del fic, mas largo de lo habitual. Y una vez mas, gracias a todos ^_^!**

 **L** **os descargos habituales, los personajes de OUAT no me perecen. Espero que os guste y gracias por leer :)!**

* * *

La rubia no estaba preparada todavía para meterse en cualquier tipo de transporte cerrado lleno de desconocidos, lo único que le apetecía era estar con Regina y solo con Regina. Y el sentimiento era mutuo, así que habían cogido un coche de alquiler para volver a Storybrooke, iba a ser un viaje agotador y tendrían que llamar a Mary Margaret cuando llegasen para que les lanzase el pergamino a su lado de la frontera, pero merecía la pena aunque solo fuese por la tranquilidad de ser solo ellas dos dentro del coche. A ratos no hablaban de nada y otras veces no podían parar de hacerlo, no habían hablado mucho de lo que había pasado en Camelot, de la traición de Arturo y Merlin, pero ya iba siendo hora de limpiar esa herida. Emma se sentía culpable, ella había confiado en ellos, le había hablado a Merlin del problema de Regina, había querido con tantas ganas sanarla que no se paró a pensar en nada mas cuando Merlin la dijo que podía hacerlo; claro, que se suponía que tampoco tenía ningún motivo para dudar de Merlin ¿verdad? Pero Regina no iba a dejar que se culpase de nada, no habían sido ellas, habían sido Arturo y Merlin; ellas habían sobrevivido, ellos no. Su bebé tampoco, pero eso era algo que no decían.

\- Tu siempre has tenido complejo de salvadora.

Dijo Regina con una risita mientras Emma conducía.

\- Bueno, espero que esto no te sorprenda, pero _lo soy_.

Respondió la Salvadora también en tono divertido, contenta de ver que por fin Regina parecía empezar a ser ella misma de nuevo. Había estado muy preocupada todo ese tiempo, la reina estaba ausente y apagada, pero ¿quién podría culparla?

\- No, quiero decir _siempre_. Al menos desde que yo te conozco, desde que llegaste a Storybrooke, antes de aceptar que eras _La Salvadora_ … - Lo dijo con tono bromista. – siempre has tenido esa manía de salvar gente, de ayudarla, lo mereciesen o no.

\- Tu lo merecías, no entiendo por qué mi súper poder no funcionó, debí ver que Merlin…

Se culpaba Emma con la mandíbula apretada, pero la reina la paró apoyando una mano en su rodilla.

\- Emma, nada de esto es culpa tuya.

Había repetido esa frase varias veces en las últimas horas; si Emma quería verla reír, Regina quería lo mismo, hacer desaparecer el ceño fruncido de la expresión culpable de la Salvadora.

\- Lo que no entiendo es como hemos acabado en _Kansas._ – Continuó la morena con normalidad. - ¿En que pensabas al tirar la judía?

La rubia se encogió distraidamente de hombros.

\- Tan solo en salir de allí, volver al mundo real…bueno, al mundo sin magia. Debí haberme centrado mas en Storybrooke. - Respondió torciendo la boca en un inocente reproche. – Podíamos haber ido a conocer a Dorothy, seguro que tiene un buen recuerdo de tu hermana.

Añadió después riendo, apartando la vista de la carretera solo un momento para ver como Regina giraba los ojos.

\- O buscar la granja de Clark Kent.

Respondió la reina con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Xena y también Smallville? En serio, tienes que decirme que series ves, podemos hacer maratones. Si hubiese conocido antes esta parte de ti habríamos discutido mucho menos y visto mucha mas televisión.

Rió Emma con ganas, Regina no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

\- Todo este tiempo podríamos haber estado haciendo cosas mejores que discutir.

Dijo con esa mirada pensada para provocar que dejaba seca la boca de Emma a la vez que humedecía otras partes.

\- Recuerdas que sé conducir ¿verdad? No tienes que hacerlo tu todo el camino, debes estar cansada.

Añadió la reina después de un rato, mirando la expresión agotada de la rubia.

\- Estoy bien.

Fue la evasiva respuesta de Emma.

\- Yo también. No voy a romperme porque me dejes hacer algo.

La Salvadora se había hecho cargo de todo desde que llegaron nada menos que a Kansas, y pensaba seguir así, apretó las manos alrededor del volante y siguió conduciendo sin decir nada.

\- Emma, estoy aquí, no he muerto y no voy a morir. Está bien, no pasa nada. Pero tu deberías descansar, te vi cuando la Oscuridad salió de ti, caíste agotada.

Insistía la reina con suavidad, volviendo a poner su mano en la rodilla de la Salvadora.

\- Me recuperé pronto.

Respondió Emma sin mirarla, y a Regina se le acabó la delicadeza, una cosa era que la rubia quisiera protegerla, pero no iba a dejar que la tratase como a una muñeca de cristal; _ella era la reina, maldita sea._

\- Yo también, así que para el coche para que cambiemos puestos. Me apetece conducir un rato.

Dijo con toda la firmeza de su majestuoso tono. La Salvadora seguía con la vista pegada a la carretera, sin querer ceder, cuando ante sus ojos apareció la solución, una señal de área de descanso.

\- En realidad creo que a las dos nos vendría bien un descanso, son muchas horas de viaje y estamos cansadas después de…todo lo que ha pasado. Nos vendría bien dormir un poco, comer algo.

Decidió tomando el desvío hacia el área de descanso. Regina la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero lo dejó pasar, la verdad era que a las dos si les vendría bien el descanso.

\- Vale, pero luego conduzco yo.

Emma la miró fugazmente con una sonrisa en la cara que no prometía nada.

.

.

.

Durmieron unas pocas horas en una habitación alquilada, pero ninguna tuvo un sueño tranquilo, así que Regina al final se rindió y se limitó a abrazarse al cuerpo de Emma con cuidado, pensando que ella si estaba dormida, el brazo de la rubia la rodeó demostrándola que se equivocaba.

\- Podemos adoptar.

Dijo la Salvadora de pronto, apoyando la barbilla en la cabeza de la reina.

\- Emma…

\- Lo digo en serio, todavía quiero casarme contigo, quiero tener una familia contigo, criar niños, tener un perro. O dos.

Regina no pudo evitar soltar una risa antes de besar el cuello de Emma.

\- Nadie dijo nada de perros.

\- Lo acabo de añadir.

Respondió la rubia riendo también y moviéndose para quedar encima de Regina, algo que la reina no iba a permitir en ese momento, volvió a girar dejando a Emma debajo de ella, sujetándole las muñecas contra el colchón con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, aunque esa sonrisa vaciló un poco por culpa de un repentino pensamiento.

\- Volvemos a Storybrooke…

Murmuró mas para si misma que para Emma. Volvían a Storybrooke, el lugar en el que ellas dos nunca se habían atrevido a dar el paso, el lugar en el que estaba el pirata y Robin y Lily, y los padres de Emma, y Henry, y toda una ciudad llena de personas que podrían no ver con buenos ojos su relación, y ella ya había probado en su propia piel lo que podía hacer el rechazo de la multitud. Todavía había una duda dando vueltas por su cabeza que la decía que a lo mejor, solo a lo mejor, al volver a Storybrooke, Emma cambiaba de opinión, que vería las cosas de otra manera, dándose cuenta de pronto de que decía querer una vida con la Reina Malvada. Era el mismo temor de siempre, la misma inseguridad de siempre, pero no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, ese es el plan ¿no?

Rió Emma levantando la cabeza para robarle un beso a Regina, que no se lo respondió, todavía con sus divagaciones internas.

\- Tus padres…

\- No, ni siquiera empieces. – Cortó la rubia con firmeza. – Ellos lo entenderán, son mis padres. Y si no lo hacen, realmente no es nuestro problema. Quiero una vida contigo y con Henry…y él va a estar encantado, créeme…y si mis padres o cualquier otro no es capaz de aceptarlo, ese es su problema. Así que no vamos a tener esta conversación, no vas a decirme que sería mejor separarnos, porque eso no va a pasar nunca, mi reina.

Hablaba totalmente en serio, si Regina de verdad quería hablar de inseguridades, lo harían, ella tenía las suyas propias también, pero no iba a dejar que intentase convencerla de que sería mejor estar separadas por lo que pudiese pensar una muchedumbre de aldeanos con picas y antorchas. Regina abrió la boca como si quisiera protestar, pero con un decidido movimiento de cejas Emma la calló, consiguiendo que en vez de protestar, sonriese. Una sonrisa de verdad, con una enternecida mirada sin dudas.

\- Quiero hacerte el amor como nunca te lo han hecho antes, Emma Swan, hasta que seas incapaz de pensar, y solo sientas y te pierdas en el momento. – Acercó un poco mas su cara a la de Emma. – Que te pierdas en todos los orgasmos que quiero darte.

Susurró dejando a la Salvadora con la boca abierta y expresión boba; intentó tragar saliva, aunque toda su humedad había vuelto a irse a otro sitio.

\- Eso es lo mas romántico que he escuchado nunca.

Consiguió decir al final, sin que se le ocurriese nada mejor, Regina se echó a reír de verdad por primera vez desde que volvió de la muerte, rompiendo la pequeña distancia que aun las separaba para besar a esa, su personal Salvadora, liberando sus muñecas para ocupar sus manos en lugares mejores.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después las interrumpió el sonido de la puerta. Se miraron extrañadas entre ellas, preguntándose quien podría estar llamando. Con la desconfianza pintada por toda la cara Emma se envolvió en la sabana y abrió la puerta solo un poco, lo justo para ver a un hombrecillo nervioso en el pasillo de fuera.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

Preguntó al tipo que las había dado la llave de la habitación, el hombre se retorcía las manos y por un momento fue incapaz de decir nada al ver como Emma había decidido abrir la puerta.

\- Yo…yo…no sé como decir esto, pero…hemos recibido quejas de algunos clientes sobre… - Bajó la vista hasta las rodillas de Emma, se sonrojó y la apartó, mirando al marco de la puerta. – Sobre esta habitación y sus…sus…ruidos y actividades.

La Salvadora no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía exactamente a que ruidos y actividades se refería, pero tampoco es que estuviesen echando el lugar abajo. La última vez casi temió que si, pero no. No creía que fuese motivo de queja.

\- Cuando hemos llegado aquí había una pareja al final del pasillo hablando con dios, y no precisamente para rezar. No sé si me entiende.

Dijo Emma apoyada con aburrimiento en el marco de la puerta, el empleado se sonrojó mas y bajó la vista hasta la alfombra.

\- Lo sé, pero…de verdad que lo siento, yo solo cumplo ordenes. En este lugar paran muchas familias, y no está bien visto…

El pobre hombre no sabía ni donde meterse, si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado en ese momento habría estado agradecido. Emma entendió de pronto: no estaba bien visto, o mas bien, oído, porque eran dos mujeres. Regina, que escuchaba desde la cama, cogió dos almohadones para taparse lo mejor que pudo, apareciendo por detrás de Emma y consiguiendo que los ojos de aquel hombrecillo casi se le salieran de las órbitas y echasen a rodar hasta ella.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

Preguntó con una inocente voz que sonaba a amenaza, dejando caer los almohadones cuando estuvo bien tapada detrás de la rubia, abrazándose a su espalda con un gesto cariñoso y claramente pensado para incomodar a ese pobre hombre.

\- Nada, cariño. Este señor nos está echando por ser dos mujeres.

\- Yo no… Miren, lo siento, de verdad que si…si por mi fuera… Pero mi jefe…no me lo hagan mas difícil por favor.

Suplicó el hombre de una manera que casi pensaron que incluso iba a arrodillarse. Regina calló una risita contra el hombro de Emma.

\- No sé preocupe, de todos modos ya nos íbamos. Será mejor que devolvamos la sabana a su sitio.

Dijo la morena cerrando los puños en la sabana que cubría a Emma, tirando de la rubia hacia atrás a la vez que cerraba la puerta en las sorprendidas y rojas narices del hombrecillo. Una vez solas de nuevo en la habitación, las dos se echaron a reír.

\- Me has llamado cariño.

Comentó la morena con una ceja levantada y ni un solo rastro de molestia por haber sido llamada así.

\- Pensé que le iba a explotar la cabeza cuando lo escuchó. Eso ha estado muy bien, me habría gustado sacarle una foto a la cara de ese tipo.

Rió Emma dejando sus manos resbalar por la piel de Regina hasta sus caderas.

\- Yo preferiría fotografiar otra cosa.

Respondió la reina mordiéndose el labio y arrancando definitivamente la sabana de la Salvadora.

Y es que como Emma había sospechado, una vez libres de todo tipo de restricciones y preocupaciones, había sido increíble, apoteosico, en comparación todas las experiencias sexuales tenidas en el pasado con otras personas no eran mas que tristes y aburridos encuentros carnales. Había sido tan impresionante que no habría forma humana de describirlo correctamente. Sentía todo su cuerpo lleno de Regina, invadida por ella, y eso se sentía genial, incluso si tenía que dejarla conducir. Casi era una pena que hubiesen tenido que salir de aquella habitación barata, pero Storybrooke las esperaba, Henry las esperaba.

Hicieron turnos al volante y llegaron a Storybrooke, Maine, sin tener que hacer mas paradas por el camino. Vieron salir rodando un pequeño pergamino de la nada, y en cuanto lo abrieron aparecieron ante ellas David, Mary Margaret, Henry y la línea de frontera de la ciudad que Emma atravesó con el coche, y una vez oficialmente de vuelta al hogar las dos bajaron y Regina corrió a abrazar a Henry casi como si hubiese temido no verle de nuevo, y su hijo le devolvió el mismo tipo de abrazo. Emma se paró delante de sus padres algo incomoda, recordando como se habían despedido.

\- Escuchad, lo último que dije…

Fuese el Oscuro o no, lo pensase o no, no había sido justo hablarles así, sabiendo que iba a hacerles daño. Pero su padre la calló poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- No pasa nada Emma, lo entendemos,

Dijo Mary Margaret con una comprensiva sonrisa, avanzando un paso para abrazar a su hija con fuerza, y la presión de ese abrazo solo creció cuando se unió David, casi impidiéndole respirar a Emma.

\- La vais a asfixiar.

Rió suavemente Regina a su lado, todavía con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Henry. Sus padres soltaron a Emma solo para ser sustituidos por su hijo, que se abrazó a ella con la misma fuerza que a Regina. Mary Margaret sonrió a la reina apretándola cariñosamente el brazo, como si también se alegrase de que estuviese allí, de que hubiese vuelto. Había que ver cuanto duraba eso cuando se enterase de la relación que tenía ahora con su hija.

\- Gracias, Regina.

Susurró David para terminar de rematar, y la reina fue incapaz de devolverles una sonrisa convincente, deseando volver con Emma al coche, lo que hicieron enseguida para llegar a la zona habitada de la ciudad. Una vez dentro del vehículo hubo un extraño momento incomodo en el que Emma alargó la mano para agarrar la de Regina, pero se acordó de golpe de que Henry había montado con ellas y estaba en el asiento de atrás viéndolas, así que en vez de eso agarró la palanca de cambios, aunque igualmente quedó extraño. A lo mejor era buena idea contárselo ya su hijo, para que al menos el fuese el primero en saberlo si volvía a ocurrir un " _accidente_ " como aquel en publico. Ambas madres intercambiaron una mirada, Emma asintió con la cabeza, conduciendo detrás del coche de sus padres.

\- Henry, cielo… - Empezó Regina, aclarándose la garganta. – Hay algo que queremos decirte, algo que…ha pasado en nuestro viaje a Camelot.

\- Concretamente en Neverland.

Especificó Emma recordando aquel primer beso después de las Cuevas del Eco, Regina le lanzó una mirada asesina, esa contribución solo hacía que se pusiera mas nerviosa con lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es algo malo? Vosotras estáis bien ¿verdad?

Preguntó Henry preocupado, echándose hacía delante. Las dos mujeres intercambiaron otra mirada.

\- Te contaremos toda la historia después, Henry, lo que intento decirte ahora es…otra cosa.

Siguió Regina.

\- No es algo malo.

Interrumpió otra vez la Salvadora, cortando a la reina, que no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema para encontrar la mejor manera de decírselo a su hijo, quien estaba cada vez mas confuso.

\- No, no es algo malo. Es algo bueno, al menos esperamos que lo veas así. Veras, Henry…Emma…y yo…nosotras...

\- Tu madre y yo estamos juntas, chico. Como pareja, me refiero. De forma romantica.

Atajó la rubia sin dar mas rodeos, Regina la miró con reproche, aunque en realidad acababa de hacerla un favor ahorrandola tener que decirlo ella. Miró a su hijo, que las miraba primero a una y luego a la otra con el ceño fruncido, confuso.

\- ¿Era eso? ¿Nada mas? – Sus madres asintieron. – Pero yo ya lo sabía, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Emma y Regina se miraron sorprendidas.

\- ¿Ya lo sabías? – Preguntó la morena, Henry asintió recostándose mas tranquilo en el asiento. - ¿Alguien mas lo sabe?

\- Creo que todo el mundo lo sabe, o lo sospecha, pero nadie lo menciona.

Respondió el chico como si fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo.

\- ¿Tus abuelos…?

Medio preguntó la rubia mirando a su hijo a través del espejo.

\- No, ellos creo que no lo saben. O no lo quieren saber. A los abuelos si vais a tener que explicárselo.

Una vez mas las dos mujeres se miraron sin decir una palabra.

Cuando llegaron a Granny's había todo un comité de bienvenida esperándolas a las dos, incluida Mulan al lado de Aurora.

\- Decidí quedarme y esperar vuestra vuelta, no podía irme tranquila hasta saber que llegabais a casa sanas y salvas.

Fue toda la explicación que dio la guerrera a la mirada curiosa de Emma, que abrazó alegremente a su amiga. Aunque desde luego la mayor sorpresa fue encontrarse con Zelena allí, libre y con la barriga mucho mas abultada.

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Preguntó Regina colocándose automáticamente delante de Emma y Henry en gesto protector, sin darse cuenta si quiera de que lo hacia. Robin Hood dio un paso al lado de Zelena.

\- No tienes de que preocuparte, Regina. Ella…quiere intentar cambiar. Por nuestra hija.

Explicó el ladrón poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de la bruja como si fuese un gesto natural para él. No había que ser muy listo para saber lo que había pasado allí, y aun así el ladrón les dio una explicación totalmente innecesaria sobre como había empezado a ir a ver a Zelena después de que Regina le dejase, para asegurarse de que el embarazo iba bien, y la cosa había evolucionado rápido hasta ese momento.

\- ¿Hija?¿Ya sabéis lo que va a ser? – Dijo Regina mirando la tripa de su hermana, mucho mas grande de lo que recordaba. - ¿Cuánto hemos estado fuera?

\- Mas tiempo del que crees.

Dijo Ruby desde la punta opuesta de la cafetería, la gente mantenía una distancia de seguridad entre ellos y Zelena, y Regina no pudo evitar sentir empatía por su hermana en ese momento, al saber lo que era ese sutil aislamiento entre la multitud.

\- No te preocupes hermanita, no voy a hacerte nada. Siempre quise vengarme de ti, quitarte todo lo que tenías, pero ya no te envidio nada.

Dijo la bruja acariciando cariñosamente su tripa antes de levantar la vista de ella para mirar a Emma.

\- Te veo mucho mejor que la última vez, Salvadora.

Añadió mordazmente, recordando aquel momento en que Emma había aparecido en su celda con claras intenciones de hacerla daño. Aunque la verdad es que había sido en el aquel momento, cuando lo que mas temió perder no era la vida si no a su hijo nonato, que se dio cuenta de que todo lo que quería ahora, lo llevaba dentro, ya no tenía que quitarle nada a Regina. Pero incluso así no es que quisiera agradecerle a Emma el susto mortal que la dio.

Algunas personas miraron a la rubia sin entender a que venía aquel comentario, pero las únicas tres mujeres que lo sabían no dijeron nada. En vez de eso Emma decidió ignorarla y volverse hacia sus padres.

\- Mamá, papá, hay algo que quiero deciros.

Regina abrió mucho los ojos, sin creerse que fuese a hacerlo ya, allí, con toda esa gente delante. Pero era justo lo que la Salvadora quería, que se enterase todo el mundo, y cuanto antes mejor, no iba a andar escondiéndose por las esquinas de Storybrooke solo para que nadie la viese besar a Regina. Miró a la reina para ver si estaba de acuerdo, y cuando consiguió que se le quitara la cara de susto, dio un paso junto a Emma para mostrar su conformidad. David y Mary Margaret las miraban extrañados, toda la cafetería las miraba extrañados. Emma abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, esto era mucho mas difícil que decírselo a su hijo, encontró la mirada de Mulan entre la gente, que la sonrió para darla ánimos, y la rubia decidió que si no encontraba palabras sería mas fácil enseñárselo. Pero claro, no iba a simplemente a besar a Regina sin mas, no quería poner _tan_ a prueba a sus padres, en vez de eso tan solo cogió la mano de la reina, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella y mirando a Blancanieves y el Príncipe Encantador con una sonrisa que esperaba que entendiesen fácilmente. Sus padres fruncieron aun mas el ceño.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

Preguntó David con la mirada clavada en las manos unidas de su hija y la Reina Malvada, Mary Margaret miraba la cara de las dos como buscando algún tipo de engaño o broma que no encontró, así que solo sonrió con resignación.

\- Están juntas abuelo. Mola.

Intervino Henry desde un taburete al ver que nadie decía nada, de entre la gente salió una exclamación de alegría que Emma estaba segura que había salido de Mulan. Poco a poco algunas personas se unieron a esa expresión de alegría, hubo hasta quien empezó a aplaudir, entre ellos la abuelita, que guiñó un ojo cómplice a Regina.

.

.

.

A los Charmings al principio se les hizo un poco extraño eso de que su hija estuviese saliendo con Regina, y mas extraño aun fue cuando supieron lo en serio que iba la cosa. Habían despedido a su hija para librarse de la Oscuridad y les volvía pensando en casarse y formar una familia con la Reina Malvada. Aunque por supuesto al contar la historia en la intimidad del piso de Mary Margaret no pudieron saltarse la parte del embarazo de Regina.

\- ¿Estás embarazada?

Preguntó Henry alegremente interrumpiendo la historia y poniendo una mano en el vientre de su madre como si así pudiese sentir a su futuro hermanito o hermanita, pero su madre le miró tristemente y al abrir la boca para hablar solo consiguió ponerse a llorar negando con la cabeza, Emma la atrajo hasta su pecho para abrazarla, terminando de contar la historia con su trágico final, ahorrándose detalles en lo que había pasado con Arturo y Merlin. Henry se unió al abrazo de las dos mujeres, queriendo deshacerse la imagen que había formado su cabeza de su madre muerta.

\- A mi me adoptaste mamá, y eso no me hace menos hijo tuyo.

Dijo consiguiendo por fin que su madre se riese, porque era justo la misma solución que se le había ocurrido a Emma, no podía negarse que eran tal para cual. Revolvió el pelo de su hijo secándose las lágrimas y le besó la frente con cariño. Tenía a Henry, tenía a Emma, tenía…a sus antiguos archienemigos, al parecer. Incluso había una muy remota posibilidad de tener una hermana. Resultaba que como ella misma le había dicho una vez a Henry, de repente tenía mas familia de la que ella misma esperaba.

Cuando dejaron el apartamento para volver los tres a la mansión, se encontraron con Lily y de forma automática Regina se pegó mas a Emma, sin soltar su mano, fulminando a la chica dragón con la mirada, quien levantó una ceja y soltó una risita por esa reacción.

\- ¿Puedo robártela un momento?

Preguntó divertida la hija de quien antiguamente fue su única amiga.

\- No.

Respondió Regina secamente, consiguiendo que las otras dos mujeres riesen.

\- Nadie va a robarme, nos vemos en casa.

Tranquilizó Emma besando su mano antes de soltarla, con una última mirada asesina a Lily, Regina se alejó con Henry.

\- Así que al final has conseguido a la chica. Los héroes siempre os salís con la vuestra.

Dijo la dragona mirando la espalda de la reina, justo lo mismo que estaba haciendo Emma, con la diferencia de que a ella la acompañaba también una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, ya sabes, ella es una heroína también.

Rió la Salvadora echando a andar en otra dirección para que Lily la empezase a decir lo que fuese que la quería decir.

\- Tan solo quería darte la bienvenida, todavía no he hecho muchos amigos aquí, no me sentía muy cómoda en esa fiesta que os montaron, y con eso de que soy la hija de Malefica…

Resopló medio en broma, haciendo reír a Emma, que se alegraba sinceramente de haberse reencontrado con su amiga de la infancia.

\- ¿Has conseguido ya a esa chia súper guay?

Preguntó la rubia caminando junto a la morena, que giró los ojos.

\- Ruby no mostró ningún interés en mi, y esa tal Mulan me rechazó también. ¿Qué tengo de malo que ninguna me queréis? Es por las escamas ¿verdad?

Lo dijo riendo, sin ningún tipo de reproche, consiguiendo que Emma riese otra vez.

\- Encontrarás a alguien, si yo lo he conseguido tu también.

Animó la rubia dándola un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro.

\- Ya, pero no creo que queden mas reinas de donde tu has sacado a esa. He oído que tiene una hermana.

Definitivamente Emma no pudo seguir aguantándose las ganas de doblarse a reír, sería algo digno de ver si Lily intentaba ligar con Zelena, sobre todo si lo conseguía y por segunda vez una hija de Cora dejaba a Robin Hood por una mujer.

\- Pero en serio, solo quería decir hola. La última vez que nos vimos... bueno, la cosa se descontroló un poco.

Añadió la morena rascándose nerviosamente la nuca, recordando su pelea con Regina y como después había aparecido el pirata. A quien por cierto aun no habían visto.

\- Tus padres se enfadaron bastante cuando se enteraron de lo que había hecho y le encerraron un tiempo, pero realmente nadie sabía que hacer con él, así que le soltaron. Han intentado convencerlo de que ahora que Mulan ha traído judías, vuelva al Bosque Encantado, o a donde quiera. Pero él se niega, se pasa los días metido en su barco bebiendo ron, no te recomiendo que vayas a verle.

Explicó Lily cuando Emma preguntó por él por simple curiosidad y también un poco de culpabilidad, podría haberle matado si Regina no hubiese intervenido en aquel momento. Pero eso no era suficiente como para que quisiese verlo de nuevo, él mismo se lo había buscado.

\- Tranquila, no pienso ir a verle. Pero si debería volver a casa.

Se hacía casi extraño decir " _casa_ " refiriendo a la mansión, donde la esperaban su hijo y la mujer que quería que fuese su esposa. Pero era una extrañeza buena.

\- Si, si, por dios, vete, no quiero tener que luchar otra vez contra tu reina.

Respondió la morena levantando las manos en gesto inocente, extendiendo después una con una amistosa sonrisa, para despedirse de Emma, la Salvadora no iba a despedirse con un simple apretón de manos y estrechó a su amiga en un abrazo. No se recordaba tan propensa a dar abrazos, pero daba igual.

Emma volvió a casa donde se respiraba una normalidad casi irreal, y sin embargo era algo muy natural, como si llevase mucho tiempo haciéndolo, eso de llegar a la mansión y ver a Henry y Regina hablando animadamente en la cocina mientras la morena preparaba algo para cenar. Era algo natural, familiar. Entro en al cocina para unirse a su familia, abrazando la espalda de Regina, besándola detrás de la oreja.

\- No sé que preparas, pero huele muy rico.

Dijo con la cara apoyada en el hombro de la reina.

\- Eso que hueles no es la cena, es mamá.

Comentó Henry apoyado en la encimera, viendo con cierto sonrojo como la nariz de Emma acariciaba cariñosamente el cuello de Regina.

\- Entonces mantengo lo de que huele muy rico.

Rió la Salvadora mordiendo juguetonamente el cuello de la reina. Henry levantó las manos como si se rindiese.

\- Vale, el adolescente se va, ya me contaréis mas cosas cenando.

Dijo negando un poco con la cabeza, aunque tampoco encontraba extraño ver a su madres tan acarameladas.

\- ¿Lo ves? Estamos en Storybrooke y no ha pasado nada. Todavía quiero esa familia contigo, y una boda real. Y a ti, sobre todo. Te quiero, Regina.

Ya no era el Oscuro, su vida volvía a ser suya, y quería compartirla toda ella con Regina Mills

\- Yo también te quiero, Emma. – Se derritió la reina entre los brazos de la rubia. – Pero has espantado a Henry.

Añadió riendo, girando la cara para quedar frente a la de Emma, que sonrió de lado, asaltando sin avisar los labios de Regina con un hambre que nada tenía que ver con la cena. Al día siguiente tendrían cosas de las que encargarse, tenía que llevar el coche de alquiler a Boston para que lo recogiesen; tenían que darles algo de información a la gente de Storybrooke, aunque no les contasen la historia completa; tenían que dejarles ver a todos con seguridad que Emma ya no era el Oscuro; si tenía tiempo quería enseñarle a Mulan las diversiones del mundo sin magia y Regina quería mantener una charla seria con su hermana. Pero todo eso podía esperar a mañana, en ese momento tenían mejores cosas que hacer. La Salvadora rió antes de responder:

\- Justo lo que quería.


End file.
